Born of Darkness
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: Connor's birth gives Angel a moment of happiness...well you can guess what happens next and the first thing Angelus wants is to find Buffy and make her pay for sending him to hell...*smut warning* Also this is a dark fic for me, so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Born of Darkness**_

_**A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl**_

_**Rating: Oh a definite M. This is a dark fic. I'm going to add a warning for real darkness guys. Not just smut, but way darker than anything, I've ever written.**_

_**Disclaimer: NO, I do not own then, but I am playing with them, without money!!**_

_**A/N: First of all, thank you to Roxy, who brainstormed with me over this fic for days. I love you bunches sweetie. Thank you. I dedicate this fic to you! **_

_**Also, a huge thank you to Viv who beta read this for me and to Vix and Summer; both of you chicas gave me ideas and inspired me. Love ya!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Jen**_

_**Oh btw: to any of you reading this, there is an on-line poll right now for the HOTTEST Vamp of all time. It is on entertainment weekly dot com. Go to hottest vampires in your search and vote. Angel/Angelus is currently in 3**__**rd**__**! I know WTF?? I thought the same! So go vote—we can't have the sparkly vampire beat out Angel or Angelus!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chappie 1

Darla lay on the cold cement of the alley. Rain was pouring down from the heavens, but somehow, Angel kept her sheltered from it. He'd been so wonderful; she'd finally stopped wishing for Angelus to come back. She reached up and touched his face. He grasped it and brought it to his mouth. She felt his cold lips brush across her knuckles and she smiled. Love for him flowed through her dead heart and she knew what she had to do. A desperate kind of peace settled over her as she reached out and grasped the sharp piece of wood lying in the garbage of the alley.

"This child," she whispered, clutching the jagged bit of death with a fierce grip. Angel held her hand tighter and let out a soft shuddering breath that sounded strangely like a sob. "Angel, it's the one good thing we did together…the only good thing. You make sure to tell him that," Darla said, and before Angel realized what she was going to do, she staked herself.

He gasped as Darla disintegrated. He looked down and lying where her body had been was a perfect little baby boy. The baby started to wriggle and cry. Kicking his feet and waving his fists as Angel stared, filled with an amazing feeling of wonder and joy. He couldn't ever remembering being this happy…except for maybe one other time, but this was different—this was his child being born, something he thought he'd never have. He reached down to pick up his son, awed that this tiny beautiful creature had been created by Darla and himself.

"Hey there little guy," he murmured, overwhelmed with such love and tenderness, his throat felt tight, achy. The baby gurgled and waved his fists and Angel swallowed back his tears. He cuddled the boy to his chest in a protective manner when all of a sudden; he felt pain rip through him, tearing away at him from deep within. His eyes widened and it took a few seconds before he realized what was happening. With realization, came fear. "No!" he gasped, almost dropping his son as panic set in. "No, no, please—why?"

"Take the baby, Fred and get him away from me…" he growled, thrusting his son into her hands. He could feel the chains that kept Angelus locked away snapping as he scrambled as far away from Fred and his child as he could get before it was too late. But it already was. Angel felt his demon break free and he toppled over onto his side, gripping his chest and panting as he felt his soul being torn away. He tried to tell Fred to run—to not trust him anymore, but he was out of time. Angel gave one last strangled gasp before his eyes closed and he passed out.

"Angel, are you okay?" Fred asked, holding the baby, now wrapped in Angel's leather coat.

The first thing he realized was the dank smell of garbage—must be another alley. What is it with you and alleys soul-boy? The second was the feel of the rain as it beat down upon his face, _his _face...not Angel's. He was free again. A slow wicked grin pulled his lips upward; as he sat up and blinked open his eyes. He looked around and gave a soft laugh. "Well, Darla you finally did it—just not the way you planned darlin'."

Fred didn't catch his words, but she leaned forward, trying to see his face through the downpour. "Angel. What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked again, cradling the baby to her.

Angelus jumped to his feet and winked at her. "I feel fantastic." He stretched. "Really, ready to go one on one with Mike Tyson…" He flashed a grin. "If he thinks he can bite…" His face shifted and he snapped his fangs. "Hell, wait till he sees me!"

Fred's brows drew down. "Angel—what are you..? Why are you acting so weird? Are you sure you're okay?" The baby began to cry and she cooed to him. "I think we need to get the baby to the Hotel—someplace safe and dry, don't you?"

Just then Holtz walked out of the remains of Caritas and Angelus' eyes widened, then narrowed. "Son of a bitch!" he growled. He grabbed Fred and pulled her over to the doorway. He pushed her farther into the alcove and pulled the jacket closer around her and the baby. "There, safe and dry," he said. "Now, wait here—I need to handle something."

Holtz was expecting the same passive vampire he'd met a few hours previously, so when Angelus attacked him full force, he was taken aback and dropped his crossbow.

Angelus backhanded him, picked him up by his jacket and snarled in his face. "Ya little fuck! It wasn't bad enough, ya chased me an' Darla halfway across friggin' Europe, but ya just had ta show yerself here too!"

The accent gave it away—angry; Angelus had fallen back into the brogue he'd lost years ago.

Holtz gasped. "Angelus!" His face took on a stony look. "I knew they were wrong. You have no soul."

It was the last thing he said. Angelus grabbed him by the hair and tilted his head. "Yeah and I can't dance either, so fucking what?" he growled and sank his fangs into the vampire hunter's neck. In seconds Daniel Holtz dropped to the ground…dead. Towering over him, Angelus smirked down at the body. "I told Darla, we should've done that years' ago. Now stay down!" he snapped and walked away, feeling all pumped up on the magic in Holtz' blood.

He debated what to do first—kill all Angel's crew or head to Sunnydale and punish his Slayer for sending him to hell and not triumphantly either, but trapped under that whiny ass soul again. "Why not do both?" he said under his breath. That plan satisfied him and he whistled softly as he made his way over to the weird, skinny girl Angel had adopted from Pylea.

Fred took in the devil-may-care grin. It was cocky almost. Not at all the broody look he normally wore. Maybe it was the baby—that made sense; well it did until she looked past him, to the body he'd left lying on the ground. "Angel…did you just—?"

He cupped her jaw and debated killing her right then, but he'd need her to take care of the kid. The brat would go a long way in getting Buff under control and since he planned on spending most of his time fucking Buffy into submission, he'd need a babysitter, and it was either Fred or Cordy. He rolled his eyes, that wasn't even up for debate actually since he knew for a fact, he'd kill the loud mouthed seer before he even got around the corner, much less Sunnydale.

He put on his 'best' Angel face. "He was going to kill my son—I had to take him out. You understand, don't you? I didn't want to…" he said, biting back his smirk when she began to nod and apologize.

"Let's go home," he said and put his arm around her and headed for the Hyperion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He killed Cordy first. She'd been right in the middle of a tangent on how rude Angel was to let her worry like this, when he grabbed her and bit deeply into her neck. The shock on her face had been priceless, but her blood had been so foul he'd spit it out. Hadn't Soul-Boy realized she was tainted with some nasty kind of demon? Guess that really wasn't surprising—he'd let the loud-mouthed harpy control his life pretty much. Well not anymore. Angelus grinned when he snapped her neck and dropped her body to the ground with a thud. "Bitch," he growled. "You've done nothing but make Soul-Boy feel like a pathetic puppy and a killer, yet you're just some demon hybrid who likes to yap all the time." He kicked her aside. "Stupid cow," he muttered and went upstairs to find Gunn and the green demon that liked to meddle in his mind.

Lorne went next. One flick of his hands and Lorne's neck went snap. Angelus winked. "I guess that's all folks…" he quipped, as Lorne's body fell to the floor.

He leaped over the dead anagogic demon and grabbed Gunn when the street-fighter rushed out of his room at Lorne's broken cry. Angelus tilted the bigger man's neck, and bit down hard. Gunn's blood was filled with rage and grief, and Angelus savored it as he drained him. They sank to the floor. After Gunn's heart had stopped beating, Angelus bit his wrist and made the warrior drink. He needed some new childer and this one could fight, plus he had such sorrow and anger inside—it intrigued the dark vampire. Not to mention, he might need a fighter in Sunnydale. Gunn was a win/win.

The only one who wasn't there was Wes. "Dammit," Angelus muttered as he looked up and down the street, hoping the ex-Watcher would just show up as he tossed Gunn's body into the trunk. Meanwhile, Fred was getting the baby ready inside the Hotel. "Fuck…" he growled when there wasn't a sign of Wesley. He didn't really want to go off and find the little prick, but he had to eliminate all of Angel's little crew of white hats or else Buffy would get a call and the jig would be up. With a sigh of impatience, he leaned back against the car and waited for Fred.

When the skinny Texan came out carrying the tiny bundle of vomit, Angelus had to repress his urge to just kill them both. Instead he put on his best Angel face again and helped her into the car. He'd use these two as leverage to get Buffy to do what he wanted…especially the baby. Wait until the Slayer heard the tale he had to tell…

"Where are we going?" Fred asked as he headed to Wesley's house.

"I need something from Wes—it's this way, right?"

Fred nodded and Angelus almost laughed. It was so easy to get Fred to go along on this trip, it was almost ridiculous.

"Stay here and watch the baby," Angelus ordered when they pulled up outside Angel's boss' apartment. That was another joke—what the fuck? How had his pathetic soul sunk so low as to work for this group?!

But to Wes' credit, when he opened the door, he took one look at Angelus and knew it wasn't Angel standing there. But to his shame, he screamed like a girl and tried to slam the door shut. Angelus had simply put his shoulder down and shoved the door backward, sending the watcher flying. As he stalked his victim, Angelus taunted the man.

"Come on Wes, you must have realized this could happen sometime? Didn't anyone think when Angel had a kid—he'd be happy?" Angelus smirked and kicked the couch out of his way. "Perfectly happy?" He shook his head and made a tsk-tsk sound. "It never occured to _any_ of you?" He rolled his eyes. "How the fuck do you morons always win?" he muttered under his breath.

Wes realized it should have, but it hadn't. He ran for his weapons chest, but Angelus was there in front of him. "Please.." Wes whimpered.

"Oh come on—you know that never works," the dark vampire said with a grin and sank his fangs into Wesley's neck. He dropped Wes's body and wiped his mouth. "Mmmm, now that's how I like my watchers..." He shoved Wesley's body with the toe of his boot. "Not so bossy now are you?"

Before he left, Angelus dug through Wesley's collection of books, grabbing any that might be of use to him later. He shut the door with a soft click and his dark eyes went back and forth looking for anyone who might have heard the watcher's cries, but as he suspected, Wes' neighbors' had gotten used to the sounds of violence coming out of the Brit's house, so no one was paying any attention to him.

"Where are we going, again?" Fred asked, getting Connor strapped in to the car seat Cordy had gotten for Angel earlier.

"To Sunnydale," Angelus said, waiting for her to hurry up and get the brat all tucked in. "Come on, Fred. He's fine. We gotta go—people want to kill my son…remember?"

She tucked a blanket around the baby, then got herself fastened in. "But where is everyone? Isn't anyone else coming too?"

He glanced at the trunk and smirked. "Well, some of them will be meeting us in Sunnydale—the rest will probably stay here and take care of the office. We need to go." He cupped her cheek and smiled at her—putting just enough brood in his look to pass himself off as Angel. "Fred, I need your help to take care of my son, so can we worry about him instead of anyone else?" he said.

She flushed and started to stammer. "I-I—sure, of course and…thank you, Angel," she said, shyly.

Angelus raised a brow as the soft scent of her desire became apparent. So little Fred was still hot for his body? He shook his head. She really was a poor pathetic little thing wasn't she? Had it bad for Soul-Boy even after he told her it wouldn't work. His eyes traveled over her briefly, she was too skinny for his tastes, but he might take her for a test drive—it _had_ been awhile. He watched her lean over the seat to adjust the baby and felt his cock take notice. She had a great ass, but he just didn't have the time—plus the first woman he wanted to fuck was Buff. He sighed, he still had a few more stops to make though before that would be happening. He adjusted his pants and started up the big car—the quicker he got this done, the quicker he'd be inside his Slayer.

He pulled up outside the last stop on his list for L.A. The 'Magic Circle' in Korea Town was known for having 'everything'—he needed to remove a few of those everything items_._

Fred looked at him. "Angel, why are we stopping at all these Magic shops?"

"I need to get a few things before we get to Sunnydale. Stay in the car, I'll be right back."

Angelus broke the lock on the door easily. He ignored the potions and books and headed right to the back of the store. He tossed boxes aside until he found what he was looking for. He smiled as he dropped the Orbs on the ground and proceeded to grind and crush each and every one of them under his heel. When they were all broken he headed for the door.

"One down…" He opened the door. "I'm coming, lover..." he said and jumped into his car, peeled out of the parking lot, and got on the freeway.

He finally relaxed when he saw the sign "Welcome to Sunnydale."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sunnydale:**

Buffy headed down an alley. It was dark—just like she felt inside. Her thoughts turned, as they always did, to Angel. A part of her hated him for being so tense and cold when they'd seen each other a few weeks ago. He'd given here some song and dance about how they couldn't just wedge themselves into each others' lives anymore. That had hurt. So now she was a wedge, pushing her way into his life, huh? She'd died for God's sake! Then he'd gone on to tell her he was fighting for his redemption and the most bizarre thing was when he went on and on about how much, Cordelia had changed. Like she really cared? It had been an intense meeting that had upset her, more than it had helped.

Spike stepped out in front of her. "Slayer," he growled.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Great, and now, my night is complete."

He stood in front of her, blocking her path. "You never showed."

She walked around him. "I was busy, actually doing stuff."

He fell into step just behind her. "You shouldn't be so flip, luv."

Buffy shot him an irritated look over her shoulder. "Oh and what are you gonna do? Walk behind me to death?"

Spike leaped in front of her. His eyes seemed to be glowing. "I'm just saying—you oughta be a bit more careful, that's all."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him and then shook her head. "Enough with the stalker guy routine, okay?" He stood in front of her and she clenched her fists. "Get out of my way." She went to walk around him, but he blocked her path. "Spike…" she warned.

He gave a small smile. "Or what? What are you going to do about it?"

Buffy shrugged and punched him in the face. "Well, for starters I could do that."

Spike reeled back, before he returned the blow. Buffy's head whipped around and Spike grabbed his head, but his voice was mocking as he cried, "Oh the pain—the pain…" His face hardened. "Is all gone." He grinned and stepped closer. "Guess I'm not as toothless as ya thought, eh?"

Buffy's jaw dropped. "How?" she whispered.

He laughed. "You really don't get it do you?" Without warning, he smacked her across the face. "You came back wrong, pet. Guess you're not quite human anymore…" he taunted, as a cunning smile spread across his face.

Buffy's face crumpled and she stared at him for a second, before she smacked him back and sent him flying. She stalked after him. "It's a trick. What did you do to your chip?"

Spike chuckled as he staggered back to his feet. He hit her again. "Nothing, you just came back a bit les human."

Buffy stumbled and almost fell. "NO!" she screamed. "You're wrong!" She shoved Spike through the doorway of an abandoned house.

Spike punched her in the face, hard and Buffy returned the blows, twice as hard, sending him flying into the kitchen and against the broken down refrigerator.

"Poor little lost girl," he said, laughing. "I think you just gotta a thing for vampires, personally. What is it, do we get you hot?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "ONE vampire got me hot and he's gone. Get over yourself and leave me alone!"

"We'll see about that, pet." He jumped up and grabbed a half way broken chandelier and swung forward to kick Buffy in the face. Buffy flew across the room and Spike leapt down and strode over to where Buffy was struggling to get to her feet. "She doesn't fit in anywhere…she's got no one to love—"

"Sure she does, Spikey," Angelus cut in, walking into the room. "She still loves me—I'M the one who get's her hot and…since I'm right here…" He flashed his trademark smirk. "There's no need for a pinch hitter, Billy-boy—so beat it."

Spike's eyes bulged. "Bugger that! What the bloody hell are you even doing here?"

Buffy got to her feet. Her heart was racing. One look in those eyes and she KNEW that wasn't Angel. She wasn't sure if she was more angry or afraid. Anger won out. "So," she asked, crossing her arms, completely ignoring Spike. "_Who_ gave Angel the big happy? Was it Cordy? He sure talked about her a lot!"

Angelus flashed a grin. "No, it wasn't the cow…" He shrugged and stepped closer, taking in the changes in her. Gone was the blush of innocence, the roundness in her face had given way to sleek cheekbones. She looked harder and so sad, so lost, but not broken—not yet, at least. He waited a beat and dropped his first bomb. "Actually it was his kid."

Both Spike's and Buffy's mouth gaped and they stared at him, stunned into silence.

Buffy recovered first. "His what?" she exclaimed. This was too much. He left HER for sunshine and babies and HE'S the one who has children?! "He doesn't—he can't—what do you mean? How?"

Angelus inhaled the sweet scent of her heartache. He wanted to savor it, but he noticed Spike inhaling too and growled. "Never mind that right now." When Buffy opened her mouth to argue, he shook his head. "Not now—I'll tell you the whole story after the bleached wonder over there is gone." He glanced at Spike. "But first I want to know… why you were hitting my girl, Spikey?"

"You're what…?" Spike's eyes widened. "Are you out of your bloody mind? She hasn't been your anything in…" He stopped when Angelus' eyes went amber and he began to stalk him. "Right, so you think you can just walk right back in and take over? Well, sorry, but you're just a big hunk of nobody cares—so piss off!"

Angelus grabbed Buffy and kissed her. She struggled for a few seconds, then moaned deeply and kissed him back. Angelus sucked at her tongue and let his hands roam her perfect little hard body, before lifting his head and winking at Spike. "Are you sure about that?"

Spike recovered his shock and managed to smirk at his Sire. "So, she's kissed me too."

Angelus growled and pushed Buffy away. "Really? Do tell…" he said and began advancing on the smaller vampire again.

Spike swung out and punched Angelus. The bigger vampire took a step back, spun and kicked Spike in the head. They traded blows for a several seconds and it was obvious both were well matched and good fighters, but Angelus had rage on his side and it wasn't too much longer that he landed a punishing kick to Spike's kneecap. The loud crunch of bone shattering made Buffy wince and Spike scream as he crumpled to the ground holding his knee. Angelus kicked Spike in the face, breaking his nose and sending blood spraying across the room. Buffy rushed him, but Angelus sent her flying back with a violent shove against her chest. "Not now, kitten. We can make up in a sec…after I take care of peroxide boy."

When Angelus pushed her back, Buffy stumbled and her foot went through a rotted out part of the floor. Her ankle was caught and she tugged at it, trying to free herself, while she watched Angelus pick Spike up by the scruff of his collar and the back of his jeans and swung him like a battering ram.

"Have you ever wanted to fly, Spikey?" He laughed as he tossed the smaller vampire across the room, grinning maliciously as Spike hit the wall and fell to the floor, curling up in a fetal position.

"Get the fuck up, you little runt, "Angelus growled, standing over him. "Always were just the pre-show, weren't you? Sniffing after what's mine…when are you going to get tired of being second choice, huh?" he growled and kicked Spike again, sending him flying through the air like a football. The blonde bounced off the wall, cracked the plaster and landed with a soft gurgle of pain. Spike rolled over, coughed up blood and struggled to get to his feet.

Buffy finally freed her foot and rushed across the room, she grabbed Angelus' arm to stop him from beating Spike anymore. "Stop—you're killing him!"

He shrugged her off and she punched him. His head whipped to the side and he grinned as he licked the blood from the side of his lip. "Oh I get it—you _want_ a fight. Is that why I smelled your arousal earlier? Well just let me take out the trash first."

He ran across the room and before Buffy could stop him, he'd grabbed Spike by the shirt and with one arm, tossed him halfway across the living room and out the big window that over looked the alley. The glass shattered as Spike went sailing through it. His grin was wicked as he watched Spike bounce across the pavement below, before landing in a pile of boxes.

Angelus knew the other vampire wasn't getting up anytime soon. He turned back to Buffy with a smirk. "Now lover…where were we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay guys, yes I still have some unfinished fics out there, but I simply cannot help it…musie wants what she wants and she wanted to write this fic.**_

It's dark I know, but I hope you likey…feed the musie and let me know what ya think.


	2. Chapter 2

Born of Darkness.

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: All characters are Joss' I just like to play with them.

**A/N:** First thank you to Viv for beta reading this. You're the bomb sweetie. Also, I want to thank you to all of you who R&R'd to the first chappie. I was so happy with the response I got that I did the Pylean dance of joy around my office! lol! Seriously, I was ecstatic because I have to confess I am** SO** nervous about writing this fic. It isn't my normal genre…I like smut& fluff! Well, okay so this still has smut in it, because…hello—it's me. :) :) :) But this fic also explores the darker side of desire, pain and lust along with wanting something, even when you know it's bad for you.

***WARNING*: **I know I've said it before, but I'm saying it again… There will be some dark and possibly disturbing turns in this fic, and some of you won't like what Angelus does, but there's always a reason for his actions. Usually they revolve around him trying to control Buffy by whatever means necessary. If any of you have read **"Awakening"**, then you know he's dark in that, but not really **'e**_**vil'**_. In this he's much darker, more like the demon he is, but not insane and there are actually times when he's charming and quite funny—at least I think so. Guess you'll have to let me know what you think, huh?

Okay, enough said. On with the show…

xoxo,

Jen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chappie 2**

Buffy backed away from him. The look of wicked, carnal intent he wore did not bode well for her peace of mind. "Stay away from me," she said, but her voice, even to her own ears, sounded breathless.

"You know lover, I just don't think you're heart was in that," he said and took a swing at her, but she ducked, grabbed him and tossed him across the room. He jumped to his feet with a grin. "Nice, you've gotten stronger," he said with a nod of his head. "But the thing is Buff—I feel this brokenness in you—this darkness… It screams at me and you need me to make it stop." He gave her his Angel smile. "I can help you, baby—let me make the pain go away."

"I so don't want your kind of help," she snapped, terrified at how enticing his offer sounded.

He tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at her. "You're lying, but fine." A lazy smile graced his handsome face. "You wanna play first…then come on." He waved her forward, challenging her. "Let's play lover—after all if I remember correctly we never really got to finish this dance."

Buffy advanced on him, reminding herself that in this _she_ was the predator—she was born to kill his kind. "No, if** 'I'** remember correctly, this_ dance_ got finished when I sent your ass to hell!"

He made a tsk-tsk sound and shook his head at her chidingly. "Buff, I'm disappointed. Didn't our time together mean as much to you as it did to me?" He saw her eyes cloud with confusion and he chuckled huskily, waited a beat, and then said, "You sent poor Soul-Boy to hell, babe—he's the one who got tortured for three hundred years…not me, remember?" He almost went 'cha-ching' when her face immediately crumpled. He took that moment to attack. He grabbed her by her jacket and threw her against the wall. A huge crack appeared where she hit and Buffy fell to the floor. Angelus was on her in an instant. He dragged her to her feet and slammed her against the other wall. "No, Soul-Boy got his ass sent to hell—'**I'** never got to finish our dance. I had plans—"

She pushed at his chest. "Yeah, to suck the world into hell—sorry, really wasn't into your 'big plan'!" She shoved him back a step, then tried to knee him in the groin. "Now get the fuck off me!"

He avoided the blow and shoved her back against the wall with a hand to her chest. He leaned forward and pressed his forearm against her neck, applying enough pressure that Buffy became more focused on breathing than on making him a eunuch. When her eyes began to roll, he eased up and smiled maliciously when she took huge gasping breaths. He patted her cheek. "Now, where was I?" He grinned when her eyes focused on him and she glared. "Oh yeah, I was telling you how we never got to really play out our drama and you know me… I'm all about the finish," he said and then he kissed her.

Buffy reared back, slamming the back of her head against the wall in an effort to avoid his kiss. Why the hell was he doing this? Kissing her in front of Spike to prove a point, she'd understood, but this…? Why was he acting like he wanted her when they both knew he didn't. Buffy shoved him away from her. "I see you've got some new lines. Or is this just some new brand of torture cooked up for me to humiliate me even more?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Because the way I remember it, you said…" She made a face as she quoted him, "I had a lot to learn about men and it wasn't little birdies and fireworks! You said I was…" She swallowed as the pain of that moment came back all over again. "…no good. So why the kissage now?"

She looked so hurt, he had to bite back the grin that wanted to curl his lips upward, but he did inhale her sweet scent of pain. No one hurt like Buffy did. Her emotions were so raw—so intoxicating. He wanted to kick his own ass for not following through with his original plan all those years ago when he first came back. He'd told Spike to kill her you had to love her. Truer words he'd never spoken. Why he'd changed his course made no sense to him now, but he intended to rectify that mistake this time. He intended on loving Buffy—hard and often.

"First off, I never said you weren't any good. I said you were a pro." Buffy rolled her eyes and he shrugged. "Whatever Buff, just forget what I said before. Back then I was about the whole eviscerating you thing…now I just want to lay you down and ram my—"

"Oh God," Buffy breathed and stumbled back.

He laughed. "Never had it called that before, but…" He shrugged again and stalked after her. "I can deal. It IS pretty big, but then you know that, don't you baby? Is that why you never got over this body?" He grabbed his crotch and winked at her.

Buffy made a gurgled growl of anger and leaped at him. They flew back and hit the staircase, breaking it.

Angelus was laughing until his head bounced off the steps and he winced, but still managed to roll on top of her. "It IS, isn't it?" he asked, smirk firmly in place. "You just couldn't get over that first night with my cock…"

Buffy shoved him off her. "I hate you—you're a pig and I never slept with you. I slept with Angel."

He grabbed her by the arm and swung her around, smashing her into a wall. The plaster crumbled around them. He rubbed against her as he leaned down to nip at her ear. "And how'd that work out for you, lover?"

Buffy tried to knee him in the groin again, but he danced away. "Unh-uh, careful kitten, you don't really want to hurt the part of me you love best, now do you?"

She pushed him off her and kicked him in the chest. He crashed against the fireplace with a grunt. Buffy spun and kicked him again, sending him flying against another wall. A huge hole appeared where he hit and the wall started to crumble.

He bounced on the balls of his feet, more aroused than ever. "God damn, you got some new moves, Buff. Really, can't wait to take you for a test drive." His smile was so lewd, Buffy almost blushed.

"Never happen," she gritted out and punched him.

He punched her back, then grabbed her and ran with her until they crashed against the wall. Buffy's breath left her in a whoosh. Angelus pumped his hard on against her hips. "You want me," he whispered, licking her neck. "I can smell it, lover. You want—"

She shut him up by kissing him. Stunned he almost pulled back, but this was what he wanted. He groaned and allowed her tongue into his mouth. They kissed heatedly, both groping at the other, tearing at clothes. Buffy turned them and shoved him against the wall, making another huge hole appear. He giggled and she bit his lip. "Shut up!"

He reared back, still laughing as he licked the blood from his lip. "Wasn't talking—it'd be kind of hard to anyway, what with your tongue shoved down my throat," he said, smirking at her.

Buffy shoved him against the wall again and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. "No talking," she growled and yanked his shirt open, exposing his pale, sculpted chest. "Just shut the fuck up would you?"

Angelus let her get him half undressed before he pushed her off him and backhanded her. Buffy fell to the floor. He stood over her, reached down and wiped the blood off her chin. "If I wanted to be your boy toy, I'd have just stayed poor little pathetic, Angel," he said as he grabbed her by her shirt and picked her up and off her feet. She dangled in his hand for a moment before he turned and slammed her up against the wall. He put both his arms on either side of her like a cage, pinning her between his body and the wall. "I want you baby, but on my terms," he murmured and kissed her again.

Buffy moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. The sound of his zipper being lowered was loud in the room.

Angelus was excited by her eagerness, but when she lifted her body up and tried to _'take'_ him. He pulled back. "Sorry, baby, but like I said—I got this thing about control." He gripped her hips, lifted her and rammed her up higher against the wall. He looked down, realized her pants were cotton and flashed a devilish smile, "Nice," he said and ripped them open. He purred when the scent of her lust hit his nostrils. "Damn Buff," he said, enthralled with the sight of her glistening blond curls. "I think you need this more than I do," he murmured as he guided his erect cock to her wet opening.

His eyes met and held hers. It seemed an eternity passed in that heartbeat, and both of them admitted in that look that this was something they'd thought—dreamed about happening between them.

"Do it," Buffy gritted out, writhing between him and the wall, hungry for the feel of him inside her. It had been so very long between that first night with Angel and now. No one had ever made her feel so perfect—she needed to know if Angelus could give her that too.

"This is what should have happened the first time..." he growled, bending his knees and angling her to accept him. "Should've just fucked you like I planned." He paused, waited for her to look at him and then lunged upward, burying himself to the hilt in one deep thrust.

They both groaned loudly when his cool cock slid deep inside her.

"Oh God…" Buffy moaned, clutching at his shoulders as he began a slow, but fierce rhythm inside her.

He pressed his face into her neck as he pumped into her. "Fuck, you're tight," he gritted out. He pulled back to look at her. "You need this—you have a darkness in you now, don't you, sunshine?" he said, taking note of the euphoric expression on her face.

"Yes," she whispered as she wrapped one arm around his neck and put her other hand behind her on the wall to brace herself as she began to ride him. It had been so long—she'd been so lost and he felt so good. She closed her eyes and let him bang her against the wall. "Angel…" she moaned.

He wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled her head back. "Not Angel and you know it. Say it. Say_ my_ name," he growled, yanking her hair so tight it brought tears to her eyes.

She cried out, but strangely the pain felt good. "Yes," she gasped, "please…Angelus."

He stopped and a feral smile lit up his darkly handsome features as he realized she'd liked that. She had really changed—he decided to see how much. Would she let him bite her? He gripped her hips and lifted her higher as his thrusts got faster. He held her pinned against the wall, while one hand grabbed her hair again and tilted her neck to the side. "Say it again," he demanded. He watched her eyes roll back and she arched her neck, giving him better access. He almost snarled in desire and bit down, breaking the tender flesh of her neck with his fangs.

Buffy threw her head back, almost tearing his teeth from her neck as her whole body convulsed in orgasm. "Angelus!" she screamed as she shuddered around him over and over. Every draw he took made a little wave of ecstasy snake through her, until the pleasure was so intense, her eyes fluttered and she felt herself losing consciousness. "So-so-sooo good…" she murmured as her eyes began to droop.

He thrust in and out of her, hips driving wildly as he sought his own release. "Fuck!" he groaned as his climax hit him like a tidal wave washing over him and still he continued to drink, draining her to the point where she was weak, but in no way near death. They sagged to the floor, both panting and too weak to move. The house was falling around them and Angelus slowly raised his head. He blinked trying to focus on what was happening, when a piece of the ceiling landed next to him, he cursed softly and moved over. He heard the floor crack and groaned, "God dammit." They were going to have to move and now.

"Figures," he muttered as he got to his knees with Buffy wrapped around his waist. Her head was pillowed on his chest and she looked so innocent and sweet. His eyes glowed as he thought of breaking that sweetness…it almost made him hard again. If they only had the time…but they didn't.

"We got to get out of here," he said, as the chandelier crashed to the floor. "Fuck." He untangled Buffy from his body, letting out a small gasp as he pulled out of her. He dragged himself to his feet and got them both dressed. Buffy's pants were ruined so he wrapped her in his jacket and picked her up in his arms. Another part of the ceiling dropped next to him and he sidestepped the debris falling around him and staggered out of the house.

Fred looked up as Angel came stumbling to the car, looking a bit weary and beat up, while carrying a tiny blonde girl in his arms. "Angel—what happened?"

Angelus laid Buffy in the back seat. "Nothing," he snapped as he ran a hand over his face and winced when he felt his swollen eye and split lip. He slung his body into the car and laid his head against the headrest. Buff had really worn him out. He almost laughed, he knew she'd be a wildcat once he get her naked and under him and she hadn't disappointed him.

Fred broke into his pleasant thoughts. "Angel! What happened to you?"

He opened one eye and glared at her. "Nothing, don't worry about it," he said.

"But you're all beat up and you've been acting so—"

With a growl Angelus suddenly smacked her across the face. "First off—the names' Angelus and second—shut the fuck up." He rubbed his temples. "I swear I can't listen to your whining for another second." He pointed to Buffy. "And _she_ is none of your fucking business either, so don't ask me any more questions or I'll tear the tongue out of your mouth, got it Texas?"

Fred was curled into the corner of the car, holding her cheek and staring at him with wide, frightened eyes. "Angel—um—Angelus, why—? What's wrong with you?"

"What are you retarded? Didn't you hear—?" His eyes widened. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

Fred shook her head, keeping as far away from this ugly Angel as she could get.

He threw back his head and laughed. "The stupidity of you white hats never ceases to amaze me!" he chortled. "How _do_ you keep coming out on top over and over?" He seemed truly mystified by this as he gazed at her.

Fred shrugged. "Um...luck?" she said, feeling her heart pound as his eyes went all golden.

He growled. "Jesus fred, what part of shut up didn't you understand? When I want an answer from you, I'll ask for it." Fred shrunk back and he chuckled. "You may not know who I am, but you will…" His eyes darkened. "Maybe I'll even give you what you've been wanting, huh Fred?" He wrapped a hand in her hair and tugged her closer. Her heart was racing so hard and fast, he wondered if she might just have a heart attack on him right now. He shoved her away. "If you're real nice—I might let you suck my cock—you're too skinny for anything else!"

Fred's eyes bugged and she put her hand over her mouth to stifle her whimper of terror. "Who ARE you?"

"I told you…" He stopped and narrowed his eyes at her. "You know, for such a smarty, you're not too bright are you?" She opened her mouth to reply then snapped it shut without uttering a sound. He grinned. "Aaahh, well at least you're a quick learner." He raked her with his eyes. "Maybe, there's hope for you, yet." He got out of the car and went around to the trunk. Opening it he checked on his future childe's progress. He nodded, still out. Good. He moved Gunn around a bit, grabbed a set of chains and got them out and came back to the door. He pulled Buffy to him by her feet and slapped the manacles on both her hands and feet. He got back into the car, grinning as he imagined his little Slayer's face when she awoke trussed up like a Christmas Goose.

He shot Fred a glance as he started the car and began to pull away from the curb. "I'll give you a brief history lesson here Twiggy. Listen up, cause I'm only telling this boring little tale once. Angel used to be me. Then these fucked up Gypsies' cursed me with a soul—except they were stupid and put some ridiculous 'happy' clause in it—"

"Happy clause? Why would they—?"

Angelus gave her a sharp look for interrupting him. "Do you want to hear this or not?" Fred backed away from him, but nodded and Angelus shook his head. "No common sense," he muttered under his breath. "Now where was I?" He sighed. "Right, the clause. So anyways, whenever Angel gets a moment of 'perfect happiness', his pathetic little soul goes buh-bye and I get control of my body again. Got it?"

Fred nodded again, not really sure she did, but he didn't seem to want her to ask any questions about the curse or whatever and she'd already seen a sign of how fast his mood could change. "But who's that and why are you kidnapping her?"

He blew out a frustrated breath and slapped Fred across the face. "Didn't I just tell you not to ask me that?"

She cried out and put her hand to her mouth. She could feel the blood there. "No, I'm sorry, I—you said—"

He pulled the big car over and into a parking space at an abandoned building. "Just won't listen will you?" he snarled and grabbed her face in his hand. He squeezed and she whimpered as her face took on that fish look. Fred made a little whimpering sounds and began to cry as his fingers dug into her cheeks. He snorted in disgust and tossed her away from him. "Are you going to be a pain in the ass all the time? Because if you are just tell me, and I'll go ahead and gag you."

Fred's eyes bulged and she shook her head vehemently, rubbing at her aching cheeks. "No, I just—" She bit off her words. "No questions. Okay, I can do that, but can you at least tell me if you're going to kill me?"

He rolled his eyes. Wasn't that a question? He thought it was. "Fred, am I going to have to cut your tongue out to get you to stop talking?" Her face went white and she shook her head without uttering a sound this time. He nodded. "Look, that's Buffy and that's all you need to know. Who she is or why she's here isn't your business, so don't ask." He pointed to the baby. "_Your_ business is that brat in the back seat. All I want from you is to take care of the kid, don't try and escape and we'll be fine. Make yourself more of a pain than you already are and I'll snap you're skinny little neck, are we clear?"

Fred was staring at him like he'd just told her he was an alien. "A-Angelus…? Wh-who—why…?" She bit her lip, when he turned to her, and raised his hand as if to hit her again. She held her hands up in a defensive action and cringed. "Okay, please…I understand and I'm sorry," she whimpered, as she tried to shrink into her seat.

He nodded, put the big Plymouth back into gear and pulled out of the parking lot. "Good, now shut up—we have a few more stops before we blow this Popsicle stand." She cringed against the seat and he smirked, he liked the smell of her fear, but he couldn't have her thinking about escaping either. "Don't cower or pout," he said giving her a sideways look as he maneuvered the car into traffic. She just put her head down and he rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Fred, your smarter than this, don't you realize if I was going to kill you, you'd already be dead?"

Her eyes flew to his face, but he didn't look like he was sorry for casually mentioning her death by his hands, just matter of fact about his decision not to kill her. She wasn't sure if that relieved her or not, but she decided to look at this situation she found herself in from an analytical point, rather than an emotional one. He needed her to care for the baby, she would have done that anyway, but for some reason he wanted them both alive, as long as she did what he said, she could get through this until an opportunity came to escape. Satisfied with her decision Fred nodded. "I understand. Take care of the baby and don't ask you about why you do what you do. Is that it?"

He actually laughed and Fred almost gasped at how it lit up his features. "Now you're getting it, Texas. You might actually survive this after all," he murmured, chuckling softly.

Fred turned away from his un-holy beauty. He was too handsome—looked too much like Angel when he smiled and she knew instinctively he'd use her crush on the souled-vampire against her if it suited his purpose. Pylea may have been horrible, but if it had taught her anything, it was how to survive. Angelus liked the fear he instilled, she could sense that too, so she would have to stay unemotional with him if she wanted to escape unscathed.

He glanced at Fred again. She looked so deep in thought and it intrigued him. She had a weird, quirky mind and he knew she still had a crush on him. So he couldn't help but wonder what was going through that big brain of hers? "Penny for your thoughts," he said, breaking into her musings.

She turned to him and shrugged. "Oh, I was just thinking if I look at this situation from a scientific point of view, it's really not that bad. I mean, Pylea was worse because you're not calling me a cow and making me work the fields or threatening to blow my head off at any second." She giggled nervously. "I mean, you're not right?"

He pulled up behind the Magik Box and gave her a frown as he opened his door. "No Fred, I'm not." He glanced behind him. Buffy was lying in the back seat, still out cold, but that wasn't surprising. The sex and blood loss should keep her out for a while, but even if she woke up, the manacles would keep her restrained, they were Angel's and magically enhanced to keep a demon locked up right and tight—they should hold a Slayer too—at least long enough.

He gave Fred a warning look. "Stay in this car." She nodded, but he leaned forward grabbed her by the hair and yanked her across the seat. "I mean it—you leave and I'll hunt you down, break every bone in your body, right before I rape you and drain your skinny ass. Got it?"

Stunned at his mercurial mood change, Fred whimpered and pulled away, shaking so badly, she wondered if he could actually hear her bones knocking together. "I-I w-w-won't."

He nodded. "Good," he said and got out of the car. He started to head towards the store, when he suddenly walked around to the passenger side of the car and leaned in the open window. Without a word to her, he pressed his face into Fred's neck. She squeaked and tried to scoot away, but he grabbed her arm, forcing her to stay put. He inhaled deeply and pulled away. "Now I know your scent, Fred. You run—I'll find you. Remember that," he warned, before letting her go. He made his way to the front of the darkened storefront, whistling softly, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Fred placed a hand over her heart, willing it to stop its furious pounding. Just when she felt calmer about this situation he showed her another side of his tempestuous personality. She watched him break into the store and wished she had the courage to grab the baby and run, but she believed him when he said he would hunt her down. There had been a time when the thought of Angel touching her body would have thrilled her, but right now, the thought of him touching her frightened her more than it aroused her. He hadn't made it sound very pleasant. So she sat, praying that a miracle would come along and get her and the baby out of this situation. Just then a low groan came from the back seat and Fred turned to stare at her fellow captive. So…this was the girl that Angel had loved? She felt a momentary pang of jealousy, but pushed it away, right now she and this Buffy girl were in the same boat.

Buffy tried to sit up, but couldn't. She felt weak and…amazingly spent. Her eyes felt heavy. "Wh-what happened?" She blinked, finally focusing her blurred vision on the pretty girl looking at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Fred and you're Buffy." Fred gave a small smile. "It's nice to meet you—even if it is under these circumstances and I know they're bad, because Angelus is scary and he makes me feel bad. He chained you up and I'm sorry, but I'm just too scared to try and get you out. He said he could smell me and I believe him. Sorry, I'd really like to help you, but I guess I'm just a big chicken."

Buffy's head spun at that ramble. She tried again to sit up and groaned when she realized she really _was_ chained up. "What the..?" She struggled to get free. She kicked out and suddenly a baby started to cry. Buffy froze. She managed to struggle to a sitting position and looked at the passenger riding next to her. It was a tiny little baby. He was strapped in facing backwards so Buffy had a clear view of his face. "Wh-why?" She shook her head trying to wrap her mind around why Angelus would be dragging a child around with him. She glanced at Fred. "Why does Angelus have a baby with him?" she asked, looking from the slender girl in the front seat, to the baby. Then she remembered what Angelus had said earlier. This must be Angel's baby. Buffy stared. He was beautiful. The baby was starting to scream now. "Ssshh…" she murmured. "Don't cry little one. I'm sorry—no more kicking, promise."

Fred leaned over the seat and cooed to the baby. She grabbed a bag sitting on the floor of the back seat and got out a bottle and shook it. "He's probably hungry. At least he stopped to get him formula," she muttered, getting on her knees and giving the baby the bottle. The tiny mouth latched on to the nipple and started to suck urgently.

Buffy swallowed. "He's so perfect," she breathed, smiling when the baby gurgled and spit the bottle out.

Fred picked up the bottle and gently put it back into his mouth. "He really has an appetite,' she said.

"Is he Angel's?" Buffy asked, blinking back tears.

Fred nodded. "And Darla's. She staked herself to give him life."

"Darla's?!" She shook her head. "No, that can't be. Darla's dead. I saw her turn to dust myself—really, both her and her bad outfit went bye-bye when Angel staked her."

Fred frowned, but then her expression cleared. "Oh that's right she did die, a long time ago, but these bad guy lawyers that hate Angel brought her back to try and drive him bonkers. I guess it worked too because well they…" She shrugged and her cheeks flushed. "…you know and then she came back a few days ago, pregnant."

Buffy's mind reeled with all that information. She felt sick for a minute. This beautiful baby was Darla's too? Images of Angel and Darla naked—together danced across her brain for a second before Buffy violently shoved them away. "She staked herself? Are you sure it wasn't a trick?"

"No, it was real. I saw it. She drove the stake right into her heart so that this little guy could be born." Fred sighed. "It was kind of tragic really."

Buffy was just as stunned by that as she was that she'd come back and had Angel's baby. The Darla she remembered would never do such a thing. "Where's Angelus?" she asked, wanting to drop the painful topic.

"In there," Fred replied, pointing to the Magik Box.

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she realized where they were. Uh-oh. Just what the hell was he up to? "Why are we here?"

Fred shook her head. "I don't know. We went to a bunch of magic stores in L.A. too."

Suddenly it dawned on Buffy. "The orbs…damn," she muttered, glancing around, looking for Angelus. Not seeing him anywhere, she leaned forward. "Listen Fred," she whispered quickly, "I know you're scared, but this is what we have to—"

Just then Angelus appeared at the drivers window. "Welcome back, lover," he said as he leaned in and tossed a bag into the back seat. It clinked like glass hitting against each other and Buffy looked down at it and wondered if she could somehow get a hold of one of those orbs.

She gave him a smirk. "Didn't really expect the whole bondage thing, sweetie. Thought you weren't scared of me?"

"I'm not, but since you already got what you wanted from me back at the house, I figured I better make sure you don't use my body and take off." He put a hand over his chest. "After all that would just break my heart."

"What heart?" Buffy scoffed. She scooted away from him when he made a move to grab her. "You're a pig!" She kicked at him with her bound feet. "Get away."

"Get away." He smirked. "That isn't what you were saying earlier, is it lover?" His eyes were ringed with gold as he leaned into the car. "You were screaming this pig's name as I screwed you into the ground a while back, remember?" She growled at him and struggled with her chains. "Don't bother Buff, they're magically enhanced and guess it's a good thing I did chain you, don't you think?" he asked as he slid into the driver's seat. He turned to face her and Buffy swallowed hard at the rage she saw stamped across his face. "I mean, you were about to ask Fred to help you escape…weren't you?"

"Um…" His cruel laughter ended whatever she was about to say.

"Don't bother lying, I heard you." He shook his head. "I thought you were a little more broken than you are, Buff. I was going to give you some time—let you adjust before I started to play with you." He started the car. "It's not usual I make a mistake like that, but…" His eyes met hers in the rearview mirror and Buffy trembled at the dark lust she saw there. "I'm not complaining, looks like I get to have some fun tonight after all."

Buffy didn't like the sound of that, not one little bit, and despite his assurances that she couldn't break them, she began to struggle against her chains again.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Okay guys, click the button and feed the musie. I know this is way darker than my norm, but musie is obsessed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Born of Darkness

A fic by Angel's blue eyed girl

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, though I'd love to own Angelus. (drooling)

A/N: Okay guys, sorry for the delay in this chappie, but I was on vacation with my kids and I promised the boys NO computer. :) :)

I want to thank Viv for beta reading this. You're awesome. I also want to thank everyone who R&R'd this fic. You inspire my musie and I love ya all bunches. :)

If you get a chance check out my profile for a list of some awesome, incredible authors that write fanfiction here. A new one is K8bc and she has a Buffy/Angel fic in the crossover section of this site. It's off the beaten path, but it's a great fic.

Okay, now a huge hug to all my girls…you know who you are. Luv ya.

Now…really enough blah-blah-blah and on with the chappie. ;)

xoxo

Jen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Chappie 3**_

Buffy continued to quietly struggle to free herself as he drove through Sunnydale. "So where are you taking me?" she asked as he made another turn. She recognized this part of town. "The Mansion?" she guessed.

He snorted. "Yeah right," he said as he drove past the street that would take them to his old home. "And have your little group of white hats barge in on me at any time?" He shook his head. "I don't think so." He grinned at her furious expression. "Look Buff, you might as well calm down—quit trying to escape and get used to being my hostage, because where I'm taking you—they'll never think to look," he said with a chuckle.

Buffy glared at the back of his head, but said nothing. Instead she tried to memorize the streets he took so she'd know how to get back when she escaped.

He drove into the seedier side of Sunnydale. Buffy knew this area too—it was where Riley had gone when he was getting himself bitten by those vamp whores. She knew Angelus wasn't going there—or if he was he was going to be surprised to find it gone. She'd burnt it to the ground. Suddenly she hoped he _was_ going there, she'd really love to tell him that it was her that had destroyed the place. She frowned when he drove right by the burnt out shell of the building, not even bothering to look at it.

They drove for a few more minutes before Angelus pulled over in front of a run down apartment complex.

Buffy made a face as she surveyed the dilapidated exterior of the building. She saw a rat race across the burnt out grass of the front yard. "And here I thought you had good taste, guess that only goes for your choice in clothes…" She looked down the street, saw two men exchange money and knew they were making a drug deal and it sickened her. Vampires and demons she could handle—this was human evil and she wanted no part of it. "Are you really going to make us stay here?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're kidding right?" He didn't wait for a reply as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number. In seconds his call was answered. "I'm here. Do you have that information I asked you for?" Angelus nodded. "Good. I'll be right up." He glanced at his hostages. "Oh, I have guests…" He chuckled suddenly. "Yeah, she's here…no, she's um…" He glanced at Buffy," …tied up at the minute." Buffy made a little growling sound in the back seat and Angelus grinned. "Yeah, I'm bringing her up...with the dregs you have hanging around here it's not her I'm worried about. I'm afraid one of these assholes will see her and take her and then I'd have to gut this town." He nodded. "Yeah, I know... a definite pain in the ass, but she's MY pain in the ass so deal with it…"

He talked for a few seconds more before he hung up. He stuck the phone back in his pocket and glanced at Fred. "Okay, you get the brat—I'll get Buff."

Buffy scooted away. "You know, if you'd just untie me, I could walk and then I wouldn't have to be such a pain."

"Let's see…" He tapped his chin. "Ah…no," he said and grabbed her by the ankles and yanked her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and slung her over his shoulder.

"Don't you think people will notice you carrying a body over your shoulder?" Buffy grumbled.

He chuckled. "Look around Buff, do you really think anyone here cares?"

From her upside down view she surveyed her surroundings and had to agree. The people here were in their own hell—they didn't want to get involved in someone else's. She kept quiet after that.

Fred got the baby out and grabbed his diaper bag. She clicked the handles of the car-seat into place and gave the baby a pacifier. "Ready," she said softly, nervously glancing around. A few guys on the corner were pointing at them and a couple started heading their way. This place scared her almost as much as Angelus did—maybe more. At least she knew he didn't want to kill her. The three guys heading their way looked more than threatening and she unconsciously moved closer to Angelus.

Buffy wouldn't admit it, but she'd have agreed with Fred's estimation. The men heading their way seemed far more dangerous to her right then than Angelus. "Put me down…" she said, struggling. When he just gripped her tighter she wanted to smack him. "Angelus—put me down. Those guys don't exactly look like the welcoming committee."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a comment, Buff—like I really need your help…" He rolled his eyes and let the men get within a few feet of them before he growled low and deep. "Any closer guys and you'll be my next meal," he said with a cocky grin.

The men froze, and whispers of 'Vampire' went back and forth between them as they backed away.

Fred breathed a sigh of relief when the thugs hurried away from them.

Angelus noticed the Texan's relief and smiled. "See Buff, Fred was more scared of those punks than she is of me," he said. "Someday you'll get it baby—not all forms of evil are demonic."

"Whatever," Buffy muttered unwilling to admit her own relief that the men had left them alone.

Angelus dropped Buffy on the ground. Shackled as she was, she landed hard and let out a sharp cry of pain. Angelus ignored her cry and stood over her menacingly. "Do you know what those guys would've done to you and Fred?" he asked, leaning down to grab her by the collar of her shirt. "Do you?" he demanded, shaking her.

She shook her head. "N-no," she gasped.

He studied her. "You don't want to," he said finally and flung her back over his shoulder. He nodded at Fred. "You know that evil doesn't always look evil, don't you Fred?"

The slender brunette nodded, but kept quiet. Angelus smirked and patted Buffy on the ass. "Believe me Buff, anything I do to you will seem like heaven compared to being gang raped by a bunch of druken thugs who don't even care about you at all—at least with me you know I feel something…even if it is hatred, at least it's better than apathy."

Buffy pushed his words aside. They were too cruel and confusing. "I'm getting a head rush here, can we please just go inside?" she asked, blinking back the sudden tears that seemed to want to fall. She shoved the ridiculous notion away. Why did she even give a damn if he hated her—she hated him too…right?

He gave her rear another playful swat, inhaling her sudden sadness—he savored it for a minute before shrugging. "As you wish lover…" he said, as he carried her into the building. He didn't bother to check if Fred was following—he knew she was.

He went up a flight of stairs and Buffy wrinkled her nose at the several empty and broken beer bottles that littered the stairs and walkway.

"Can you please put me down?" she asked, trying to ignore the stench that was wafting up from the ground.

"No," he said, knocking on one of the scarred brown doors that looked as neglected as the rest of the building.

A minute later it opened to reveal a tattooed, burly Hispanic man with a shaved head, mustache and goatee. "You Angelus?" he asked.

Angelus rolled his eyes. "No, I'm the delivery guy carrying hostages." He pushed his way past the bigger man and entered the apartment. "Where's Rack?" he asked as he crossed the room and dumped Buffy on the old run down couch pushed into the corner of the room.

Buffy made an "oomph" sound and managed to wriggle up into a sitting position. "Wow, and to think I missed out on all this the first time around. Why didn't I just give in when you came back? I mean, look at the classy people you hang out with…" she said sarcastically.

Angelus leaned over and gave her a gentle slap. "Be quiet Buff," he ordered. "No one here wants to hear you bitching about your accommodations."

Just then Rack came out from the bedroom. "Angelus…" he said, smiling eerily. "Long time no see," the Warlock said, clapping Angelus on the shoulder. "As a matter of fact after my little strawberry witch cursed you—didn't think I'd ever be seeing you again."

Angelus glowered. "Yeah, well—shit happens. You get over it and make sure it never happens again."

Fred stayed behind Angelus. The long haired, scarred man gave her the creeps.

Rack noticed Buffy chained up on the couch. "Christ, I can't believe you really kidnapped the Slayer!" He shook his head, but stopped laughing when he noticed the glare Buffy was directing his way. Rack gave Angelus a worried look. "Man, you're not planning on letting her go are you? She's not making with the happy face if you know what I mean, and I seriously don't need a pissed off Slayer on my—" He stopped when he saw Fred and the baby she carried, and his eyes flew to Angelus. "What the…?" He laughed. "What are you Daddy dearest now?" He shook his head. "Angelus, you sure have adopted some serious baggage since I saw you last."

Not in the mood to be teased, Angelus' face shifted. "And you're about to lose some if you keep it up," he growled.

Rack held up his hands in surrender. "Man, no disrespect…it's just—what's with the other chick and the kid?"

"None of your business," Angelus snapped and headed for the bedroom, sure Rack would follow.

A few minutes later he came out smiling and Buffy was sure he was planning something for Willow. He winked at her. "What are you up to?" she asked.

He just smiled again and Buffy wasn't sure which made her more uneasy...what he was planning for Willow, or the way a mere smile from him still made butterflies take flight in her tummy.

"I'll call you tomorrow night and make sure it worked," Angelus said, as he slung Buffy up and on his shoulder again.

Rack smirked. "It'll work. Trust me."

Angelus held out his hand. "I owe you," he said.

Rack shook it and followed Angelus to the door. "And I'll collect someday," he said reaching past the dark vampire to open the door.

Laughing Angelus glanced over his shoulder at Fred. "I'm sure you will," he said to Rack, then nodded to the slender Texan. "Let's go Fred," he ordered and left the apartment.

As soon as he put Buffy down in the back seat of the Plymouth, she started in on her questions. "What are you planning to do to Willow?"

"I'm not planning on doing anything to her," he replied, swinging into the front seat.

"Playing stupid isn't your style, Angelus. You know what I mean," she snapped. "What are you asking your creepy friend Rack, to do to her?"

He waited for Fred to get into the car before he answered. "If I give you a choice on Willow's fate, will you leave this alone?"

What kind of game was he playing at? Buffy's stomach tightened. Was he serious? "You'll really let me choose what happens to my best friend?" She waited a beat and then snorted. "Why don't I believe you?"

He turned in the seat and his eyes met hers. "You know me, Buff. I may be a bastard, but I never lied to you—well I did when I said you were a lousy lay, but…" He smirked as her face flamed bright red. "We're beyond that now, wouldn't you say?"

"You—you're—I can't believe you," she sputtered and looked away from Fred's curious gaze.

"You can't believe I'd bring up that I called you a lousy lay or you can't believe I'd let you choose little Red's fate?" He waited, but Buffy just glared. "Well, which is it kitten? We haven't got all day."

"Fine," Buffy said with a sickeningly sweet smile. "I'll choose." She waited for him to say something, but he just stared at her, hypnotizing her almost…like a snake before it strikes. Buffy brushed aside that disturbing image. "I say you let her go," she said finally and when he shook his head, she bit back the urge to stick her tongue out at him. "I knew it. Why did you even bother asking me?"

He chuckled—she was so transparent sometimes. "Buff-Buff-Buff, when are you ever going to learn…?" He looked at Fred. "Did you think I was giving her the power to decide what happened or just a choice in the matter?"

Fred gulped, she hated when he turned those dark eyes her way. "I—um—no. If I had to make a guess, I'd say you already have a few options planned and by giving her a 'choice' that means you'll let her pick from that list."

He winked at her. "Damn Texas, there is hope for you after all," he said, his expression amused—teasing almost and Fred tried to ignore the tingling rush of pleasure that look brought forth in her. All of a sudden, Angelus' expression changed and made a chiding tsk-tsk sound. "I pay you the smallest compliment and you practically melt all over my front seat—you really are pathetic and kind of sick, aren't you, Fred?"

She swallowed and looked away, nearly cringing with embarrassment when she actually felt Buffy's eyes on her. "I-I-" she stuttered.

"Stop it, Angelus." Buffy spoke up. She didn't like the fact that Fred seemed to be infatuated with him, but she couldn't let him humiliate the girl either. "What are my choices?" she asked as more of a distraction than any real desire to know. She still planed on escaping as soon as he freed her, so she was just going to spoil whatever plan he had anyways, but at least it would get him off belittling Fred.

He saw through her reasoning, but whatever. Fred wasn't nearly as fun to play with as Buff was. "If you had a choice of Willow losing her powers or dying…" A slow smile spread across his face as Buffy's face paled. "What would you choose?"

Buffy felt her heart stop, and then take off at a gallop. "I—that's not a choice."

"Sure it is. Die or be a normal girl. Which would you choose?"

"That's not fair…"

"What's not fair? I'm giving you the chance to give her what you said you always wanted—a normal life. Or I can snap her neck." He shrugged. "Your choice, but I can tell you this—she won't ever be cursing me again, Buff. Now make up your mind."

"How would she lose her powers anyways? You're bluffing."

He chuckled. "No, I'm not. Rack told me Willow and her little friend Amy are coming to his shop tomorrow night for some kind of magic fest—he's going to overload her with magic, make her high on it, then suck her power from her." He waited as Buffy absorbed that.

"You can't—" she started, but his laughter cut her off.

"Come on Buff, you should know by now I can and I will." He frowned at her. "It's either that or I go to her house right now—play Angel and get her to invite me in, then snap her neck. Again—your choice, surely you'd rather see her live, even if it is without her powers, right?" Numbly Buffy nodded. "Good, now choose…death or normal girl."

Buffy felt tears prick her eyes. She knew she wouldn't get away in time to help Willow. "There isn't a choice. I want her to stay alive."

"And she will, but without her powers," he said and started the engine of the Plymouth.

"I hate you," Buffy muttered. "You're an evil bastard."

He laughed and pulled away from the apartment building. "Sticks and stones, baby. Keep saying it, but it won't stop you from fucking this 'evil bastard' in a little while…will it?" He laughed when Buffy gave a strangled growl and glared at him. If looks could kill he'd be a pile of ashes right then. He smirked. "Don't get your thong in a bunch babe, Fred here won't judge—might be jealous, but that's 'cause I make her hot too. I can smell the lust all over her. She really wants my body, so don't get too chummy with her."

Immediately Buffy's eyes shot to Fred's and the brunette turned a fiery shade of red. "I-I—Angel—I wanted Angel, not you," she said, looking away from Buffy's accusing eyes.

Buffy was not reassured. "You and Angel…?" She felt sick and jealousy tore through her. She turned away, hating that she was playing Angelus' game, but the thought that this pretty girl and Angel had possibly been more than friends made her want to scream and throw things. "Were you the one who fucked his soul loose this time?" she snapped, not caring if she sounded jealous. She was.

Fred's eyes bulged. "What?!" She shook her head. "I—we never—he never—I mean he saved me from Pylea, but we were never more than friends. I had a crush on him, but he never encouraged it," she admitted. "Well, he did take me out to a movie and for ice cream once," she said, with a tiny smile. "But I think it was only because he didn't want to listen to Cordy and Wes tease him about—" She gasped and her words stopped.

"Tease him about what?" Buffy gritted out, still seething.

"Tease him about the night he met with you," Angelus said.

Buffy looked confused. "Why would that be funny?"

Angelus shrugged. "It wasn't." He scowled. "They were making fun of you and Soul-Boy, lover."

Buffy frowned. "Why?"

Again he shrugged. "How the hell would I know? Because they could, I guess." He glanced into the rear view mirror. "Don't look so hurt. Both of you let your friends push you around, so don't get all pissed at Soul-Boy. You used to let that pathetic nit-wit Xander call him Dead-Boy, right?"

Buffy slowly nodded. She looked out the window and said, "Yeah," very quietly. She sighed. "But I also stood up for him too," she said. "When he came back from Hell, I took care of him. Fed him and lied to everyone for him." She swallowed hard. "When I came back I tried to tell him I didn't—wasn't right—wasn't me anymore, but all Angel did was pat me on the head and send me on my way. So you see…" She glared at him, "really not the same thing."

Angelus chuckled. "He wanted to do more than pat your head, if that makes you feel any better?"

Buffy snorted. "Yeah, I can tell. That's why he took her…" She motioned to Fred. "…out for a date when he got back." She laughed bitterly. "Thanks Angelus, I really needed to hear this. Like I wasn't feeling bad enough before—a little more Angel trauma was just what I needed."

Angelus rolled his eyes. "Quit the poor-me-pity-party Buff," he growled as he turned the big car right and headed for the freeway. "It wasn't a date, so there's no need for the jealous tantrum."

Buffy's eyes burned a hole in the back of his head. "I'm not jealous," she lied. "Me and Angel have been over for a long time—he can—could do whatever he wants." She looked out the window again and felt tears spring to her eyes as she watched the 'You are now leaving Sunnydale' sign go by. "Where are you taking me?" she asked again, changing the painful subject.

"You'll see," he answered. "And don't lie to me babe, you're so jealous you're practically green with it."

Buffy shook her head. "No, I'm not," she insisted, trying to salvage something of her pride.

Angelus swung the big car off the road so suddenly Fred squealed and grabbed the dash board and Buffy was flung against the car seat, causing the baby to start crying. Tires screeched as they skidded to a stop and Angelus leaned over the back seat and grabbed Buffy by the hair. "Look at me," he demanded.

Buffy blew the hair out of her face and glared at him. "Fine, I'm looking. What do you want? I'm not jealous, and you're not going to—"

"Shut the fuck up," he snapped and slapped her.

Buffy's head bounced off the side window. "You bastard," she snarled. "Untie me and see how many times you get away with that."

He wrapped his hand in her hair and dragged her forward, then kissed her. Buffy struggled, but when his mouth gentled and he began to really kiss her she felt the fight leaving her. His tongue was seductive, teasing hers and there was such sweet promise of sex in that mouth that Buffy was helpless to resist. With a whimper she gave in and kissed him back.

Fred cowered against the door as she watched them. She tried to ignore the tingles in her belly as the couple made out heatedly. Angelus was so different from Angel, but the face and body were the same, and how many times had she wanted Angel to kiss her like Angelus was kissing that Buffy girl? Too many to count. Now it was her turn to be jealous and she didn't understand what was happening, but she had a feeling it all of this was according to whatever plan Angelus had and like Buffy, she was helpless to resist.

He pulled back and stroked a finger down Buffy's cheek. "Now, are you really going to sit there and keep telling me you don't care?"

Buffy shook her head, not trusting her voice not to crack. He'd taken all her anger and used it against her. For the first time, Buffy was scared.

"Answer me babe, and with the truth this time. Are you jealous?"

Buffy swallowed. "Yes," she whispered, hating him as well as herself for giving in so easily.

Her answer pleased him and he smiled. "Good, don't lie to me again, Buff." He pulled the car back onto the freeway. "Next time I won't punish you with a kiss…" he warned.

Buffy as well as Fred heard the threat there, and both of them believed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys, click the blue button and let me know what you think—feedback inspires musie and an inspired musie is a very good thing. (wink) ;) ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Born of Darkness**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own them, but I love to play with them just to spite Joss! ;) :) ;)

**A/N: First off *WARNING* This is a DARK fic. It's ALL Angelus and he IS ALL demon in it.**

**Now, on to lighter A/N: **Thank you to Viv for beta reading this and for inspiring me to "let musie go" in this fic. Love ya, sweetie! I also want to give a special shout out to Taz & Summer who gave me some creative ideas for this chappie. You guys are awesome! Thanks and I lov ya!

Also, if you guys get a chance, check out Kay8abc's fic "With or Without" She's moved it from the crossover section to the Angelus choice in the BtVS part of this site. It's a great fic! Also, jaymartinez has an amazing fic called, "Greatest Twist of All" It's incredible and I highly recommend it.

Now, I'd really like to thank everyone who keeps supporting my fics too. You guys are the ones who inspire me. I try and let you know with each chappie how much your feedback means, but I really want to express it this time.

How can I say this…Okay, here it is in a nutshell.

Without you—I wouldn't write. I mean it. The reviews and pm's…they feed my musie and make her create this B/A/Aus wonderland in my mind that I have to get out. Thank you for that and I can't mention you all by name, but you know who you are. I mean it. You're the heart and soul of my creativity. I love you all bunches and you ROCK!

xoxo

Jen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chappie 4**

They'd been driving for a couple of hours when Angelus finally pulled off the freeway. Buffy blinked open her eyes. They were in a parking lot of a motel. "Where are we?" she asked, yawning as she sat up and looked out the window. The sky was turning a brilliant shade of pink, it was almost dawn.

"We're far from home and that's all you need to know," he said, getting out of the car and heading into the office.

His coat billowed behind him and Buffy stuck her tongue out at his retreating back. "That's what you think," she said, pressing her face to the window in order to see where they were. The worn out sign, 'Road Way Motor Inn' didn't tell her a thing. She'd never heard of the place. Other than that, all she could make out was a dim sign that announced an entrance to Highway 1 just down the road. That didn't mean anything either considering Interstate 1 traveled all the way up the coast of California. She sighed and realized she wouldn't get any information regarding her whereabouts, unless it was from Angelus himself.

She scooted back in her seat and tested her bonds again. He hadn't lied. They were magically enhanced and nothing she did could break them. It was beyond frustrating. She gave up and resigned herself to being his prisoner—at least for the time being.

A soft whimper came from the front seat and Buffy leaned forward to look at the woman who'd come from L.A. with Angelus. F red was still asleep and the Slayer took a minute to study her. She was very pretty and Buffy felt jealousy tear through her again. Had Angel found her attractive too? Had he wanted to kiss her—touch her? She was thin, but then again, Drusilla had been skinny too. Maybe that was really his type—skinny brunettes. The baby made a gurgling sound, drawing her attention to him and she smiled as she gazed at his perfect little face.

"Well, your mama wasn't skinny OR brunette, and we both know he liked her enough to stay with her for over a hundred years, so which is it, hmm? Does he like tiny blondes or waif like brunettes?" The baby gurgled again and smiled at her and she sighed. "Maybe he just liked variety huh?" Realizing she was having what was, at best, an inappropriate conversation with an infant, Buffy stopped talking. The baby waved his hands and feet at her, giving her a toothless grin, and she laughed. "Oh you _are_ precious…" she said. His eyes were blue, like Darla's, but he had Angel's chin and brow and Buffy felt her heart melt. "You look like your daddy. I bet he loved you," she said, biting her lip in an effort to stop the wave of pain that seared deep into her heart.

She'd never really thought about children with Angel when they were together. Why would she? She was a Slayer, barely eighteen, but destined to not live much longer when they'd broken up and he was a vampire—not exactly a match that screamed lots of chubby babies. Yet here she was looking at his child—a child he'd had without her. Maybe that was what was bothering her the most. She hated that he'd left her so she could have babies and then he'd gone off and had a child without her.

"I think it was the baby that made him lose his soul," Fred said, cutting into her thoughts.

Buffy jumped. "Jeez—a little warning next time," she muttered. Fred started to stammer an apology, but Buffy sighed and cut her off. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were awake. I was—wait a minute…what did you say?"

Fred smiled her friendly, down home Texas smile. "Oh that's alright. I can't really sleep heavy anymore. I guess being in an alternate dimension where they treat you like cattle and having to run for my life every day kind of got me in the habit of—"

"Fred, sorry to interrupt, but what did you say about Angel's soul and the baby?"

Fred ducked her head. "Sorry, I do tend to ramble."

Buffy smiled. "It's okay. I'm used to it, but tell me what you meant when you said it was the baby that made him lose his soul."

"Well, I was just thinkin' he changed right after the baby was born, so it had to be that…because what could be more perfect than having a son for a man who never thought he'd have children, right?"

"Oh God," Buffy whispered, and her heart ached. Of course having a child would be a perfect moment of happiness for Angel. Why hadn't she thought of that? Her throat closed up and tears threatened to fall. "I—" She cleared her throat. "Thank you for telling me that. I'm sorry for accusing you of—"

Both women jumped when the driver's door suddenly opened and Angelus got back in the car. He went to put the key in the ignition and stopped. His eyes narrowed and his dark gaze moved from Buffy to Fred and back again. "Why do I smell tears?" he asked, raising a brow. Buffy sat back in the seat and refused to answer. Fred suddenly found her feet utterly fascinating and he smirked. "Hmmm…let's see…what could you two _possibly_ have been talking and crying about?" He reached behind his seat and grabbed Buffy by the hair. "God dammit, Buff…when are you going to get over that pansy ass?"

"Don't call him that," Buffy spat, yanking her head back and ignoring the sharp, stabbing pain of hair being ripped from her scalp. "He was beautiful and good." She gave him a sarcastic grin. "Something you'll never be."

He laughed. "I got one out of those, Buff. I'm beautiful..." He smirked. "But don't hate me because I'm bad, baby." He winked. "I think you kinda like it, anyhow."

Angelus glanced at Fred. "So…you told her it was the baby that made Angel go poof, huh? Didn't I tell you she was none of your business?" he growled as he started the car, backed it out and pulled into the back of the motel. The parking there had a cover over it and Angelus pulled in under the awning and turned off the engine.

"Hmm," he said rubbing his chin. "You two seem to be getting really chummy." He reached out and grabbed Fred's wrist. "What part of, "_none of your business_!" gave you the trouble, Fred?"

Fred scooted as far away from him as he allowed, without leaving the car. Her heart was pounding. He didn't look happy. "I'm sorry—I didn't think you'd—"

He squeezed her wrist harder, making her yelp. "You didn't think at all, did you?"

Her lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. "No...I guess I didn't. I'm-I'm sorry. Please…" she moaned when his hand tightened and she thought her bones might snap under his grip.

"Let her go, Angelus," Buffy demanded, struggling to lean forward. "If you're pissed, deal with me, but leave her out of it."

He turned to look at Buffy, still holding onto Fred's wrist. "Trying to protect her?" He raised a brow and shook his head. "Jesus fucking Christ, I'm gone for what…? Five minutes and you two bonded." He let go of Fred's wrist and she gasped when tiny sharp tingles raced along her fingers as the blood began to circulate again. He tapped his jaw with a finger. "Hmm, what to do here, I can't have you two thinking you're in charge. You might actually plan a little mutiny and then I'd be forced to torture and kill Fred here…"

Both women gasped at how casually he'd said that, like he was asking for more cream with his tea. He studied them, his dark eyes making them more nervous the longer he stayed silent.

Nearly sick with fear, Fred started to babble when those soulless eyes were leveled on her again. "We weren't planning anything. I swear. We were just talking. I was telling Buffy about when the baby was born, nothing more terrible than that. We weren't planning an escape and really where could we go? Heck, I don't even know where we are and even if I did, I wouldn't—" His eyes narrowed and she wrapped her arms around her waist, and lowered her head. "Please don't hurt me," she pleaded.

He laughed. "You know what, Fred? I believe you," he said and Fred started to sag with relief, but then he shrugged and said, "But if you try and help Buffy escape, I'll peel the skin off your back, rip off your ears and tear your fingernails off one at a time, are we clear?"

Her heart rate accelerated again. "Yes," she whispered.

He nodded and she curled herself into a ball and bit back the gratitude that wanted to vomit itself from her mouth. He really frightened her when he gave her that cold eyed stare of his.

Angelus ignored Fred and glanced back at Buffy.

She looked away, and yawned. Doing her best to look bored, but he could smell her fear too and it pleased him—at least she was still afraid of him. She'd appeared so broken when he'd first found her, but now it seemed like her courage had returned. Was it a coincidence that as soon as he came back for her, Buff found her back-bone? He didn't think so, and while her spunk suited his purpose to a point, he couldn't allow her to think she was in charge. Then she'd be trying to stake him at every turn, and his temper wasn't always something he could hold in check. When he hurt Buff, it would be when he desired to experience her pain with her, not because he'd gotten angry with her.

"So Buff…" he said casually. "How should I punish you?" His eyes met hers in the rear view mirror. "On one hand I could beat you both, but that would only make the bond stronger. Or…I could just snap Fred's neck and that would end this girl's club thing you two got going, but then I'd have to deal with the brat, and…" He shook his head. "I'd kill the little shit first."

Buffy gave a gurgle of anger. "We didn't 'bond' Angelus, so quit wigging out and let's just go inside. I'm tired, hungry and sick of being chained up back here."

He turned around and shoved Buffy back with a hand to her chest. "When I want to hear you talk, I'll ask." She scowled at him and he ignored her. His eyes went back to Fred and despite her fear; there was still that underlying scent of her desire for him. A slow smile spread across his face and he snapped his fingers as the perfect way to divide them came to him. "Come here Fred," he said softly, almost seductively.

Buffy felt her pulse accelerate. She recognized that smirk and it never meant anything good. "You want to fight—fight me Angelus," she said, scooting forward.

He chuckled and pushed her back again. "Oh I don't want to fight, babe. Fred here is my friend, aren't you sugar?" he asked, reaching out to slide a hand up her thigh.

Fred's jaw dropped at his about face, but when she felt his hand on her leg, she jerked away from him. "No! I was friends with Angel, not you!"

"Who the fuck do I look like to you—the President?"

She blinked at him with wide brown eyes. "N-no, of course not. You look like—" She stopped and shook her head. This was very confusing.

Angelus went on as if she hadn't spoken. "Angel. I look like Angel, right?" Fred nodded slowly. "And everything Angel remembers…I remember." He placed his hand on her knee. "I can remember you feeding me in Pylea. I remember you holding me, cuddling my head in your lap when I freaked at seeing my true demon."

Buffy felt the insidious slither of jealousy tingle it way into her belly again and she turned accusing eyes on Fred. "You…cuddled him?"

Fred's mouth opened and closed a few times before she sputtered, "I-I…"

Angelus smirked and trailed a finger up and down her leg. "She fell in love with me. Didn't you Fred?"

"Not you…" the brunette whispered softly, trying to ignore the achy feeling that was starting to throb between her thighs.

Angelus continued to stroke the soft flesh of Fred's leg, taking note of the goose-bumps that were springing up in the wake of his touch. "I'm still Angel, Fred," he said, smiling at her. "Everything he is—was—it's still me too."

Buffy gaped at him. "No! You SO aren't!" she gasped. "Angel would never hurt anyone like this. He—"

Angelus threw his head back and laughed. "Do you know how many times Angel wanted to just ram you up against a tombstone and fuck you like an animal, Buff?"

That gave her pause. "I—um…" Buffy looked away. "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

He chuckled huskily. "Didn't think so. You don't know your precious Angel as well as you thought you did. Trust me." He looked back to Fred. "I have his memories. I feel what he felt." He gave her a sweet smile. "So…are we still friends?"

Fred felt like she was falling into those deep brown eyes. He seemed so Angel-like, it was hard to remember he'd just threatened to torture her to death. "I um…" She licked her lips. "Why? What do you want from—" Her words choked off when his hand moved up and slipped inside her panties. "Oh!" Fred gasped and grabbed his wrist in an attempt to pull his hand away. "Stop, oh God, please stop," she begged, clenching her eyes shut when he began to pet and play with her. Her breath hitched as tingles raced along her nerve endings. It was terrible and wonderful at the same time. His hand was doing things to her she never imagined. She attempted to squeeze her thighs together. "Please…don't," she pleaded, but he just grinned at her, pushed her legs open again and moved those magical fingers faster.

Fred knew without a doubt she was dealing with the devil. How could she hate him, yet want him at the same time? It was beyond confusing. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, mortified when her voice sounded more like a moan than her normal tone.

He licked his lips, watching her closely as she fought what he was doing to her body. She'd never win…he had way too much experience at this for her to fight him for long. She whimpered, and he waited, making sure his Slayer was watching too. Fred really wasn't his type, but this form of punishment suited his purpose at the moment. It put him back in control, without having to have a bloody mess in a public place. He inhaled, not to mention, the blending scents of pain, fear and arousal were an intoxicating elixir to his senses. Buffy looked like she wanted to vomit, and he grinned. It was working. If he could instil jealousy between them, then they'd be easier to control.

"Stop," Fred moaned and tried to remove his hand again.

He chuckled and refused to budge. "Relax, Fred. This isn't really about you, so stop the water works—just lie back and enjoy. You know I get you hot." He took her hand and brought it to his lap, chuckling when she gasped and tried to yank her hand away from his obvious erection. "Whatever," he said, and let her hand go. "What the fuck's wrong with you?" he asked, scowling at her. "You've wanted my hands on you since Pylea, so why don't you just take this as a reward for watching the kid and quit whining?" he growled, "This isn't a lesson for you anyways—it's for Buff." He didn't take his eyes off Buffy's face, he watched her like the predator he was and when tears filled her eyes, he grinned. "You'd rather have me beat you, wouldn't you lover?"

Against her better judgment, Buffy leaned forward so she fully see what he was doing and her stomach churned to witness his fingers touching another woman so intimately. She swallowed hard and tried to tell herself she didn't care, but she couldn't. She cared. She cared a whole lot. "Stop… Angelus, please…just…stop," she choked out as tears flooded her eyes. Their eyes met and locked and she hated him for making her feel so weak and needy. "Please," she whispered again, unable to stop herself. He was right, this was worse than a beating.

Satisfied that Buffy was under control again, he nodded and pulled his fingers away from Fred. Both girls gave a soft whimper, but for different reasons.

Fred scooted away from him. Her body was still humming, aching for more of his touch and she felt humiliated and confused at her conflicted emotions. "You're cruel," she said, drawing her knees up to her chest.

Angelus shrugged. "I'm a demon," he said as if that explained his actions. Fred turned her head away from him and he chuckled. "Aww come on Texas, don't pout. I know I didn't let you come, but what kind of lesson would that be? Piss me off and I'll give you an orgasm?" He snorted. "I'd be the most pathetic demon ever. Even worse than Spike!" he muttered.

Buffy was disgusted with herself because she'd begged him to stop. "You're a bastard," she said, turning her face away from him and his all too smug expression.

Angelus leaned over the back seat and forced Buffy to look at him. "Don't insult my parentage, Buff," he teased. When she yanked her chin out of his grasp, he growled and grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back so she was forced to look at him again. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen and listen good…" His eyes drilled into hers. "Call me what you want…I don't give a flying fuck, but understand this…you belong to me…" He motioned to Fred. "She belongs to me. If I want her to spread her thighs for me, she will. She's not on your team babe, so remember that." He let go of her hair and held out his fingers to her. "Wanna see for yourself how wet she is for me?" he asked with a taunting smirk.

Repulsed, Buffy reared back with a grimace. "You're a pig!" she spat, eyeing his fingers with distaste.

He laughed. "Whatever." He shrugged. "But you sure as hell love it when this _'pig'_ is in between your thighs, don't you?"

Buffy felt sick and wanted nothing more than to wipe that arrogant look off his face. "I don't want you," she said softly as she leaned her head against the seat of the car. "I wanted—loved Angel. You're just a cheap imitation wearing his face and body. You use that because I—" She glanced at Fred. "_We_ have feelings for Angel. If you looked like anyone else you'd have already been in a dust-buster…trust me."

Infuriated, Angelus counted to ten and then twenty before he responded. "Buff," he said, grabbing her again. She cried out and tried to get away, but he just yanked her forward and half over the front seat so that their faces were inches apart. "Are we going to have to have another lesson about lying to me?" he snarled, golden eyes flashing as he unbuttoned his pants. He pushed her face towards his erection. "Come on, do you really want me to prove how badly you want me?"

Buffy felt her belly clench as lust and disgust warred for top spot in her emotions. "No," she breathed, begging him with her eyes to stop. He raised a brow and she wanted to smack the smirk off his face, but knew that would only get him to retaliate and she had no intention of having him do to her what he'd just done to Fred. "Don't," she gritted out.

He tossed her into the back seat and tucked his cock back into his pants. "Admit it," he said as he buttoned his pants. "You don't hate me, do you?"

Buffy took a deep breath. "Fine," she said meeting his eyes. "I don't hate you…" she paused, "…yet, but I will, and when I do…" Her voice hardened. "I _will _stake you."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure you will," he said, but his smile and accompanying eye roll spoke volumes.

"Whatever, laugh all you want, but the day you wake up with a stake next to your heart—"

"Will be the day I rip your throat out and turn you Buff, so I'd be careful with what you say right now."

"Why? Because you might decide to rape me and beat me or wait, maybe you might screw Fred right in front of me. Is that your big threat, Angelus?" Fred made a small whimpering sound and cowered closer to the door, but Buffy and Angelus were too intent on each other to even notice. "Go ahead," she taunted. "It'll only get me that much closer to actually hating you enough to kill you."

"I'd never have to rape you Buff, and we both know it," he said as he opened the door. Instead of getting out of the car though, he gave Buffy a winning smile that would have been beautiful, if it weren't for the malicious gleam in his dark brown eyes. "Don't be jealous, precious. You don't have a reason to be. I don't want Twiggy and even if I wanted to fuck her, I won't. No one gets my cock, but you." He put his hand over his un-beating heart. "I promise," he said, making an X over his chest.

The Slayer snorted and turned away from him. "Whatever. Like I care… can we go inside now?" she asked, ignoring his comments.

Placing her burning face against the cool glass of the window, Fred felt her stomach quiver with distaste at what he was doing. "You're not just a demon—I've met demons. They don't know any better," she whispered. "You're a monster," she said, watching her breath fog the glass. With a detached kind of curiosity, she wondered how long she'd be able to see that staying with Angelus. When would the breath she took for granted be her last? Death may not frighten her as it used to. Pylea had taught her to expect it, but what did frighten her was the way Angelus manipulated her mind and body—she almost wished he'd just kill her and get it over with. At least then she wouldn't have to wonder what he could do to her anymore.

Angelus stared at her for a minute. She really was a strange creature. One minute she was terrified, the next she acted like she was ready to play the martyr and die for her cause. Whatever, he wasn't in the mood for her crap. "Fred, unless you want me to show you what a monster I can be, I suggest you quit your babbling and get the baby," he said, as he got out of the car and put his seat down for Buffy.

Buffy tried to climb out, but she was chained so tightly, she just ended up tipping forward and nearly tumbling out of the car face first. "A little help would be nice considering you put me in these things," she mumbled, turning her head, so her face wasn't pressed into the back of the seat.

He reached in, grabbed the chain wrapped around her body and yanked her out of the car. She stumbled and fell against him with an 'oomph' sound. He wrapped his arms around her hips to steady her. Angelus looked down into her upturned face. "You feel it too Buff, don't deny it," he murmured and took advantage of her position when he pumped his hips forward and grinded his hard on against her belly. Her eyes dilated and she moaned softly as a wet, warm heat flooded her senses. He smelled her arousal and winked. "Eager for another round already?" He leaned down and licked the shell of her ear. "Don't worry," he murmured huskily, ignoring the sudden stiffening of her body. "I got two beds…one for Fred and one for us."

Buffy bit her lip so hard she drew blood. It was either that or let him know what a disgusting asshole he was being and since that hadn't worked out well the last time, she kept quiet and just glared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said with a grin and picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

"Don't," she snapped, but he only laughed at her and didn't comment. Her head bounced off his back as he carried her to the room. "Do you really have to haul me around all the time like I'm a sack of potatoes or something?" Buffy grumbled as she tried to take in her surroundings from her upside down point of view.

He smiled at the indignant sound to her voice. "How else do you expect to get to the room? Or would you rather hop along behind me?"

All the blood was rushing to her head and Buffy blew out a frustrated breath. "You could unchain me and let me walk there all by myself, you jerk!"

He gave her rear end a playful swat. "Yeah, and have you run off into the sun." He shook his head. "I don't think so." He glanced over his shoulder to see what was taking Fred so long. She was bent over and struggling to get the car seat out of the car. He grinned at the picture she made with her ass in the air and wriggling so that her short skirt rode up her thighs. If he looked closely, he could almost see her panties. He whistled. "Nice view Fred, but you better get that kid out soon, or I'm gonna start thinking you're giving me an invitation..."

Fred squeaked and her hand flew to the back of her skirt, tugging it down while trying to get the seat belt holding the car seat unfastened. Finally she backed out of the car. "It's stuck!" she cried. She met his gaze, before her eyes flitted away from his disturbingly all too Angel-like face.

"What's the matter?" he growled, striding back to the car.

Fred waved a hand at the baby. "I can't get the car seat out. The belt is stuck," she explained, looking anywhere but at him. She was still too humiliated from what he'd done to her earlier and now he was making it seem she was trying to lure him into a repeat performance. It was too much and Fred seriously debated making a run for the office.

As if reading her thoughts, Angelus reached out and grabbed her elbow. "Don't even think about it Fred, the baby and Buffy will suffer for it," he warned.

Horrified she hadn't thought of that, Fred looked down at her feet and gave a small nod. "I'm—I won't."

Buffy wanted to smack him. "You're a bully," she snapped, from her position on his shoulder.

He chuckled and smacked her ass again. "No, I told you before…I'm a demon. Don't make me keep repeating myself Buff, you won't like my reaction," he said and set Buffy on her feet. "Stay," he said, and leaned into the car, chuckling softly as he heard Buffy grumbling about being told to stay like she was a dog. He glanced over his shoulder, noticed her mutinous expression and gave her a warning look. "Try and run and I'll snap the kid's neck, baby. I promise."

Was he reading minds now? "I wasn't thinking of running you jerk," she lied.

He simply raised a brow, reminded her that lying wasn't going to help her any and went back to getting the car seat out. He grabbed the seat belt and yanked, breaking the fastening and getting the car seat was free. "There," he said, rising to his full height again. "Problem solved." He reached down and swung Buffy over his shoulder again as he waited for Fred to get the baby. "Hurry up, Fred," he ordered as he headed to the room. "If you take too long I'll just lock you out." He ran a hand up Buffy's thigh, cupped her rear end and squeezed. "Maybe I'll lock her out for a bit anyways," he told his fuming Slayer. "That way I can fuck you without you getting embarrassed because she's listening, hmm?"

She bit back her strangled scream of outrage. "You-you— I hate you. You're—" Buffy sputtered to a stop when his hand slid between her legs and began to rub her mound through her jeans. "Stop that you jackass!" she growled, fighting the desire his touch invoked.

His hand stilled between her legs. "See Buff, that's what I love about you—you're a fighter. It's just no fun to have a hostage that doesn't fight back."

That shut her up for a minute and she frowned, confused. "So you…want me to fight you?"

He stopped in front of the door to their room. "To a point," he said as he adjusted her on his shoulder to retrieve the key from his jacket pocket. "If you didn't fight with me at least a little—then you'd be…" He shrugged, "boring."

His mood shifted so fast, she wasn't going to touch that statement—not even with a ten foot quip. With the constant blood rushing to her head, Buffy felt like her eyes were about to pop right out of her head. "Angelus—can you please set me down? I'm getting a headache, my eyes are actually starting to pound, and where are we anyways? I hope there's a food place near by because I'm starved."

"Stop whining Buff, it's beneath you." He got the key out and opened the door. "Why do you care where we are anyway?" he asked as he strode into the room and tossed her onto the bed.

She gasped as she flew through the air, bounced on the bed and nearly ended up face first on the floor. Only Angelus' quick reflexes saved her when he grabbed her by the chain around her body and yanked her back from the edge. "Jeez Buff, anyone ever tell you you're a pain in the ass?" he griped, as he settled her in the middle of the king size bed.

She blew the hair out of her face and glared up at him. "You're kidding right?" She scooted back and leaned against the headboard and looked down at her trussed up body. "Maybe if you'd unchain me or wait—better yet…maybe if you hadn't _kidnapped_ me, I wouldn't have to be such a 'pain in the ass' as you so sweetly put it!"

"Kidnapped?" He rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on…you passed out after I'd fucked you silly. What did you want me to do…leave you there to be preyed upon by any loser that came along after me?"

Realizing that image was by far worse than being with him, she met his dark eyes with a sense of relief almost. "And the chains…?" she asked, raising a brow.

He shrugged and gave her a lewd grin. "Foreplay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, hit that blue button and feed the musie. She's a total review whore, so please feed the greedy little she-devil so she will inspire me to post faster, make my plots twistier and my smut hotter. :) ;) :) ;) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Born of Darkness**

**A fic by: **Angel's blue eyed girl

**Rating: **Oh… c'mon people this is a Jen fic about Angelus…what do you think the rating is??

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own him…or um…them…wish I did though.

***WARNING* Guys Angelus is a full fledged demon in this fic. If you want him portrayed as a grumpy Angel, this fic isn't for you. THOUGH, I am trying to give him a soft side too…let me know if I pull it off, will ya? Thanks.**

**A/N: Thank you to Viv for being my amazing beta on this fic. It's awesome and everyone has seemed to love it, thank you for encouraging me. ALSO, thank you to every one who has R&R'd this fic and every writer who has "pimped" me out in your fics. That's so awesome, this share your love thing we all got going…it's how it should be. Everyone needs to check out my profile and look see at my fave authors. I'm serious, there are some amazing authors with some amazing fics out there. Oh and btw: Check out Jaymartinez' "Greatest Twist of All" not only is it an amazing fic, but I got to do what I love best…write NOTHING but porn! Yes, I wrote some of the smut for his latest chappie. lol! Only Brandi and Mac have allowed me that luxury before…you know…idea here…can I just put myself out there as a porn writer?? lol! Anyhow, his fic is amazing, very creative, everyone should go R&R it.**

Okay, enough of my babbling, on with the show…eh?

xoxo

Jen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chappie 5**

**The 'Roadway Inn':**

Buffy raised a brow and snorted. "Foreplay?!" She rolled her eyes. "You need to learn some new tricks then, because bondage is so last season."

He laughed, and winked at her. "See, that's what I like about you, Buff. You're a pistol."

"Glad I can amuse…" she quipped back, and looked around the room. It was clean, with two king-size beds and an imitation wood nightstand between them. Perched on top the nightstand was a beat up lamp and a phone. A couch was off to the corner, with a scarred wooden coffe table at it's feet. Against the wall, near the bathroom, was a small table with a microwave and a coffee maker upon it.

All in all, the room was just like she imagined thousands of motels across the country looked. The only thing that flared with life was Angelus. He stood there, dominating everything around him with his dark, glimmering eyes and aura of dangerous sex appeal. He appeared to simmer in the room, making it brighter…more alive. She didn't need to search hard to find the irony in that. He was essentially dead. How could he make anything come to life? But there it was. She supposed it was because she never saw Angel as a dead thing. He wasn't 'just' a vampire to her, and Angelus benefitted from that, but Buffy knew it was more than that…beyond residual feelings for Angel. She could lie to her friends, but the night she'd crawled out of her grave, Buffy had stopped lying to herself. Angelus represented a temptation she'd wanted to taste since he'd come back years ago—she'd just been too scared about everyone's reaction to give in.

She shoved those thoughts away—they were dangerous to not only her state of mind, but also her libido.

"So where are we again?" she asked, trying for bored as she fought her rising desire.

He sniffed the air and smirked. "Do you really care?" he asked, shrugging out of his jacket. "You're friends aren't gearing up to make a daring rescue." He folded the leather duster over the back of a chair. "And if they did…" His eyes traveled over her body and Buffy shivered at the wolfish expression on his face. She almost expected him to say 'the better to eat you with my dear'. But he just reached out and almost tenderly cupped her cheek. "Would you really want to go? You feel it too, this…thing between us. I fought it the first time and nearly sucked the world into hell. I'm not fighting it this time. Do you really want to?"

Buffy knew she was falling under his spell, but she just didn't seem to care. He was so tempting. Her breathing was shallow, ragged and her body felt lethargic with rising lust. "I…"

He shook his head and ran his thumb along the curve of her lower lip. "You know you don't. You belong to me now. I own you and the quicker you accept that, the better off we'll both be."

Terrified at how appealing that sounded, Buffy pulled her chin away from him. "Yeah, we'll see," she said, but there was no hiding the breathless sound to her voice and she turned away from his knowing eyes.

He sat next to her on the bed. "Buff, what did I say about lying?" he asked, and his gentle voice was almost scarier than his rage.

Buffy's eyes flew to his and they stared at each other for several seconds before she blew out a frustrated breath and gave in to his immediate power over her. "Fine. I want you. I—I always have, but you don't own me, because I won't give you that power over me. You may have power over my body, but you won't control my mind, Angelus." Her eyes met his defiantly. "It'll never happen."

Fred came in at that moment lugging the baby. He grabbed Buffy's chin and pointed her vision to the baby. "Well then I guess I'll have no choice but to hurt the brat every time you defy me."

Buffy's eyes blazed, but before she could say something to piss him off, he put his finger over her lips. "Before you say anything, think about the consequences of fighting me, Buff." He directed her gaze at Fred. "Remember, I can make you hurt without even touching you, is that what you want?" Buffy's eyes widened, but he ssshhhed her and tipped her chin up again. He brushed her lips with his, almost in a lover's caress. "Don't talk, just listen. YOU have THEIR lives in your hands. Anything you do, affects them." Her lower lip trembled, and he leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against hers. "Piss me off enough, Buff," he whispered into her ear, "and I'll either make you watch me bend Fred over that couch and give her what she's been secretly dying for since Pylea—or I'll have to hurt the kid—your choice."

He almost went 'cha-ching' when she sagged against him. "No," she whispered, shaking her head. "I—I don't like either choice. Please…" She raised her eyes to his. "I won't fight you, Angelus. Just don't."

He leaned forward and kissed her. "My good mood depends on you, baby. You play nice—I play nice. See?"

Buffy knew she had to stop fighting him. Maybe if he relaxed, she might get a chance to shove a stake in his black heart once and for all. She licked her lips. "I get it." She frowned, her hands were numb and her whole body ached. "Can you…unchain me?" He raised a brow that spoke volumes about his trust in her right now, but she shook her head. "No, it's just—my hands hurt. I can't feel them anymore."

He studied her for a minute. "You know what will happen if you try and escape?"

"You'll kill everyone in horrible ways," she responded, unable to completely eliminate the sarcasm in that statement.

Letting her sarcasm slide, he grinned. "Pretty much."

"I won't try and escape or stake you." She raised her chin, and continued to stare right into his eyes. "You say you know when I'm lying…then you know I'm not lying right now." She motioned to the chains. "These are really starting to hurt."

He didn't move for a good minute and Buffy was beginning to think he was going to ignore her request, when he nodded, sat up and dug in the pocket of his pants. He produced an ornate, old fashioned key and waved it in front of her face. "Try and stake me and I go for the kid first," he said, fitting the key into the lock. "It's pretty small in here. The smallest scuffle and the kid could be injured or worse…" He let that sentence hang and Buffy nodded.

"I already gave you my word I won't try anything…" She gave him a too sweet smile and quipped, "I'd cross my heart, but it's kind of problem right now."

Angelus chuckled and leaned down to nip at her ear. "I like your spunk Buff…I'm almost tempted to let you fight me, but since I won't. I will say you can scream all you want when I'm fucking you later—I kinda like it."

"Can't you be nice? Even for a minute."

He chuckled "Will that make you happy?"

"It couldn't hurt," she replied.

He stared deep into her eyes. "Fine. I'll be nice." He unlocked her chains, but grabbed her arms before the chains fell away. "But when I want you to play nice, remember this…"

"Is everything a game with you?"

He smirked. "Quid pro quo, Buff. You take care of me—I take care of you."

"Fine. I'll remember. Please…" she said, and looked down at her bound wrists. He unwrapped the chains from her body and she groaned as circulation started to prick along her limbs. The sharp tingles caused her to wince, but at least she could stretch now. "Thank you,' she said, rubbing her arms and legs.

He leaned down and kissed her. "Your welcome," he said softly and swept his tongue into her mouth.

Reminding herself she'd promised not to fight him, Buffy opened to his kiss. As his tongue mated with hers, she whimpered and tunneled her hands through his soft dark hair, pulling him closer as she kissed him back. If she was a prisoner, she might as well enjoy her captivity.

"He needs a name," Fred interrupted suddenly.

Buffy and Angelus continued to kiss. Fred frowned at them as soft growls and breathless moans started to come from across the room. She cleared her throat…loudly. "He really needs a name," she stated firmly.

Angelus raised his head and pinned Fred with his golden gaze. "What?" he growled, pissed she'd interrupted his moment with Buff.

Fred refused to examine her motives because, to be honest, she hardly understood them herself. She only knew she was bizarrely jealous and glad she'd stopped their make-out session. "A name," she said. "The baby needs a name. We can't just keep calling him the baby."

His eyes narrowed and he leaned back on the bed and put his hands behind his head in a negligent pose. "Fine, Angel liked Connor. We'll call him that."

Buffy looked down at him. "I like that. It's Irish, right?"

He put his head in her lap and grinned up at her. "Yeah, it means wise. " His head whipped towards Fred when she picked up the baby and headed for the bathroom. "Not so fast, Fred…" he said, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned. "He has spittle on him," she explained.

Angelus shrugged. "And you can clean up the little bag of vomit in a minute, but first put the--Connor in his car seat and get your ass over here." Buffy frowned, but Fred did as he asked and came to stand before him. "Don't look at me like that, Buff," he growled, then quicker than the Slayer could react, he'd grabbed Fred by the hair and dragged her onto the bed.

"Angelus!" Buffy gasped. "What—?"

He glared at her. "Stay down, lover. This is between me and her."

Buffy bit her lip, instantaneously trying to decide whether to fight or wait.

Angelus put his hand on Fred's face, pressing her into the mattress and warned Buffy off with a look. "I'm not going to hurt her or fuck her, so just relax. If you get into this—it'll just make it worse."

Buffy waited, clenching her fists. "If you try and kill her..."

Angelus smiled at her. She was really coming around. "No killing, baby," he said, before he turned back to Fred, and leaned down to growl in her ear, "Next time you're jealous and decide you feel ballsy enough to interrupt me—I'll hang you by your wrists and peel the flesh from your back a strip at a time."

Fred whimpered and Angelus pressed her face further into the bed. "Understand?" he asked.

Yes," she cried. "I-I u-understand."

He let her go. "Good. Don't let it happen again. If I want you—I'll let you know, not the other way around."

The slender Texan backed quickly across the bed and away from him. "I-I'm s-s-sorry," she stuttered, heart pounding, as she fell off the bed, landed on her butt and scooted backwards across the floor of the room, never taking her eyes off Angelus.

Angelus made a move to get off the bed and follow, but Buffy laid a hand on his arm, stopping him. "Please…" she whispered.

He glanced up at her. "You get that she was jealous, don't you? I could smell it on her."

Buffy glanced at Fred, and put aside her jealousy towards the other woman. She was the Slayer and defending the helpless was her duty. Right now, Fred was the helpless. "I know, but I—" She stopped. Demanding he not hurt Fred would only exacerbate the situation. "I'm asking you not to hurt her. It's not her fault. No matter how mean you can be, you can be charming and sexy too. You know that, so why are you getting mad at her when she feels what you've made her feel—even if she doesn't want to, she wants you. It's beyond her control…" Buffy looked away from his penetrating gaze. "Believe me…I can relate."

"Really?" That statement was definitely more interesting than talking about Fred. He settled his head back in her lap and gave her a breathtaking smile. "Do tell…"

Buffy gaped at him. He seemed totally at ease again, and it dawned on her that she had a lot more power over him than either of them realized. _Her_ moods affected _his_. Now that was interesting. Deciding to test her theory, Buffy smiled at him, and began to run her fingers through his hair. "Well, I can relate because even when I want to hate you—I can't. I look at you and I want…" She stopped when a low rumble went through him as he started to purr. "That's sexy," she whispered.

His purr got louder, and Buffy swallowed hard as a dull throb began to pulse in her belly and between her legs. She wriggled a bit, trying to ease the sudden ache, but he wrapped his arm around her and kept her still. "Don't move, just tell me what you feel…" he said.

She began to pet him again, and when her nails scratched his scalp he arched under her hands, filling the room with his soft rumbling purrs. He was rubbing against her like a big cat now and Buffy couldn't stop the insidious lust that constantly bubbled under the surface from springing to life again. His eyes opened and he scented the air like a predator. His purr turned into a growl, and he sat up, and turned to Fred. "Take Connor and give him a bath."

"But he—?"

"It wasn't a request, Fred!" he snapped, making the woman jump. "Didn't you say he spit up on himself?" He made a face, and Fred nodded slowly. "Then go clean him up and don't come out here until I tell you to."

Fred gave a tiny nod, picked up Connor and his diaper bag and went into the bathroom, consciously avoiding looking at the couple on the bed. Buffy's face burned. It was so obvious why he wanted her out of the room, but she couldn't say she was sorry for it. The fact that her arousal could trigger that response in him was thrilling.

As soon as the bathroom door closed, Angelus turned to her with a wolfish grin. "Now where were we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunnydale: Revello Dr.

Spike headed up the walkway. He hoped he was doing the right thing. The thought of Angelus finding out and giving him one of his 'lessons', made his gut churn, but the thought of never seeing the Slayer again, made it churn worse. Mind made up, he pounded on the door.

After a few moments, Xander answered Spike's knocking and scowled when he saw the blond vampire standing there. He rolled his eyes. "Anyone remember ordering an impotent vampire?" he yelled back over his shoulder to the house, snickering when he turned back to Spike. "Nope, looks like no one wanted you to show up tonight—sorry," he said and started to shut the door.

Spike shoved his foot in the door. "Wait a bloody minute, Cheeto-Boy," he growled.

Xander gave Spike a chiding "tsk-tsk" sound. "Seriously Spike, you can't just keep showing up like this. We might begin to think you don't have a life." He snapped his fingers. "Wait, we already do!"

Spike shoved his way past him. "You're a soddin' riot, but I'm not in the mood, this is serious."

Xander smirked at Spike's back. "More serious than your strange fascination with, Buff? Do tell?" He snorted. "Can't see how anything can be more disturbing than that!"

Spike spun on his heel and nailed the boy with angry blue eyes. "How about this…Angelus is back, and he has the Slayer…"

Gasps were heard across the room…

"Okay, now I understand the rabid sex bunnies I was dreaming about last night," Anya said, causing everyone to turn and stare at her. "It was Angelus."

Xander scowled. "_So _not a visual I want, An."

Dawn stood at the top of the stairs. "Are you saying Angelus has Buffy?"

Spike looked up. "Niblet, I'm sorry, I wanted—"

She ran down the stairs and grabbed him by the lapels of his leather jacket. "What did he do to her?"

Spike coughed, cleared his throat and looked away. "Nothing. He—"

Anya laughed. "You're lying. Angelus never just does nothing, so either he did something to you or the Slayer—which is it?"

Dawn turned big blue eyes on him. "He—" Spike swallowed and told the truth. "I was trying to kiss Buffy and he beat me up. He forced me off her, but then took her for himself. He kissed her, seemed sweet on her even…but I'm not sure if she wants to be with him."

Dawn frowned. "Did he—hurt her?"

Spike shook his head. "Didn't get that far, he sent me sailing through a window."

Xander didn't need any prompting. There was only ONE creature he hated more than Spike and that was Angel…worse even, Angelus, though to him they were basically one and the same. "Well, I say we find them and finally shove a stake so far up his 'where the sun don't shine' that he never comes back!"

Dawn grabbed Xander's arm. "No, we need to find Willow. Buffy would want him re-cursed."

Xander glared at the teen. "And just how many times are we supposed to give him a pass when he causes death and destruction, Dawn? Just _who_ does Angel have to kill before we finally put him down like the rabid dog he can be?"

Dawn scowled at him. "No wonder Buffy could never talk to you about, Angel. Judge much?"

"What do you mean? I'm just telling the truth." He glared at her. "You weren't here, you never saw what he did."

"But I still have the memories, so don't tell me I don't know." She poked him in his flabby chest. "How are you comfortable judging here? You live with an ex-vengeance demon…" The boy gaped at her, but Dawn simply shrugged and went on. "I mean, seriously, ask Anyanka how many people she's killed. Wanna bet it's more than Angelus?" She waved a hand. "And...hello…I'm a key meant to bring the world to hell…" She rolled her eyes. "What makes any of us better than Angel?"

Spike smiled, he was proud of her. "We're not, but Angelus, isn't Angel, pet. Peaches would never dream of hurting the girl, but Angelus...? He might, and if we don't get a move on we might actually be fighting the Slayer when we finally do find 'em." He glanced at Dawn. "I know me old Sire—he's a seductive prick when he puts his mind to it. If we don't get to her by tonight…tomorrow latest…" He glanced at them all. "We might as well give up, she'll belong to him…trust me, I know how manipulative Angelus can be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy gasped as his hand slid up her leg. "So…we don't have much time…I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," he said teasingly.

Wanting to se if she could capitalize on this good mood of his, Buffy grabbed his hand, halting it before it reached it's destination. "Can I ask you for something?"

His eyes narrowed. "What do I get in return?" he asked, moving his hand again.

Buffy bit her lip, fighting him as well as her own desires. She grabbed his wrist. "What do you want?"

He laughed. "C'mon Buff, you don't really need me to answer that do you?" His hand broke free and moved up her leg again. "Ask me," he said, his hand hovering there, just at the juncture between her thighs.

"No," she whispered, feeling like she was about to make a deal with the devil. "I know what you want," she whispered and let her legs fall open.

Angelus growled softly as the scent of her arousal assailed his senses. "You want it too, Buff. Don't kid yourself with your moral ambiguity," he said, gripping her knee and spreading her legs a bit wider.

Buffy closed her eyes and let him push her back onto the bed. Really if she thought about it as quid-pro-quo, it was much easier to give in to him…It was almost…freeing.

He smiled when she relaxed. His cock was already throbbing, and he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his pants to relieve the ache there. "Buff, sit up baby," he said softly.

She did and he unbuttoned his pants all the way, groaning as his hard penis burst free, nearly slapping her in the face. He was up on his knees, and he grinned down at her, holding his cock and waving it at her. "Wanna taste?" he asked crudely.

Buffy wanted to tell him he was a pig, but the fact was, she did want to taste him. She did find him sexy. She did want him inside her, so how was she supposed to act outraged when everything he did made her hot?

She turned the tables on him is what she did. "Yes," she said and leaned forward to take him into her mouth.

Angelus' mouth opened, but nothing came out when her hot little mouth closed around the head of his cock and began to suck him like a Hoover! His eyes rolled and he groaned. "Damn, Buff…" he whispered, arching under her ministrations.

Buffy raised her eyes and smiled. Oh she may be his prisoner…but he was just as much her captive as she was his. She relaxed her throat and took as much of him as she could take, determined to find out just how much control over Angelus she actually had…

He panted, gripping her head and thrusting into her mouth. He glanced down, saw her smirk and froze. His temper flared. "So, you think you got me whipped…don't you?' he purred, much too sweetly for Buffy's state of mind.

She gasped when he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up and off him. "Angelus!" she cried, grabbing his wrist and trying to pry him off her.

His eyes narrowed. "Damn you," he snapped. Buffy whimpered as he tossed her across the bed, she hit her head against the headboard and landed in a heap under him.

He smirked down at her. "What's the matter lover, didn't quite get to the part where I saw through your little game?"

Buffy blinked in confusion. She'd been so into what she was doing, she pretty much forgotten her earlier plan. It hit her. Oh yeah… She raised her eyes. "You're so scared of feeling anything for me, you didn't even realize I wasn't playing, huh?" She shook her head. "I wanted you—me--Buffy—wanted you—Angelus…NOT Angel. YOU." She looked away. "So who's really the idiot here…?" She snorted. "Not you, that's for sure."

His eyes widened. "Buff…" He tried to touch her, but she moved away. His eyes narrowed and he growled and pulled her back to him. "I—" He stopped, biting back the words that wanted to flow from his mouth like vomit. It disgusted him and he just couldn't do it. He wouldn't apologize. Instead he kissed her.

"Angelus…" Buffy moaned, clutching him to her. He never noticed the smile that graced her face as she got him to do exactly what she wanted...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys…The plot is thickening. I hope you liked Buffy in this. She's a little stronger. She wants him, but has her own agenda too. Anyhow, feed the musie, she needs feedback like (according to Taz) Joss & Co. needed crack!! lol! Totally kidding, don't sue me Joss! Anyhow, feedback is like a drug to musie so feed her, she's a total review whore! lol!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Born of Darkness **

**A fic by: Jen**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: kay guys, this is an un-beta'd chappie. Sorry, but Viv, my beta for this fic hasn't had internet for the last four days and today she sent me a msg, but it was on a friends computer that has no word on it so I'm just going to go ahead and post this chappie. I figured you'd rather have it a bit rough, than not at all! I tried to self edit…hope I did okay.**

**A/N 2: first off, thank you to all the readers who have embraced this fic. WOW, you guys are awesome. I was so nervous when I first started this because Angelus is way darker here, but you've been really enthusiastic so far, and that's made me really get into this fic. I'm really enjoying exploring Angelus' darkness, though I've tried to round him out a bit and not make him just a monster. Why do that, right?? That's Joss' way, not mine. lol! I hope I'm succeeding in creating a……..wait Taz said it perfectly… "**_**Multi-layered demon with a hint of the drama queen in him."**_** Lmao! That's hilarious and SO Angelus! Taz, you crack me up girly. :) :)**

**Anyhow, thank you to each and every one of you who R&R this fic. You totally inspire my musie. I love ya all bunches. :)**

**Now I have to tell you guys about a fic you'll freaking LOVE: It's by my friend and beta for my newest fic "Last Message" (yet unposted). The fic is called, "You're No Mr. Smith" and it's under Buffy/Angelus in BtVS part of FF. The author is Amber or uskohakuchan as she writes under. I swear guys, this fic is AMAZING! Buffy and Angelus are assassins and it's got smut like you wouldn't believe. I swear I think Amber's trying to steal my title as Queen of Smut!! Bad Amber! lol! Seriously though, you simply have to go read it, it's one of the best fics I've ever read.**

**Okay, enough of Jen's babble…On with the show.**

**xoxo**

**Jen**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chappie 6**

**Road-Way Inn**

Within moments their kiss became hot, urgent, and Angelus' growls filled the room as he devoured Buffy with his lips and tongue. He wasn't gentle, but then, nothing about him was. He was a chaotic tempest of roiling pleasure that called to her, and with a whimper of surrender, Buffy gave herself over to it. She slid her hands up under his shirt, raking her nails along the smooth muscles of his back. "Hurry," she moaned, digging them into his flesh.

A shiver and a deep rumbling purr was her answer. He placed harsh, nipping kisses down her neck, and Buffy's heart thundered in her chest at having him so close to her jugular, but somehow his danger made him all the more appealing. She gripped his hips with her thighs and clung to him as she rubbed herself against his erection. "Yes-yes-yes," she moaned, as the hard ridge of his cock grinded against her clit, and brought her closer and closer to the edge of release. She slid her palms down his back to grip his firm ass and squeezed. "Please…" she whined, as the first tingling shocks of an orgasm began to slither its way inside her.

"Fuck," he cursed, as her legs tightened almost painfully around him. He could smell her climax coming—she was close. "Buff, look at me," he demanded. She opened her eyes, blinking at him sluggishly, and he smiled, she looked like an addict—good. "Ask me to come," he purred, grinding against her.

"I want to come," she said immediately.

He chuckled. "No, I said ask me, not demand."

She frowned, but was too close to relief to haggle over words. Buffy clutched at his shoulders and tilted her hips to better feel him against her. "Please…can I come, Angelus?" she repeated, obediently.

He purred. There was just something so hot about Buffy asking him to come. His hand slid down between them and with a practiced ease, he gave her the pressure on her clitoris that she needed to climax.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck as she screamed out her orgasm.

He didn't wait for her to come down. Impatient, but with a skill perfected from thousands of hours of practice, he got her pants off her in seconds. Immediately, he slid his fingers through her damp curls to find that swollen nub that housed her pleasure zone. He slid a finger inside her and played her clit expertly. Buffy arched against his hand as he brought her to another quick, explosive orgasm. "Angelus," she moaned, writhing under his talented fingers.

Her need for him drew him in like a Siren's call, and he pushed another finger into her. She was so wet, he couldn't wait anymore. He'd wanted to make her strip for him—draw this out, but his own lust was pumping through him and his deep growls blended together in a continuous rumble as he flipped her onto her stomach, gripped his cock and maneuvered it to her dripping entrance. He pressed into her from behind, closing his eyes as her wet heat stretched to accommodate his size. "You're so tight," he hissed, gritting his teeth as he slid all the way inside her with one smooth thrust.

Buffy arched back into him. "Oh my God, sooo gooood," she groaned as he filled her. Nothing had ever felt this wonderful. If this was what being his captive was about, Buffy was all for her slavery. She'd been to Heaven and it didn't compare to the ecstasy she found with him. She now had a clear understanding of why sinning with him, would be far more tempting than salvation.

He blanketed her back, holding himself still for a few seconds, before he wrapped his arm around her middle and rose to his knees, bringing her up on all fours in front of him. He was buried to the hilt inside her and took a moment to savor the sight of Buffy on her hands and knees in front of him. "Sexy," he purred, petting her rounded ass, before sliding a hand up the smooth contour of her back to her hair. He grabbed a handful and tugged her head back, while his other hand reached around and cupped her sex. He nipped at her neck. "You reek of lust, Slayer…" She panted and spread her knees, giving him better access to her clit. He smirked, and tweaked her swollen nub while he pumped into her in slow, shallow thrusts. He leaned over her and whispered into her ear, "Do you know how hot it is for me to fuck you like this?" He licked the spot right under her lobe, causing her to shudder. He thrust in and out quickly for several moments, before pulling almost all the way out. He admired the view as he slid back into her slowly. "I'm the Scourge of fucking Europe, baby…and-I-own-you…" His face shifted and he scraped a razor sharp fang along her flesh as he pulled out again. She whimpered, arched her neck and his mouth watered. "Fuck," he whispered, licking his lips. After a moment's hesitation, he slammed into her again with both cock and fangs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sunnydale:**

Willow and Amy walked down an alley after leaving Rack's place. Willow was feeling a bit off, but euphoric. She glanced at Amy and gave a sly grin. "I feel totally drained, but good." She was practically bouncing. "Did you feel that?" Amy nodded and Willow grinned, still rambling. "It was amazing. I was floating. It was like being free, but so powerful—then empty. I mean, it was incredible. Like…wow…better than sex!"

Amy stopped. "You'd think except…" A slow smile spread across her face, "sex doesn't usually take your powers."

Willow stopped too. "Huh?" she asked, frowning. Amy's grin just got wider and more malicious and the other witch suddenly shivered as a feeling of dread raced up her spine. "Amy, what do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" She tapped her chin. "Let's see…what do I mean?" She grinned. "I mean that you're nothing!" When the red head just stared wide eyed, Amy shook her head in anger. "Did you really think I was just going to forget you turned me into a rat for almost four years?!"

Willow felt sick. "Oh God, what did you do?" she asked, grabbing her former friend and rat, by the arm.

Amy shook her off. "I did what Rack asked me to do. I brought you there, but…" Her voice lowered, "I think the original order came from Angelus…"

Willow gasped and searched for her inner power and felt…nothing. No magic, no power, just a big huge hole of emptiness. "No," she whispered.

Amy giggled. "Aw, don't look so sad, Wills. I just returned the favor. I gave you what you gave me…a life of nothingness!" Amy waved a hand and Willow flew back. The red head tried to conjure up a spell, but the other woman just laughed. "Keep trying—not gonna happen. You got nothing, no power and when you're friends find out—you won't have them either." With a flick of her wrist, she tossed Willow across the alley. "While you were floating around getting high on the magic…Rack was draining yours." She stalked over to where Willow was getting to her knees and leaned in close. "It's all gone….everything. How does it feel?" she asked softly. She rose to her full height and gave Willow one last look. "Now you know what I went through," she snapped and left Willow kneeling there amongst the garbage of the dirty alley.

Stunned, Willow couldn't wrap her mind around what had just happened. She'd felt weird during her magic induced orgy, but had ignored it because she'd wanted the power Rack had offered. "No, it can't be," she said. "I can get it back." She glanced down at a piece of paper lying next to her and tried to do a simple levitation spell. She waited, and waited some more, but the tiny scrap of paper just laid there and nothing happened. It didn't even flutter. Willow choked back a sob when it finally dawned on her that her own thirst for power had left her with none. She raised her head and stared off into space. "Buffy…Oh God…I'm sorry," she said, as a tear slowly trailed down her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred pressed her ear closer to the door. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself from listening to them. A rosy tint colored her cheeks when she heard the distinct sound of flesh slapping against flesh, and despite feeling like the 'sick girl' he called her, she swallowed hard and continued to eavesdrop on Angelus having sex with Buffy.

Connor gurgled, and Fred looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't look at me like that," she said and with a sigh, finally moved away from the door. "Why is it that he always wants someone else? Angel—Angelus…" She shrugged. "It doesn't matter 'cause neither ever want me…" She looked down. "Guess it's because I'm skinny, and I never much paid attention to my looks." She bit her lip. "My daddy always told me to develop my brain because nice boys appreciate that more than your looks." She sighed, and continued talking as if she wasn't having a conversation with an infant. "But, I think my daddy was preparing me to get pushed aside by the pretty girls. Boys like looks better than brains if ya ask me."

She thought of Angel and how Cordy always took the spotlight despite being not so bright, 0and now Angelus and Buffy—well, to be fair, she didn't know Buffy, but she was real pretty and it just wouldn't be fair if she had both, now would it?

The baby grinned and Fred smiled back, already half in love with this child of Angel's. "Ooh, but you like me, don't you?" She got him out of his car seat, and rubbed her nose against his. "Maybe you can you get your daddy to feel the same," she whispered, cuddling him to her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunnydale:

Willow opened the door to Buffy's house and slowly dragged herself across the threshold. She felt sick—empty and so stupid.

Dawn was in the kitchen, standing by the stove cooking. She noticed Willow. "Willow! Where have you been, we've been looking everywhere for you!"

She shrugged. "Um…around…Why?" she asked, wringing her hands. "What's up?"

Dawn gave a dramatic eye roll. "Up? Well let's see, Angelus has Buffy and…oh yeah, did I mention Angelus has Buffy?!"

"No-no-no." Willow shook her head, fidgeting. Dawn paused in her cooking and frowned, but Willow shook off her panic. "Well, um…so what are we doing about it? Do we know where he took her?"

"No," Dawn said and went to flip her tortilla using her fingers. "Ow!" she cried, sucking on her fingers after she'd got it turned.

Willow sighed. "Doing that the hard way?" she asked, heading for the fridge.

Dawn sighed. "Spatulas are for wimps. I'm making peanut-butter and banana quesadillas while we wait for Spike to get back, you want?"

Willow made a face and shook her head. "No, I'm more in a water kind of mood," she said and grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator. She took a long sip, wiped her mouth, and then rolled the bottle across her head. "Where'd Spike go?"

Dawn put her food on a plate and sat down. "He went to Willy's to see if he could get any word on Angelus." Dawn leaned over the island. "You don't think he'd actually…" She shrugged. "You know…hurt her, do you?"

Knowing that it was Angelus who ordered her to be de-witched, Willow wouldn't put anything past him, but how could she explain that without explaining her own part in her downfall? She couldn't. "I don't think Buffy is the one he wanted to hurt, Dawnie," she said softly. "He's obsessed with her, so I'd say she's safe." She plastered on a smile, and leaned forward on the counter. "Probably super mad, but I'd say definitely still alive."

Dawn sagged in her chair. "Good. I thought so too, but Xander kept going on and on—_and on_…about how Angelus would kill her and—"

"That's why you're in here?" Willow said.

Dawn nodded and took a bite of her dinner. "Pretty much, yeah," she said with a sigh.

Just then the door opened and Spike came in. "Well, word at Willy's is no one's heard anything about Angelus and the Slayer, either my prick of a Sire didn't go in there, or he's got them all so scared, no one's gonna say a bloody word!"

Upstairs:

Tara came out of the bathroom and headed for Willow's room. She was worried about her, and tonight she was going to seriously make Willow confront her magic issues. She opened the door, and frowned when she spotted Willow's chest sitting on the floor, open. "What…" She started into the room, but stopped when she spotted Amy hiding behind the door. "What are you doing here?"

Amy fidgeted. "Uh-oh…busted." She grinned. "Sorry—Willow told me I could come by."

Tara noticed something in her hand. "Did Willow say you could take her stuff?" she snapped and grabbed Amy's hand. She pulled out a bag of green flaky leaves.

"That's not what it looks like!"

Tara rolled her eyes. "It's sage. I know what it is. My question is, what are you doing here stealing Willow's things?"

Any shrugged. "_She_ won't be needing them anymore, so I figured what the hell."

"What do you mean? Why won't she need them?"

Amy shrugged again. "That would be telling—why don't you go ask your girlfriend," she said and waltzed past Tara and out of the room.

Tara watched her go, a frown causing her brows to draw down. What had the other witch meant by that? She headed out of the room. Willow had some explaining to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angelus gripped her hips, panting as he pounded into her doggie style. He loved seeing her in this position. It was a major turn on for him.

"Harder!" Buffy cried, thrusting her ass back, impaling him even deeper.

He gritted his teeth. "Greedy, arent you?" he growled and placed a hand on her back. He forced her face into the mattress as he plunged in and out of her harder and faster until it was like he was making war on her, not love.

Buffy met him thrust for thrust, her Slayer desires, melding with his. "More!" she growled, and arched back, grabbing his head and pulling it to her neck. "Bite!" she demanded.

Angelus reared back. Was she actually demanding he bite her?! "No!" he snapped, pulling away. He wanted her blood, but he'd be damned if he'd allow her to command him to bite her.

"Yes." She grabbed his hair and brought his face back to her neck, pressing it into the spot where her blood pumped through her jugular. "Do it," she ordered, rubbing his lips against her mark.

Beyond his will, he felt his face morph. The need for her Slayer blood was strong, and he licked his lips, feeling like an addict who'd just had their drug of choice offered to them free of charge. "You're going to be punished for this later, baby," he snarled and dipped his head.

Buffy purred. "Feel free to punish away," she moaned as she felt his fangs scrape against that spot. "Yes!" she gasped and brushed her hair aside. "Do it."

He glared at her. "Bitch!" he snapped, but bit in anyhow. Just as before, the second his teeth entered her, they both came with a screaming, explosive orgasm.

Angelus bit down harder, gulping at her blood. It was so sweet, like ambrosia. "Fuck Buff," he groaned, shivering uncontrollably as he filled her with jets of cool semen.

He pulled his fangs out of her and fell to the side, still inside her. With a soft purr, he spooned her from behind and wrapped an arm around her waist as he tugged her even closer. "You're an amazing fuck," he said crudely.

Too sated to take offence, Buffy grinned. "Right back at ya, big guy."

He raised a brow and leaned up to look down at her. "Smart ass," he grumbled when he saw her smile.

Buffy sighed, and snuggled her ass closer to him. "Bastard," she mumbled and promptly fell asleep.

He burrowed his face into her neck, licking at his newly re-opened mark. "Buff, what the fuck are you doing to me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred opened the door slowly. Both her and Connor had bathed, and the moans, growls and cries of pleasure had stopped a long time ago, so why hadn't he told her she could come out? "Hello?" she called out softly.

Instantly awake and alert, Angelus blinked open his eyes and glanced towards the bathroom. "Fred?"

"Um..yeah. We've been in here for a while and Connor's getting hungry," she said.

"Hold on," he said and groaned as he pulled out of Buffy and rolled away from her. He grabbed the cover at the bottom of the bed and pulled it over them. He leaned back against the headboard and smirked when Fred came out, very carefully avoiding looking at the bed. "You might as well look, Fred." He chuckled and put his arms behind his head causing the cover to ride low on his hips. "You know you want to," he said softly.

Fred glanced his way and swallowed hard at the sight of his half naked body. "I-I—um…"

Angelus rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Fred? Or did you just come out here to stare and stutter at me?"

Buffy snuggled closer to him and gave a soft sigh as she tossed a leg over his. He absently petted her hair as he waited for Fred to answer. "Well…?" he said.

Fred felt the green eyed monster eat at her again. Buffy looked so happy. So satisfied, so—

"Fred! What the hell do you want?" he snapped, losing his patience.

Her stomach growled suddenly and he scowled at her. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

Fred took a step back. She shrugged. "Um…it's just that I'm hungry, sorry," she said softly.

He tilted his head to the side, still petting Buffy's head as he studied Fred. "Why are you sorry?"

She glanced his way for a second, before focusing on a spot right above his head. "Um…I don't know," she answered.

He rolled his eyes. "Fred, look at me." She did and he laughed at her terrified, yet captivated expression as her eyes roamed his chest. "Fuck, you're pathetic." She cringed and took a small step back again and he sighed. "Don't cower. I'm not going to eat you…even if you'd really like me to," he said under his breath.

Buffy began to stir and he lowered his voice. "Look, I'm just saying… don't be sorry because you're hungry—it's a normal thing and nothing to apologize for." He leaned forward, but kept hold of Buffy as he pointed to his jacket. "Look in the inside pocket there and grab my wallet, would you Texas?"

Fred ignored the tingles the nickname gave her, and did as he asked, digging in the pocket, until she came out with a black leather wallet. She held it up with a smile. "Here it is."

He nodded. "How much cash is in there?"

She opened the wallet and counted. "About four hundred…" She gave a little snort. "Well, actually there's three hundred and eighty nine dollars and…" She paused as she counted the change. "…seventy two cents in change to be exact."

He stared at her a second before shaking his head. "You really are a strange little girl, aren't you?"

She swallowed. "My daddy always said I had a head for figures and science, but sometimes I was a bit short in the common sense department. I guess that's why I ended up stuck in another—" He was scowling again and Fred's words lodged in her throat. "Never mind," she said softly, and handed him the wallet. "Here's your money."

He took it from her. "Your daddy was right," he muttered, ignoring her hurt expression. He glanced over at the nightstand in between the beds. "There should be a Yellow Pages there under the phone. Grab it will you?"

"Under here?" Fred asked as she hunkered down and fished out the thick book.

He held out his hand, and she handed it to him. He began to flip through the pages. "I saw a diner down the street from here called Joe's or Jim's…" He shrugged. "Something like that…anyways, if it's listed I'll have something delivered." He glanced down at his sleeping Slayer and smiled. "I know Buff will be hungry," he purred, brushing a lock of hair back from her face. He kept flipping through the book. "Here it is…Big Jim's Roadhouse Diner." He said it with an accent and Fred giggled. He glanced up at her and for the first time actually smiled. "What do you want to eat?" he asked, giving her that sexy half smile of his.

Flustered at how handsome he looked, she swallowed hard, and opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "And don't say tacos. I don't think they have them, so pick something else."

Fred blushed. She was surprised he knew what her favorite food was. It made her tummy do little flip flops. "Oh…okay. Then I'll have a cheeseburger. They have those, right?"

"How the hell would I know, Fred?" he shrugged. "But I'm gonna go with any place called 'Big Jim's' would have burgers, so I think you're safe with that." He glanced down at Buffy, and remembered how she used to eat after a patrol. Working out gave her an appetite. He smirked. He'd worked her out almost as hard as any patrol earlier. He picked up the phone next to the bed and dialed out.

Fred's eyes widened as he ordered enough food to feed ten people. He agreed to pay an extra charge to have it delivered, and hung up. "Are you eating too?" she asked.

He simply rolled his eyes at that and didn't bother answering. "It'll be here in about twenty minutes," he said, setting the phone back on the nightstand. He looked back to Buffy who was cuddling up to him in her sleep, then back at Fred. With a wicked smirk, he slid his hand under the cover to palm Buffy's breast. Buffy moaned and rubbed her thigh against his burgeoning cock. She smiled in her sleep and her hand brushed his belly. He growled. "Go take another shower," he snapped at Fred without even looking at her as he leaned down to nibble at his Slayer's bare shoulder.

Fred stood there awkwardly for a moment. He raised his head and quirked a brow at her in question. She shuffled her feet nervously. "Can't I stay out here or—"

His eyes widened a bit and he chuckled. "What? You wanna watch?" Fred gasped and a flush stained her cheeks as she shook her head vehemently. He nodded, waiting for her to follow his order, yet she stood there. His eyes narrowed, but she still didn't move. Finally he lost what little patience he had. "Fred, get your skinny ass out of here before I decide your more trouble than your worth."

With a little squeak, she grabbed Connor and nearly ran back to the bathroom. The door shut with a click and Angelus chuckled. Now, if only he could get Buff to jump like that…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys, feed the musie so she can feed me. I know she's greedy, but she can't help herslef!! :) :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Born of Darkness **_

_**A fic by: Jen**_

_**Rating: Huge M**_

_**Disclaimer: Jen owns nothing, Joss owns all, but I do love to play with him…er…them.**_

_**Thank you to Viv for beta reading this for me. Love ya, babe.**_

_**I usually do shout outs, but Jen is feeling lazy and tired so I'll make it up to all you in the next chappie, but you can look on my profile to see my faves. Also, thank you to all of you who R&R. You feed my musie and she feeds my inspiration. You guys are awesome & I love ya bunches.**_

_**Okay enough of Jen's babble… On with the show.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chappie 7**

"Wakey-wakey, lover," he whispered against her neck as he pulled her on top of him.

"Wh-what?" Buffy asked, peering at him through a tangled mass of blond hair. "What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

"Time for you to wake up, I want to fuck again."

"Do you have to be such a pig?"

"Whatever. Just wake the fuck up will you?"

"Gee, Angelus, you really know how to put a girl in the mood!"

His hands slid down her back and cupped her ass. Buffy bit back her gasp when his fingers trailed along the curve of her rear and headed into unchartered territory. "No!" she squeaked and tried to crawl off him.

His hands tightened and he kept her right where she was. "Don't knock it till you've tried it, lover," he teased, but let it go for now. Eventually he'd have Buff in _every_ way possible, just not today. Instead he trailed his hands up her back and buried his fingers into her hair. "Fine, I won't push it, but I want you—come here," he murmured and brought her down for a kiss.

He was irresistible, and Buffy opened to him helplessly. He kissed her once, twice, and then again, but deeper this time. She moaned softly as his tongue mated with hers, teasing her with his skilled kiss. She clutched his shoulders and gave in to the passion he inspired. Finally she needed to breathe and pulled back, gasping.

He gripped her hips and raised her over his cock. "Ride me," he instructed his voice husky with arousal.

Buffy didn't need to be told twice. She straddled his lean hips and reached down and gripped his penis in one hand, she was trembling as she guided it into her. "Yessss," she hissed as she sank down upon him. He was so big and this new position made her feel like he was about to burst through her stomach. "Oh!"she gasped as she rose up and his cock slid along her sensitive clit. "Angelus," she sighed as she sank back down and he slowly filled her again, one perfect inch at a time.

He growled in pleasure as he felt her stretching around him, rippling and squeezing him tightly. "Fuck, you're still so damned tight…" Her muscles pulsed around him, she was so hot he clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth as the sensation of being inside her made him struggle for the control that normally came so easily to him.

She braced her hands on his pectoral muscles and levered herself up and then down upon him. Her knees hugged his hips as his hands guided her movements at first until Buffy had found her rhythm. Angelus put his hands behind his head and let her ride him at her own pace, enjoying the view as she bounced on his cock.

"Oh God, so good," Buffy moaned as she grinded on his lap.

"Better than good," he said, sliding his hands up her thighs. She was incredibly sexy, so lost in the pleasure she was taking in his body that it was like she was in her own world. Her brow furrowed and she looked so intent, like she was concentrating very hard.

Buffy rolled her hips and widened her legs as she thrust herself up and down on his cock. Her head tipped back and she gasped as each movement made the shaft of his penis drag along her clit. "Oh God," she panted, grinding down on him faster and harder. She licked her lips, panting softly as the tingle-shocks in her belly started to grow. She could feel her body tightening and knew she was so close. She clutched his biceps as her strokes became shorter and faster. "Yes…right there…right…oh God…there…" She arched her body back, and Angelus felt her hair tickle his thighs as she exploded around him.

"Oh shit!" he yelped when her Slayer muscles gripped him so tightly, it bordered on painful. He could feel her orgasm, she was clutching him, whimpering with pleasure and it was incredible. "Jesus fucking Christ," he growled, as she dug her nails into his chest and continued to come all over him. She was so wet, little squishing noises could be heard with each stroke, and it turned him on more. He gazed down to where they were joined…he was soaked. "That's hot." Eager for his own release, Angelus dug his heels into the mattress and began pounding up into her with fierce, powerful strokes. "Fuck—so tight—so good," he muttered, as his fingers dug into her hips and he lifted and lowered her in time with his thrusts. His face shimmered and he slid a hand up and into her hair. He gripped her head and tilted it. "Mine," he snarled and brought her down for his bite.

Buffy screeched and tripped into another orgasm as soon as his fangs penetrated her neck. Angelus growled as she came around his cock again. He gulped at her powerful blood, closing his eyes as the sheer euphoria of having her like this washed over him. It was better than perfect—it was the closest thing to heaven he knew he'd ever see. He pulled his fangs out. He had to pace himself—Slayer blood was addicting, he was discovering. "Buff," he groaned, clutching her to him as he came too, filling her with jets of cool sperm.

"That was…" Buffy yawned and snuggled into his chest. "Amazing," she mumbled and promptly passed out again.

He put a pillow behind him and scooted up on the bed so that he was reclining against the headboard with Buffy still on top of him. He swept her hair back and examined his mark. It would scar even more now. He took a moment to study her while she slept. She was beautiful, but he'd been with a thousand beautiful women. What was it about Buff that got his motor running on over-drive?

Well, she really was, by far, the best fuck he'd ever had, and that was saying something, considering he'd spent over a hundred years with Darla. His Sire had been a renowned and very high-priced courtesan when she was alive, then had another one hundred and fifty years to perfect her skills before he'd even met her. But next to Buffy's innocent lust, Darla's practiced skill seemed just that—practiced. Buffy was real and full of fire—it drew him like a moth to the flame and he couldn't get enough of her. maybe that was it—she was a Slayer and she was still so innocent—a lethal combination to him. He loved the thrill of danger and Buffy could be very dangerous indeed.

He heard the door to the bathroom open very slowly and pulled the covers up over them. "You can come on out, Fred. We're done."

Fred tentatively peeked around the corner. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but can I come out now?"

"You aren't and didn't I just say to come out?" She nodded. "Then what the fuck are you waiting for? Come out. Are you deaf as well as pathetic?" Fred gasped and hurried to do as he asked, but in her haste, tripped over her own feet and fell face first on the floor. Angelus frowned. "Fuck, you're clumsy too?" He rolled his eyes. "You're going to be a pain in my ass, aren't you?"

"I'm not meaning to…it's just you scare me when you yell like that."

"Well, when you ask me stupid questions what do you expect me to do? Pat you on the head and say good job."

"Guess not," Fred whispered, before heading back to the bathroom to get Connor.

Angelus watched her go. "No common sense," he muttered, before easing Buffy off him. She whimpered as he slipped out of her and it pleased him to think she missed feeling him inside. He glanced at the clock. The food would be here any minute. He tossed back the covers and stood just as Fred was coming back in the room.

"Oh!" Fred gasped, her eyes nearly popping from her head as she stared at his naked body.

Angelus waited for her to look away, but she just stared—wide eyed and…yes, hungry. He smirked. "Are you done checking me out?"

Fred flushed bright red and looked away. "I-I—sorry," she said. "It's just—I mean, I wasn't expectin'—never mind," she said softly, sitting down on the couch and setting Connor's car seat next to her.

He grabbed his black silk boxers and pulled them on. "You weren't expecting to get a free show?" he asked as he went to the bag he'd brought in with him and knelt down to open it. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed she was still watching him. "Well I wasn't expecting to give you one either. But that didn't stop you from looking your fill, did it?"

"I didn't mean to," she said.

He scoffed. "Right, that's why you still can't take your eyes off me?" He studied her for a minute, taking in her flushed cheeks and rapid breathing. "Fred, you're really a strange girl. I'm not sure what to make of you, and since I haven't killed you yet, that may work out in your favor," he said, as he gathered a change of clothes, his shampoo and other toiletries out of the bag and stood. He strode past her to the bathroom. "I'd tell you not to escape, but really…what's the point?" He grabbed the handle, started to open the door before he stopped and shook his head at her in a chiding manner. "You're not going anywhere, are you?" he taunted, and shut the bathroom door with a click.

She frowned. Why wasn't she leaving? She heard the lock turn on the bathroom door and the irony that Angelus, the scary demon, was locking the door to keep her out made her cringe. Her face blazed with color and she put her head in her hands. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she had to get herself under control—she'd had a crush on Angel, yes, but what she was starting to feel for Angelus bordered on exactly what he called her—sick, and she had to stop it before it was too late…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunnydale:

Spike opened the door to the house on Revello Dr. and was immediately inundated with questions. He held his hand up. "She's gone," he said, and his head dropped. He sighed. "The bloody prick played this one perfectly. He hasn't said a word to anyone—not a soul has heard anything about Angelus even being back, much less having the Slayer."

"Spike, we can't just give up," Dawn cried. "Buffy wouldn't give up on us, we can't give up on her."

"Niblet, she won't want to be rescued by the time we reach her."

"You can't know that!" Xander growled.

Spike drilled him with icy blue eyes. "The bloody hell I can't. I was Buffy a hundred or so years ago!" Spike sighed as he remembered meeting the dark vampire all those years ago. "Angelus is…" He shrugged, as he tried to find the words to describe how magnetic his Sire could be. "He's a bleedin pied piper when he puts his mind to it and leave it at that," he said.

They were all staring at him. "What? We're vampires." Xander snorted and Spike turned on him. "Yeah and you're one to talk?" He chuckled, grabbed a cigarette out of his jacket, and lit it. "I lived with you, remember?" he said, blowing out a cloud of smoke before he parodied someone having an erotic dream. "Oh-oh…Angel…" He raised a brow at Xander. "Ring any bells?"

The boy's eyes bulged and he looked like he'd swallowed a golf ball. "I-I—" His face was the shade of a ripe apple. "You're sick and a liar!"

"Whatever," Spike grumbled. "I think the real reason you hated Buffy being with the poof is because you wanted to be with him." He glanced at Anya. "You might wanna have him checked before you marry the sod." He took Dawn's hand and led her towards the kitchen, ignoring the pandemonium he'd just caused. "Niblet, you and me need to talk," he said.

Dawn nodded. "Spike please tell me you have a plan B and one that doesn't…eeew…make me think of Xander making googly eyes at Angel," she said, glancing back over her shoulder just in time to see Anya smack Xander across the face and storm out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Somewhere in California: RoadWay Inn:**

Angelus was buttoning up his shirt when a knock sounded at the door. "Answer that—it's probably the food," he told Fred, as he finished with his shirt and sat on the foot of the bed to pull his socks on. She went to open the door, but he grabbed her wrist. "Wait," he said, remembering he was still close enough to Sunnydale that Buff's friends might have caught up with them since last night.

He went to the window and peered out. A boy stood at the door carrying several white paper bags. "Who is it?" Angelus asked.

"It's Kevin and I got a delivery from Jim's," the young blond haired kid said.

Angelus could smell the grease of the burgers and fries and opened the door. "How much do I owe you?"

The kid quoted the price and Angelus counted out the amount and added a very generous tip. "Here you go," he said with a smile.

The boy 'Kevin' noticed that Angelus had given him an extra forty dollars. "Wow!" Suddenly his smile turned to a frown. "Do you need change?"

"No," the dark vampire said, careful not to step out of the room…the sun was high in the sky now. He opened the door wider as he stepped back. "Fred, get your ass over here and take some of these," he snapped.

Fred jumped up and ran to the door. "Hi there," she said in her friendly Texas twang. "It smells wonderful—thank you," she said and took two of the bags.

Kevin's eyes raked over Fred. "Y-you're welcome," he said, gazing at her pretty face like he'd never seen a woman before.

Angelus rolled his eyes. "Wanna hand me those bags, kid?"

Kevin jumped. "Oh sorry," he said handing Angelus the last two bags. "She's just real pretty. You're a lucky—oh my God," he gasped as his eyes landed on Buffy, lying in the rumpled bed. The sheet lay along the smooth curve of her lower back, just covering her ass, but leaving her beautiful, tanned back naked. The boy's eyes bulged and he turned to Angelus with something akin to hero-worship in his eyes. "Holy shit! What are you a porn star?"

Angelus noticed where his eyes were and smirked. "Not quite, why?"

"Well, you have to be some kind of star—look at the chicks you got here. Wow, that's like—" He laughed nervously. "Dude, that's so cool. So what are you a rock star—movie actor or what?" He glanced from naked Buffy to Fred standing there in her mini and long dark hair, she appeared to be waiting on Angelus' every move and Kevin found that irresistible.

Angelus' smile got crafty. "Why can't I just be a normal-Joe with two girlfriends?"

Kevin's eyes nearly crossed. "What's your secret? How can I do that?"

Seeing an opportunity for a bite to eat too, Angelus wrapped an arm around his shoulders and ushered him further into the room. "You think you're man enough to get a piece of one of my girls…Kevin?"

Kevin gazed up at the larger man with wide eyes. "Are you serious? You're not just playing with me, are you?"

Angelus bit back his smirk. "I'm serious. Which one do you want? Call it…" He chuckled, "a really good tip."

"But you already gave me—seriously…dude, are you for real?"

Angelus almost broke his neck right then and there. The kid was a moron, but getting him worked up would make his blood sweeter and since he didn't roll that way—Buff or Fred could accomplish that task for him. "I'm totally serious. Take your pick. Blond or brunette—which one do you want, Kevin—today is a day that will change your life forever…today you get to be a star too…" he purred.

Kevin almost squealed. "Holy shit! Dude, you're like—the best!"

Angelus shut the door. "Okay, so which one do you want—or would you like them both?" he asked, watching the boy intensely.

Kevin's eyes widened and he almost came in his pants. Angelus felt the change in his body and struck. He grabbed the kid and put his hand over his mouth as his face shifted. "Sorry Kevin, looks like today wasn't your lucky day after all," he quipped and lowered his head.

Fred looked up just as Angelus bit into the young man's neck. Her heart accelerated as the boy clutched at Angelus' shoulders. He made a small gurgling sound, then whimpered as he seemed to melt into the vampire's dark embrace. Fred knew she'd never forget the look of shocked euphoria on young Kevin's face just before Angelus dropped his dead body on the ground.

"Mmmmm…now that's what I call finger licking good—he tasted like bubble-gum," he said, licking his lips. He raised his golden eyes and Fred pretended to be busy opening up food containers.

"These bacon and eggs sure look good. I think I'll have this instead of the burger," she said weakly, realizing how inane her comment was in light of the dead body laying in front of her, but her brain couldn't come up with anything else to say. Rationally she shouldn't be surprised. She'd known he was a vampire. She'd just never seen him kill before, but on a scientific note, Fred understood the need for predators. It kept nature in balance. Animals killed each other all the time and no one said a word. It was just the way of things. So, was it really Angelus' fault that his prey just happened to be humans?

"I see that brain of yours working, Fred," he said as he grabbed Kevin by the collar, and started to drag him to the bathroom. He glanced over to the bed, relieved Buffy was still sleeping. "What are you thinking?" he asked as he pulled his dinner past where Fred was sitting at the small table. He dumped the body into the tub and shut the bathroom door. He waited for her to say something, but she just kept laying out food and refused to look at him. He folded his arms over his chest. "Well…" he said, raising a brow. "Aren't you going to scream or at least go eeew?"

Fred glanced at him and shook her head. "No, I mean it's a bit disturbing to see you..." she waved her hand at the bathroom, "...eat, but if you think about it..." She frowned as if contemplating her argument. "Every creature kills to live." She sat down and folded a napkin over her lap. "Look at this bacon…" She held up a piece and waved it. "This was once a pig—which part I'm not really sure, but we all know bacon is pork and that's pig, so basically, I'm a predator too." She grinned and his brows drew down as he seemed to wonder if she was kidding or not. She looked away for a moment before her eyes lit up and she was off and running again. "Did you know that the mosquito is the number one deadliest predator?"

"What?" he asked, not sure if he'd heard her right.

She went on as if he hadn't spoken. "The mosquito—it kills more than two million people a year, but no one hunts them down with the sole purpose of killing them. They just understand they're not bad…it's just their nature to…um…drink blood," she finished quietly.

Angelus shook his head as he tried to make sense of that huge ramble. Until that last part hit him and he scowled at her. "Did you just compare me to a mosquito?"

A nervous giggle burst forth before she put her hand over her mouth. "I wasn't tryin' to, but…" She shrugged. "If you think about it—you both drink blood and—"

His eyes widened. "You're seriously sitting here comparing me to a mosquito?!" He wasn't sure whether to laugh or snap her neck for insulting him.

She looked around nervously and could've bitten her tongue when he took on an angry expression. "No, I wasn't really. Sorry."

He was sure she'd just insulted him, but just as sure she hadn't meant to, so he let it go and gave her a puzzled look. And he'd thought Dru was a loon. Fred was almost as bad and he hadn't done a damn thing to her. "Did I ever tell you, you're the strangest girl I've ever met?"

She gave a small smile and shook her head. "That's not bad is it?"

"No. It'll just take…getting used to," he said moving across the room to sit on the bed. Fred was staring at him and he could tell she wanted to say something else, so he held up his hand to ward her newest diatribe off. "Fred, don't make me gag you. Just stop talking and eat, okay?"

She nodded and began to eat her bacon and eggs.

Angelus shook Buffy's shoulder. "Buff, foods here, so if you want it hot, you better get up."

Buffy blinked and pushed the hair out of her face. She felt amazing. So relaxed and…she suddenly remembered why and her face flamed. "Oh!" she gasped, and dragged the sheet over her naked body. "Wh-what?" she asked, trying not to meet his far too knowing eyes.

He chuckled softly and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I said the food is here…aren't you still hungry?" He made that innocent statement sound like a lewd invitation and Buffy blushed even further.

"I—yeah," she said looking around for her clothes. "Actually, I could totally eat."

He pushed her back onto the pillows. "Stay here." He winked at her. "I like the sight of you naked and in my bed."

Buffy felt the heat in her face flare even hotter, but so help her, she liked then idea of herself naked and in his bed too, so what could she really say, but okay—which is just what she did.

**Later:**

Buffy could hear Angelus in the bathroom. The sound of teeth brushing made her wonder if he brushed his teeth in demon face too. The picture made her giggle for some reason, but when he came out dressed to go out, she had a hard time suppressing her nervousness.

Was he really going to leave her alone?

He could see the gears grinding in her head and bit back his smile. "Fred, get Connor ready." He saw Buffy's eyes widen and then he did smile. "We're going out for a bit." He raised a brow. "You didn't think I was going to leave you all here, did you Buff?"

Yes, that was exactly what she had thought, but she just shrugged. "Whatever…it's not like it makes a difference." But there was a note of disgruntlement, she just couldn't hide.

"Don't be jealous. When I can trust you, I'll take you with me," he said, tapping her nose with a finger teasingly.

"You trust Fred and not me?" She was totally forgetting the point now, but she didn't care. Why did he trust Fred and not her?

"Yes," he said simply. "She won't run. You will." He smirked. "But not if I have them with me." He petted her cheek. "Will you kitten? You'll stay put because you know what will happen to them if I come back here and you're gone, don't you?"

She plucked at the comforter. "Yes," she admitted. And she did. It wasn't something she wanted to dwell on. "I'll be here," she said softly, looking down at her hands.

He tipped her chin. "I know you will, baby."

"I hate you sometimes," she whispered, despising the tears that sprang to her eyes.

"I know." He shrugged. "I can live with that as long as you're here when I get back," he said as he patted his jacket for his keys. He pulled them out of his pocket. "Fred, get your ass moving or else I'll drag you out of here by your ears and I won't give a fuck if you're still naked or not," he barked out.

A gasp was heard from the bathroom and Fred came rushing out. He grinned. "See how well Fred minds?" He ran his thumb along Buffy's lower lip. "When you—" He laughed. "Who am I kidding? You'll _never _listen like that, but that's one of the things about you that excite me."

An unwilling smile tugged Buffy's lips upward. "No, probably not," she confessed. "So…how long will you be gone?"

He shrugged. "Long enough to get a bite to eat and hit up an ATM machine, but not long enough for you to put any kind of plan in motion…" He blinked big brown eyes at her and smiled. "Why?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. He looked far too innocent when he did that, and she knew for a fact he was anything but innocent. Suddenly what he'd said hit her and she narrowed her eyes. "A bite…?" She searched his face trying to see the evil there. "What do you mean by a bite?"

He shrugged and Buffy glared at him. "I can't let you kill anyone."

He gripped her by the back of her hair and tugged her head back. "You what?" he growled, leaning down so they were eye to eye. "I don't think I heard you right, Buff. Care to repeat that?" he asked, leaning over her determined to back her down.

"You heard me," she said just as determined not to cower.

He shoved her back on the bed. "Follow me and Connor will have a very bad accident tonight. Do you think I'm joking?" His eyes met hers and Buffy had no doubt he was not.

"No. I know you're not," she whispered.

He nodded. "Good, now be a good girl and I'll bring you home something to eat too." He glanced over his shoulder to see Fred standing there trying her best to fade into the background. "Well?" he growled.

"Huh?" Fred asked gripping the handle of Connor's car seat so hard her knuckles were white.

He blew out a frustrated breath. "Fred, I swear I'm going to beat you," he grumbled. She started to fidget and Angelus lost his temper. "Am I speaking Japanese? Get moving, Fred—now!"

She jumped. "Oh! Sorry," she said and gave Buffy a tiny sympathetic glace before preceding Angelus out the door.

Angelus looked back at his Slayer. "The phone isn't turned on and I have your cell phone. If you leave this room I'll know it and you won't like what'll happen next. Just stay here Buff, okay?"

She had the irrational feeling of being left out and couldn't understand her conflicting emotions where he was concerned. "Couldn't you just…leave me in the car? I'll—"

He crossed the room and dragged her up by her shirt. "No, I don't trust you yet, but I'll be back," he said and kissed her. His kiss was rough, but full of the dark lust he had for her.

Buffy returned the kiss just as passionately. Just as it was getting wild and hot, Angelus broke away. He licked his lips and stared at her for several long moments. "I won't be gone long," he said finally, and left, his dark coat flaring behind him.

Buffy jumped off the bed and grabbed his arm just as he headed out of the room. "Can you leave Connor?" She wet her lips with her tongue. "Please Angelus. I won't run, you still have Fred and you know I could never just leave her and be responsible for what you did to her." She could tell he was mulling over the idea. "You don't really want to drag a baby along anyways…please. I'll-I'll—"

His eyes lit up and his grin was so lascivious, Buffy blushed. "You'll make it up to me later by doing whatever I want…?" he asked, snaking an arm around her waist and tugging her body up next to his.

Buffy braced her hands on his broad chest. Oh brother, that could be so many things, she was more than nervous agreeing to such a ludicrous proposition, but found herself nodding just the same. "Yes, whatever you want."

Angelus' cock went hard as rock and he reached between their bodies and blatantly adjusted his pants. "Fuck Buff, I've got a hard on just thinking about what I want from you."

Buffy gulped and her eyes followed his movement as she waited for him to explain, but he didn't and she realized it was another part of his game. Make her wait and imagine _what_ it was that he would ask of her. Oh God, he really was evil. "So can he stay?" she asked, trying to keep her composure.

He reached out and cupped her cheek as he nodded. "Yes," he said running his knuckles along her face. She started to lean into his touch, when he gripped her chin brutally. "But if you leave I will peel Fred's flesh from her back, cut her tongue out and rape her to death." He let her go and smiled almost pleasantly. "So…are you aware of the consequences?"

She rubbed her chin and could only nod. If she spoke, she might just scream. His words had painted a visual that was more than frightening—it was down right macabre.

"Fine, the kid stays with you," he said, giving her a long look before heading out the door to get Connor.

Fred was waiting for him in the car. He noticed Connor was fastened behind his seat now and was suddenly glad he'd agreed to let Buff keep the brat. He really didn't want him along anyways. He leaned down and unfastened the car seat. "Change of plans Fred," he said as he unhooked the seat belt. "The kid stays with Buff, but you stay put." He pulled the car seat out and headed back for the room.

"Thank you," Buffy whispered when Angelus came back in the room with Connor.

Seeing the joy on her face he knew he'd made the right choice. If he wanted Buff to come to him and give herself completely, he had to make her love him. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I don't have to be cruel to you Buff," he murmured. "If you'd be more accommodating, I could be nice too…"

She raised her eyes. He could see the confusion there. "You just described torturing Fred in a way that makes me want to do the wacky, but you say you're not cruel?" She snorted. "Un-huh…yeah…right."

"I didn't say I wasn't cruel," he corrected. "I said I didn't have to be cruel to you. If you let me, I could be more…open to letting you spend time with Connor."

"Really?" Her eyes narrowed. "You're not just saying that?"

He shook his head. "No I mean it, but you have to promise to be good."

Connor grinned and waved his arms at her and Buffy melted. "Okay, I promise," she said a silly little smile lighting up her face as she stared at the baby.

He bent down and kissed her. "Have fun…I won't be gone long."

Buffy nodded absently as she unfastened Connor. "Okay…" he was almost out the door when she stopped him. "Angelus…" He turned and she smiled. "Thank you and I'll be here when you get back."

The smile that graced his face made Buffy see why Darla had named him Angelus. He looked like an angel just then—maybe a dark, sexy angel, but angelic just the same.

He noticed the way she was staring at him and smirked. "I know you will, you'd hate to be the reason Fred died a gruesome death, right?" he said with a smile that reminded her once again that he wasn't Angel—he was a demon and a very wicked one at that.

Buffy sighed and tried not to dwell on that...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys, I hope you liked this chappie—I kinda got Angelus back to his dark, wicked self in this one…now you know the drill….please feed the musie, she's what I like to call a review whore!! lol!**


	8. Chapter 8

Born of Darkness

A fic by: Jen

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing. I wish I could just borrow Angelus for a night… :)

A/N: **I feel the need to say this based on some pm's I've gotten. I totally love all your reviews and messages—suggestions and everything, but I want to remind everyone—this is an Angelus fic, not an Angel fic. I won't write Angelus as a grumpy, leather-pants wearing Angel. I**_** am **_**trying to layer him, so that he has moments where you see he does have intense feelings for Buffy, but I'm not going to change what or who he was. He is **_**all 'demon'**_** here, so don't expect him to cuddle up with Connor and make with the 'Daddy' role. It's not going to happen**.

A/N2: Thank you to Viv for beta reading this for me. Love ya, sweetie.

Also: I want to give a shout out to jaymartinez, who has three very good fics up right now. You guys should really check them out. Helmi1 also has several really good fics, as most of you know. Of course, I want to pimp Amber's (uskohakuchan) fics. She's an amazing writer, a good friend and a terrific beta too. Thanks babe, love ya! MistressAngel is a new addiction I've just discovered. You guys should really check her fics out.

Also: look for these ladies' fics: K8abc, MacKenzie Creations, Esmerada007, Bangel'stheonlywaytogo, BrandiRochon, regretfullXXobsessions, Angel/Buffy17 (Roxy) Vixangel, (my bud & partner in To Tame a Demon.) Oh and lilCatfish96 just posted a nice little one shot. Btw: I'm trying to get her to post some more on it, so check it out and tell her to put up some more smut! (Don't throw things at me, Ally) lol!

Okay, there are several more amazing authors I love, but I don't want half this chappie to be A/N so please check out my faves to see a list of some really great writers.

Now, as always, I want to thank each and every one of you who R&R. I think I sent out a thank you to everyone, but if I forgot you…I'm sorry. Feel free to tell me and I'll humbly apologize. Feedback is a part of my inspiration, so I always want to be sure I say thanks. :) :)

Okay, enough of Jen's babble…on with the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chappie 8

Angelus paused at the door. "Have fun with the kid. I'm only doing this because you asked me so nicely," he told her, making sure she understood it was upon his whim whether she was happy or miserable.

She nodded. "I know." He turned to leave. "Angelus," she said, calling him back.

He turned, a brow raised in question. "What now, Buff?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to remind him he'd promised not to touch Fred and that meant in_ any_ way, but he was looking more than a bit annoyed, so she bit back her words. With a sigh, she shrugged off her doubts. "Never mind," she said. "I'll see you when you get back."

He smirked. She was so transparent. A 'Don't fuck around' sign should have been flashing in red letters across her forehead. He shut the door, crossed the room and tipped her chin up. "Do you really think I have the energy to screw Fred?" He flashed a devilish grin. "Baby, you've used my body shamelessly the last few hours…I'm pretty worn out," he teased, and then he kissed her.

Stunned by this newest mood change, Buffy could only respond to his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and darted her tongue into his mouth. In seconds it was no longer a simple kiss goodbye. The lust that always simmered right beneath the surface between them sprung to life, and Angelus wrapped his arms around her, lifted her off the floor and backed her against the wall, wildly returning her passion. He felt like a randy teenager—not a demon who'd had over a thousand lovers.

Buffy moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him easy access to her center. He thrust his hips forward and they both gasped in pleasure.

"Jesus Buff," he groaned as he tore his mouth free and let her slide down his body. He closed his eyes as he took deep breaths, trying to get himself under control. Finally he opened his eyes. She looked as dazed as he felt. "I like the way you say thank you," he purred and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. "I won't be gone long—especially after a goodbye like that." He shook his head, letting his eyes roam over her swollen lips and tangled blond locks. His cock throbbed. "I'm even tempted not to go at all."

"Then don't. Stay here…" she said, smiling at him.

"No. We need food and this will give you some alone time with the kid...you know you want that."

She completely missed the 'we' part in the food statement. She sighed and let him go. "You're right."

"When am I not?" he said arrogantly, adjusting his pants. He headed for the door, but paused before he left. "Buff, I'm giving you a chance to have fun with Jr. there, but be good and don't try anything stupid, or answer that door to anyone..." He caught her gaze and held it. "Understood?"

Buffy simply rolled her eyes. Of course he would have to spoil the moment by reminding her she was still his captive. He started to frown, so she hastened to answer him--she didn't want him to change his mind and take Connor after all. "I won't. I already promised. I don't want Fred to die a 'horrible death', remember?"

"That's right—now you're getting it, lover," he said with a smile and left.

It wasn't until after he'd left that it dawned on her that he'd never actually said he _'wouldn't'_ fuck around. He'd just asked her if she thought he had the energy to. Her brow creased as she realized that wasn't really an answer at all. She was tempted to run after him and demand that he promise her again, but the baby made a cooing sound, and it distracted her. She sighed, and decided against making a fool of herself. What could she really do to stop him anyhow? Besides staking him that is, and _that,_ she couldn't--wouldn't do.

She pushed thoughts of Angelus and what he was doing aside and picked Connor up. "Well, looks like it's just you and me, little man…so what should we do first?" He blinked big blue eyes at her and she laughed. She brought him over to the bed and laid him on his back. He just stared at him for a minute, before his little arms and legs flailed and he started to fuss. Buffy chewed her bottom lip. "Oh no…please don't cry," she said.

Thinking quickly, she placed her hands over her eyes. "Peek-a-boo!" she cried softly, when she took her hand away. He stopped flailing and stared at her, wide eyes blinking. So she did it again. This time he giggled and Buffy's own laughter bubbled up in response. She did it again and he laughed harder, as did she. Within moments she was so caught up in her and Connor's game, she forgot all about her worries over what Angelus was up to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Outside:**

Angelus hopped into the driver's seat and glanced sideways at Fred as he started the car. "Okay, first things first…I gotta get rid of Kevin." He chuckled softly. "Dammit, I was sweating it a bit that last hour thinking someone might find him behind the room."

"Are you afraid to tell Buffy you're still feeding?"

He stopped. "What?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "Buffy doesn't own me, Fred, and nothing scares me. Get that through your pretty head and you may survive."

She scooted away from him. "Then why did you have me distract her while you tossed his body out the bathroom window?"

He made a tsking sound. "You really don't know men very well, do you?" Not sure how to answer that Fred stayed mute and he rolled his eyes. "Because I don't want her fighting me, that's why. I love the way she crawls into bed eager to fuck my brains out." He shrugged. "It's nothing more complicated than that," he said as he put the big car in reverse. "You know what? How about you worry about yourself instead of how I handle Buff, okay? You're not out of the woods yet, Texas…" He let that subtle threat hang in the air as he pulled behind the motel.

He glanced around to see if anyone was watching them. "So…have you ever hidden a body, before?" he asked, almost casually.

She seemed to ponder that question seriously. "I once helped my cousin Bradley drag a deer off the road and bury it, but I guess that's not really considered hiding a body—" She snorted in that goofy way she had. "More like getting rid of road kill, I suppose."

"Why do I bother?" he asked himself. "Fred, I was kidding—you know…as in a joke? Jeez, for such a big-brain, you really don't have any common sense, do you?"

"I did bury a time capsule once," she said quietly.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" He shook his head at her sadly. "Do you even think about what you say before you say it?" He put the car in park. "You know what? I'm beginning to think you need me, if only to show you there's bad things in this world that your quirky brain can't imagine," he said, tapping her on the forehead with a finger.

She bit her lip and looked out the window. "Oh, I know about the bad things..." she whispered, trailing a drop of moisture down the window with her fingertips. She tucked her hands in her lap and hunched forward. "I spent five years living in the bad things," she said quietly.

"Well, don't cry about it now. It's over and you survived. Become stronger from it, not weaker," he said as he opened the door and got out.

Stealthily he made his way to the spot where Kevin's body lay. He kept one eye on the window of their room as he swung the boy over his shoulder and quietly made his way back to the car. He opened the trunk and tossed Kevin in next to Gunn. The street-fighter was still out, but that wasn't surprising. When he'd been turned, his family had actually held a funeral, complete with an Irish Catholic Priest blessing the ground he later crawled out of. Angelus smirked at the irony in that. He expected his newest childe would rise sometime tomorrow night.

"Where are we going?" Fred asked as he got back in the car.

"I'm still hungry," he said, maneuvering the big Plymouth out of the parking lot and into traffic.

Fred made a surprised sound. "You—you're taking me…with you?"

He didn't respond, just pulled in behind a Chinese restaurant and Fred gave him a sideways glance. "We're getting Chinese?"

He chuckled wickedly. "No, Kevin is," he said, getting out of the car and going around to the trunk.

Fred noticed the dumpster off to the side of the car and tried to ignore what he was doing. She heard the trunk open, then a few seconds later she heard the loud thump of something being dumped inside the trash container. He had disposed of the delivery boy's body. In that instant, Fred became terrifyingly aware of how easily she was beginning to go along with whatever Angelus desired. Maybe she really was the weird, sick girl he accused her of being...

He got back in the car, put it in gear and backed out of the restaurant parking lot. He gave her a smile, "Ready to go hunting Fred?"

She made another surprised sound and just stared at him. "I don't think—I mean…why?"

"Why not?" She had that 'fish out of water' look and he laughed, getting a kick out of her moral dilemma. "Oh come on, you were the one telling me about the natural way of things. You even called yourself a predator, remember?"

Fred was at a loss how to reply. Was he serious or just teasing her? "I—um—okay," she finally said too confused to say anything else.

He drove along the streets of the city for a while, pointing out easy targets to her. She actually paid attention and Angelus gave a thought for the first time about possibly turning her. "Drunks and druggies are the easiest victims…" he said, as he they turned down another side street. He could always spot the areas where a nice quiet park was. "Ahh, here we go," he said as he pulled into a dimly lit parking lot with a sign that that read 'Welcome to Runny-Mead Park' on it.

The 'welcome' sign was bright and sunny, much friendlier looking than the place actually was—at least after dark. Fred shivered. "This place looks creepy," she whispered.

He nodded. "At night, city parks make for good hunting ground because most of the people here either don't care what's going on around them—you know the 'I didn't see anything and the don't talk to the cops' rule…or they're just too loaded to notice the vampire sitting right next to them until it's too late." He turned the headlights off and put the car in park, leaving the engine running.

He put his arm on the back of the seat behind her head, and leaned over her to point out several people standing around a barrel fire drinking beer. "See them?" She nodded, trying to ignore the tingles his nearness caused. "Who's going to miss them? They're out here drinking their lives away." He made a sound of disgust. "A lot of vamps target people like that." He shrugged and made a face. "Me? I can't stomach drinking from someone like that. Not only are they pathetic, but all the booze or worse…drugs makes the blood sour or gets me loaded, either way—not my style." A slow smile spread across his face. "I like my food…fresh, sober and tender," he said, licking his lips.

The scent of his cologne wafted to her nose, and she gave a breathless little sigh at how sexy he smelled.

He pulled back, a look of disbelief on his face. "Are you getting turned on?"

She shook her head in denial, but he laughed in that knowing way he had. "Don't lie to me, Fred. I can smell it." She looked down, letting her hair fall around her burning face, but he gripped her chin and made her look at him. "You do get that I only touched you to piss off, Buffy, don't you?"

Her face burned even hotter. "Yeah, I get it," she mumbled.

"Then why are you still so hot for me?" He studied her curiously. "It doesn't matter what I do, does it?" He seriously started to contemplate turning her. She might turn out an even greater masterpiece than Drusilla if he played her right. "You need some serious therapy, Fred. Were you always this sick, or was it Pylea that turned you into a masochist?" He laughed, giggled really. "Wow, what would Mommy and Daddy think of their darling girl now?"

"I-I…" There was nothing to say. "Please stop," she whispered.

And he did. He switched gears so fast it made her head spin. Flashing a sensual smile that made her breath catch, he leaned in, almost close enough that if she turned her head their lips could touch. It made her stomach flip-flop. "Wanna know what I think?" he whispered, running his knuckles along her cheek. She was so innocent, corrupting her like this made the demon in him rejoice.

Her heart pounded and she squeezed her eyes shut as her pulse rioted into the stratosphere. "I—no. I don't think I do," she said.

That surprised him and he laughed softly. "Well, too bad." He slid his hand into her hair. "Fred, you're so needy. I think you're waiting for me to rescue you again. Aren't you?" She didn't say anything, but she was almost purring as she leaned into his touch. "There's just one tiny problem with your theory…know what that is?" He waited until she was almost leaning into his lap before he grabbed her by the hair, and tugged it viciously, causing her to cry out in shock as some of her long locks were ripped from her scalp. Tears sprang to her eyes and she whimpered as her hands went to where he held her and tried to pry loose his grip. He shook her like a rag doll and she started to cry in earnest. He brought her face close to his. "This time the handsome man isn't going to save you from the monsters…" His face shifted and he flashed his fangs at her. "I _am_ the monster. You might want to remember that."

He shoved her away from him, smiling when he_ finally_ smelled some fear on her again. Good. She cowered away from him as he pulled further down the parking lot, looking for a young couple or someone out alone. He noticed a man sitting on a bench smoking something out of a pipe and Angelus grimaced. "Why you humans put that crap in your bodies is beyond me…" he said, continuing his hunt for the perfect victim.

Fred was crying softly, curled up against the door and rubbing her head where it still ached. Her chest heaved and while she tried to stop her tears and rising despair, she found she could not. How could he could he be so nice, then so cruel? She wiped at her eyes as her ragged breathing, turned into slow hiccups. Maybe she _was_ a masochist—it bore looking into. Why else would she be so drawn to a heartless creature like him?

He glanced over at her and rolled his eyes. "Oh, for fucks sake, stop crying already. All I did was pull your fucking hair—for me—that's tame, trust me."

"Wh-why do you h-hate m-me?"

He frowned. "I don't hate you. I don't care enough to hate you." He shrugged. "I don't like you either, but I don't like anyone, so don't take it personally." He handed her a handkerchief. "Wipe your nose—you're a mess," he growled.

Fred blew her nose and went to hand it back, but he just grimaced and told her to keep it. They cruised through the parking lot without any headlights. She gave him a tiny glance. "You seem to like Buffy, well enough." The words were out before she could stop them.

He stared for several seconds and then burst out laughing. "You're jealous!" He shook his head at her chidingly. "Doesn't matter—Buff's my type. You're not," he added cruelly.

She felt her face flame again, but couldn't seem to stop her mouth from saying what was on her mind. "Wasn't Drusilla thin and brunette?"

His head whipped her way. "How do you know about Drusilla?"

"Wesley told me."

"_What _did he tell you?"

She shrugged. "Not much, just that she was your daughter or something like that. But I saw a picture of her that day, and _she_ wasn't blond."

He got very quiet as he studied her. "Is that what you want, Fred? You wanna be my 'new' Drusilla?"

She couldn't look at him. She could hear that deadly quiet in his voice that scared her. "No. I don't think so. I'm sorry I brought her up," she said.

He grabbed her face and turned her head so he could look into her eyes. "You're lying again." He studied her intensely. "Do you even know how I turned Dru?" She shook her head no and his answering smile was pure evil. "Well, let me tell you…I tracked her down at a convent on the night she was going to become a nun. I killed everyone there, and then I fucked the piety right out of her. I made Dru come on my cock, even as she begged God to forgive her for succumbing to the devil." He stroked a knuckle down her cheek. "Then I told her there was no God—that her God had forsaken her because she was a sinner." He felt her tremble under his touch, but this time there was a healthy dose of terror mixed with her arousal. "Is that what you want, Fred? Do you want me to show you how little God cares about you too?"

She felt sick. He _was_ a monster, but wasn't she becoming one too? Because, God help her, she was still attracted to him. She put her head down and wished she could just disappear—she had to get away from him—he was breaking her without even trying—without even wanting to.

He couldn't believe she wasn't bolting out the door. "Jesus Fred, what's it gonna take to make you terrified of me?"

"I am," she whispered.

"No. You're really not. Just like I can smell your lust—I can smell fear…" His words trailed off as he spotted a woman in a hot pink sweat outfit jogging alone. She was blond, beautiful and young—now _that _was his type of meal. He whipped the car into a darkened parking space. "Wait here," he ordered and jumped out of the car. He didn't bother looking back to see if she'd obeyed him. At this point, Fred was pathetically predictable. She'd stay put.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At the Motel:**

Despite her fears about Angelus' activities, Buffy was having a great time playing with Connor. She finished fastening the snaps on his one piece pajamas, and paused to admire her handiwork—not bad for a first-timer. "Okay, little man…we've worn out peek-a-boo…you've been fed, bathed and changed—so what should we do now?"

Connor just gurgled happily and waved his feet and fists at her. Buffy laughed and blew on his tummy. He giggled back, and that started a whole new game…

After a few rounds of belly blowing, Connor's eyes were starting to droop, and Buffy's heart swelled as he raised his arms and seemed to reach out for her. She picked him up and cuddled him to her chest. "I wish you could have known your Daddy," she said to him as she stood and began to rock him. "No matter what, he—" She stopped, blinking back sudden tears. "He always tried to do the right thing, even when it hurt. I know he loved you." Her throat closed up, but Buffy struggled through the tears and in that quiet moment—she talked to Connor about Angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred watched him intercept the young woman on the jogging path. She wanted to honk the horn—anything to make a scene, and scare the girl off, but just the thought of Angelus' reaction was enough to quell the urge, so she stayed still and ignored the churning in her gut as he smiled at the woman and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. The girl's hand went to her hair and she laughed at whatever he said to her.

"Probably something charming," Fred grumbled, watching with a macabre fascination as, in less than a minute, he'd seduced the woman into leaving the jogging path with him. She swallowed hard as they headed behind a group of trees. "Oh God," she whispered, wishing she had the courage to do something to stop what was about to happen. Buffy would. Fred pushed that thought aside, she already had enough reasons to be jealous of the tiny blond; she didn't need another.

Several minutes later he came out, minus the woman. Fred wrapped her arms around her belly and put her head down. It was done. "Every predator needs to eat," she said to herself. "It's just natures' way to keep the checks and balances in order."

He opened the door and slid inside. "You were watching weren't you Fred?"

She looked away. "No, I was—"

He grabbed her arm in a bruising grip. "Didn't I already tell you not to lie to me?" She nodded and he let her go and started the car. "Now, I'll ask you again…were-you-watching?"

"Yes," she whispered, swallowing hard as tingles of fear raced along her nerve endings.

"I could _feel_ your eyes on me." He glanced over at her. "You know, if I don't decide to kill you—or turn you…someday, you're going to be some shrinks perfect wet dream of a project," he muttered as he backed the car up and headed out of the park. Now that he was satisfied, he wanted to get a move on. Gunn would arise tomorrow night—he needed to get to his safe-house so he could guide his new childe in the art of killing. He just had to figure out _how_ he was going to do that,_ without_ having to deal with a temper tantrum from Buffy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy lay on the bed with Connor curled against her chest. "So he moved to L.A. and did some really wonderful things there…" She glanced down and noticed he was fast asleep. "I loved him," she whispered, and placed a gentle kiss on Connor's forehead. "I couldn't save _him_, but I _will_ save you," she promised.

Glancing around the room, Buffy tried to decide where to put him down. The car seat didn't look comfy. She would just let him sleep with her, but the last thing she wanted was for Angelus to see Connor as a threat to 'his' time with her, so that was out. Her eyes landed on the dresser and she smiled. It had long, deep drawers. Perfect. She laid Connor on the bed and managed to get one of the huge drawers out. She hummed softly as she padded it with one of Connor's baby blankets before carrying it back to the bed. She tucked Connor in lovingly, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his brow. "Goodnight, little man," she whispered.

She glanced at the clock and was stunned to see they'd been gone for over three hours. How long did it take to get food? Not that long. She knew Fred had a thing for Angelus. Would she try something with him? Would he let her? She picked up the remote to the T.V. more to take her mind off what Angelus was doing than actually caring what was on. She flipped through the channels before finally settling on a re-run of some old television show.

A few minutes later, she glanced at the clock again, feeling sick at where her mind was going. "If he's touched her I swear I'll beat him until he won't even think about screwing someone else—then I'll…" She stopped, she couldn't actually hurt Fred, but the thought of kicking her skinny butt back to Texas made her smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was just starting to doze off when the door opened and Angelus strode in, dominating the room with his presence. Fred trailed in after him, carrying an armful of paper bags from a local fast-food restaurant. He noticed Connor tucked into the drawer and gave her a smile that set her pulse pounding. "Did you have a good time?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

She sat up, brushing the hair back from her face. "Yeah, we did." She rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

He ran a hand down the side of her face. "A little after ten thirty." His eyes traveled down her body. "You look good in my shirt," he purred, leaning in to nip at her throat.

They'd been gone almost four hours. Buffy pulled back. "What took you so long?" she snapped, searching his face looking for signs that he'd done something terrible. Her eyes went to Fred and she glared at the other woman, looking for the slightest hint that she'd had sex with him.

"I didn't have sex with Fred," he said, amused by her obvious jealousy. He leaned forward to kiss her, but she pulled back again, and he scowled at her. "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just want you to tell me what took you so long? You were out with her for a long time."

He pointed to several bags in the corner—she hadn't noticed him carrying those in. "I bought you some clothes. They're not up to my usual standards—some disaster called Target…" He grimaced as if the name left a bad taste in his mouth. "But it was late and you needed clothes."

Buffy's eyes widened and a flush covered her cheeks. "Oh," she said. "Um…can I say just sorry and we can forget my moment of insanity?"

He laughed. "No, I like seeing you jealous—it get's me hot," he whispered into her ear. Buffy shivered and he leaned back, as his eyes roamed her figure. "You're what…a size two?

"How did you…?"

He laughed. "Buff, I know every inch of your sweet little body. I think I can guess your size."

"Thank you," she said, and hugged him, sighing softly as she inhaled the combined scents of his cologne and the fresh smell of rain. "Is it raining outside?" she asked, brushing back a damp tendril of hair from his forehead. He looked so young—but she knew he was far from innocent.

He nodded, and his eyes glittered with a humor she rarely saw in him. "Wanna go out and play in it with me?" He leaned closer and nibbled at her ear. "Naked…" he added quietly.

Buffy blushed, and glanced over at Fred who was busying herself getting food out of the bags. "You got food too," she said, ignoring his lewd suggestion.

As if just remembering the brunette was still there, Angelus glanced over at Fred as she laid out the food. "Yeah, I wasn't sure what you wanted…so I got you one of everything," he said with a shrug.

Her eyes widened. Was he serious? Why was he being so sweet? She'd say he was trying to please her if it wasn't Angelus doing it. He just didn't do the 'boyfriend' kind of thing. "Um…okay," she said, and got up from the bed to inspect what he'd brought back. There was enough food to feed ten people and Buffy glanced over at him in surprise. "This is way too much food. There's no way we can eat all this." She gave him a smirk. "What did you bring home a few hostages too?" she asked, a bit more sarcastically than she'd planned.

His eyes darkened and he stood up abruptly. "No, but maybe next time I will…some who might not bitch at me for bringing them home food and a new wardrobe," he snarled and tossed his jacket across the bed. He stomped across the room, ignoring her stunned expression. "Whatever. Throw it away then—like I give a shit!" he snapped as he grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Buffy regretted her words as soon as she'd said them. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm taking a fucking shower. What…that doesn't please you either?" He smirked. "Guess what? I don't care," he said, and slammed the door.

Buffy felt a sudden panic flood her. He _had_ been doing the 'boyfriend' thing! It was just so unlike him, it had surprised her, but the proof was right there in front of her. The clothes—the food—it had all been for her. Had she just snapped his proverbial olive branch? She glanced at Fred. "Um…go ahead and start without me," she said, and followed Angelus into the bathroom.

He had taken off his boots and socks and was unbuttoning his shirt when she opened the door. His brows drew down in a scowl when he saw her. "What?" She leaned against the door jamb watching him. He felt his cock stir and it pissed him off. "Buff, go eat your food—check out your clothes—whatever, just leave me the fuck alone until I've calmed down."

"Please don't be mad," she said, stepping into the room. "I just—" She shrugged. "Well, you and nice don't exactly go hand in hand, so it kinda threw me. I'm sorry."

The words had barely left her mouth when he suddenly grabbed her hand and yanked her all the way inside and slammed his hand against the door, shutting it with a bang behind her. He shoved her up against the door and pressed his aroused body against her. "I'm not nice—I just want you to keep your stamina up so I can fuck you as many times a day as I want," he purred against her throat.

She wasn't surprised by his reaction, but his earlier actions meant he felt something for her—maybe more than he wanted to realize. "Whatever," she whispered, and threaded her fingers through his soft, wet hair. "Thank you for all of it," She rose up on her tip toes and kissed him.

He pulled back. "Your foods getting cold," he grunted, and pushed her away from him.

Her eyes traveled over his half naked body. He was so sexy. Buffy felt a slow heat spread through her. She advanced on him. "Not hungry for food," she murmured, looping her arms around his neck. "I'm hungry for you," she said, and mashed her mouth against his, kissing him aggressively.

His reaction was immediate and intense. He slammed her against the wall by the shower and slid his knee between her thighs. "I'm still pissed at you," he told her, running his hands up and under her shirt.

"I know, but maybe I can make it up to you," she panted, pushing the shirt off his shoulders. She went to work on his belt buckle, and in record time she had his leather pants unbuttoned and was sliding her hand inside his silk boxers to grip his cock.

He groaned as her hot little hand encircled him. "Fuck!" His hips bucked forward, sliding himself further into her palm. "I can't get enough of you," he gritted out, clenching his eyes shut as she began to stroke him.

"Turn the water on," she said, trembling at the power she had over him right now. He was so wild and dangerous, like a tiger, but she literally had him in the palm of her hand—it was thrilling.

Blindly, he reached behind him and fiddled with the water faucets. Water gushed out and within moments steam started to rise. He gasped for breath he didn't need when her thumb brushed over the head of his penis, smoothing pre-cum over the tip. "Gotta get my pant's off, babe," he muttered as the heat from the steam started to warm him.

Buffy was in total agreement. "Hurry," she whispered as she rid herself of her own clothes.

Angelus leaned against the tiled sink and peeled the pants down. They were sticking to him. He laughed as he kicked them across the floor. "Guess I should have taken those off _before_ I turned on the hot water."

Buffy giggled, until her eyes landed on his rampant erection. Her laughter faded and she licked her lips. "God, you're beautiful…"

He knew he was—even without a reflection, but seeing the lust in her eyes was like tossing a match on dry kindling. She was his drug, and he needed a fix. He tugged her to him. "I like how you apologize, Buff," he whispered, and then kissed her. Their tongues mated with abandon, before he pulled back. "Wanna join me?" he asked and stepped into the shower. He tipped his face under the spray and ran his hands through his hair, slicking it back. "You might want to check the temperature first…it feels alright to me, but…" He shrugged and let the sentence hang.

She watched as the water sluiced over his naked body. He was magnificent. Her eyes drifted downward, mesmerized by how well put together he was.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all night or are you getting in?" He grabbed the soap and ran it over his chest and belly. "Trust me…you'll have more fun in here than out there," he quipped, winking at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys, you know the drill click the button and feed the musie…and before you gather a lynch mob because I left it there…I have a PWP chappie that I'll be posting tomorrow to end this scene, but since it has some very and I mean…**_**very**_** smutty sex in it…I thought I would make it a separate chappie. That way if someone is too young, or gets offended by un-conventional sex, they can bypass the next post. Okay? Okay.**

**Now feed my musie, she's a whore!! :) :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Born of Darkness.**

**An interlude of porn.**

**Brought to you by: Jen **

**Rating: Okay let's be clear: this is NOTHING but PWP.**

***Major Smut Warning* There is unconventional sex in this chappie boys and girls…If that scares you or you are too young…do NOT read this chappie. Just wait for the next one.**

**A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow, but everybody (Roxy) bugged me until I gave in and decided to put it up tonight! lol! **

**xoxo**

**Jen**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy couldn't take her eyes off his incredible body as she put her hand under the water. It was hot, but not too hot and she stepped in—wondering if this was how Eve felt when the snake had offered her the apple. She completely understood what she was doing right now. She was making a choice to give herself to him. Her friends and watcher would be horrified, but she just couldn't find any reason not to. Despite what he was, she wanted him--more than she had ever wanted anything or anyone, except Angel, but he'd _never _wanted her the way Angelus did. He was an addiction she didn't think she'd ever be over.

"You're warm," she said, sliding her hands along the hard, soapy flesh of his chest.

He slid his hands down her back, palming her ass. "We've never done this before—have we?" he murmured, trailing hot kisses down her throat.

"Unh-uh," Buffy gasped, tilting her head back to allow him greater access to her neck. His soft growls caused the dull throb between her legs to intensify—it was like hot lava was churning in her tummy, and her sex was pulsing, aching to let it out.

He grabbed the shampoo he'd brought and poured some in his hands. "Turn around," he whispered against her ear.

Like a robot, Buffy obeyed. She was lost in the fog of sexual desire he weaved around her so effortlessly. He took her hair in his hands and worked the shampoo in. She groaned softly as his strong fingers massaged her scalp. "Oh God, that feels so good," she breathed, as tingles raced along her spine.

He stepped closer to her, rubbing the tip of his erection along her lower back. She arched back, pressing her ass against him and he growled. "Don't tempt me, Buff," he said, pushing her under the water to rinse her hair.

After she was rinsed, she blinked open her eyes and gave him a naughty grin over her shoulder. "Maybe I'm feeling daring," she said, and reached behind her to wrap an arm around his neck as she brazenly rubbed herself against him. "Show me," she panted, aching for him in every way possible.

He grabbed the conditioner. "Patience baby, all good things come to those who wait," he teased, pouring a generous amount into his palm. He worked that into her hair, inhaling the vanilla scent that reminded him of her and never failed to turn him on. He worked his fingers through her long hair, then down her neck to her shoulders. He massaged them, his slippery hands gliding smoothly over her wet flesh. Buffy was practically purring under his ministrations and he leaned down and nipped at her neck, startling her. "Are you sure?" he asked, sliding his hands down her spine, then up her taut belly to cup her breasts. His cock butted up against her rear as his thumbs flicked her nipples.

She gasped. "Not really, but I think you'll…" His soapy hands cupped her breasts, and when he tugged on her nipples it became hard to think, much less talk. He pinched the hardened tips and Buffy let out a breathless moan. "Please," she whimpered, arching into those talented hands, aching for the relief he could give her.

Angelus didn't need any further prompting. He helped her rinse her hair again, and then set out to make her first venture into anal sex an experience she'd never forget. He blanketed her back, sliding his cock in between the rounded globes of her ass while one hand slid down her stomach to cup the damp curls covering her sex. He found her clit, and with a skill learned from over two hundred years of practice, he quickly brought her to the edge of orgasm. He reached over her shoulder and picked up the conditioner, it wasn't lube, but it would do. He put his chin on her shoulder and re-doubled his efforts to get her off, while he used the conditioner to as a lubricant to prepare her.

She gasped at the first intrusion of his finger back there, so he kept her focused on her upcoming climax. "You like that, don't you?" he whispered to her, nipping at her neck. She nodded and spread her legs wider, giving him easier access. His blunt teeth fastened on the scarred flesh on her throat, and he growled when her soft pants turned to desperate whimpers. She was so close—he could smell her orgasm coming. "That's it baby," he murmured in her ear. "Come for me…I'm going to make this so good for you." He pinched that tiny nub of pleasure and with a breathless cry, Buffy did just that.

Without giving her time to recover, he worked another finger inside her. He was shaking, eager to be inside, but he had to get her ready first. She was so tight—a virgin—it made him hot all over. Not even soul-boy had ever ventured here. In this—_he_ would be her first. That pleased him more than he wanted to contemplate at the moment.

Languidly, showing infinite patience, he pushed the second finger all the way in. He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her still when she gasped and tried to pull away. "Ssshh, just relax…it'll hurt if you tense up." He kissed her neck, soothing and distracting her with gentle love bites on the skin where he'd marked her. "You'll like this. I promise…" he said, still paying acute attention to her clitoris. When he felt her relax again, he added some more conditioner and began a slow in and out motion of his fingers, loosening the tight ring so he wouldn't tear her. Normally, he wouldn't give a fuck, but he wanted Buff to crave the sex they shared. By the time he had a third finger inside her she was panting softly.

"Oh God, that feels so….weird, but in a good way," she admitted a bit breathlessly.

He chuckled and eased his fingers out of her. "Ready for the main event?" he asked as he squirted some more conditioner into his palm.

Buffy's heart accelerated. He was big. How was he going to fit back there? "I—you know, maybe we should wait…"

Angelus couldn't wait—he was ready to come at just the thought of going where no man had ever gone before. He tilted her chin up and began to kiss her. Weaving his magic over her again, while his fingers went back to work on her clit. He needed her lost in orgasm when he slid home—it would make the pain part of her pleasure. His lips never left hers until she tipped over the edge again. At that moment, he gripped his cock and pressed the head past the tight ring of muscle and inside her. She tensed up and gave a whimpering cry, but his fingers played her body like a finely tuned instrument and within seconds he sent her into another quick explosive release. While she shuddered in the throes of orgasm, Angelus pressed deeper into her back channel. His jaw clenched, and he stopped every couple of inches to give her time to adjust to his intrusion.

"Oh God…" Buffy moaned. Her body was lost in a hazy sea of pleasure and pain, it was all blending together and she wasn't sure whether to pull away or thrust back, she had a strong urge to do both.

His chest heaved as he fought the need to thrust all the way in. He added some more conditioner to the shaft of his cock and slid a bit further in, hissing with pleasure at how very, very tight she was. "Put your hands flat against the tile and spread your legs wider," he instructed, a bit breathless himself now.

Trembling, Buffy did as he asked. The pain was lessening and the naughty thrill of letting him take her like this was making her belly clench with rising lust.

"Ready?" he asked, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Yes," she whispered.

With a quick thrust of his hips he slid all the way home. Their gasps were drowned out the spray of water from the shower.

"It hurts," she panted, leaning her forehead against the wall.

He ran his hands up and down her back. "Ssshhh, just wait…" he grunted, mesmerized by the sight of him buried to the hilt inside her ass. It took every ounce of self control he had to not pound her into the wall, but he gathered his willpower and concentrated on getting her excited again. His hand went back to her mound, sliding his fingers along the soft folds of her labia. He eased two fingers inside her and his thumb tapped her clit softly. Within moments, Buffy was writhing under his skilled fingers again, inadvertently fucking herself on his cock.

He was fast losing control. The urge to thrust into her was becoming unbearable. "Buff, I can't wait anymore…" he growled. "Breathe in when I pull out and breathe out when I move back in, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, amazed at the restraint he was showing. She'd have never dreamed Angelus could be such a patient teacher and lover, but once again he was showing her a whole new side of himself, twisting her already complicated emotions for him into tighter knots.

He had three fingers buried in her hot sheath as he pulled almost all the way out of her back passage. "Okay, now breathe out," he murmured. She did and he pushed back in. They did this slowly several times until Buffy's body became used to him and he increased his pace. "Jesus fucking Christ," he groaned, as he moved in and out of her, transfixed by the sight of his cock gliding in and out of her tiny rosette. "You should see how hot this is, babe. You're so sexy, so tight—you make my head spin."

Buffy could only moan in reply. It was almost an out of body experience. She was so full of him. He was so deep in her in almost every way and the hot water pounding down on her as he pounded into her—it was as if her body had taken on a life of its own. Everything he did was magical, exquisite and far beyond anything she'd ever experienced. "Oh God," she gasped when he buried his face in the side of her neck and began to plunge in and out of her with fast, furious strokes.

Shudders wracked her body and only his arm around her waist kept her on her feet. "Oh-oh…I'm gonna come…" she cried. Without another thought except the burning need to have him totally possess her—fill her completely, she swept aside her wet hair and tilted her neck. "Please…" she pleaded, offering him her blood.

It was like his own personal fantasy come to life, but better than he'd ever imagined. A deep growl rumbled from his chest, and his face shifted as he clutched her to him tighter, moving inside her with feral, frantic strokes. "So good…" he purred, right before he bit into her neck.

A dull roar sounded in her ears, and Buffy's eyes fluttered wildly. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out but a soundless cry as she was swept away into the most sensational climax of her young life. Nothing had ever felt like this—nothing!

Her powerful blood, mixed with the intense orgasmic high she was on hit his senses with the force of a Mack truck. His knees buckled and he tore his fangs free as he braced a hand on the tiled wall to keep from falling. "Oh shit!" he gasped, as he exploded inside her. He almost thought he felt his heart beat as he spilled his cool semen deep inside her—marking her as his.

As if in slow motion they sank, as one, to the floor of the shower, too numb to stand anymore. She was sprawled on top of him and he eased her off his softened cock. They both moaned as he slid out of her. "Turn the shower off will you?" he asked, throwing an arm over his eyes to keep the water from pelting him in the face.

She rolled over onto her stomach, and opened one eye. "Can't. My knees are like rubber."

He sighed and used his foot to turn the controls from shower to bath. "Can you at least plug the tub?" he asked, tiredly.

She was still shaking, but she managed to flip the lever that plugged the drain. "There," she said, and crawled back on top of him. "That was…wow," she said as she laid her head on his chest.

He glanced down at her, a well satisfied smirk on his face. "Told you you'd like that."

She saw the humor sparking in those normally cold eyes and grinned back. "I bow to your many years of experience," she teased him back.

He laughed. "Like you're not benefitting from all those years…please…did Soldier-boy ever make you come like that?"

Though she didn't particularly care to talk about Riley, she didn't want his tempestuous temper to rear its ugly head and spoil this moment, so she answered him honestly. "No. No one has ever made me feel like that."

He quirked a brow. "Not even Angel?"

It was in that very instant that Buffy realized there was some tiny part of him that was insecure where Angel were concerned, especially in regards to her. He narrowed his eyes when she didn't answer right away, but Buffy headed off the possible temper tantrum by leaning forward and kissing him. "No. Only you, but don't ask me to compare you and Angel again. You share the same body—it's not really fair."

"Shared, as in past tense," he couldn't resist adding, as he ran his hands up her back. Her answer pleased him though and he pulled her up higher on his chest, until her thighs straddled his belly. Water sloshed over the side of the tub, but he paid it no mind as he palmed the back of her head and brought her down for a kiss.

Buffy didn't want to think about Angel. He was gone and honestly, he had been for a long time. "Angelus—the water," she said, pulling back from his kiss. She reached behind her and turned the faucet off. When she turned back to him, her smile was almost as wicked as his own. "Now…where were we?" she purred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys, hope you liked this…Musie was in a very naughty mood. What can I say?? I'm a smut-hound. Now feed my musie beast so she will feed me. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Born of Darkness**

**A fic by: Jen**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Angelus/Buffy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I just like to play with them.**

**A/N: Thank you to Viv for beta reading this for me. I love you sweetie.**

**Also I want to give some shout outs to my buds JayMartinez who has several very good B/A fics out there. Helmi1, who is an amazing talent by the way, and has more than a few great stories posted. Amber (uskohakuchan) is awesome and maybe if we bug her enough she will PLEASE post on 'You're No Mr. Smith' huh? Huh? :) (I love U Amber) **

**A quick shout to all these incredible authors too: elaine451, frosty600, Brandi Rochon, bangelstheonlywaytogo, Esmerada007, regretfulXXobsessions, MacKenzie Creations, Kay8abc, AshesatMidnight, and seeleysangel all are terrific authors. Of couse I have to give my girl Vix a shout—even if I haven't heard from her in a while…*hint* lol! Anyhow, check out my profile…I have some amazing authors on my fave list. If I didn't mention you—it's because I'm tired and having a blond moment. I'm sorry.**

**Okay, enough of Jen's** **babble, eh?? On with the chappie:**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Oh and I want to give a cry to my friend Summer: Where are you?? I miss you babe… :( Please buzz me…and you too Rox! Jen is sad…she misses her girls. Oh and a total hello to Jess (BuffyChino) Hey babe, I'm so glad to have you back...I missed you sweetie! :) And a quick hi to Cryngle, Lia, Lois, Dez, Ash, Taz, Lisa, Em, Ally, Abby, Kelli, Katie, Kimmy, Roxy, Summer Leah, Traci, vana, Layla, Sarah K., Tessa, Hannah, and so many others, but my mind is going blank and blond...sorry. If I forgot to mention you by name...er...well, it's a blond day for me. :) Please forgive and feel free to tell me I forgot you, but if I don't know your real name well then that's why I didn't...kay? Okay.

Now seriosuly...enough of my babble.

xoxo

Jen

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chappie 10**

"Why are you in such a hurry now?" Buffy grumbled as she gathered together her things. She glanced at all her new clothes and pouted. She hadn't even had a chance to try most of them on before Angelus was rushing them to leave. She wanted to whine at him to let her try her clothes on, but bit back the urge, he didn't look like he was in the mood.

"Because it's time, now quit nagging and just get your ass ready, will you?" he said, zipping his bag. He stood, grabbed Connor's things along with his and swept out of the room. He opened the trunk and tossed the bags inside. His eyes roamed over Gunn and he mentally calculated the time he had left until the man awoke. He still had several hours, but the need to get to the 'safe-house before Gunn rose was his main priority. As a new fledge, Gunn would need to feed first thing and Angelus knew himself well enough to realize he didn't have the patience to travel with a starving fledge for any length of time. His newest childe could very well end up on the wrong end of a stake if that happened. He hadn't turned the street fighter just to stake him. No, it didn't matter that _he_ would rather stay right here and play with Buff for a few days; they had to get a move on before Gunn woke up.

When he got back in the room, Fred was just finishing putting her small amount of belongings in one of the large plastic shopping bags, but Buffy was sitting on the bed—half her clothes still scattered there.

"Why aren't you ready?" he asked her as he sat next to her and began to shove the clothes into a bag. She remained mute and simply glared at him. He resisted the urge to rub his temples. "What is it now?"

She motioned to Fred. "You bought her clothes too?" Her lower lip jutted out in an angry pout.

He glanced over his shoulder at the brunette. "Yeah, I bought her a few things, it would have been rude not to don't you think, considering I bought you half the damned store? But if you're going to have a fit about it I can—"

She cut him off. "Did you watch her try them on too?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're being a jealous shrew and I don't have time for it. I bought Fred some clothes because she needed them or would you rather her run around naked?" He shrugged. "Hey, I can take 'em back if you want. I have no problems with Fred getting naked—even if she is a tad thin for my tastes." He stood up and took a step towards the slender Texan. "Fred, I'm going to need those—"

Buffy grabbed his hand to stop him. "No!" The very last thing she wanted was Fred on display for Angelus. "I-I get why now." She looked away. "Sorry," she mumbled, plucking at the comforter.

He sighed in exasperation. "You have no reason to be jealous, lover," he said taking hold of her stubborn little chin and tilting her face up until their eyes met and held. "You keep me pretty occupied—too occupied to fuck around, don't you think?" She nodded, flushing with pleasure and he barely resisted the urge to pat himself on the back. His plan to drive a wedge between her and Fred and tie Buffy to him was working—even better than he'd hoped. Smoke was practically coming out her ears at the thought of him showing Fred any special attention. She considered him hers now and Angelus almost purred with satisfaction at how fast the Slayer had fallen beneath his spell. He pulled her up from the bed, smacked her ass and pushed her towards the bathroom. "Now get the rest of your shit together—we're leaving in five minutes, anything you don't have ready get's left behind."

"Cave-man much?" she grumbled, rubbing her rear end as she began gathering her toiletries.

He laughed. "Oh stop." He winked at her, licking his lips. "I happen to know you like it when I spank you," he teased, his voice dropping to an intimate growl.

Her face flamed with color, but she couldn't stop the rush of pleasure his words caused. Her belly clenched, and a small tingle-pulse started between her thighs at the husky tone in his voice.

"All done," Fred said, interrupting the moment. Buffy almost growled as Angelus' attention was taken away and directed at Fred.

"Good," he said smiling at the slim brunette. "See Buff, Fred listens when I tell _her_ to hurry. Why can't you?"

Openly glaring at the other woman now, Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Well maybe that's because _she'd _do just about anything to make you happy, wouldn't you?" she spat, hating the enraged jealousy that swamped her.

"Yeah, she would," Angelus answered for Fred, who'd backed away from the fury in the Slayer's voice. "Remember that," he purred, cupping Buffy's chin in his palm.

She pulled away and glared at him too. "Like I could what with her panting over you all the time!" she snapped. Suddenly she grabbed him by his collar and brought his lips down to hers and kissed him hard. "But you're mine," she whispered, nipping at his bottom lip with her blunt white teeth. "Remember that and we'll get along fine!" Her eyes were defiant and her chin lifted as if daring him to dispute what she'd just said.

Angelus backed Buffy against the wall. "Fred, take the kid out to the car, will you?" It was posed as a question, but the order was clear and she hastened to comply. Angelus waited until she was gone before turning back to his lover. "As much as I like you practically pissing on me, Buffy, you're not in charge here," he said very softly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear in an almost gentle caress. He trailed a finger down the curve of her cheek, before he grabbed her by the throat. "_You_ don't give _me_ orders…you know that, right?" His hand tightened around her windpipe while he simultaneously pressed his hips forward, letting her feel his bulging erection. "If I want to snap your neck—I will. If I decide to fuck Fred right in front of you—I will…and nothing you say or do will stop me."

She ignored the hot flush of fear and lust that surged through her and shoved him away from her. "Really?" she asked, raising a brow. She put her hands on her hips and stood facing him, toe to toe. Angelus couldn't help but notice she looked like the Slayer she was and he felt his cock stir to life, but the smile that spread across her face was a bit_ too_ sarcastic to suit his desire for her utter subjugation to him. He narrowed his eyes and waited for what she had to say. It didn't take long. Buffy stepped closer and poked a finger in his chest. "Well let me tell you something, lover…" she purred, stalking _him_ now. "If you so much as show her your dick—you're going to be the first vamp in history to find out if _'all'_ your body parts really do grow back, are _we_ clear now?"

His jaw dropped. Was she actually threatening to cut off his…He threw his head back and laughed. "Buff," he said, still chuckling. "Just when I think I have you all figured out, you go and threaten to pull a Lorena Bobbit on me." He rolled his eyes. "And you called _me_ a cave-man!" he teased, flashing his trademark smirk.

He paused, and then quick as a cat, he grabbed her and tossed her against the wall. His big body pressed against hers while he gripped her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head. "You're a pistol, baby. Maybe that's why I can't get enough of you," he murmured into her ear as he reached down and unzipped her jeans. The sound was loud in the silence of the room.

Buffy's pulse skyrocketed. "Angelus," she moaned softly, writhing against him as hot, treacherous desire raced through every nerve ending and set her senses spinning. He was like a drug and she was in need of a fix.

He yanked her pants down and ripped the panties off her. Buffy aided him by kicking one leg of her jeans off and he gave a soft growl of approval as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hand went to the buttons of his pants, and within seconds he had them opened. He gave a soft grunt of relief as his erection was freed.

"Hurry," she panted, looping her arms around his neck and clinging to him.

He bent his knees and entered her in one hard, deep thrust. "Fuck me!" he snarled as she stretched around him, burning him within the hot, wet vice of her body. She felt better than anything he'd ever experienced. His eyes clenched shut and he hissed in pleasure as she pulsed around his cock. "Buff!" he gasped when her Slayer muscles clamped down on him. "I can't get enough of you," he growled softly, panting as he struggled to keep his control.

She squirmed against him, trying to get him to move. Her hands smoothed over the rippling muscles of his back and she dug her nails in, aching for relief. "Move dammit!" she finally demanded.

He chuckled. "Still giving orders, babe?"

"Would a please help?" she asked, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his lips.

He growled and plundered her mouth in a toe curling kiss as he began to move in and out of her in frantic, almost primal strokes. His tongue dominated his mouth as was his nature. He broke away and buried his face in her neck. "This is gonna be fast, babe," he muttered, but neither cared, they just needed to come.

Buffy's knees gripped his hips tightly as he pounded into her. "Good, I need you fast," she replied breathlessly, burying her fingers in his hair.

His face shifted and he drove up inside her higher, needing to totally possess this wild creature that should be his enemy, but was instead his addiction. "Buffy." He sighed, licking at the spot on her neck that made her his.

Buffy cried out as he angled his hips and penetrated her deeper than before, it felt like he was becoming a part of her womb and she tossed her head back, torn between the pain of total his invasion of her body and the need to have him deeper. "Angelus-Angelus-Angelus," she chanted as he pumped into her, furiously seeking orgasm.

He swallowed convulsively and his mouth watered in anticipation of drinking from her. He gripped her hair and tilted her neck to the side. "Mine," he snarled softly, and bit deep.

The moment his fangs entered her, Buffy climaxed. For Angelus, the taste of her powerful blood surging into his mouth sent him over the edge too. Their cries of release echoed in the room as they were tossed into orgasmic bliss together. It was several moments later before they could actually put enough thoughts together to actually move.

He groaned softly as he pulled out of her, and let her slide down the wall. She wilted, her knees wobbling and he took her hand and pulled her back to her feet. "Jesus Buff—you're going to kill me," he gasped softly, laying his forehead against the wall.

Buffy took several deep breaths, before she gave him a well satisfied smile and patted his cheek. "Nooooo, I'd never kill you. I'd keep you as a sex-slave definitely…" she teased. She stroked his jaw, kissed him and stepped away. Her knees were still a bit shaky so she held onto his arm as she pulled herself back together. She glanced down. Her panties were ruined, so she kicked her pants off altogether and managed to wobble over to her bags to get a new pair of underwear. She selected a lacy red thong Angelus had purchased for her. "I think I like these…" she said, twirling them in front of him, earning her a soft growl. "I take it you like?"

He growled again. "Yeah, I like. I picked them out, didn't I?" Her sarcastic 'sex-slave' comment was niggling at him—pissing him off.

She gave him a saucy grin over her shoulder as she headed for the bathroom to clean up. "Oh and by the way…I'd never dust you. You're mine." Her look was so possessive—almost dangerous, it made Angelus shiver. "I really think I could kill anyone who tried to take you away from me," she said almost flippantly, shutting the bathroom door.

His jaw hit the floor, but she was gone before a suitable response to that statement formulated in his stunned mind. Had she actually just threatened to kill for him?! He went to the sink for a quick wash-up getting more and more jittery as he pondered what she'd just said. He didn't have to see his reflection in the mirror above the sink to know he looked shocked. Buffy wasn't just falling under his spell—she was laying a claim on him and truthfully…he wasn't sure how he felt about that. She'd threatened to kill _anyone_ who tried to take him away. What if _he_ decided to take _himself _away? The determined look on her face flitted through his head and he shuddered—he was suddenly aware that while he'd been tying her to him, she was still the Slayer and if she decided he was hers…how far would she go to keep him?

A disturbing image of him as _her_ slave went through his head and he snarled. His fists clenched and he almost smashed the mirror in reaction to the visual. He didn't like anyone in charge, but himself. She'd sounded _way_ too arrogant and possessive when she'd said that. It rubbed him almost raw as he imagined Buffy as his mistress. No fucking way! He gripped the sink so hard the tile cracked. What the fuck did she think she was doing?! He'd never be her lap-dog…

Angelus' head whipped to the closed door as he heard her singing—humming really, yet she sounded way too pleased with herself to suit him. It made him even angrier. Was she so sure he was neutered? He decided then and there that Buff needed to learn her place. The quicker the better…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunnydale:

Giles dumped his bags by the door as he entered the house at Revello Drive. "How the bloody hell did he get to her?" he ranted at the Scooby Gang as a whole. He glared at Spike. "How could you leave her with him? I thought you cared for her?"

Spike's eyes widened at the attack. "Funny how someone tossing you through a soddin window makes you a little less diligent," he growled. He stepped closer to Giles. "You know? For someone who has Watcher on his resume—you don't really do a lot of that…do you?"

Giles opened his mouth, before he shut it with a snap. "You're right," he admitted. "I should never have left her. I thought she needed to grow—find herself…" He took his glasses off and polished them. "I failed," he said softly. He slid his glasses back on with a disheartened sigh. "So, do we have any idea where he would take her?"

Spike shook his head. "Not a bloody clue. He played it brilliantly. He didn't show his face anywhere in town as far as I can tell."

A knock at the door sounded and Dawn answered it. A medium sized, somewhat effeminate blond young man was standing there. "I heard it through the proverbial grape vine that you've lost something precious to you—namely the Slayer of the Vampyre."

Spike's eyes narrowed and he strode across the room to grab the boy by the collar and slam him against the wall. The coat rack fell with a crash, but Spike ignored it as he shook the boy like a rag-doll. "If you had anything to do with giving her to Angelus—just consider yourself lunch!" Spike's face shifted. "Oh and in case you were wondering…I won't give a toss if my bloody brain oozes out my ears…" His smile was almost diabolical. "Because you'll already be dead long before that happens," he purred, and lowered his head, ignoring the crushing pain assailing him from all sides.

"No!" Andrew screamed, trying to grab hold of Spike's face to stop the decent on those deadly fangs. "Oh please…no-no-no!" he cried, whimpering in terror. "I'm not the one who helped Angelus! It was Rack! It was Rack…please don't eat me…" he said, openly sobbing.

Spike dropped the boy. "Tell me everything you know and don't leave out a thing or you're a happy meal…got it?" He let his face shift again and Andrew cowered, raising his hands defensively as he nodded vehemently.

"We-we saw it-it…on-on our v-video," the boy choked out in halting breaths.

Willow handed him a glass of water and led him to the couch. "You saw what?" she asked, wondering if these boys had gotten Rack's words on video when he took her powers. If they had…she might be able to use his words to reverse the spell. She encouraged him to drink. "What did you see?"

Andrew gave her a grateful look, and nervously avoided Spike's penetrating blue eyes. "We saw him take your powers—we saw the big guy carry the Slayer away too." He took another sip of water. "At first we were happy because we wanted the Slayer gone, but since she's left all the demon activity has increased and it's become dangerous."

Spike made a sound of exasperation. "Ya think?" He shook his head. "Bloody morons!"

Andrew trembled and scooted further away from the blond vampire. "Like I said…we wanted the Slayer contained, but we wanted to study her—she's an amazing creature—super-hero-ish in her strength." He saw her friends scowl and hastened on, skipping over the Nerd Herd's plans for Buffy. "But this Angelus guy was a variable we didn't see coming…" He glanced around the room. "He just swept in and took her." He set his water glass down. "It was a classic Blitzkrieg—in and out…fast, yet with deadly results."

Xander frowned, not liking that analogy at all. He'd been trying to ignore the fact that Angelus had Buffy. It was just too gut-wrenchingly scary. "Okay, color me confused, but why are you here again—if not to confess and be beaten up?" He picked up the base-ball bat behind the front door and advanced upon Andrew who was still cowering from Spike's threatening presence. "I'd start telling us what else you know because I'm feeling a little Babe Ruthey right now," Xander growled, gripping the bat with both hands as if preparing to swing away.

"I'm here to help you get her back," Andrew said, trying not to whimper as Xander hefted the bat over his shoulder.

Spike was done listening. "You're going to show me these videos and you're going to show them to me now," he growled, grabbing Andrew by his jacket.

Andrew began to whimper and whispered into the watch on his wrist. "Warren…mission abort, I repeat…mission abort!" he cried, scrunching his body up into a ball in the corner of the couch, he covered his head with his arms as if warding off a blow. "Warren—Warren…" he babbled brokenly, "Please help me!"

Spike flung open the door and raced outside. He sniffed the air—scented the sudden wafting of human fear and followed it. A few houses down he came to a van parked along the street. He flung open the doors surprising the two guys sitting there.

Jonathan stumbled back, terrified at the rage he saw in the blond man's face.

"Hey!" Warren yelled, but anything else he was going to say was swallowed back when Spike's face shifted and he climbed into the back of the van with them. There were about twenty computer screens there all with different visuals of Sunnydale on them.

"Hello," the blond vampire said in an almost friendly tone of voice. "What have we got here?" he asked shoving Warren to the side. He sat behind a keyboard and started hitting buttons. The screens went dark then one by one they blinked on and off before Buffy's image flooded them all. Spike stared, stunned into momentary silence. There were long shots and close-ups. There was no sound, but her face was so expressive it wasn't needed. There were a lot of her fighting, a few of her with her friends and then one of her sitting on her porch crying. His heart ached—he remembered that night, she'd just come back from seeing the 'poof'.

"Bloody hell," he whispered as the Slayer appeared in different settings over and over until it seemed her entire life was recorded here for these creeps to gawk at. He shot Warren an enraged look of surprise. "You've been stalking her…" His eyes narrowed and he grabbed the man by the collar. "Tell me what you've seen, and you might live out the rest of tonight," he snarled, dragging the computer nerd to the key-board of the main computer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**On a dark freeway driving somewhere:**

"How much longer?" Buffy asked, glancing at Angelus anxiously. He'd been totally mute and almost hostile to her ever since they'd made love before they'd left. She couldn't figure out what his problem was now, but she knew something was bothering him. He had something face—actually he had and 'I want to kill someone' face, but that triggered instincts in her she wasn't ready to deal with, so she ignored the rage pouring off him, and focused on trying to get him to talk to her again.

"We'll be there when we're there," he gritted out, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm hungry…" Buffy said, and laid her hand on his thigh almost playfully—trying to tease him into a better mood.

"You'll eat when we stop," he growled and tossed her hand back into her lap.

Stumped, Buffy glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped.

"Nothing," he growled back, unwilling to go into his thoughts—which were getting darker with every mile. She thought he was her fucking puppet, didn't she? Well, she was in for a huge surprise when he got her to his safe house. "Leave it alone, Buff…" he warned.

Buffy recognized the dangerousness in his voice. He was beyond furious and since she had no idea what was wrong, she did as he asked and let it go. "Whatever," she said and turned to stare out the window. A 'Welcome to Oregon' sign sped past and she gasped. "We're leaving California?" she said, turning to face him again.

He smirked. "Wow, can't get anything past you, can I?"

Buffy almost snarled at him in frustration. "Why are you being such a bastard?"

"What do you mean, baby?" he practically purred. "I'm _always_ a bastard…I guess you just forgot that when you fell in love with my cock," he added cruelly.

Buffy clenched her fists. "Well, I won't forget again…" she muttered.

He snorted. "Yeah, you say that now…let's see what you're saying tonight when I'm making you come…"

"Fuck you!" she snapped.

"Ouch!" he said wincing, but his laughter made her skin crawl and she had to restrain herself from smacking him.

"You're an asshole," she said, staring out the window, refusing to look at him.

He ignored her and glanced in the rear view mirror. Fred was staring at the two of them as if hoping she could just disappear. He smiled. "Fred, did you ever get to try those clothes on, kitten?" he asked, his voice smooth like warmed velvet.

"I-I'm fine," Fred said softly, desperately trying to keep herself out of the line of fire between Angelus and Buffy. "Don't worry about me."

"That wasn't what I asked, sweetness…" he said, ignoring Buffy's eyes burning a hole in his profile. "I asked if you ever got to try your clothes on. Did you?"

"Um…" Buffy's glare was fluctuating between Angelus and Fred and the slim Texan cringed t the rage reflected in those hazel eyes. "Yeah," she lied. "And they fit fine, thank you."

"You're lying," Angelus stated. He shot Buffy a sideways glance, then met Fred's eyes in the rear view mirror again. "Don't let Buffy's petty jealousy stop you from telling me the truth Fred…ever," he warned.

Buffy's head whipped his way and her eyes narrowed. "I so wouldn't play the game your about to play, lover—I wasn't kidding earlier."

He smirked at her. "Neither was I," he said softly and Buffy shivered at the cold emptiness she saw in his dark brown eyes. He shot a quick look over his shoulder at Fred. "Now tell me the truth, did you get to try your clothes on?" he demanded.

Fred sighed, and shook her head. "No," she whispered, feeling sick as the tension in the car reached a near suffocating level.

Angelus nodded. "Good girl," he said, pleased. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm taking you shopping again tomorrow night. I didn't buy you enough earlier," he said, glancing Buffy's way to watch her reaction.

Buffy swallowed hard. Why was he being like this? "I hate you," she muttered, blinking back unwanted tears.

He laughed softly. "That might have more weight if you didn't melt every time I touch you." As if to prove his point he slid a hand up her thigh and his smile broadened at her sharp indrawn breath.

She grabbed his wrist before he could cup her sex. "Stop!" she snapped and threw his hand away.

He laughed harder and put his hand back on the steering wheel. "Whatever, you want me—I can smell it."

Buffy almost hated him right then. Everything had been fine and then—wham— it wasn't. What had happened to put him in this mood? She gave him a curious look. "You know they have medication now for people like you," she grumbled, having a hard time keeping up with his mercurial mood shifts.

His brows drew down. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying—the way your mood goes up and down…I'm thinking bi-polar…" she said with a shrug. "It's a common mental disorder, you know?"

His eyes widened, and then narrowed dangerously. "Shut-the-fuck-up," he snarled softly.

She smiled, knowing she'd struck a blow to his ego. "Fine, but still…" She shrugged, trying her best to appear casual…negligent even. "I'm just saying…therapy and some serious psyche-meds and you might actually be a normal vampire someday!" She smirked at him. "You really ought-a think about it."

He gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white. "Another word and you might end up road kill," he bit out and gunned the big engine of the Plymouth. He was more in a hurry than ever because if he didn't get out of this car and soon he'd either fuck or strangle her to death—it was iffy at this point!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A small town in Texas:**

Lilah Morgan grumbled as she pulled in front of a blaringly loud Country/Western bar. She got out of her rental car, dusted off her smart business suit and clicked the alarm on the Lincoln, glad she'd managed to get the luxury automobile considering how the girl behind the counter had stared at her dumbly when the lawyer had asked for a Mercedes or a Lexus.

"Um…we mostly rent trucks," the girl had mumbled, snapping her chewing gum and twirling a lock of blond hair around her finger.

Lilah rolled her eyes. What was she doing here in Odessa; a tiny dirt bowl of a town in West Texas? Leave it to Lindsey to make her life this miserable. She glanced up at the neon sign. _'Cowboy Bob's Honkey Tonk' _it blinked in garishly bright lights. Again she rolled her eyes. Who'd have thought Wolfram & Hart's 'Golden-Boy' would end up here? She gripped her purse and lifted her chin as she marched towards the doors. She'd faced down every man in the firm to get where she was—what were a few Neanderthal cowboys in comparison to that?

"Hey honey," a slurred voice called out as she entered the establishment and attempted to push her way past the throng of people standing three deep around the bar. Lilah looked down at the hand grabbing her hip. A drunken behemoth of a man in a flannel shirt wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to pull her onto his lap. "They got the bull rides later, but you can practice on me, if ya like?" he said, guffawing with his equally inebriated friends.

Lilah calmly pulled out a small gun and placed it against the moron's head. "If you want to keep what little brains you have left, I suggest you let me go," she said with a wicked smirk.

The man and his friends gaped at her, but the buffoon saw the deadly calm in her eyes and wisely let her go. He pushed his hat back. "You're a wild little filly, aren't ya?"

Lilah tucked the gun back into her purse. "More than you know," she said softly and headed for the man on the stage singing a sad country western tune about lost love.

He was pouring his heart out and actually had some talent, but Lilah wasn't interested. She was here for another mission altogether. "Give me a break Linds," she sighed as she listened to the lyrics about a blond heartbreaker who chose another. "She was a vampire—get over it already…" she said and sat down at a table to wait for him to finish his set.

The waitress came up and Lilah smiled at her. "Makers Mark—straight up." She motioned to Lindsey. "Is he a regular?"

The girl nodded, blushing prettily. "Lindsey? Oh yeah—isn't he pretty? And he has the most amazing voice!" she gushed.

Lilah wanted to vomit. "Yeah, he's terrific. Does he live locally?" She handed the girl a card. "I'm a lawyer representing a record producer, but I don't want to tell him that we're checking him out just yet. You know how it is…? Knowing there's someone scouting them in the audience…" She shrugged. "It tends to make someone get nervous…"

The girl glanced at the card and her whole face lit up. "Oh my God! Are you serious?" Lilah simply nodded and the girl looked like she was about to burst. "Well if this ain't the most excitin' thing to happen in…well, I can't really remember when!" she exclaimed as she tucked the card in her pocket. "He lives just a few miles from here." She took out a pad of paper and jotted down an address and phone number. "There's his cell and his address. Hey if he gets discovered do I like get a finders fee or somethin'?"

Lilah took the paper, memorized the address and then tucked the paper in her purse. She glanced up at Lindsey dressed in shabby Levis, a cowboy hat and a wife beater—again she rolled her eyes. "Or something," she said with a nod of her head.

The woman hurried off to get Lilah's drink and the brunette lawyer waited as Lindsey finished that song and broke into another—even sadder song. He actually looked good, way more relaxed than she'd ever seen him. Too bad that was about to change.

Her smile was cunning. "Time to get back in the game, Linds..." she said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay guys, sorry I've been a total slacker on replying—I promise I'll get them out this weekend, but I'm trying to get updates posted, so I just thought you'd rather have a new chappie than a message from me saying thanks. :) If I'm wrong, let me know and I'll do the reply thing before posting…**_

_**ASnyhow I'm almost done with a new chappie for all of my fics and YES…that includes Second Chances, Wish in Time and To tame a Demon. I will (hopefully) be posting on those this weekend. :) So again, I'm sorry for not saying thank you in a pm, but musie has been on fire and I really have to use the little beeyatch when she gets like this! Now please feed her so she'll continue to feed me! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Born of Darkness **

**A fic by: Jen**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own them…I wished I owned Angelus, but *sighs* I don't, so I just borrow him so I can play with him. :)**

**Okay, thank you to Amber, one of my best buds and my awesome beta!! You so rock, sweetie. I love ya bunches and bunches!!**

**Now a shout out to a really great author—you guys have to check out Marenfic. Her fics are like :O AMAZING! "Spoon" is total PWP and it's so hot I got sweaty at the visuals of naked David and Buffy! It's like…OMFG HOT! Okay—now as always I love to pimp other authors because I get so much joy out of these fics so check out anything by Helmi-1, jaymartinez, Esmerada007, Brandi Rochon, frosty600, ChynaFox, bangel'stheonlywaytogo, regretfulXXobsessions, Kay8abc, elaine451, ashes at midnight, MacKenzie Creations, oh and OF Course—my bud and partner in "To Tame a Demon": Vixangel. Also, I'm so sad… "Broken" is going be over soon guys, and we'll all mourn it's loss, but at least she's promised a new fic…so we'll forgive her, right?? As long as she delivers… ;) ;) ;) lol! Kidding, Vix—don't throw things at me! lol! :) :) :p**

**Okay—thank you to each and every person who R&R's any and all my fics—you guys are the true inspiration for me…I love you and again…thanks.**

**Now enough of Jen's babble…on with the show!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chappie 11

"How much farther?" Buffy asked. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to get out of the car and away from him. He'd been a royal bastard, and after he'd made a snide comment about never being her 'slave', Buffy had a pretty good idea what had triggered his about face. It didn't make her feel any better. She'd been kidding with him and he'd turned it into a fight—well, if he wanted a fight, he was going to get one!

Angelus glanced her way. It was the first thing she'd said to him in almost two hours. Once he'd calmed down he'd realized he'd made a big deal out of what had been nothing but a joking remark and had tried to talk to her, but after receiving nothing but the silent treatment, he'd given up and the last hour had been filled with uncomfortable silence. "About twenty minutes," he replied. "Are you hungry?"

"Would it matter?" she answered back flippantly. She turned to glare at him. "What I want isn't important, remember?"

He made a sound that was part growl, part sigh. "I didn't say that, Buff. You're putting words in my mouth." He laid a hand on her thigh. "I never said you weren't important."

She picked his hand up and tossed it back on his own lap. Two could play his game. "You didn't have to," she shot back. "Fred, did you get to try your clothes on, kitten?" she mimicked sarcastically. "Fred, I'm going to take you shopping…Fred, wanna climb up on my lap and—"

"I never asked her to crawl up on my lap," he growled. "Quit making shit up, will you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You might as well have." She turned her back on him and looked out the window. "Just leave me alone," she said softly, but with a steely determination he both loathed and admired at the same time.

He sighed. Fuck. He'd gone and done it again. He promised himself he wasn't going to let his ego get in the way of his plans this time, yet he'd done just that and all because she'd teased him about keeping him as a 'sex-slave'. What he should have done was told her 'not to threaten him with a damned good time', but hindsight wasn't fact, it was fucking useless! He glanced her way, but she stubbornly refused to look at him again. He grabbed her hand, which got her attention. "C'mon…you know you don't mean that," he said, trying his 'charm' smile on her. She rolled her eyes and yanked her hand back. Angelus counted to ten. His infamous temper was starting to boil, but his anger had gotten him into this situation—being nice was going to get him out of it. He kept his fury in check and gave her another charming smile before taking her hand again. "Look, I was an asshole. It's wasn't the first time, and it won't be the last, but you know you still want me—just like I still want you, that hasn't changed and it isn't going to."

Her eyes widened and she gaped at him in shock. Was that his idea of an apology?! She pulled her hand out of his grasp and clenched her fists in order to stop herself from smacking the taste right out of his mouth. "You're right—you _are _an ass and right now I don't want anything…" She smirked and glanced down at his crotch, "and I mean _anything_ from you!"

His jaw tightened as his temper reached critical overload, and Angelus gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles whitened. "Yeah, we'll fucking see about that," he bit out. "Keep pushing me, babe and see what happens!"

"Yeah, we will!" she shot back, crossing her arms and scooting as far away from his as she could get while still remaining in the car.

He'd had enough. "Bitch," he snarled, and backhanded her.

Buffy laughed and wiped the blood from her lip. "Is that all you got?" she snapped right back, unfazed.

He growled dangerously, but her chin only jutted up further until it was at an impossibly stubborn tilt. He laughed and shook his head. "God damn, Buff, I think it's your taste for violence that keeps me coming back for more and more," he mused as he turned off the highway. They came to a stop light, and he glanced her way. "Last chance for food," he said, motioning to a fast food place on the corner.

She remained insolently silent, and he had to restrain himself from backhanding her again.

"I-I'm hungry," Fred piped up, while still managing to cower nervously in the back seat.

Angelus had almost forgotten she was there. He glanced at her in the rear-view mirror. "Fine," he said, minus his earlier flirtation. He wasn't interested in playing nice-nice with the woman anymore. Buffy's cold shoulder was beginning to bug him—more than he liked to admit. He pulled in to the drive-thru burger place. He made a face as the smell of grease and fat-filled beef hit his nostrils. "Ugh, how you eat this garbage is beyond me."

"Yeah and blood is _sooo_ much more appetizing!" Buffy quipped sarcastically, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"You know I think I liked it better when you were ignoring me—why don't you try that again," he snapped, shooting her a dark eyed look of warning.

"I don't think so—I think I like it better when I'm pissing you off," she returned, still giving him that too-sweet grin.

His eyes flashed dangerously. "Buff—"

"Don't Buff me!" she interrupted. He started laughing suddenly and she scowled. "Wanna share what's so funny?"

His hand shot out and he grabbed her by the hair, pulling her across the seat. He leaned down and licked the side of her neck, nipping at the scarred flesh of his mark. "I'm going to do more than _'buff'_ you if you don't zip it, lover."

"I'd like to see you try," she taunted him further. "It might give me the push I've needed to stake your ass once and for all!"

His long simmering temper erupted. "That's it!" he roared and shoved her away from him. Tires squealed as he whipped the car out of the drive-thru line.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buffy cried. Her nails dug into the dash when he recklessly sandwiched the big Plymouth between two other parked cars. She gasped and her eyes clenched shut when he braked hard, narrowly avoided hitting one of the cars as he skidded to a stop. "Are you out of your mind?" Buffy hissed, but he ignored her. Instead he hunkered over the back seat and reached for Connor. "What are you doing?" she asked nervously. A sickening gut wrenching fear washed over her when he picked up the baby and brought him close to his cold-hearted chest.

He smiled, but it never reached the cruel depths of his eyes. "I'm reminding you why you don't want to keep yapping that vindictive little trap of yours, lover," he said softly, but the threat was there—he might as well have screamed it. Buffy could take whatever he dished out, but she knew if she kept fighting him—he'd hurt Connor.

"I really hate you," she told him, swallowing back the ridiculous tears that threatened to fall. Why was she surprised? He was what he was, and he'd never pretended not to be a monster—so why did it hurt like this that he was proving it to her yet again?

He noticed the tears and realized despite their fight tonight, his plan to make her love him wasn't completely ruined. Not to mention, actually hurting the kid was a sure fire way to wake up one day with a stake to his chest. With quick and cunning precision, he changed tactics yet again. "It doesn't have to be like this…" he said, giving her a small smile. "I know I've been a bastard tonight, but I'm tired, and I don't want to fight with you anymore. And I sure as fuck don't want you to hate me," he whispered, and to Buffy's utter shock, he handed her Connor. "How about we start tonight over?"

She had no idea what to make of this new about face, but she realized this was about as close to an apology as she was likely to get. "I-I—okay," she agreed, too dumbfounded to do more than stare at him while she cuddled Connor protectively to her chest.

He nodded, and the slow smile that spread across his face was arrogantly pleased. "Now are you hungry?" he asked, and this time his voice was husky, almost sweet.

Against her will, her insides melted at the seductive tone of his voice and smile. It was almost sinful the effect he had on her when he was trying to be nice. "Yeah, I am, but…"

His brows lowered, and his teeth gritted before he caught himself. With a concentrated effort, he relaxed his jaw and leaned back in the seat. He reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Buffy's ear. "But what?" he asked, keeping his voice and expression as calm as possible, considering how much he detested demands of any sort.

She couldn't suppress the shiver his touch caused, but she ignored it. "But you need to stop threatening Connor," she demanded, clutching the baby to her in a way that reminded Angelus of a mother tiger protecting her cub. "I mean it. I can't deal with you constantly threatening to hurt him—it gives me the wiggins, and really…do you want to deal with a Slayer on the edge?"

"Are you threatening me?" he asked, his voice a silky, deadly purr.

"No. I'm _asking_ you," she replied, knowing she was pushing him, but they needed to get this cleared up.

He tapped a finger against his chin as he seemed to way his answer. "Then you need to stop fighting with me," he countered.

"_**I**_ wasn't the one fighting with _you_," she reminded him exasperatedly. "Not to go all schoolyard on you, but_ you_ started it. I was kidding with you—playing—you're the one who turned it into a smack-down!"

He chuckled and relaxed—he felt her tension ease when his did. "So I did." He nodded and acquiesced to her demand. "Fine, the kid is safe for now."

That wasn't exactly the agreement she'd wanted, but it would suffice until she figured out a way to get Angelus to let her in. He wanted her—maybe even more than Angel ever had. Could she make him love her too? Buffy searched the dark depths of his eyes. She saw passion there, a dark fire that burned so bright, it thrilled as much as it terrified her. Maybe to Angelus that passion was his form of love? She decided to wait and see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lindsey finished his set, packed up his guitar and headed for the bar, halfway there he was intercepted by the same waitress Lilah had spoken to.

"Hey Linds," she said brightly. "You were terrific tonight!" she gushed.

The girl had been an open invitation since the first night he'd arrived in town, but he wasn't interested. Only one woman/creature had ever captivated him, and she'd betrayed him for one night with his worst enemy. He smiled at her, but sidestepped the hug she tried to give him. "Um…thanks Polly, but I see a shot of Jack over there with my name on it…"

He went to move past her, but she grabbed his arm. "Wait, you have a lawyer for some record company here, she's been watching you all night—this might be your big break."

The word 'lawyer' sent chills racing up his spine, and his head whipped around, frantically searching the crowd. His eyes narrowed. "Dammit what the hell is she doing here?" he growled when he spotted Lilah.

"Do you know her?" the waitress asked, surprised at his reaction.

"Yeah, I know her better than I'd like. She's not here for a record deal, Polly. What did she ask you about me?"

"Not much just how long you've been here. If you were a regular—nothing sinister if that's what you're getting' at."

Lindsey sighed. Well, at least it was her and not some gorilla sent by the Senior Partners, though Lilah could be just as dangerous. "Thanks darlin'. It's alright, you didn't know she was lying," he said, giving Polly a smile. "Would you mind bringing my drink over to her table." He started to leave before turning back. "Oh and run my tab on her tonight too."

Polly's eyes widened. "I—Are you sure? I could get in trouble if she refuses to pay…"

He chuckled, his eyes never leaving Lilah's determined face. "Lilah always has a plan—she wants something. She'll pay—trust me," he said and headed over to his ex-colleagues table to find out just what the hell that 'something' was.

Lilah saw him coming and raised her glass. "Nice Linds," she said with a smirk. "So this is what you left L.A. for—singing second set in a broken down honkey-tonk?" She took a sip of her drink. "Wow, if Harlan Manners could see you now," she taunted.

Lindsey placed his guitar case in the booth before sliding in next to it. "What do you want, Lilah?" he asked, getting right to the point.

"Who says I want anything? Maybe I just came by to see an old friend?"

He snorted rudely. "We were never friends—rivals, colleagues at best, but never friends."

Lilah glanced at the hand W&H had given him right before he'd left. "So how are you, anyways? Still writing kill-kill-kill, or are sad songs about a certain blond vampire all that new hand can come up with now-a-days?"

He leaned across the table threateningly. "Not the only thing—I could wrap it around your neck if you don't tell me why the hell you're here." He noticed Polly coming with his drink and paused, before relaxing back into his seat.

Polly glanced from Lindsey to Lilah, noticing the tension between them. She gave Lilah a dirty look for lying about why she was there and turned a bright smile on Lindsey. "Can I get ya anything else, sugar?" she asked the handsome ex-lawyer, practically melting all over him.

He glanced at Lilah, noticed her roll her eyes and grinned. "Yeah darlin', you can keep 'em coming," he said before shooting back the shot of Jack Daniels in one swallow. He handed Polly back the empty shot glass. "I get the feeling I'm going to need more than a few," he muttered.

Polly leaned down. "Is she paying?" she whispered.

Lindsey laughed. "Oh yeah, you're paying, right Lilah?"

"Yeah, whatever," Lilah agreed with another eye roll.

As soon as Polly was gone, Lindsey smirked. "So…what did Angel do now that made you decide to take a trip out here?" He grinned. "Must have been something bad to get you out of L.A. and desperate enough to ask for my help."

Lilah bit back the urge to just drop the Darla bomb on him. "Well, first off…he's not Angel anymore…"

Lindsey's eyes widened and he sat forward, suddenly very interested in what she had to say. "You're kidding?" His eyes narrowed. "How?"

The ever present Polly was coming back, and Lilah gritted her teeth as she spied at the single shot the girl had on her tray.

"Here ya are, sugar," Polly said putting the shot down in front of Lindsey. She gave him an 'anytime you want me I'm yours' smile, which he ignored, so she sighed and turned to leave.

Lilah grabbed her arm to stop her. "Never mind the shots. Bring us a bottle of Makers Mark and…" She glanced at Lindsey. "Jack?" He nodded and she smirked. "Can't afford the good stuff anymore, eh Linds?" She chuckled at his expression and gave Polly her credit card. "Here, charge everything to this and then don't interrupt us again _sugar_, okay?"

Polly glared, but realizing even at fifteen percent her tip for Lilah's table was going to be very nice with little, if any effort on her part—she went and did as she was asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sunnydale:**

"Angelus definitely has the Slayer, and he's destroying all those orb things you people used to curse him the last time," Spike announced as he marched Warren and Jonathan into the house on Revello Dr. He pushed them towards the couch where Andrew was already detained. "There ya go—take a seat with your little friend there, and if your intel works out—you won't be dying tonight," Spike growled.

Xander frowned. "But with Will's power gone, why would he need to destroy the Orb's of Thessula?"

"Cause Angelus has never heard of the word too careful or overkill, that's why," Spike said, scowling. "And these buggers caught most of it on tape and never said boo about it!" His flashing eyes raked over the 'geek-trio'.

Giles hung up the phone. "None of my contacts have even heard that Angelus was back, but there is a bizarre rumor that Darla is and that she's…" He paused, as if still trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Is what?" Spike asked.

"Pregnant," Giles answered.

The entire Scooby gang, Spike included, all turned and stared slack jawed at him.

A chorus of questions and exclamations of how impossible that was were sounded from everyone in the room.

Spike's eyes widened as he put two and two together. "It was the kid—it makes sense. Angel lost his precious soul because his she-bitch of a sire had his spawn!" Despite the gravity of the situation, Spike let out a small chuckle. "How perfectly perverted…Darla always wanted to bring back Angelus—little did she know all she had to do was shag Peaches!"

Giles' eyes drilled into Spike. "Care to explain why you're not surprised Darla is even back, much less why you think her being pregnant would be the cause for Angel to lose his soul?"

Spike sighed. "Because Dru told me that some law firm down in L.A were after Angel, and they brought his bitch of a sire back to drive the poof bonkers—apparently it worked cause Angelus is definitely back, and since we all know the Poof didn't shag the Slayer—it had to be the kid being born that gave Angel that moment of 'perfect-bloody-happiness'…"

The ex-Watcher took his glasses off, polished them nervously and then slipped them back on. "That's impossible. Vampires cannot have children."

Spike shook his head. "I know that, but we all know Angelus has never been a normal vampire—it makes perfect sense. On the tapes those wankers recorded…" He motioned to the Nerds. "I saw Angelus…he had this other chit with him—a coltish brunette—a bit anorexic—kind of reminded me of Drusilla, actually…" He realized he was getting off topic and shook his head. "Anyways, the duck was carting around a kid with her, and I thought it bloody bizarre at thee time that Angelus was traveling with a human child in tow, because normally he'd have just eaten the brat…" The Scoobies looked horrified, so Spike skipped the details. "But if that kid is Angel's—it makes sense now, don't you see? Angelus has the kid because that's a way to keep the Slayer under his thumb."

Giles nodded. "Yes, I agree. It would be the perfect way to control Buffy." He sighed long and hard. "We need research. Anything we can find on Darla, her pregnancy—if the child is Angel's then we may have a lot more to deal with than just Angelus." Giles shuddered when he thought of the Council hearing about this. They'd stop at nothing to get their hands on a child created by two vampires—especially from Darla and Angelus. They would have no qualms killing one of their own—even if she was their Slayer.

Xander glared at Spike. "Care to share why you never told Buffy about Darla being back?"

Spike shrugged, but looked guilty. "I was working another angle—told her about Dru though, but I didn't really want to bring up the poof if ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, but only because you were trying to get closer to Buffy—not because you really cared what kind of damage Dru and Darla together could do," Xander growled.

"Hey Darla wasn't here and she wasn't after Buffy—she was after Peaches, so why would I tell her that?"

"You were worried she'd go to L.A. to help him, weren't you?" Willow asked softly.

Spike looked down and away from her knowing green eyes and Xander pounced. "Figures," the boy exclaimed spitefully. "Like I said, more worried about getting Buffy to yourself than anything else—and yet you say you care about her?" Xander snorted. "Right!" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Like you would have encouraged her to go and help Angel?!" Spike scoffed and glared at Xander. "Please…you hated the ponce even before he went bad." Warming to his argument, Spike poked Xander in the chest. "At leastI have a reason to hate the prick—you have no bloody idea what Angelus put me through! But you—you hated Angel for no other reason than he had the chit you wanted for yourself," Spike snarled softly. "So don't sit there and pass judgment on me Cheeto-Boy."

Anya jumped up. "That's not true! My Xander loves me, not Buffy so why don't you keep your opinions to yourself!"

"Children!" Giles yelled, gaining everyone's attention and interrupting what was about to turn into a fight. "This isn't helping," he finished softly. "We could lament on how this happened all night. We need to discover how many people know about this birth, what Angelus' plan is and how we can save Buffy."

Willow sighed. "Giles is right, Xander. You know if Spike had come to us with a problem about Angel…we'd have told him to keep that to himself, right?" Xander looked away, but Willow wouldn't let him ignore her. "You know we would have—we wanted her to forget him, so really this is as much our fault as it is Spike's, so lets stop pointing fingers, okay?"

Giles collapsed into a chair. He looked tired, weary. "So, you know him better than any of us do," he said directing his comment to Spike. "What do you think he'll do next?"

Spike ran a hand across his gelled platinum head. "He'll take her someplace safe—somewhere out of the way and he'll break her down a bit at a time until she sees only him—wants only him and then he'll come back and…"

Xander felt chills race up his spine. "And what?"

"And he'll kill each and every one of us, that's what," Spike whispered.

"We might know where's he's going," Warren piped up from across the room. "But it'll cost you for the information."

Spike made a beeline right at the boy, game face to the fore. "I'm thinking it'll cost you more if you _don't_ tell me what you know," he snarled, flashing his fangs.

Jonathan and Andrew cowered.

"Warren, can you not make the vampire mad!" Jonathan cried, covering his face with his arms. "I really wasn't planning on becoming a snack tonight, you know?"

Andrew nodded frantically. "Me either. Just tell them what you know—I just want to go home. I'm suddenly seeing the complete wrongness of this whole plan," the blond haired boy sobbed.

Warren backed away from Spike, but his crafty mind was still plotting. "Hey—if he hurts me you can kiss seeing your precious Slayer alive ever again!" he yelled to the room in general.

"Spike!" Willow cried. "Stop!" She wrung her hands. "He's our only clue to finding Buffy. You can't hurt him."

Spike skidded to a stop. Red was right, but that didn't mean he couldn't threaten. "Tell us," he growled, his fierce golden eyes clashing with Warren's dark ones, "or you're going to be one more 'Happy Meal' on legs for me."

Warren laughed. "Not for you—you're a de-fanged vampire." Spike looked insulted. Warren simply laughed. "Come on Spike—you came to me, remember? I know all about the hardware you have in your head, so the real question here is—are you willing to pay the price for my information, or does Buffy's evil-ex make off with the girl?"

Spike clenched his fists in an effort to stop himself from just ripping the man's throat out—even the excruciating pain of his chip wouldn't stop him at this point. "Whatever you want—I can get it, now talk."

Warren shook his head. "No, first you get me what I want…then I talk."

Now the boy coming to the door made sense. These three had an agenda, and they needed the Scoobies help and in return for that they'd share the information they had on Buffy. The ex-Watcher sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in an effort to relieve the headache he already felt coming on. "And just what is it that you want?"

"I want him…" He motioned to Spike, "to steal the Wilksburgh Diamond from the Sunnydale museum, after I have that—you can have the exact location of this Angelus guy and the Slayer."

"Exact location…?" Giles asked, his eyes widening. "And how is it you would have her exact location?"

Warren smirked confidently. "I_ might_ have put a GPS tracking device under the big guy's Plymouth…" He shrugged when everyone gaped at him. "Hey, I didn't know him or his agenda...It pays to know where your enemy is at all times. Really you guys should know that," he chided insolently.

"You mean to tell me that you've known of her whereabouts this entire time, and you're just now mentioning it?" Giles exclaimed, outraged that this boy would play so fast and loose with Buffy's life.

"That's just it old dude. I'm not mentioning, at least not yet…not until I get what I want."

Willow gasped. "Tell us where she is and I'll—"

"You can't do anything anymore. No powers, remember?" Warren cut in. He glanced at Spike. "But this guy…he can get me my diamond and then I'll share everything I got on Buffy and Angelus." He glanced around the room. "Have we got a deal?"

Spike didn't wait. "Yeah, you got a deal you twit. Give me the details and I'll get you your soddin' diamond, but you better be telling the truth because if ya aren't…" He let his face shift and gave a wicked—toothy grin towards the nerds as he tapped his head. "This chip won't stop me from tearing all of you apart one bloody piece at a time, got it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Haceta Head, Oregon:**

They were right next to the ocean. Buffy could hear the waves crashing close by and was almost soothed by the constant sound when Angelus pulled down the private road that led to wherever he was taking them. They pulled in front of a beautiful three story home, and Buffy stared in awe at the massive place that sported wooden verandas on every floor, yet still managed to look like a quaint little country cottage. It even came with the traditional white picket fence in the front yard. It was so _not_ the dark demon sitting next to her that she frowned at him and asked, "When did you get this place?"

He debated lying, but decided against it. He was trying to win her trust—better to tell the truth here. He shrugged and watched her intently as he said, "It was Angel's." Buffy's eyes widen and Angelus heard her sharp indrawn breath. She blinked, and her face clouded over with confusion. There was an unspoken question in her eyes and again he answered with the truth. "Yeah, he bought it with you in mind," he said. He cupped her face. "Listen to me, Buffy…Angel couldn't handle what he was…but in the sap's defense, he wanted a happily ever after with you." He smirked as he waved a hand at the beautiful home. "This was his little dream house—now it's ours." He paused. "Don't let it get you all weepy, lover…remember, he left you—I'm here. I'll never leave you." He eaned forward and kissed her. "Want me to carry you over the threshold," he teased.

Buffy swallowed back the torrent of tears that were threatening to fall. She never knew—had never dreamed Angel had thought this far ahead for them. "Oh God," she whispered and turned away from Angelus.

He scowled when she began to cry softly. "God dammit! See, this is why I don't talk about Soul-Boy," he snapped. He grabbed her chin in a harsh, punishing grip and made her look at him. "Buff—he gave up this dream a long time ago." Again he went with the truth. "Your precious Angel hasn't been up here since a few months after he left Sunnydale. He closed up the house after you came to L.A. that last time and hasn't been back since. He wasn't ever planning on coming back…" He held back the part about the day that never was and how that had dashed Angel's hopes of ever being with Buffy. That was a can of worms he wasn't going anywhere near. It had nothing to do with him—hell, he wasn't even there for the whole fiasco so why should he try and explain it?

Buffy nodded sadly. "I-I get it—it's just…" Her breath hitched and she let out a ragged sigh. "I never knew he even thought about those kinds of things, much less got a house." She turned to Angelus for answers. "Why didn't he ever tell me?"

He bit back a curse. Great, now he was supposed to explain his Soul's fucked up motivations?! He mentally kicked his own ass for going with the truth. He should have just said he'd bought this place a few days ago, or it was a rental…anything, but the truth. "How the hell would I know?" he growled. "Peaches worked in bizarre and more often than not disturbing, disgusting ways—so don't ask me to explain what the hell he was thinking!" She looked so distraught, he took pity on her, but he was still annoyed Angel affected her so deeply. "Oh Jesus fucking Christ, Buff—stop will you? The idiot loved you, alright? But he was too damned scared of losing himself in you to ever stay with you. That's the hard, honest truth. He was just too damned scared to work things out, so he ran. Deal with that and let's move the fuck on, okay?"

"So he still…loved me?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Fuck what was he, her therapist now? "Yes," he answered again honestly, but he added a truth Buffy needed to hear despite the fact that she wasn't going to like it. "But he'd never have come back to you." Her face crumpled, but he pushed on, amazed he wasn't enjoying her pain more. "The truth is if it came down to you or his precious soul—Angel would have always chose his soul. But that's gone, and so is he, and he isn't ever coming back, so can we go in the house now?"

Buffy ignored his sarcasm as she digested that, and realized he was right. Angel was afraid of what she made him feel—he'd said as much when they met on the beach that night when she'd come back. His soul was more important to him than having a life with her—he hadn't even tried to find a cure. She nodded. "Thanks for telling me the truth," she whispered. "At least you do that," she said, giving him a smile. The first since they'd started fighting earlier.

He felt something inside him jump, but filed it under his eagerness to have her under him willingly again—he refused to think it was anything more than that. "I won't lie to you, lover—you may not like my truth, but I'll still give it to you straight."

She reminded herself to ask him to turn his honest eye on his own emotions someday, but not today. His truth today was he didn't want to love her and she had no doubts he'd stick to that story to the bitter end—she didn't want to go there, so she nodded and got out of the car without further comment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay guys, click the little blue button and feed the musie. oh, btw: next chappie just might be pure porn. I had to really restrain myself this chappie… *GRRRR* I had to further the plot, dammit! :( :( **_

_**I wanted SMUT though—so don't be surprised if I just slip a pure PWP chappie in like…I don't know…maybe tomorrow or something!! lol! **_

_**Okay—feed the musie please…**_

_**Hugs,**_

_**Jen**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Born of Darkness**

**A fic by: Jen**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of them, much to my sadness…**

**Okay guys this is a filler chappie which is also un-beta'd. Sorry, but Amber is working on "Still His Girl" and Viv is working on "WftWB"…so this is just going out dirty and on my own... ;) :P :) So, any mistakes are all mine, okay. ;) **

**I would have waited...BUT... I needed some smut and the complexity of Buffy and Angelus' relationship just keeps drawing me in deeper… I'm so enjoying pushing the envelope with them, so here it is. I know it's short, but I am almost done with the next one which is more plot orientated.**

**Now, I really have to get to getting out my thank you replies and all that—I know—slacker huh?? Sorry. Musie has just been on a tangent, flitting here and there and I really needed to get this posted, but I promise I'll be getting out some more personal pm's no later than tomorrow.**

**As always—thank you to all of you who R&R and check out my profile for some really awesome authors..kay? Alright, enough…on with the show.**

**xoxo**

**Jen**

**_Chappie 12_**

**Haceta Head, Oregon:**

Angelus got them all settled into the house before going out to check on Gunn again. His newest childe would be up soon, but he had to get things right with Buff before he took the boy out to hunt. If she found out—he knew there's be hell to pay, and he was sick of fighting with her. He wanted to fuck—any violence involved would be for pleasure, not because she was pissed at him.

He went back to the Master bedroom. It was massive with a huge king sized bed that dominated the room, the bathroom was included in the suite, along with a separate sitting room that had a large white fluffy couch and a flat screen H.D. T.V. attached to the wall. It was a beautiful place, but what bothered him was the floor to ceiling windows. Angelus scowled, talk about a pipe dream! What the hell was Soul Boy thinking buying a house that could toast him if he fell asleep with the curtains open? Angelus realized he was going to have to install outside shades on those windows—he didn't trust Buff enough not to 'accidentally' leave the drapes open. Especially the way she was feeling about him earlier.

Buffy was putting her clothes away, and glanced up when she sensed him in the doorway. "So who are you now, Jekyll or Hyde?" she asked warily.

He glanced around the room, ignoring her snide question. "Where's the kid?"

"I put him down in the room off this one—that's okay, right?" she said. He noticed it wasn't posed as a question, but it wasn't worth fighting over.

"Whatever," he said, shrugging off his jacket. He tossed the heavy leather garment across the chair in front of the glass doors leading out to the balcony and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Yeah, whatever," Buffy snipped. "Not like you really care or anything, huh?"

His jaw tightened, and he paused mid-unbuttoning. "Buff—I thought we weren't going to fight anymore…remember?" he warned.

She was tired and frustrated, so she lashed out without thinking. "No, you decided you wanted to make with the nice-nice and then used a baby to get me to agree to it—that's not a consensual agreement, you jack-ass. It's blackmail!"

"Are you determined to be a bitch?" he growled.

She gave a dramatic eye roll. "You act like an ass all the way here, yet I'm the bitch—right!" she snorted. "Whatever!"

He tossed his shirt off and strode across the room and grabbed her by the shoulders. He shook her hard enough that Buffy wondered if a few teeth had rattled loose. "Yeah, I may have used Connor, but that's who I am—nothing new there." He watched as she paled, and he sighed. He didn't want to go round and round with her again, but he wasn't going to put up with her mouth either. "God dammit, Buff—we agreed to start tonight over. Now…I'm trying here, but you're being a fucking shrew, and I'm sick of it!" He picked her up and threw her onto the bed. "I don't want to fight with you, baby, but if you keep pushing me—I'm going to make this very ugly for you," he threatened, and his hands went to the buttons of his pants.

Buffy lay sprawled across the bed. She rose up on her elbows and glared at him until she noticed what he was doing. Her mouth gaped for a second before she shut it with a snap. "You're kidding right?" she said, scrambling across the mattress and away from him. Despite the heat rushing through her body, Buffy got to her knees and positioned her body to defend herself if need be. "You seriously can't think we're having sex?"

He tilted his head to the side as if studying her. "I don't just think it—I know we're having sex, baby. You may be pissed, but even now…" He inhaled and smirked. "You want me." He unbuttoned another button on his pants and his smile broadened when her eyes were helplessly drawn to the thin line of hair that went from his navel to his groin. He slid his hand down his muscled belly, and Buffy couldn't stop herself—her eyes were glued to that marauding hand. He purred softly. "You know it, lover—you're quivering with the desire to have me deep up inside, aren't you?" he whispered as his hand slid inside his pants to grip his erect cock.

Buffy bit back the low moan that wanted to escape. It wasn't fair that he was so wicked, yet so enticing. It simply wasn't fair! Now she understood why so many people chose evil over good—the devil was just far too tempting.

**Cowboy Bob's Honkey-Tonk**

"So where were we?" Lilah asked when Polly was gone. "Oh yeah, you were asking me how Angel lost his soul." Her cunning smile was the only warning Lindsey had that he was about to hear something he wasn't going to like. "Well, it's kind of funny actually—see it was Darla." He started to deny that because they all knew Darla had failed in that task before. "Oh no—it wasn't through the normal 'exchanging of bodily fluids' that she preferred—this was really unique." Lilah sat back. She was enjoying this too much to end it quickly. "I gotta hand it to you, Lindsey. You were right about her…she was special. More than any of us ever realized actually."

"Lilah get to the fucking point," he growled.

"Fine, but this may inspire that hand of yours to write a whole slew of sad songs…" She took a sip of her drink, drawing it out as long as she could. "Angel lost his soul when Darla gave birth to his son…"

Lindsey sagged back into his seat. He looked sick for a moment before he leaned forward and grabbed Lilah by the collar and dragged her across the table. "You're lying," he snarled in her face. "That's impossible—vampires can't have children."

"Well, they did. Those two—who'd have thunk it, huh?" Lindsey tightened his grip and Lilah's eyes narrowed. "Let go," she demanded.

He held tight before letting her go and flinging himself back in his seat. "Where's Darla?" he asked, taking a few deep calming breaths.

"She's dusted. She staked herself to have the kid."

Lindsey clenched his fists, fighting the pain tearing at his chest. "So you what…? Came here to rub my face in that?"

Lilah savored his wounded, angry expression for a moment, before she got to her real reason for being here. She shrugged. "Well there was that incentive, but no…actually I need your help. Angelus didn't just come back—he kidnapped Angel's little girlfriend from Sunnydale."

That got Lindsey's attention again—it also gave him something to focus on besides Darla. "The Slayer? Angelus has Buffy?"

Lilah nodded. "You studied him more than any of us did, why would he take her? We always thought Angelus would immediately side with us and give the Senior Partners the edge in the Apocalypse…"

Lindsey started to laugh softly. Lilah had no idea what Angelus was capable of. "But now you're not so sure, are you?" he taunted, giving Lilah a lazy, sarcastic smile.

For a split second Lilah tipped her hand, showing the truth in that statement before her 'poker-face' fell back into place and she shrugged. "We have teams on it—if he doesn't want to play nice we'll take him out."

Lindsey laughed even harder. "Yeah, don't expect him to make it easy on you—he's an unpredictable fucker—believe me he makes Angel look like a gentle sea-breeze…" Polly showed up with their bottles, and both lawyers fell silent until she left again.

Lindsey poured them both a huge shot. "Drink up. If Angelus is out and he's decided not to play nice…believe me, you're gonna need it," he said, picking up his glass, and saluting Lilah while still chuckling softly.

Lilah shot hers down in one swallow. She'd earned her reputation as a ball-buster the hard way—she deserved it. "Are you going to tell me what you know about Angelus, or are we just going to sit here and get drunk?"

Lindsey shot his down in one gulp too. "I'm thinking both," he said softly and poured them both another shot. "First off, the thing you need to know about Angelus is he isn't a team player—never was, and that's why I was never a big fan of the 'let's bring him back' plan. Angel was predictable—he'd do the right thing even if it ripped his heart out. Angelus will do what suits him and he won't give a shit what he has to do to get it, so if he's taken Buffy it's because he's as obsessed with her as Angel was—we could use that against him."

"_We_?" Lilah smirked, picking up her glass again. "When did this turn into a _we_ kind of mission?"

"Since you came to me for help," he said. He leaned back in his seat and ran a finger along the rim of his glass. "You don't think I'm just going to sit this out, do you?" He snorted. "Not likely, after you told me Darla killed herself for that prick. There's not much more I'd like to see in this lifetime than to see that son-of-a-bitch being dust-busted up…so trust me—I'm your partner in this, or you can just walk out the same way you came in here."

Lilah's eyes narrowed. She didn't like being blackmailed, but she really needed Lindsey's insight on this. What she'd said earlier was true. No one at W&H knew Angelus like Lindsey did. "Fine," she relented. "Now sing…" she added with a smirk.

"Shut up," Lindsey growled. "Do you want to hear what I have to say, or not?"

Lilah rolled her eyes. "Sensitive about your newest profession, Linds?" He glowered at her and she sighed. "Alright, no more taunting," she said. "Tell me about Angelus and do you think his taking the Slayer hostage will affect his role in the Apocalypse?"

The ex-lawyer tried to ignore the excitement being back in the game gave him, but it was no use. He'd thrived on this kind of diabolical dealings for too long—and just like that he was hooked again. He sighed. "I'd say we need to find out everything we can about the Slayer and what's happened to her in the few months since she's been back because that's going to affect how Angelus plays her."

Lilah raised her glass and brought it to his. "Done," she said and gulped down her shot. "So when can you be ready to fly?" she asked, feeling a bit tipsy.

Lindsey shot his drink back too. "Tomorrow, we can be back in L.A. tomorrow."

**Oregon:**

Angelus stalked closer to the bed, moving with a panther like grace that reminded Buffy of the predator he really was. "Is this the route you really wanna go, babe?" he asked softly.

Buffy's eyes couldn't help wandering over his near naked body. He really was perfection. So pretty—so sexy, but so…bad. It didn't matter, a slow heat unfurled in her belly and she licked her lips, her lust for him eroding her will to deny or punish him for his earlier behavior.

A slow smirk spread across his face, but his dark, fathomless eyes belied the beauty of his features. They flashed from hot to cold—depending on his mood. "Tick-tock, Buff...make up your mind…are we going to fight or fuck?"

Buffy almost hated him. Almost, but to her disappointment, she didn't quite hate him enough to end this. His darkness attracted her as much as it repulsed her. Was this another side-effect of her resurrection? Spike could hit her, so she wasn't human anymore, and Angelus drew her to him like a bee to honey—so she had to wonder; what the hell had Willow brought back? Because the way things were now, Buffy hardly recognized herself anymore.

"I don't want to fight," she said, her eyes raking over him hungrily. "I want to fuck," she said. "Now as a matter of fact," she said, launching herself at him.

He hadn't been prepared for that and they both went down in a heap of tangled limbs. Angelus landed on his back with an *oomph* with Buffy coming out on top of him. She grabbed his arms and pinned him to the floor. "Get your pants open," she demanded.

He gaped at her, stunned at her about face, before he burst into laughter. "And you were calling me bi-polar earlier?!" Normally he would be infuriated at her attempt to dominate him, but since she was exactly where he wanted her, straddling his hard cock, he giggled instead. "Jeez, Buff—quite the little hypocrite aren't you?"

"Pant's—now," Buffy growled, gripping his wrists tighter and grinding her core against the hard bulge resting under her spread thighs.

"Damn!" he hissed, losing himself for a moment in the amazing feel of her hot little body riding his erection. But when she demanded he remove his pants again, he raised a brow and smirked at her. "That's gonna be a little tough, lover, considering you've got my arms pinned and all."

Buffy frowned. She didn't want to relinquish control, but she really needed his pants off too. She let go of his hands. "Fine, take them off," she said.

Immediately he took advantage and rolled them, so that he was on top. "Now…this is more like it," he purred, grabbing both her wrists in one huge hand and pinning them above her head. His other hand slid down her trembling belly and delved into her jeans, pausing at the apex of her open thighs. "Mmmmmm, what have we here?" He cupped her mound. "Jesus you're wet," he breathed.

Buffy whimpered when his fingers brushed against the damp crotch of her panties. He pulled aside the lace and ran a digit across the swollen lips of her labia. "Please!" she gasped, bucking her hips upwards and into his hand.

No longer in the mood to wait or play games, Angelus tore her pants off her. His burning gaze focused on her red thong panties. "So sexy—you burn me, lover…" he whispered, before he yanked her panties off too. He tossed them over his shoulder and immediately freed his erection from the tight confines of his pants. "I can't wait," he said, as the weeping tip of his erection rubbed against her wet opening. She spread her thighs as he pushed against her, eyes rolling back as the head of his cock slid along the slick folds of her sex. "Damn, Buffy—you make me crazy," he said, as he situated himself between her legs

"Don't want to wait, Angelus. Please—inside—now," she whined softly, sliding her hands down his back, before digging her nails into his firm, muscled ass.

He arched into her, and they both gasped as he slid half way in. "Buffy," he growled, when she tried to force him the rest of the way. He grabbed her leg and swung it higher on his hip, before raising himself up and bracing himself on his powerful arms. "Look at me," he demanded.

Buffy opened sluggish, passionate green eyes. He smiled. "What are you thinking, baby?" he asked, sliding deeper into her one agonizing inch at a time.

Buffy moaned, but her wit was still there, and she quipped, "I'm wishing you would hurry the hell up, truthfully—I want you inside me, now!"

He petted back the blond hair from her face. "But are you in charge or am I, lover?"

Excited and getting more frustrated by the second, Buffy dug her nails into his back hard enough to draw blood. "Who cares, Angelus—just fuck me already will you?" she snapped.

He gasped in pain, and then stared at her hard for a second, before throwing his head back and laughing. Would he ever understand her? Honestly he hoped not, because that would be the day he became bored with her—though he didn't foresee that happening anytime in the near future—she was a pistol, it was what kept him coming back again and again…

Playfully, he pulled almost all the way out, then pushed back in—never going all the way though. "Now you're the one kidding, right?" he teased, thrusting inside her shallowly. "Like there was ever a doubt that this wouldn't end with me inside you," he whispered, trailing his tongue up along her jugular. Her pulse accelerated and he took a moment to enjoy her quickening heart rate. "I'm in your blood—just like you're in mine," he said. He bit down gently on her scar, nibbling at it. "We own each other baby…" he murmured, still giving her gentle love bites as he moved inside her with an easy rhythm. Abruptly his face shifted. Quick as a cat, he gripped her head and pulled it to the side, and flashed his fangs at her blatantly reminding her exactly who and what he was. "Till dust do we part," he growled, and slammed his hips forward, imbedding himself all the way inside her at the exact moment his fangs pierced her flesh.

Buffy's scream of absolute ecstasy could be heard echoing throughout the house—it was primal—instinctual, and close enough to a call of the wild that it woke the sleeping fledge in the trunk of the Plymouth parked outside.

Gunn's eyes snapped open, golden and hungry. His face was ridged and he growled as he attempted to get orientated with his new being and surroundings…

**Okay guys, hope you liked this little filler—click the button and tell musie what you think so she will continue to spread her magic upon me. ;) lol! No seriously, she's just a review whore and the more you feed her the more she feeds me! ;) :) :) :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Born of Darkness

A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl

Rating:M

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them, but I'd love to own Angelus—even for just a night! :P

A/N: This is going to be a short a/n because the chappie is long. I just want to thank all of you who R&R on a regular basis. Your feedback inspires my muse and when musie is inspired, I get chappies out more frequently. ;) Also, for a list of some great authors check out my profile.

Okay—on with the chappie.

xoxo

Jen

**Chappie 13**

**Haceta Head. The Master bedroom:**

She was passed out cold, and Angelus let his gaze linger over her delicious body for another minute, before he drew the covers over Buffy's naked form. He'd taken enough blood to keep her unconscious for hours, but not enough to endanger her life. He licked his lips, savoring her essence. There wasn't anything on this earth as sweet as 'his' Slayer. Her blood—her flesh—her cum. Nothing had ever rocked him like she did. She made him shiver with lust, especially while he was fucking and drinking from her at the same time. Drinking from Buff was like taking a bite out of heaven itself. For a demon like him, she was as close to nirvana as he was ever going to get.

As if suddenly realizing he was waxing poetic, he shook his head and scowled. What the hell was wrong with him? He was starting to sound as sappy as Soul-Boy!

He took one last look at his sleeping lover and dressed hurriedly. He could feel his newest childe pulling at his senses. Gunn was awake and Angelus was well aware of how confusing the first few moments could be for a fledge—not that he really gave a shit, but he had plans for Gunn, and he didn't want him all fucked up before he had a chance to mold the boy into the killer he knew the street fighter was capable of being.

He grabbed his leather jacket, made sure the curtains covering the floor to ceiling windows were firmly closed and then made his way out of the room, consciously avoiding taking another look at the temptation that was Buff. If he went back—he might not leave. On the way out of the house, he stopped by Fred's room to let her know she was on duty as babysitter for the night.

He stopped at her door intending to walk in when a sound stopped him. He paused as another breathless moan reverberated through the door. Well, well, so little Fred was masturbating was she? He pressed an ear to the door, listening to her throaty groans as she pleasured herself. He gave a soft, husky laugh. Good for her. He gripped the handle on the door, not really caring that he was about to ruin her fun when a strangled cry of 'Angelus' came from inside. He froze. His eyes widened in surprise at hearing 'his' name instead of Soul-boy's. A wicked leer made it's way across his handsome features. Now this was an interesting development. He knew he made her hot, had even used it against her a time or two, but he hadn't thought it possible she'd fall under his spell so fast. He chuckled. He'd been right about her all along. Little Texas was one sick puppy.

He opened the door without knocking. She still had her hands between her legs, and his eyes raked over her in amusement. "Damn Fred, that's kind of hot." Her head whipped his way and he heard her gasp of surprise. He grinned. "Go ahead. Don't let me stop you, or did I already make come?" he asked, raising a brow, and crossing his ankles as he leaned a shoulder against the door frame. "What, no reply? Cat got your tongue?" he asked. He licked his lips. "Here maybe this will help," he taunted, and flipped open the buttons on his silk shirt, exposing his pale, muscled chest all the way down to his navel. "Is this what you want, kitten?" he purred, running a hand over his nipples, down his muscular abs and into his pants. "Were you thinking of this…" he squeezed his hardening cock, "inside you?"

Still panting from her climax, Fred was suspended in a paradoxical state of bliss and utter panic as the 'object' of her dirtiest fantasies was suddenly standing there in her doorway. A burning flush suffused her entire body and her stomach churned. "Oh God," she cried and dove under the covers.

Angelus pulled his hand out of his pants, and straightened. "Aw come on—no need to be shy now," he teased as he entered the room, stalking her like the predator he was. "I heard you whimpering my name as you got yourself off," he said with an arrogant smile. He tugged the blanket off her head. "I won't ask if it was as good for you as it was for me, because I didn't get anything from it." He shrugged and laughed softly. "But hey, glad I could still be of service even if it was all in your mind."

She gave a little *squeak* and tried to duck back under the blanket again, but Angelus wouldn't let her. She glanced up into his all-too-knowing face and was sickly mortified at getting caught. "I-I-I-" her throat closed up as his dark gaze raked over her and she pulled the blankets tighter around her naked body.

"I-I-I-" he mimicked cruelly. He noticed the way she was using the blanket as a shield and he shook his head. "Why are you hiding from me? Worried I might molest you?" He made a*tsking* sound and his eyes flickered over her again disinterestedly, obviously enjoying her discomfort. "I told you you're too skinny for my tastes. I like my women blond and curvy, so you're safe—even though…" He paused, and winked at her, "we both know you wish you weren't, don't we?"

She started to babble out a denial, but Angelus held up a hand halting her ramble. "Fred, you screamed my name when you came—I didn't even need vampire hearing to hear you." He shrugged negligently before he tossed her the baby monitor thing Buffy had insisted he buy for the brat. "Here, take this. Buff is sleeping and I'm going out for awhile, so you're in charge of keeping the kid quiet."

Fred managed to give a small nod, still flushing with humiliation. "Okay," she said in a small voice, lowering her eyes.

He scoffed at her playing coy after what he'd just seen. "Oh for fucks sake! Quit the virginal martyr act," he snapped. "So you get your rocks off thinking about me. Big deal. I planned it that way—I knew you were a sick little girl the moment I touched you—now you know it too, that's all." He reached out and ran a hand along the side of her head, smiling when her breath caught and she rubbed her cheek into his palm. "_But_…" he whispered, leaning down so his lips were right next to her ear. "I wouldn't let Buff hear you doing that—I don't think she'll find it nearly as amusing as I do."

She nodded miserably, trying to suppress the shudders that wracked her body when his lips brushed her ear. "Okay," she said, looking down at her clenched hands.

She refused to meet his eyes and Angelus lost what little patience he had. "Fred, look at me," he demanded. She looked down and away instead and his jaw tightened. Quicker than she could blink, he reached out and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her naked across the bed so she was sprawled out in front of him. He wrapped his hand in her long locks and lifted her up so that she dangled above the bed in his fist. He shook her, growling at her defiance. "First off, when I tell you to do something—you do it. Understand?"

Her legs kicked and she tried to use the bed as a springboard to propel herself out of his grip, but he just wrapped his hand tighter in her hair and yanked—hard. Fred screamed in pain and her hands went to where he was holding her, trying to ease the burning agony in her scalp. She stopped fighting. "Y-yes," she whimpered.

He hauled her up to him so they were eye to eye. "I refuse to talk to the back of your head." He shook her again, before he tossed her back on the bed. "When I'm talking, I want you to look at me, that way I know you understand. Got it?"

She curled into a protective ball on the bed, sobbing. She nodded frantically, hoping he would stop and go away. "Y-yes, I-I'm sorry. Please…" she cried, rubbing her head where he'd torn some of her hair out, desperately wishing she could hate him, but to her shame, she found Angelus even more exciting than Angel even, because he seemed to see right into her soul—to the darkest part of her, and he brought it to life in blazing color.

He nodded. "Good." He reached out to touch her, smiling when she flinched, but didn't move. She really was learning. He took her hand and pulled her into a sitting position. She went to cover herself, but he gave her a brisk slap across her cheek. "Don't," he ordered.

She gasped in pain, but her hands fell back to her sides. She lowered her eyes, blushing as she sat before him naked.

With a critical eye, he studied her body. "You're too thin, I can count your ribs," he mused, stroking a finger down her rib-cage. He sighed. "And you have no tits." He shook his head. "You need to eat more. I want to see you eating at least four meals a day. Do you understand?"

She nodded, and he smiled. "Good girl," he said, petting her head like one would a good dog. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and stroked his knuckles down her cheek. "Listen to me, Fred, and listen good. I don't want you enough to fuck you and though I'd love to take the time to torture you, Buff would be pissed and then I'd have to deal with her shit." He shrugged. "Since I want her in my bed more than I want to wield a whip on you—you're a strictly hands off kind of project for me," he said, patting her cheek almost affectionately. "But I can help you get in touch with your need to be punished without actually fucking you. Would you like that?" he asked, as if he was speaking to a child and not the highly intelligent woman he knew Fred to be.

When she made a soft sound of pleasure, and rubbed into his hand. He almost decided to stay right here and explore her sick little need to be humiliated. He licked his lips. Oh, the things he could make her do…He sighed. Not tonight. He had Gunn to think of.

"Was that a yes?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she whispered, caught up in how beautiful and enticing he could be when he was being nice.

Pleased with her response his mood shifted again, and he flashed a teasing grin. "You're thinking about me again—thinking about how much you want me, aren't you?" She started to look away, but his stern voice stopped her. "Look at me." Her eyes snapped back up to his face. "Good girl," he said with a smile. "Now answer my question."

Her face suffused with color again. "Yes, I was thinking about how handsome you are," she admitted in a tiny, breathless voice.

He nodded. "Hold that thought…I'll be right back," he said and she frowned as he left the room. He was back in a moment or two. He tossed her a package that was roughly the size and shape of shoe box.

She glanced down at it and her face blazed with hot color. It was a vibrator. A garish purple monstrosity. "Why are you giving this to me?"

His smile was lewd. "It's ugly, I know, but it's roughly about the same size as I am." He chuckled in lascivious amusement. "Now you can fuck yourself silly thinking about me if you want. I don't care. But when I say jump, the only answer I want from you is 'how high'. Are we clear?"

She nodded again, staring into the utter darkness of his eyes. Was he capable of love? She didn't think so. Suddenly she didn't envy Buffy so much. While Fred lusted for him, needed what he could give her, she didn't love him. She saw Angelus for what he was…a demon. But Buffy wanted his love. She felt sorry for the Slayer in that regards, but Buffy did have him in her bed though. Maybe if Fred pushed him, he would turn that passion loose on her.

He could almost see the wheels turning. "That big brain of yours is going full board again, isn't it, Fred?" he asked, tilting her chin up and rubbing his thumb along her lower lip.

Unable to resist, her tongue came out to taste where he'd touched. "I was just thinking—if I'm good then you won't hurt me anymore, right?"

He noticed her dilated eyes and thundering pulse. She'd be so easy to break and mold—a perfect masterpiece, far better than Drusilla even. "And what? You're debating being bad because you want me to hurt you?" He laughed when she blushed. She had an expressive face and it gave her away everytime. "Jesus Texas, that's sick," he told her. But at the same time, the idea of giving her what she so obviously wanted was so tempting to his demonic nature that he had to step away from her.

She looked away. "I-I don't know. A part of me does and…" She bit her lip and blinked back tears of shame. "God, I am sick."

"Yeah, you really are," he agreed, and turned to leave before he gave in and showed her the pain he was capable of meting out. He was almost to the door when he snapped his fingers and turned back. "Oh and Fred…make sure you keep that monitor thing on and don't let the brat wake up Buff, because if she's taking care of that kid when I get back…" He paused in the doorway and his eyes were cold again. "Well, let's just say…you'll be the one who suffers, and it won't be in the way you want. Are we clear?"

Fred swallowed hard and her heart began to pound. "Yes, I—we're clear, Angelus," she whispered.

He nodded, pleased. "You know, Fred…I'm beginning to think I just might turn you after all," he said, before he shut the door and left her to contemplate those parting words with a mixture of horror and (to her shame) excitement.

Fred grabbed the baby monitor and turned it on. Despite her overwhelming desire for him, she didn't want to experience what his definition of suffering would entail. She put the monitor up to her ear, but couldn't hear anything on the walkie-talkie device and a new paranoia assailed her. What if Buffy already had Connor and he woke her up? She got out of bed, got dressed and went into the nursery Buffy had put together for Connor earlier. She breathed a sigh of relief to see the baby sleeping contentedly in his basinet. "Sorry little man, but you're sleeping with me tonight," she said softly as she picked up Connor and brought him into her room.

She lay down with the baby on his belly next to her heart. Tears leaked from her eyes as she thought of what Angel would think of her now. She pushed the thought away. Angel was gone. Angelus was here, as much as she wanted his brand of pleasure, she had a sickening feeling it would most likely destroy her. The only problem was she couldn't seem to resist him.

"Oh God," she whispered and for the first time, Fred honestly contemplated escaping…

**Outside the house:**

Angelus made it to the car in record time. First thing he noticed was the wide open trunk. "Damn," he cursed softly. He'd taken too long to get here. The back left quarter panel was dented out where Gunn had kicked at it from inside the trunk and the latch was broken. He growled and headed into the garage. He grabbed a few bungee cords and secured the latch so the trunk would stay closed and not flap open as he drove.

He'd planned on getting rid of the hulking Plymouth anyhow. This was Angel's car. He wanted a 65 Shelby GT350 Mustang with a modified 289 V8 Engine, 306 hp Side-exhaust pipes, and a hood mounted air scoop. Now _that_ was the car for him, but he'd settle for the newest addition of the Mustang until he could find the rare classic.

He'd go by Petra's after he found Gunn and see if she wanted the Fury in exchange. He hopped into the front seat, gunned the big engine and set off to search, letting his instincts, senses and brains guide him to the newly awakened vampire.

It didn't take him long. Gunn was wandering around a cemetery. He could smell death here and it drew him. Angelus understood—he was dead too. He got out of the car. Gunn turned abruptly and growled. Angelus let his face shift, and flashed his fangs. "Don't growl at me, boy. I'm your Sire now get the fuck over here," he ordered.

Gunn gave a small whimper as the irresistible lure that a Sire has upon a newbie struck him. He hurried over to Angelus. "Hungry…Sire," he said, and knelt at Angelus' feet.

"Good boy," Angelus replied patting him on the head. "Let's get you something to eat and see what you got Charlie, my boy," he said, heading back to the car with Gunn in tow.

They headed for another town. Angelus wasn't going to hunt where his house resided. Never shit where you eat. It was something he'd tried to teach Spike all those years ago, but the moron had been too stupid and insolent to ever learn that lesson—that was why they'd been chased out of more places than he liked to remember. Spike stumbling drunkenly through town covered in blood and leaving dead corpses lying around wasn't exactly flying under the radar.

"Idiot," he muttered. He knew the bleached wonder was probably searching for them, but Angelus was certain Spikey would fail. No one knew about this house. Angel hadn't even told his own crew about it, much less the Scooby gang.

He exited the freeway at the small city of Florence, and drove along the streets ignoring the growls coming from his childe at each human the boy saw. When he saw a sign that directed them to Florence Municipal Airport. A slow grin spread across Angelus' face. "Perfect," he purred. Airports were ideal hunting grounds. People in and out, no one knew anyone else, and a weary traveler always accepted the help from an able bodied stranger.

They parked in the overnight parking garage and Angelus got out. He signaled for Gunn to get out too. "Now we wait," he said.

"Don't wanna wait—wanna eat. Hungry—blood. Need blood," Gunn growled.

"Yeah, I know. Why the fuck do you think we're here? To catch a flight?"

Gunn looked away. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Angelus sighed. The boy was starving, but there were too many people in the garage to grab anyone without getting seen. It was too risky. But Gunn had to eat or he'd be a raving lunatic soon. He should just feed the boy from his wrist, but he was selfish and didn't want to share even one sip of Buff's blood still coursing through him at full throttle. He noticed the garage was emptying. Good. Now all they needed was just one person to come by alone. Gunn whined, and Angelus glanced his way. He frowned as drool ran down the boy's mouth and he shivered like a drug addict needing a fix. Shit. Gunn needed blood and now. He'd just about decided to get back in the car and let the childe feed from him when he saw a beautiful, tall, willowy blond lugging several suitcases on one of those dollies. Now that was his kind of meal. He nodded to Gunn. "Dinner is served, boy, now stay put and do what I tell you, got it?"

Gunn licked his lips. "Yeah, got it," he said, growling softly as the girls blood called to him.

"Don't look at her. Your face is a dead giveaway," he instructed. Gunn nodded and Angelus stepped out from between the cars.

The girl jumped at his sudden appearance. She went to go around him, but Angelus flashed a seductive smile and she paused.

"Could you help me, sweetheart? My buddy there left one of our carry-on bags back at the terminal and it's the one with the keys to my car in it."

The woman glanced over at Gunn, but he looked away just as his Sire had told him to. She glanced back to Angelus, and the handsome demon gave her a good dose of his puppy dog-Angel-eyes. "It would be a huge favor and I'll even carry the rest of your bags to your car," he offered cajolingly.

She paused, undecided, but that slight hesitation was all Angelus needed. In the blink of an eye he was upon her, holding her close to his body. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching and he kissed the girl, so that to an observer it looked more like a passionate embrace between lovers rather than the struggle between life and death that it was. When the footsteps faded, he dragged the woman over to the car. She fought like a wild-cat when he went to open the door, biting him hard enough to draw blood. He yanked his head back, and let his face shift. "If you bite me again bitch, I'll not only bite back, but I'll make this really hurt for you," he snarled softly.

Her eyes widened with terror at the sight of his demon visage. Angelus motioned for Gunn. "Charlie, why don't you get in the back," he said.

"Okay," Gunn replied, a continuous growl coming from his chest now that the woman's fear and blood were hitting his new vampire senses from all sides. He climbed in and waited.

"Please—I'll do anything. I-if you w-want s-sex…I'll do it, just don't kill me," she pleaded tears streaming down her face.

Angelus shook his head. "I don't want sex and I'm not going to rape you." He smirked at her. "The way you tore into my lip, though…" He shook his head and made a *tsking* sound. "Just be glad I'm giving you to my boy there. If you were mine…I'd make you scream for awhile first before I eventually killed you."

Her fear jacked up about ten notches. "Be quiet," he growled. "In a minute you won't feel a thing," he said, before he tilted her head to the side and bit in. He made the bite good because he loved the way the blood changed flavors as the victim's terror turned to lust. In moments the woman moaned and clutched at his head, pulling him even closer. He took just a few quick sips, growling in pleasure, before he pushed her into the back seat with Gunn. He grinned at his childe and licked his lips. "She's a real treat, Charlie, my boy, and she's all yours," he said.

Gunn attacked viciously. He was starving so he tore into her throat and Angelus winced as blood sprayed everywhere, soaking Gunn and the backseat. He rolled his eyes at the mess. Good thing he already planned on getting rid of the Plymouth, because now he didn't have a choice. Gunn drank noisily, slurping as he drained the woman dry while Angelus stood guard outside. When heard the contented purr coming from inside, Angelus untied the trunk, put the woman's bags inside then re-fastened the hatch. A couple more and Gunn would be full.

A few minutes later a man came along. He was a big strapping guy. A few inches taller than Angelus and at least two hundred and fifty pounds. He was definitely a two-for-one. A meal like this guy would fill Gunn up for a while and they could get on with the rest of their night. "Don't get out of this car," he ordered his childe before flagging the guy down. "Hey," he said getting the man's attention. "Can you help me out—I'm in a bit of a jam."

The man's eyes roamed over Angelus' body and the dark demon smirked as he recognized that look. This was going to be easier than he'd thought. Humans were so easily led by their lusts and desires that it was almost too easy to lure them in. They were so distracted by his good looks that they never realized how dangerous he was, until it was far too late. He flipped open a few buttons on his shirt and went into the role needed to get Charlie's dinner to go with him willingly.

"I locked my keys in my car and…well I have one of those slim-jim thingys, but I can't seem to get the door open." He fluttered his lashes at the guy and gave him his lazy, bedroom smile. "I really need to get in my car, because…well, I'm kind of working here…if you know what I mean?" He waited an instant for the guy to understand.

"What do I get in return?" the potential victim asked, leering and smacking his lips in a way that had Angelus rolling his eyes.

"I'll give you a freebie, if you get me in my car," he replied biting back the urge to laugh when the guy practically salivated.

As expected Gunn's 'happy-meal' couldn't agree fast enough, and as Angelus led the guy back to the Plymouth, he decided he was a far better actor than that bitch Cordelia could ever have hoped to be. In his opinion, he practically deserved an Academy Award for this little performance.

"Um, I don't see the slim-jim," the guy said when they got to the door.

"You don't?" Angelus said, leaning over the bigger man from behind. He grabbed the handle of the door and opened it. "Oh well, I guess I lied then…" he said, laughing softly as he shoved the man inside and into Gunn's hungry arms.

"Hey what the—!" the man's words were cut off as Gunn struck.

Angelus shut the door, whistling softly as he leaned back against it with his arms crossed. The car rocked and rattled as the man fought hard for his life, but it wasn't long before he heard a strangled cry and the loud slurping noises of Gunn drinking.

After a minute or so, Angelus opened the door and leaned in. Gunn's face was back to his human façade now that he wasn't starving anymore. "I see you're feeling better?" he asked, grinning wickedly at his sated childe.

Gunn rubbed his belly and gave a contented smile. "Yeah, I feel great—no pain—nothin' except the need to hurt someone." His brows drew down and he looked around. He glanced down at the two dead bodies and frowned before raising golden eyes to his Sire. "What am I?"

Angelus shrugged. "You're a killer, Charlie—get used to it," he muttered getting into the car. "Okay, get those bodies down on the floor boy and put my jacket over them because we need to get rid of this car and get home before sunrise." And before Buffy got up he added silently.

Gunn did as he was asked, still reeling at the images of killing these two people. "I'm a monster," he said softly.

"You're a demon. Don't whine about it. You'll get used to what you're feeling, and then you'll revell in the death, trust me."

"Did you kill Cordelia and Wes?"

"Yeah, sorry, but you're not going to get those prizes Charley-boy. I had…" He paused. "Issues with them that you can't even begin to understand--those two were top on my list."

Gunn nodded. "Who's left?"

"No one you know—though if Buff's little friends show up, you can have Xander," he said with a chuckle. He glanced back at his childe. "You did good. Not too messy, but we need to get rid of this car. An old friend of mine has a place not too far from here, so we'll head over there and pick up a new car."

Gunn licked his lips. "Can I eat again?"

Angelus shook his head. "No biting when we get there, Gunn—if you kill any of Petra's people I won't have to stake you—she'll do something far worse to you. She's a naturally born witch with a demonic warlock for a father, she's powerful as hell and I'd really hate for her to turn you into a goat or something, alright? So behave," he warned and Gunn could tell he was entirely too serious.

"Hey, no—I can control myself now that I've fed, but when can we hunt again?"

Angelus chuckled, pleased with his enthusiasm. "I was going to let you pick up a couple snacks before we get home, alright?"

Gunn grinned and Angelus saw the pleasure of the kill in the boy's eyes. "Yeah, I could go for a snack or two…"

Oh yeah, Gunn was going to be an apt pupil, maybe even better than Penn. A growl escaped him and he shut that topic of thought off—it still pissed him off to no end what Soul-boy had done to his first born. He got back on the freeway and drove for about twenty miles before Angelus got off the highway and took the scenic route. In a few minutes they were standing on top of a cliff over looking a deserted beach. Gunn dumped both bodies and their luggage over the cliff, and in less than two minutes, they were back in the car and heading to Petra's.

**Petra's Auto compound:**

Angelus stood in the doorway for a moment and observed the busty little blond that had obsessed him back before he was cursed. She was as beautiful now as she was then. She glanced up and scowled and he realized she thought he was Angel.

He held his arms open wide as he sauntered into Petra's office. "Hello lover…" he purred.

She threw her pen down, and leaned back in her seat, glaring at him. "What the hell do you want, Angel? Don't even think you're going to hassle me about my workers again! The last time I gave you a pass, but if you think you're going to try your 'free the slaves' crap on me again…" Her eyes flashed, her hair fluttered and wafted back from her face and the power radiating off her made the hairs on Angelus' neck and arms stand up. "I swear I'll forget I ever shared a bed with your better half, and either turn you into something really nasty, or I'll have your ass shipped off to a hell dimension!"

Angelus arched a brow. "Surely you recognize a soul-less demon when you see one, baby?"

She just shook her head. "Well, this is a new game for you…what's your angle? Get me to believe your him, then stab me in the back when you hi-jack all my workers?"

Angelus laughed. "That was Angel's gig. I could give a shit if you string em up, gut them, and play Mozart with their entrails," he said with a smirk.

She looked at him closer. "No way…" she breathed.

"Yes way," he teased. He held his arms open again. "Come here and welcome me back properly."

She squealed and shoved her chair back before rushing across the room and throwing herself into his open arms. "Oh the dark Gods are smiling on me today!" She grabbed his face and searched his eyes. She laughed to see no broody guilt. "I can't believe it's really you," she exclaimed. "Wait, you're not all out of your gord again are you?"

"I wasn't ever 'out of my gord' as you put it. I was just pissed that my soul was such a fucking sap!"

"Yeah, well I didn't get a chance to tell you last time you were back, but I have no interest into getting sucked into a hell dimension, you asshole! I have a good business here, make a ton of money and have all the wicked pleasures I could want, so next time you get a wild hair up your ass and decide you want to kill the Slayer--just seduce the girl and drain her while you're fucking her, will you?!"

He looked away. That really hadn't been one of his brightest ideas. "Yeah, well I've learned my lesson. Now, are you going to fucking chastise me all night or welcome me back?"

She hugged him. "I'm done bitching. Welcome back, lover," she purred before kissing him soundly on the mouth.

He let her taste him briefly, but didn't quite return her kiss. After a moment he un-wrapped her from his body and held her at arms length. "I hate to just show up like this, but I need a favor," he said.

"Now I _know_ it's you," she snorted. "What is it this time? A catholic nun with breasts out to here?" She made a show of holding her hands out about six inches from her own well endowed bosom.

He laughed with genuine amusement. "Nothing that difficult. I need to trade in the Angel-mobile and I was hoping you could help me out with that."

"For you? Anything you want, but why do you want to trade in the Fury? It's a 68, right?" He nodded. "That's a beautiful ride. I don't see why you want to get rid of it."

Angelus grimaced. "Well, first off, because it was_ his_, and secondly, my new childe turned it into a blood-bath," he said with a shrug. "I can't drive it. It's a fucking crime scene on wheels!"

She ran a hand along the smooth silk of his shirt, reveling in the hard muscles there. "What are you going to give me in return?" she asked slyly, allowing her hand to trail down his hard belly to his crotch, where she openly groped him.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. "Not that," he muttered, holding onto her wrist.

"Why? You have to be horny after being locked away for so long. What's a good romp between friends?" she asked breathlessly.

He swallowed. A part of him said he should just bend her over her desk and fuck her senseless. If only to prove Buff had no hold on him, but to his surprise, his cock wasn't jumping to attention the way it used to when he was in a room with her and there was no way he was going to explain why. "Maybe another time. I'm kind of in a hurry tonight," he said.

Disappointed, she flopped back into her seat. "Mind me asking how you came back? Your do-gooder soul seemed totally in control the last time I saw the asshole, so how is it that the real Angel is back again--who gave Mr. Sunshine his 'perfect happiness', hmmm?"

"You'd never believe me if I told you, and don't call me Angel!" he snapped.

"Why? I used to call you Angel all the time before you got cursed by those Gypsies."

"Well, that was before I was fucking cursed, now I go by Angelus only, alright?"

She nodded in understanding. "Sorry, still a sore spot, huh? I never got to tell you, but I tried to find a way to reverse that spell, but the Rom—" She shrugged. "You know how they are—old magic. It was known only to them." She sighed, but her eyes ate him up greedily. "You're a sight for sore eyes, beautiful. I've missed you. Darla was insane after you left. I thought she was going to greet the sun for a while there, but then again she always was possessive of you—her darling boy," she said with a smirk.

"Quit it," he muttered. "Darla was a fabulous lay, that's why I stayed with her, but as far as loyalty or greeting the sun for me?" He snorted. "Please—she was about taking care of herself first, and we both know it."

"Yeah, well you weren't exactly true to her either. You had your fair share of flings…as a matter of fact…" she said, uncrossing her legs so that he got a clear view of her wet panties. "I distinctly remember you and I fucking right under her nose in Vienna. Do you?"

His eyes were drawn to her crotch, but his dick still didn't react, and he realized he was simply too attached to Buff right now to want anyone else. "Yeah, and I also remember you used to get a kick out of making sure you left your blood in our bed—I can't tell you how many fights that got me into," he said with a smile.

"Of course I did. The more you two fought, the more you sought _me_ out," she replied with a shrug. She grinned at him. "So why aren't you looking to get laid?"

He smirked. Petra must be between lovers because she was really putting it out there hard. He picked up the pen she'd tossed down and tapped her nose with it. "Who says I haven't?" he countered.

Her eyes narrowed, and she studied him intently as she re-crossed her legs. "Are you involved with someone already?"

"What? I'm not hard on the eyes. Why wouldn't I be involved already?" he said arrogantly.

She chuckled softly. "That wasn't what I was asking, and you know it. I mean is she a new project or are you really _involved_-involved? Because it seems to me you're being faithful to this woman, and that's just not the Angelus I remember."

He gritted his teeth. Damned witch, she knew him too well and had always been far too perceptive. "Will you cool it with the inquisition? I just came back a few days ago so the blush hasn't worn off alright?" He shrugged. "You know how I am. I obsess, and then I become bored. Right now she's in my blood, so don't ride me about it," he snapped.

She backed off when it was obvious he was about to lose that infamous temper of his. "But Angelus, you're a ride I'd never pass up," she teased to ease the tension.

She was special to him and a good ally to have so he relaxed and allowed her to drop the subject gracefully. "Yeah? Well don't expect me to wear the saddle," he quipped, lips twitching.

She burst into laughter. "Hey, I told you before, that was Bjorn's idea. He was a kinky fucker."

"_I'm_ a kinky fucker, Petra. Putting a saddle on a grown man and riding him around the room is just weird!"

She shrugged. "Yeah, well it wasn't like I expected you to show up and catch me, you know."

He simply raised a brow. "Obviously," he agreed with a teasing smile. He glanced at the clock. "Not that I'm not enjoying the trip down memory lane, love, but I need to get back to the house before sunrise—so can you get me the car?"

She nodded and picked up a file. "Any preference on make and model?"

He rubbed his hands together and practically purred. "A Mustang."

She laughed. "Why doesn't that surprise me—you always were for the fast and the furious weren't you?" she said, flipping through the file until she got to the list of Mustangs she had in stock. "I have two 66 coupes, a 67 fastback." Her finger moved down the list. "Several 2000 and 2001 standard GT's. They're really nice—fast too. I also have a convertible 96 coupe, and the new Shelby GT-500, but that's not for sale…" She glanced up and noticed his grin. "No, Angelus. I just got it today. I haven't even had a chance to drive it yet!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her his best-puppy dog eyes. She looked away, but he tilted her chin up, making her look at him. "Come on—it'll be my welcome back gift," he cajoled.

"I really hate it when you do that," she grumbled. "Fine, but it's really fast—can you even handle a car with that kind of power? It has a turbo charged, 550 horsepower engine in it. How long have you been driving?"

He was humming with excitement. "Don't worry—nothing scares me, and it's not like I can die from a car accident."

She sighed. "Too damned charming is what you are," she muttered under her breath as she flipped through several folders until she found the one she was looking for. She got out a set of keys and held them out to him. He reached for them, but she took hold of his hand and pulled him to her. "Can I at least get a kiss—as thanks?"

He laughed. "Always working your own angle aren't you, lover?" But after this gift, he figured a kiss was the least he could give her. He slid his hands into her hair, tilted her head and kissed her with every ounce of expertise he possessed.

She was breathing heavily when he released her. He held his hand out and she dropped the keys in his palm. "Thanks, Petra. I won't forget this."

"I won't let you," she teased. He started to leave, but she stopped him. "Hey, where's the paperwork and keys for the Fury?

He tossed her an envelope. "Everything's in there, but you're going to want to clean it from top to bottom first," he told her. "I'll call you."

"Angelus," she called, stopping him again. He turned and raised a brow. "If you ever decide you need someone to…um…help get this girl out of your system…will you promise it'll be me?"

A slow smile spread across his face and he winked at her. "When has it ever _not _been you?" he answered, and then took off before she could realize he hadn't really given her an answer at all.

She watched him go with a long sigh, before shaking off the yearning for what would never be. She stepped out of her office and into the garage. "Vick," she yelled.

A wiry man in his late fifties hustled over to her. "Yeah Boss?" he asked, chomping on a wad of chewing tobacco.

She tossed him a set of keys. "Bring the Fury in and prep it for clean-up." He started to leave, but she called him back. "Oh and get Tony the Tattler to find out what Angelus has been up to since his return. Tell him I'll pay top-dollar for any info on the woman he's hooked up with."

"Any particular reason you're snooping on your ex-lover?"

She shrugged, but a smile played around her lips. "Nope. He won't admit it, but he's being monogamous, and I simply need to see for myself what kind of woman managed to put a leash on a wild animal like Angelus and bring him to heel, that's all."

**Haceta Head:**

Angelus pulled up to the house an hour before sunrise. He'd taken Gunn out to hunt again, and as he'd suspected Charlie-boy was a natural. They both had fed well, and his childe had become more and more efficient with each kill. By the time they were done Charles Gunn was no more—he was a crafty killer who learned far quicker than any childe Angelus had ever sired. The dark demon was more than pleased.

Angelus led Gunn into the house and to a spare bedroom on the second floor. "Now, listen to me Charlie-boy," he said. "This is where you'll stay until I come and get you. Understand?" Gunn didn't reply quick enough and Angelus went into 'game-face' as he grabbed Gunn by the throat and easily hefted the bigger demon off his feet. "I fucking swear…if I find you wandering this house—I will stake you myself, are we clear?"

Gunn sputtered and coughed and his hands came up to grab Angelus' wrist. He was still too close to his humanity to realize he didn't need to breathe. "Yes!" he choked out.

Angelus dropped him on the floor and his face returned to his human facade. "Good." He nodded to the bed. "It's almost dawn—sleep, and I'll take you out again tomorrow night," he said.

Gunn nodded eagerly and Angelus chuckled before he left the room. He glanced at the door, realized he really couldn't trust a newly arisen vampire to control himself, and went down to the garage. In minutes he was back with a steel bar and a drill. He fastened the bar across the door, and then tested it to make sure it would hold. It did. There. If his childe did decide to defy him and bust out—he'd hear the little shit before he could do any real damage.

Whistling softly, Angelus tossed the drill and screws aside and made his way up to the room he shared with Buff. His cock was already hard and throbbing. She was like a drug to him, and tonight proved no one but her could satisfy the ache. It was disturbing, but there it was, and since he had no urge to try and suck the world into hell again—this time he was just going to indulge his addiction for her until he got bored or turned her.

She was still asleep when he opened the door. He crossed the room to stand next to the bed. "So fucking beautiful," he whispered softly, brushing her blond hair back from her face. It dawned on him as he stood staring down at her he had never felt quite this content. He was full. He had a childe that was nearly as destructive as he himself was, a new car and Buff in his bed. Angelus smiled. Un-life was pretty damned good right about now.

He undressed and showered before joining her in bed. He pulled her warm naked body next to his own naked form and purred when she nestled against him, and started to rub that delectable little ass against his erection.

Buffy mumbled in her sleep and rolled over. She blinked open her eyes and smiled up at him. "Hey," she said, tilting her head to the side when he just stared at her. "What?" she asked sleepily. "Do I have like total bed-head or something?" she asked, her hand going to her hair self consciously.

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "No. You look sexy," he growled, dragging her hand down his chest and belly to his aching cock. "I need you," he whispered huskily.

Buffy whimpered softly and her hand wrapped around his erection. "I need you too," she admitted softly.

Angelus knew he could never give her the words Angel had showered on her, but then again—Angel had left her, hadn't he? _He_ wasn't planning on leaving her. Without preliminaries, he rolled her under him. Desperate to be inside her. Buffy felt his urgency and though she didn't understand what had put him in _this _mood, she reveled in it. His hand went between their bodies. She was already wet. She was always wet for him.

"Want you," he gritted out as he positioned himself between her thighs.

She could do nothing more than cling to him. "Angelus!" she cried as he entered her.

He hooked his arms under her knees and drew her legs apart and up as he set a steady, forceful rhythm. He chanted her name as he thrust in and out, angling his hips so that he hit her clit on each down-stroke.

Buffy let him set the pace. She wasn't groggy from sleep anymore and she couldn't help but notice how…for lack of a better word, 'clingy' he seemed. It was thrilling, and she wanted to bask in the moment of having him all to herself like this.

He pulled out suddenly and sat back on his haunches. "Ride me," he grunted, pulling her onto his lap. He lifted her up and slid her back down on his cock. They both groaned. He buried his hands in her hair and kissed her as he thrust up inside her. He yanked her head back and nipped at her swollen bottom lip. "You're mine," he told her.

"Yes," she agreed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she clung to him tightly. Her nails dug into his back as he hit that spot inside her that made her lose her mind. "Angelus!" she gasped, rolling her hips in time with his thrusts.

He was close. Their sex was always mind-blowing, but tonight there was a sense of something more—a desperateness, a need that couldn't be denied any longer. "Buff...come with me, baby," he growled, slipping his fingers down to where they were joined so intimately. He tweaked her clit, giving her the pressure she needed until he felt her shatter around him. Her Slayer muscles clamped down on him and he gasped at the intense pleasure of it.

"Yesss," he hissed as his balls drew up and he climaxed, shooting his cool cum deep inside her.

It was only later, as they lay in the hazy glow of post coital bliss that he realized he hadn't bitten her. He frowned. A sick feeling slithered through his belly. What the hell was happening to him?

**TBC..**

**Okay guys, I know this was a long one, but I was really getting into the complexities of Angelus' character in this chappie. Even though he is still ALL demon… I also want to show how he's becoming more and more attached to Buffy. Even if he won't admit to it. **

**I know the part with my original character of Petra was kind of long, but that's only because I was establishing a past between her and Angelus and showing that she cares about him *gasp* but then again, she is kind of evil herself. lol! Anyways, I wanted to give the reader an idea of their relationship because she will show up a bit in some later chappies. (NOT as Angelus' lover-so don't get a lynch mob together) lol! More like an ally to him—possibly a friend to Buffy to help the Slayer understand her dark demon lover better… we'll see, I don't want to give all the plot away. :)**

**Anyways, you know the drill—feed the musie and she'll feed me. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Born of Darkness**

**A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl**

**Rating: This chappie is a definite M for Angelus/Buffy smutty goodness!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, though I wish I could borrow Angelus for one night! :)**

**Okay guys, another quick A/N. I'm trying to not spend almost 500 words on my A/N anymore. I sent out replies yesterday, so if you've R&R'd you know I appreciate it and I will always let you know—you are my inspiration. Thank you. :)**

**I want to thank Viv for borrowing a computer and beta reading this for me AND for getting it back to me in just a couple of hours! WOW! You're so funny, but I love you for being diligent like that. Thank you! :) :)**

**Now a little FYI *pimpage*: my friend LadyBlackDove200 aka: Mara Miller, has a great original novel at fictionpress dot com. She's amazingly talented and it's not fan-fic. It's an original fic, and it's really cool. So I hope some of you will go and give her support. **

**Anyways, you know I have a list of my all-time-fave-fanfic authors…Please go and check out my profile to see who they are. As writers we love the feedback, so any support shown to all these authors is totally appreciated, and I promise each and every one of them is a great read... Okay? Thank you.**

**Now, enough of my babble…On with the smutty fun, right?**

**xoxo**

**Jen**

**Chappie 14**

**Sunnydale:**

Spike stomped into the house carrying a small pouch containing Warren's diamond. He was dressed all in black, including gloves and a black beanie cap—even his face was smudged with black paint. He tossed the bag at Warren. "Here's your bloody bauble, now tell me where Angelus has taken the Slayer!" he snarled, whipping the cap off his head and tossing it on the couch.

Warren snatched up the bag and dumped the diamond into his hand. He chuckled. "Not a problem, Spike—if you'll just get me my lap top over there, you'll have a location on the Slayer in just a sec."

"Your what?" the blond vampire asked. A lap top was a computer, right?

"The black lap-top," Warren replied.

Dawn came out of the kitchen. "Did you get it?" she asked, bouncing with nervous energy.

Spike smiled at her as he dug through the pile of things they'd taken from the nerd squad's van. "Of course I got it, Bit, though I didn't need all this to do it." He motioned to his face and hair that was sticking up at odd angles rarely seen. He ran his hands along his head until his platinum locks were once again smooth. "I could've just tortured the wanker. I'm sure he'd have sold his sister out if the pain was right."

Dawn giggled. "But you're not that guy anymore, plus you look kind-a cool—like a cat-burglar…"

He rolled his eyes. "Can you just help me find a black lap top and maybe get me something to clean my face off, pet?" He glanced at Warren. "Cause if that tosser don't have the information we're after—I want him to see my real face when I eat him!"

Dawn handed him a black Dell notebook. "You're not really going to eat him, right?

He shrugged. "Wish I could, but nah—I'll just scare the ponce until he gives us the Slayer's location." He turned to Warren holding up the lap-top. "Is this it?"

The leader of the nerd-crew nodded. "Yeah, but hey, be careful with that will ya? You drop it—we don't find your girl."

Spike growled, but gingerly handed it over to the boy. "Find her," he snapped and walked across the room to brood. Bloody hell—he was getting as bad as Peaches!

At that moment, Giles came in from the other room, he had an open book in his hand and was intently studying it when he noticed Spike. he raised an inquisitive brow. "That was quick, I thought you were Xander with the food." He noticed Spike's empty hands, and his brow rose even higher. "I'm hoping you're back early because you were sucessful," he said.

Spike made a *pfft* sound, and rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone keep asking me if I got the bloody thing? Of course I got it--now he's got it," he said motioning to Warren, who was setting up his lap-top. Spike's eyes narrowed on the boy."And he better be getting us a location before I get peckish," he said in warning, before turning back to Buffy's ex-watcher. "Did you find out about Angel's kid?"

Giles motioned to the book he held. "Well, yes, actually I did. There is a prophecy pertaining to the child, but I'm having a hard time deciphering it because, while it clearly mentions Angel, it says nothing about Darla. According to the Codex, the child is human," he said, a puzzled frown on his face. "I understand Angel is a remarkable vampire…he's mentioned here several times, despite that, I still have a hard time believing two vampires could produce a human child."

"Well, it ain't Angel that's got the Slayer, so anything that book of yours says about him isn't gonna help. That kid is the key. She's probably bonded with the tike—him being Peaches' get and all. If we have the kid, Buffy will go too."

Willow rose from the couch and made her way over to them. "Spike, I can't believe Buffy wouldn't be happy to get away from Angelus. I know you said she's probably…" she flushed and looked away, "had sex with him, but still…she's…Buffy…and she'll do what's right. Right?"

Spike snorted. "You children are so ignorant. Angelus is a seductive prick when he wants to be." He smirked at Willow, his grin was cunning--purposefully so. "Seen him charm a nun right outta her knickers once—just smooth talked the chit into dropping her drawers and letting him in, he did—doesn't get any craftier than that," he said. "Now I'm asking you, if the ponce can make a woman from the cloth break her vows to God--do you think the Slayer--who loves the soddin' prick, stands a chance?"

Willow looked down and away. "I'm going to go with I guess not...huh?"

Dawn came out of the kitchen again, this time carrying a bowl of soapy water for Spike's face. "But he told Buffy he wasn't interested in her like that—remember? It was one of the things that hurt her so much," she said, handing Spike the bowl and a wash cloth.

"Thanks Bit," he said taking them from her. He began to rub the cloth over his face, cleaning off the black face paint. "That's because the last time he was royally pissed the Slayer had made Peaches love her, so he wanted to torture her. I think it's bloody obvious he's come to terms with that now, so he'll be working on his first plan…"

"Which was?" Giles asked.

"Making her love him," Spike said, wiping at his face. "He once told me "to kill this girl you have to love her" and if he'd followed through with that—we wouldn't even be having this conversation, but the big ape couldn't handle what he felt for the girl so he decided to suck the world into Hell." He dropped the cloth back in the bowl and smirked at the Scoobies. "Trust me, the only reason you white-hats won the first time is because Angelus went after the Slayer, instead of seducing her."

Giles seemed highly doubtful, and Spike rolled his eyes in frustration. "You people have no idea what he's really capable of." His eyes drilled into Giles'. "You think he tortured you, Watcher?" He shook his head, a small smile playing around his mouth as he remembered the old days, before he hated Angelus. "That was nothing. I've seen Angelus keep one of his victims alive for over a week cutting on him. He'd bandage 'em up and clean the wounds—just so he could re-open 'em later."

Dawn looked sick. "Oh God."

Spike raised a scarred brow. "Nothing holy in Angelus, Niblet," he muttered. He glanced back at Giles. "Did I mention the bloke was conscious when Angelus pulled his intestines out and showed em to him?"

Dawn's face was white as a sheet. "Do you think he's hurting her?" she whispered, wringing her hands. Willow glared at Spike and made a zip it motion as she went and comforted the girl.

Giles took his glasses off and polished them before putting them back on. "Enough. Despite what you think, I am well aware of Angelus' deeds, but I think we all agree he is not out to hurt Buffy so we can skip the detailed accounting of his past exploits." He patted Dawn somewhat awkwardly. "I do not believe he is hurting her, Dawn. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Spike. Angelus wants Buffy to love him. We just need to find them before that happens," he said worriedly.

"A-ha!" Warren exclaimed. "Well, he may be all that, but he's got nothing on me!" the boy crowed. "I got his location. The GPS is working fine, so he hasn't found it." He waved them all over.

The Scoobies and Spike crowded around him, all vying for a glimpse at the computer screen. "Where are they?" everyone asked simultaneously.

Warren puffed up, enjoying the attention. "Oregon," he stated confidently, pointing to the grid map under the red blinking light on the screen. "Looks like he's just outside Eugene, and since the signal is stable, I'd guess the car is parked."

**Oregon: Haceta head. Buffy and Angelus' bedroom:**

Several orgasms later, Buffy lay contentedly in his arms. She had her head pillowed on his chest and was drawing little designs on his pectoral muscles. He purred softly as she petted him. He was far more relaxed than Buffy had ever seen him. Feeling brave, she raised her eyes and smiled at him impishly. "Okay—gonna tell me what made you go all cave-Angelus on me tonight? I mean, besides your constant need to dominate that is…"

Getting used to her flippant remarks, he didn't take offence. He merely tilted her chin up and kissed her, and flashed that trademarked smirk as he tapped her on the nose with his finger and returned her playfulness. "Who says it's sudden?" he teased as he pulled her higher up on his chest so that they were eye to eye. His dark chocolate gaze, which usually glittered with mocking or malicious humor, sparkled with something far deeper as he focused on her lush, pouty lips. "Maybe I've always been possessive of you," he whispered.

For a moment she stared, too stunned by that admission to react—then she got pissed. "Maybe you were always possessive? _Always?!_ Then what was that bit about her having a lot to learn about men and all that crap?" she snarled. She leaned forward and took hold of his bottom lip between her brilliantly white teeth. She bit down—hard enough to draw blood.

"Ow!" he snapped and his body jerked in surprise when her blunt teeth locked on his lip. His eyes flashed and he growled when the scent of his blood hit his senses, but he realized she was finally letting out some of her anger at him, and kept still letting her vent.

Buffy sat up and pinned his arms above his head. "Oh, did that hurt?" she said with false sympathy. "Well, get used to it because I say you deserve to be punished for putting me through hell in Sunnydale all those years ago!" She leaned down and licked the blood from his chin. "If you felt like that, all you had to do was come back upstairs and gotten back in bed with me. I'd have been happy and we wouldn't have had to have the whole Buffy/Angelus trauma and drama show we went through!" She got right in his face. "Why did you do that? I loved you, you son of a bitch!" she snapped, almost too furious to see straight.

He gritted his teeth in frustration. Jesus fucking Christ! Just how many times today was he going to be chastised for the ridiculous decisions he made in Sunnydale a few years ago? Wasn't having Spike getting one up on him punishment enough? "First off--you loved Angel--I'm not him. Let's get that really clear, baby." She sat back, crossed her arms over her naked breasts and waited for a better explanation than that. He gave a loud, exagerrated sigh. "Fine, I was an idiot. Is that what you want? You made me crazy, and I reacted badly, okay?"

She wasn't appeased. "Yeah, you did. You were a total jerk and you're the one who should be punished, not me!"

As if a light bulb went off in his head. He smiled as the idea came to him on how to get Buff to embrace the pain he needed in their relationship. "You're right—I do," he said, pushing her off him. He got out of bed and padded naked across the room, completely unabashed in his nudity.

Her eyes followed him, drinking in the view of his perfect body. "Angelus, what are you doing?" she asked when he went into the walk-in closet and she heard him moving things around inside. He came back out holding a whip. It was leather and braided, it's lash was shorter than a bull-whip, but longer than a crop. Buffy's brows shot up, and then lowered as all the ways this was very bad flitted through her head. "Why are you getting that out?" she asked, inching away from him. What he did next caused her jaw to drop.

He handed her the whip. "I'm giving you what you need to forgive me and move on," he said simply.

She looked down at the whip in her hand then back to his face. "Huh?" she asked, totally confused.

He took her hand and squeezed it around the leather handle of the whip. "Do you trust me, Buff?"

She swallowed. She shook her head no, but her words said something totally opposite. "As weird as it sounds, yeah, I do, but why is this," she held up the whip, "what I need to move on?"

He ran his knuckles along her cheek, stroking her face almost gently. "You suffered at my hands and you hold that against me. And as much as I enjoy being one up on you baby, we need to be even—you have to make me suffer like I made you suffer."

Her belly clenched as she realized what he was suggesting. She ignored the heat unfurling in her tummy and the pulsing throb between her legs as she shook her head no at even the thought of hitting him with the whip. "I can't," she whispered, and tried to hand it back to him..

He curled his hand over hers, keeping the handle in her hand as he leaned down and kissed her. "You can and will. I sick of hearing about Sunnydale—Angel and everything I did to you and your friends. I'm giving you your revenge. Take it and let's leave that shit behind us once and for all." He kissed her again and winked, "I'm a demon—I get off on pain." He glanced down at his cock, it was already erect and standing at attention. He chuckled and winked at her. "I can pretty much guarantee you I'll enjoy this more than you will," he teased, leering at her mischievously.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, but her heart was thundering in her chest. "Color me confused, but isn't having sex with you the definition of getting over it and moving on?"

He inhaled the scent of her desire, and smiled as he sat on the bed, opened the nightstand, and got out a handful of silk scarves. He counted out four and handed them to her. "No, but my pain will be," he said simply, before he lay down on the bed. "Go ahead—tie me up, lover," he said, lying spread eagle so that each of his wrists and ankles were positioned at a bed post. "Or do you want me on my belly so you can put the lash to my back?"

Buffy was stunned into silence. He was serious. He was really giving her the green light to whip him! "I-I—" Her words stuttered to a stop. "I can't do this, Angelus."

He sat up, and rolled his eyes at her in frustration. He was giving her the perfect opportunity to let go of her anger and to see how good giving pain could be. "Come on, Buff, you're a Slayer—I'm a vampire. Do what comes natural to you…" His brows drew down and he reiterated, "Except for picking up any pointy wooden objects that is," he teased before getting back into position. "Now come on—let's do this--I promise...I can take it."

Buffy stood there undecided. She bit her lip. He was right she did hold Sunnydale against him. Would this make her feel like they were even?

"Tick-tock, Buff, we haven't got all night," he complained.

His nudity was distracting her. She licked her lips as she stared at his rampant arousal—the only thing she wanted to do with _that_, was climb aboard, so maybe it'd be better if it wasn't staring her in the face, plus, she enjoyed that part of his anatomy too much to risk injuring it. "Okay, roll over on your belly," she said.

As if he'd read her mind, he raised a brow and taunted, "Scared you might injure the part of me you love most, babe?"

"Just roll over—and keep your comments to yourself too," she demanded as she picked up the scarves.

He chuckled, but complied. "Yes ma'am," he said, still laughing softly. He glanced at her over his shoulder. "You know, I've had some dirty fantasies of you and me just like this, except you were wearing a black leather corset, and stiletto heels." His eyes raked her body and his smile was so lascivious, Buffy blushed. "Remind me to take you shopping tomorrow."

"Keep talking and this might become really unpleasant for you--you get that, right?" she quipped as she tied his wrists first. She paused afterwards to tug on them and make sure they were secure. She ignored the heated look he sent her way and moved down to his ankles. Repeating the process, she stood back and admired how decidedly hot he looked tied to the bed like that. Her belly was doing flip-flops at having Angelus in this position. She'd never admit it, but she'd had some dirty fantasies too, and some of them had him tied up in just this position. She picked up the whip, hesitated for a moment, before bringing it down on the perfect marble flesh. She winced as it made a *snapping* sound on his flesh.

He sighed. The blow had no power to it. He turned his head and made a *tsk-tsk* sound. "Is that all you have? Where's your anger, lover? Come on, Darla's love taps were harder than that!"

"Shut up, Angelus! I'm not trying to cripple you here, you know?" she snapped.

"Cripple me? With that weak-wristed blow. Hell, Darla used to slap my ass harder when I was fucking her!" he taunted.

That set her off, and earned him several short, sharp lashes of the whip. He gasped, but his eyes glittered with pleasure. "Is that it?" he asked, almost purring. He snorted dismissively. "Wow, I gues I gave you too much credit, I thought you had more than that. Are you telling me Darla was stronger than you? You're the Slay—aahh!" She brought the whip down a few more times, this time using some of her Slayer strength. His eyes widened and he hissed in pain. "Dammit! Now that's more like it, but I still think Dru might have you beat in the meting out pain department…" That got him several rapid blows even harder. His eyes were watering from the power behind her blows now, but he still laughed. "Now you're getting it, baby. Want me to bring up all my lovers? Will that help?" He winked. "We may be here awhile though, and I might need a calculator too…"

Jealousy tore through her at all the nameless, faceless women who'd touched him and some whose faces she'd never forget, like Drusilla and Darla. "Be quiet," she snapped, bringing the whip down again. The years he'd spent with both vampires rubbed along her consciousness, irritating her, making her crazy with jealousy. "Did you like fucking Darla and Dru?" she snarled, lashing out and sending the whip hissing through the air to strike his flesh with a loud *crack*

His teeth were clenched, but he managed to laugh at her mockingly. This was supposed to be about what he had done to her friends…but knowing the level of obsession he and Buff shared, he wasn't surprised when she became jealous instead. "Yeah, I trained Dru myself," he told her, wincing in pain, but still arrogant, "and Darla was a practiced courtesan—they were both amazing fucks!"

Buffy nearly howled in rage and brought the lash down with more efficiency for the next blows. She swung her arm, cracking the whip against his back with all her Slayer-strength. "Never again, you're mine!" she growled, and slashed the whip across the muscles of his back again and again, over and over she hit him, watching in fascination as blood red welts rose up, marring his beautiful body. He was hers. No one should have ever touched his body, but her!

Angelus gritted his teeth as she laid open his back. When she stopped, he glanced at her over his shoulder. She still looked angry. He was panting with both pleasure and pain, but they still hadn't covered her friends yet. "Is that it? What about Angel? Are you still angry about him?"

Expelling a long sigh, Buffy shook her head. "Actually, no. Angel was gone long before this. He didn't want to try. You were right, his soul was more important to him than finding a cure and being with me."

He nodded. "You're right. It was." His demon was howling at the smell of his own blood, so he needed to speed this up a little or he'd have _her_ tied to this bed, and that wasn't according to his plan. She wasn't ready for that yet. "Now let's talk about Jenny Calendar."

Buffy gasped. "N-no, let's not," she said, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Oh, but we have to. That's what this is supposed to be about, babe. I hurt you—killed her, remember?"

"Angelus, don't," she said, looking away from him as her stomach churned. She didn't want to be reminded she was sharing a bed with the same demon that murdered Jenny.

"No. I'm not going to let you sit there and make me into Angel—I'm not. I killed Jenny and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if someone tried to ram that fucking soul down my throat again."

"Stop," Buffy croaked.

"No, you need to hear this. This is who I am—a demon." His eyes flashed golden, and his face shifted. "I'm never going to change. Now, I'm willing to let you do whatever it is you need to do to get over Sunnydale, but after tonight--I don't ever want to hear about it again." She looked away from his vampire face. "Look at me!" he ordered sharply. Buffy's eyes flew to his face. She stared at his demonic visage, brows lowered as she worried her bottom lip.

He wasn't letting her off that easily. "This is what I am, Buff—deal with it! I killed Jenny. I tortured Giles, not Angel--me! And I'll tell you right now...I don't regret any of it, except the way I handled you." He gritted his teeth against the pain, but was determined to end this tonight. "I know you're still pissed about that, so let it go--here's your chance. Make me pay for what I did, and let's put it behind us, God dammit!"

Her hand gripped the handle of the whip tighter as she stalked over to him. "You want me make you pay? Really?" she asked with a smirk Angelus was certain he'd never seen her sport before. It actually sent a shiver down his spine. "Fine," she snapped. "Here goes nothing, lover," she said in a mocking voice, and brought the whip down with brutal efficiency. "You were a total bastard!" she screamed. "You broke my heart for no reason and you attacked me and my friends..." She began to hit him repeatedly, mindlessly, using every bit of power she possessed. "You hated me, hurt me--killed Jenny--did everything you could to make me sorry I ever loved you--why? Why, you cruel son-of-a-bitch? Why?!" she raged.

It was as if a dam had burst and all the pain from Sunnydale had gushed out of her in a venomous spew of poisonous rage, and now she was helpless to stop it. She brought the whip down, lashing a out at him until she lost count of the blows she inflicted. "And this is for telling me I was no good!" she cried, laying the whip against his back so hard she sliced open the Gryphon in his tattoo. "This is for Willow!" She brought the lash down again. "This is for Jenny, and Giles!" She hit him again, over and over, ignoring the blood as it sprayed her face and arms. "And this is for Angel--you killed him!" she screamed.

It went on and on and on as she struck a blow for every grievance she had, until she was exhausted. Too tired to move, Buffy dropped the whip, and stared. Her chest heaved with exertion and she gazed at her blood splattered arms as if she'd never seen the limbs before. She looked around the room, dazed and stunned to see blood misting the walls and furniture. It was as if a fog had lifted and she wasn't sure what she was doing here in this room.

"What happened?" she asked softly as she turned to look at Angelus. "Oh my God!" she cried, when she realized what she had done to him. His back was a massive ugly wound of broken, torn and bleeding flesh. She put her hands over mouth to keep her scream at bay as she gaped in disgust at the wounds she'd inflicted on the man she loved. She froze. Did she love him? He groaned softly and Buffy's heart pounded in real fear that she'd done irreparable damage. It was easy to admit then, yes, she loved him. She loved Angelus just as much as she ever loved Angel, maybe more. At least _he_ was honest with her and never lied to her.

"Oh God, baby, I'm so sorry," she cried as she rushed over to him and quickly untied him.

He gasped as his limbs were freed, and winced in pain as circulation started to flow through his semi-dead nerve endings. He knew his back was a mess. It burned like the fires of hell were licking at it, but it was worth it. Buff couldn't play the Sunnydale card ever again after what she'd just done to him. "Jesus fucking Christ—guess you were angrier than I thought…" he joked, giving her his infamous smirk, even if it was a bit strained.

She was not amused. "Don't make jokes. I'm a monster. What did Willow bring back?" she whispered, stunned she'd inflicted the kind of damage she was looking at. His back was in shreds. She couldn't even recognize the tattoo on his back. "Oh God, look at what I've done to you," she said, stuffing her fist in her mouth and biting down. "I'm not the same," she said.

Angelus pounced on her insecurities. "You're right. No 'good' Slayer would have tortured me like you just did. There a darkness in you now, lover," he said sitting up with a groan of pain.

She started to cry, so he switched gears quickly. He had no interest in a broken Buffy. He reached out and grabbed her wrist in a surprisingly strong grip, and pulled her over to the bed. He sat her before him. "Hey--ssshhhh...don't," he soothed, petting her hair back from her face. "Actually I enjoyed a lot of that, so don't go all weepy on me now," he whispered as he stroked his knuckles down the side of her face and cupped her cheek. He smiled at her reassuringly as his thumb brushed the swell of her bottom lip. "Look, you needed that, and I needed you to get over the shit that happened in Sunnydale. I'll heal. Just don't expect to saddle up and ride me for a night or two," he teased. "Any sex will have to be straight missionary…or creative..." He took her face in his hands. "Other than that—we're fine, alright?"

She searched his face. He looked pleased with himself, maybe too pleased, but Buffy didn't care, she was enormously relieved his didn't hate her or worse. And truthfully, she did feel unburdened. Freed from the restraints her 'duty' had placed upon her. "I don't feel like the Slayer anymore. I don't _want_ to be the Slayer anymore..." she confided softly.

He'd expected it, but to actually hear her admit it was stunning. He'd thought it would take him months, not days to get her to walk away from her duties. That just showed how lost his little Buff really was. He leaned forward and kissed her. "I know," he told her, wrapping his hand in her hair and angling her head. "You're not the Powers' lackey anymore, baby. You belong to me now--my mate," he said and sank his fangs into the butter soft flesh of his mark, biting deep, essentially renewing the bond he already shared with her. She gripped his head, holding him close and he felt her climax. He cradled her to his big body as he drank deeply for a few swallows, savoring her pleasure charged blood, before he released her with a loud lip smacking slurp.

Buffy fell back on the bed. She was numb. Exhausted both mentally and physically as she put her hand over her already healing bite mark. "How come you haven't tried to turn me?" she asked, as if she was asking why the mail hadn't come yesterday.

Angelus gaped. Did she want him to? He pulled himself together and shrugged. Didn't matter. He had no intention of turning Buff anytime soon. "I like your heat. The way you feel wrapped around me. You're mine, why would I want to change you?"

"And you're mine too," she said.

He nodded. "Yeah, I am," he finally admitted. "But are you going to try and change me, Buff?"

She shook her head. "No," she whispered, realizing she was turning her back on her calling, but the prize was worth it. She'd have what she always wanted; this man in her life, her arms, and in her bed. Had the Powers been smarter, they would have given her Angel, but they were cruel pranksters who liked to mess with their champions, making them suffer needlessly. Buffy was so tired of caring about what was right and wrong. She just wanted to feel—feel him next to her, holding her…and in his way…loving her. It was a far better deal than the Powers had ever offered her.

"Let's get you fixed up," she said turning him around. She gasped when she saw his back was healing far faster than normal. She watched in fascination as the skin and tissue knitted itself back together. "How?" Her eyes narrowed. "Slayer blood," she stated. "Cure all for vamps, right?"

He smiled and shrugged. "Pretty much. It accelerates the healing process to about ten times faster than normal." He tilted his head to the side. "Feeling stingy with your blood all of a sudden, babe?"

She shook her head. "Noo, just thinking how nifty it is that I can almost kill you and heal you too..."

He laughed. "How deliciously dark you're getting, lover," he purred, bringing her head down for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Buffy glanced at his back, amazed at how fast the muscles and tendons had weaved themselves back together. He was almost totally healed. She flashed a grin. "Well…looks like you might be on the bottom sooner than you thought, huh?"

He laughed; genuinely amused because he was sure she had no idea how her statement was a double entendre. "I'll never be a bottom, baby. Trust me," he said still chuckling.

She frowned, his meaning going right over her head. "For me you will be," she teased, still with no clue how that could be taken.

He laughed even harder. "No, I really won't, but I will let you ride me, if that's what you want."

Buffy scowled. She knew she was missing the punch line. "Isn't that what I said?" she muttered, lower lip jutting out in a pout that he was finding annoyingly adorable now that they were lovers.

He ran a hand through her hair. "No, it wasn't, but I'll save that lesson for another day, lover. For now…" he said, fisting his cock, and gliding his hand up and down the hardened shaft, "how about we try out a few positions from the Kama-sutra that don't have me on my back?"

Buffy's belly clenched with lust. Her eyes were riveted on his hand and the seductive smile adorning his face. He really should have a warning label. He looked sinfully tempting, sitting there stroking himself like that. He was mesmerizing, and everything about him made her insides quiver and her knees turn to mush. She raised her eyes to his and nodded. "Okay," she breathed, thoroughly ensnared in his seductive web.

**Petra's Auto Compound:**

She was just finishing tallying last month's invoices when her phone rang. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock. Nine am. Jesus, she'd pulled another all-nighter! The phone jangled again and she picked it up. "Yeah, this is Petra. Make it quick, 'cause I'm tired," she said by way of answering.

Vick laughed. "I made it as quick as I could, Boss. Got word from the Tattler and you're never going to believe who Angelus' girlfriend is…"

She waited. When Vick was quiet, she gave an exasperated growl. "Well…" she prompted, biting the tip of her pen. "Who is it?"

"Are you sitting down?" the man asked, obviously wanting to draw it out.

Petra didn't have the patience this morning. "Vick, I've been here all night. My ass feels like I've grown roots in this chair, and I'm fucking tired. If I see another number, I just might kill someone. I'm ready to go home, and I'm in no mood for games, so just spit it out, will you?"

Vick laughed, but got down to business. Petra was a firecracker if you pissed her off. "It's the Slayer, herself," he told her, sucking in a breath as if waiting for the explosion that was sure to follow.

Petra dropped the pen and leaned back in her seat. She counted to ten before responding. No fucking way! She ran a hand through her long blond hair. "You're shitting me? Tell me you're kidding, Vick." It was almost an order.

"No can do, Boss. He kidnapped the girl three or four days ago. Just snatched her right off the Hell-mouth—no one's heard hide nor hair from her since."

Petra shook her head in wonder at his brazeness, before she laughed. "Leave it to Angelus to pull a stunt like that."

"Word is Spike is looking for her—seems he has a special interest in the girl too, if you know what I mean?"

The blond half demon/witch nodded. "Yeah, well he can have all the interests he wants, he's well aware that compared to Angelus—he'll always be the runner up in the beauty pageant, but it could make him more dangerous," she said as she sat up, all business again. "Listen, I want everything you can get on what Spike is up to. If I know him, he'll play dirty. Get the word out, I'll pay top-dollar to know every move he makes. I mean it, Vick. If that platinum haired brain trust even passes gas, I want to know about it, alright?"

"Will do, Boss," Her right-hand-man assured her.

She nodded again. "Good, and make sure you let it be known I'll pay whatever it takes to make sure Spike has a little accident if he even thinks about betraying his Sire, again--okay?" Vick made an *uh-huh* sound of agreement, and she went on, "I also need you to get me the address where Angelus is staying. My ex and I have to have another chat," she said.

"But he could be anywhere," Vick said.

"No, he really couldn't," Petra corrected him with a grin. "He's got to be somewhere local. He had his new childe with him last night. Angelus is an asshole at times, but he wouldn't take a youngster too far from home. He's close—maybe Willamette Valley or Florence Beach—check out Haceta Head too," she said, racking her brain for places she knew her ex-demon lover would like. "If I know Angelus, and I do, any place he chooses will have a spectacular view, so focus on beach front properties first, alright? And get back to me as soon as you find something," she ordered.

"Righty-O, Boss," Vic replied. "Hey, do you mind me asking, why do you care so much? I mean what is this guy to you, Petra?"

She smiled. "He was a dream once. Then he was a nightmare, crawling in gutters…" She shuddered as she remembered running into the soul in an alley eating rats. "Fucking Angel and his guilt!" she snapped, but her own guilt nagged at her too, and she hated it. She had a flash of promising Angelus she'd meet him in Romania. She'd been delayed making a business deal, and by the time she arrived, he'd already killed the Kalderash girl. Petra knew if she'd been on time, she would have explained to him the vengeful magic of the Rom and more than likely, he would have left the tribe alone. Since then, she'd never been able to shake the feeling that because of her greed, the demon she would move heaven and hell to please had been cursed. She let out a long sigh. "Look, Vick, let's just say I owe him, and leave it at that, okay?"

"Fine with me, Boss. I'll get Tony on getting you that address, okay?"

"Great. You do that," she said tiredly and hung up the phone. Petra rubbed her temples. The Slayer. She laughed softly. Brazen prick! He was fucking the Slayer. She shook her head. Talk about perversion. She sighed again, but it was tinged with sadness. Why was he always drawn to the one thing that could destroy him? "Oh for Christ's sake, Angelus…" she whispered aloud, "what the hell are you doing?"

**Haceta Head:**

They'd explored the first few chapters of the Kama Sutra, now he wanted to acquaint her with a few of his favorites...

Angelus sat up, legs straight out in front of him as he pulled Buffy on top of his lap. "This one is called the Arc de Triomph," he grunted as he positioned Buffy on her knees, straddling his cock. "Now just lower yourself onto me," he said softly, patiently.

Buffy did as he instructed. For the last two and a half hours he had shown her nearly a dozen mind-blowing positions for sex. His stamina seemed to have no limits, like he couldn't get enough of her. It was thrilling, and Buffy fell a little deeper under his spell with each orgasm he gave her. She'd never had this kind of intense devotion to her pleasure. Angelus was singleminded in his pursuit to win her over, and for once, Buffy was willing to let him.

She hovered over his erection before gingerly placing one hand on his shoulder as her other guided him into her. "Like this?" she asked, sinking down onto him.

He gritted his teeth as the liquid velvet of her sheath enclosed his penis. His eyes rolled. His Slayer had muscles he'd never dreamed possible—it was almost too damned good at times. "Yeah," he gasped, gripping her hips to stop her from moving, "just like that!"

Buffy moaned softly. She felt him swelling inside her in this position. He was close to orgasm. "I could clench my muscles like this…" she said, a naughty smile making her lips twitch.

"Buff, God dammit! Stop it," he growled, nearly coming inside her because of that little stunt. Only his many years of experience stopped him. He took a few deep breaths before he felt he could go forward. His big hands nearly circled her waist as he eased her to lie flat on her back between his legs. "Okay, now arch your back and grab hold onto my ankles," he said, licking his lips as her breasts and belly were displayed invitingly. "Yeah, that's it," he purred, leaning forward to take a nip out of the taught flesh of her abdomen.

Buffy gasped, and bent her back more, lifting her breast higher so he could reach her better. "Please," she whimpered. His mouth engulfed one of her nipples. "Yes!" she hissed, shuddering and writhing under him. "Angelus..please..." she pleaded, needing him to start moving. He gave a short pump of his hips, but continued to devour her breasts, first one then the other. She keened when the tip of his cock hit that sweet spot inside her so effortlessly. He was so deep--it was so good, Buffy's body clenched tightly as his lips feasted on her flesh.

Angelus groaned as her inner walls squeezed him, gripping him in a vice of satiny steel. "Jesus!" he panted, raising his head. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How does that feel?" he asked as he began to thrust up inside her in a slow steady rhythm.

Buffy whimpered. "Amazing!" He hit that spot inside her again and again, and she cried out, shivering like an addict when it became almost unbearably too good.

"No. Stay on your back," he said, pushing her back down. "Hold on to my ankles." She did and her inner walls fluttered around him again. His eyes snapped shut and he clenched his jaw. "Oh Fuck!" he groaned as the new position enabled him to go deeper than ever. He held her waist and pulled her back and into his thrusts. "Buffy, baby, use your knees, and meet me half way, lover," he instructed, breathlessly.

Buffy was limber so this position was a snap for her, and once she got past the initial feeling of panic from the 'need to pee' sensation when he hit her G-spot , she realized this position was utterly amazing. The angle of his cock as it rubbed inside her on every pump of his hips was insanely good. "Angelus!" she cried as she used her feet to propel her hips up and down in time with his movements.

"Fuck! Fuck!" he cursed softly as he struggled to keep his climax at bay. With over a hundred and fifty years of debauched sex under his belt, he'd done every position in the Kama Sutra at one time or another, but no one had ever made him lose control like this…Only Buff made him fight coming inside her like an untried youth with his first woman.

She rippled around him again and he couldn't hold back any longer. His belly tightened and he began to pound into her wildly, his thrusts lacking his normal finesse. "I—oh shit, Buff—gonna come—too good!" he babbled, not even reaizing that she'd reduced him to broken sentences.

Buffy was way ahead of him. Her stomach was fluttering wildly, her nipples were hardened to diamond like points and her toes curled just as she felt the hot flood of liquid heat that signaled her impending orgasm. "Angellusss!" she screamed, jackknifing up and wrapping her arms around his neck as she shuddered in his arms, and climaxed all over him and the bed.

He felt the hot rush of her juices drench him, and growled with pleasure as he clutched her to him. He held her just as tightly, burying his face in the side of her neck as he came too, adding his own fluids to the ones gushing out of her and soaking the bed beneath them.

**On the freeway heading to Oregon:**

"Can you at least turn down the volume, so the noise, you call music, does not completely yammer out my brain before we even arrive at our destination?" Giles grumbled, glancing sideways at Spike.

Spike shot the watcher a smirk. "This is the Dead Kennedys, mate—you can't listen to this at anything less than blow your bloody eardrums out volume!"

"Terrific," Giles muttered. "Just what I want when we're about to face one of the worst vampires ever…bloody eardrums."

Spike sighed and turned down the volume. "Fine," he grumbled, "happy now?"

"I'd be happy if we weren't being forced to make this journey at all, but getting there with my ear-drums intact would be a plus, yes."

Dawn leaned forward. "How much further? Xander and Anya are snoring and Warren is getting on my nerves back here."

Spike glanced back at the nerd leader. "Keep your bitching up, yap once, and see what I do to you when we get there…maybe I'll just hand ya over to Angelus and tell him you're the one who led us to him, eh?"

The boy's face paled. "Wh-what? You can't do that! He'd kill me."

"After a bit he would…" Spike said, smirking. "But first he'd torture you and believe me when I tell you—the prick is a master at making a person scream. Invented some of the classics..."

"I'll stop complaining. Promise," Warren said, very nearly crossing his heart.

Spike smirked. "Good, you do that." He floored the engine on the De-Soto. Angelus had a huge head start on them and now that they knew where to find the big ape, Spike was eager to catch up. "Get ready for round two, you sodding' ponce," he muttered as the car hit ninety mph.

**Haceta Head:**

Later as they lay in bed, Angelus tangled his hand in her hair, pulled her head back and ran a finger along her scar. "You know I gave you this, right? Not Angel."

Buffy's breathing had accelerated at the burning intensity of his gaze—now it jumped up a notch and her heart thundered in her chest as he fingered that bit of puckered flesh that marked her as his. "Yeah," she admitted quietly. "I knew. Angel hated it—wouldn't look at it."

He leaned down and placed a wet kiss there. Raising his head he tilted his head to the side as if seriously contemplating her. "Why didn't you ever get rid of it?"

"I-what do you mean? I couldn't. It's a mark—permanent, you know that."

He shook his head. "Willow brought you back from the dead, Buff. Are you seriously going to sit there and tell me she couldn't remove a vampire's mark?" He paused and his brow quirked as he waited for her to answer. She looked away and his eyes narrowed. "Unless…you never asked her…" he said, brushing the hair back from her head. Her face gave away the truth. "Why?" he asked, wetting his lips with his tongue.

Buffy watched that pink bit of flesh avidly, and any thoughts of lying went right out the window as her constant desire for him rose. "Because…after you bit me, I knew there was nothing I could do to change Angel's mind about leaving me. He was afraid he was going to lose himself—his soul, but I wanted to keep something—anything that connected me—"

"To him?" he cut in with a growl.

"To both of you," she corrected softly.

He pulled her down to him. "Do you love me, Buff?" She tried to look away, but he wouldn't let her. "Answer me."

"Why, so you can use it against me?"

He sighed. "I think we've gone beyond that tonight, haven't we, lover? Now tell me. Do you love me?"

Buffy met his eyes. Her own were a deep green. "Yes. I love you, Angelus," she confessed softly.

A rumbling purr came from his chest. "Mmmm," he said as he pulled her head down and began to stroke and pet her. "That's good, baby. It's perfect…"

Buffy frowned. He hadn't said it back, but he hadn't pushed her away and ran off to go scrub himself raw either. "So…you're okay with me loving you?" she asked, her head still lay pillowed on his chest.

She was afraid to see his reaction to her confession truthfully. He had never reacted to feelings well in the past and she was having flashbacks of him tossing her away from him when they'd kissed that time in the gym. This time he surprised her.

"More than okay, actually," he said, still petting her. "It's what I wanted, I just thought it would take longer is all…" he said mysteriously, but he was so calm about it, Buffy had a sudden sick feeling she'd just given the demon another weapon to hurt her with…

****Okay guys, hope you liked this chappie. This was some definite mind games betwen Buffy/Angelus. Wow, they're complicated. Hope you're enjoying this journey as much as I am--click the blue buton, feed the musie and let her know so she'll feed me, alright??****


	15. Chapter 15

_**Born of Darkness**_

_**A fic by: Jen**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from BtVS, I just like to play with them. **_

_**A/N: I seriously want to say thank you to the amazing response this fic is getting. I was so worried when I first posted it because Angelus is so dark here, but you have all seemed to like him like that—well, I've lightened him a bit in this chappie—not much mind you, but let me know what you think, okay?**_

_******__Okay I really want to thank you all and remind anyone reading this to check out my profile for a list of other authors here that are simply amazing.__**** **_

_Now, on with the chappie…_

_Jen_

****Chappie 15****

**Haceta Head:**

She awoke with a start. Sitting straight up in bed, her heart pounding at a furious tempo in her chest as she looked around the room in a panic, trying to figure out where she was. With a soft sigh, she realized she was in bed. She took a deep, calming breath. She'd been dreaming then. Buffy swept her hair back from her face wondering what time it was. It was dark inside the room, but that didn't mean it was dark outside. Angelus had hired some men to install storm shudders over the windows. He opened them at sunset, but closed them every night/morning when he returned home—it made it hard to differentiate between night and day in this room.

She glanced at the illuminated clock on the nightstand, but couldn't see the red glowing numbers clearly. She leaned closer and her face flamed as she realized why. Her panties were lying on top of the clock, carelessly tossed there by Angelus last night when he came home and wanted sex. She removed the scrap of fabric and her eyes widened when she realized it was almost four o'clock in the afternoon. She clutched the sheet to her naked breasts and turned to look down at her bed-mate. In the last few days her hours had adjusted to his. That was so not good. She was totally changing her life to suit his—dancing to his tune.

Which reminded her of the dream (nightmare) she'd just had, the one that had awakened her so violently. It had been a bizarre image of being a marionette who danced to the commands of a cruel hand. She wore a short blue dress, a white, long sleeved, ruffled blouse that laced up the front. Her hair was long and in braids. Her outfit was completed by a cute little hat with a feather stuck in it. She had thick strings attached to her wrists and ankles that controlled her movements. Her glossy pink lips were stretched into a permanently glazed smile and she had two bright red dots painted on her cheeks. The stage she danced on was old, and she plodded along it, her wooden shoes clunking against the cracked, peeling wood of the stage as she skipped along to the music.

Then the music had darkened, got heavy and her strings were jerked and she tripped…stutter stepping forward as she haltingly tried to dance to the heavy new baritone of her play. The crowd gasped as she spun wildly to the left, coming precariously close to the devil waiting in the wings to gobble her up. 'Puppet-Buffy' froze; her stringed hands going to her face as she recognized the devil. It was Angelus. She tipped all the way back, lying parallel to the floor, before she was jerked upright again and she managed to tumble away. She tried to regain her step, but her movements were jerky—her feet felt heavy and she could barely lift them as she staggered across the stage with no real grace. Suddenly the devil reappeared, and quick as a cat, he slid up behind her and gripped her strings with one hand. In the other he held a sharp blade. "You belong to me," he growled, and with a slash of his glittering knife, he severed her bonds.

'Puppet-Buffy' crumpled to the floor in a heap. The crowd jeered, but the devil held out his hand and picked her up. He dusted her off and kissed her. "Be free. Dance whatever you want," he purred in her ear. Her frozen smile brightened and she kicked off the cumbersome wooden clogs. With new grace, she began to spin on the stage. Her limbs felt light as a feather and she danced gracefully without the constricting strings guiding her every move. But when she looked out to the audience she realized was surrounded by a crowd of spitting, viperous snakes who wore the faces of her friends from Sunnydale. Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn and even her mother was there. One by one they all turned their poisonous eyes on her, hissing and heckling her for being the demon's whore.

She tried to ignore them and just dance, but their hisses became so loud her head throbbed. Her spinning stopped and she stood on stage, breathless—chest heaving as she turned to the wings, looking for the devil. He was there. Lounging on a throne made of bones. He was half naked, dressed in nothing but a pair of low slung leather pants that outlined his long legs and bulging manhood perfectly. His beautiful chest glistened as he tossed a leg over the arm of his throne and idly swung it to and for as he popped strawberries into his mouth one after another. He was the picture of lascivious temptation, and Buffy tried to turn away, but found she couldn't. Angelus smiled at her as he bit into the juicy fruit—it squirted and a drop of the blood red juice trailed down his chin. He chuckled seductively and licked it away.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" he purred, waving a hand at her as he popped another berry in his mouth. This time the fruit screamed when he bit into it, and Buffy paused, frowning at him in confusion. "Dance for me, lover," he whispered. Her body throbbed with desire and she began to dance for him—only for him. Her movements got faster and faster until she was spinning wildly across the stage over and over until she thought her head was going to fly off. That was when she'd woken up.

Angelus growled in his sleep, startling her and she glanced down at him again. Her brows drew into a frown as she studied him. Did he dream? And if he did, was it about death and destruction—the kind she knew he was capable of, yet ignored each and every night he left her to take his childe out hunting? She still couldn't believe he'd turned one of Angel's friends. Gunn was his name. Buffy shook her head. Angelus had forbidden her to stake him. He'd even threatened to send Connor away or worse if she did. She'd almost made the decision to escape him over that, but once again, he'd worked his magic on her and she'd stayed, despite her horror at what he'd made the man into. The Slayer in her detested this weakness she had for him, but the woman in her could not resist the sweet promises that dripped from his lips. Nor could she withstand the delicious feel of his hands as they traveled along her flesh. Even when she tried to deny herself, he simply overwhelmed her with his seductive charms, and before she knew it, she was under his spell again, willing to agree to anything as long as he never stopped touching her.

In the last week, he'd completely broken down every one of her defenses until she craved him like an addict craves drugs. He'd shown her the darker side of her sexual nature, encouraged her to lose her inhibitions as they experimented with sexual positions most gymnasts would have struggled with, sex toys that made her blush when she wasn't lost in a fog of lust and since he'd left her beat him, he'd introduced her to the aspect of pain and pleasure being one as he got her to wear nipple clamps and become comfortable with a whip being in bed with them. It was like she had no shame where he was concerned—it was more than disconcerting, it was frightening. Was this what her dream meant?

Buffy's instincts screamed for her to run—as far and fast as she could, yet she couldn't make herself move. His haunting beauty drew her in, and she paused helplessly watching him sleep. He looked so innocent that Buffy was taken aback momentarily. She brushed a finger along his smooth brow. How could such a wicked creature look so angelic while at rest? She pulled the sheet back, exposing him in all his naked glory to her wandering eyes. Her eyes darted to his face when she noticed he was hard, but his were still closed and she breathed a sigh of relief. She allowed her hands to travel over his smooth flesh, reveling in the sleek muscles of his chest and abs. Her mouth watered as she took in his body. His belly was lean and flat and he had the sexiest little line of baby soft hair that went from his belly button down to his groin. His pelvic bones were pronounced and drew her attention to his long, thick cock riding high on his stomach. Funny, how kind God had been to a demon like Angelus. He was so beautiful. The proverbial apple she couldn't resist biting into.

Buffy worried her lip and forced her eyes away from him. Why was evil so attractive? Why was she so captivated with him? Was her dream a warning to her because she was turning her back on her calling in favor of the pleasure he gave her?

"What's happening to me?" she gasped, scrambling away from him. He'd changed her. He was turning her into a mindless creature that wanted him beyond all rational thought. She had to get away. "Oh God," she muttered and made a move to creep out of bed before he could awaken.

Before her feet even touched the floor, a strong hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. A sharp tug had her sprawled face first on the bed as Angelus sat up. "Mmmm, hello lover," he purred softly, running a hand down his bare chest as he blinked open heavy lidded eyes. His hand tightened painfully on her wrist when she tried to pull away. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, reeling her in like a fish until she was practically sitting in his lap. "You didn't honestly think I'd sleep through such a thorough examination, did you?" he teased wickedly, pulling her onto his lap and directly into intimate contact with his cock.

Buffy moaned deeply as she felt the wet tip of his penis slide against her intimately. Her belly tightened, and treacherous desire unfurled inside her as a throbbing pulse began between her thighs. It was so intense she shivered and her body actually ached. "Angelus! I didn't know you were awake," she gasped, her face a furious shade of red.

He chuckled huskily. "Yeah, I got that, but why were you sneaking out of bed?" He winked at her. "I was letting you play…What changed your mind?"

Buffy's eyes widened and she struggled to find an answer. "I-I…"

He made a *tsking* sound and his hand slid up into her hair and he tugged her head back. "Don't I-I-me," he chided with a growl. "You sound like Fred." His jaw clenched and Buffy shuddered with fear and pleasure. He stopped, inhaled deeply and his eyes shot to her face. "Stop being embarrassed and tell me the truth, why were you sneaking out of our bed when I can smell your lust for me all over you?" he demanded.

Her stomach churned and she wished a huge hole would appear and just swallow her up. But it didn't and he was waiting for an answer. His teeth were gritted and Buffy hurried to answer. "Because you make me feel weak—like I have no will of my own anymore because I want you too much," she admitted in a soft, small voice.

Angelus smiled broadly. "Good girl," he purred, leaning forward to kiss her lightly. "Now was that so hard?" he asked, running his hands up and down her back.

Surprised at his easy affection, Buffy shook her head. "No," she whispered, wrapping her hands around his neck and crawling up further into his lap. Her momentary desire to escape was quickly being replaced by her constant need for him. She took hold of him and tried to guide him inside her, but he resisted and gripped her hips, keeping her hovering above his erection. "Angelus, please…" she whined.

"Don't ever run from me, Buff," he warned.

Her temper was becoming as mercurial as his and her eyes flashed. "I haven't," she spat, angry he was playing games and denying her his body. "I sit here waiting for you like some groupie while you're out doing God knows what! I've given up everything for you, color me crazy, but in what twisted way do you see that as running?"

Angelus threw his head back and laughed. "Put your claws away kitten, I was just reminding you—you're mine."

With a burst of Slayer strength, Buffy impaled herself upon him. They both cried out sharply as he filled her. She grabbed his face, tunneled her fingers into his soft hair and mashed her mouth against his, kissing him possessively. "And you're mine," she growled, wrapping her legs around his hips and nipping at his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. She leaned forward and licked it up. "So don't_ you_ ever forget it!"

He chuckled. "Always full of surprises aren't you?" She clenched her muscles around his penis and he stopped laughing abruptly. "Buff!" he gasped, eyes rolling with pleasure.

She churned her hips and began to bounce on his lap, riding him. "No more talking. I need you—now," she demanded.

He grunted a response and gave in, obviously more than willing to comply with a demand like that.

****Petra's Auto Compound:****

Petra gripped the receiver so tight her knuckles were white. "I don't give a shit if it got held up in customs, Greggo—that's your problem, it shouldn't become mine. I paid you cash in full for the delivery so you better make it right." She paused listening for a minute before her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Listen to me you little dweeb…that shipment was supposed to be here this morning," she glanced at her watch, "it's after five. My clients expect me to deliver it tomorrow night, and unlike you, when I make a promise—I keep it. I don't care how much it costs you or whose palm you have to grease, you better have my merchandise here by tomorrow morning or you'll be missing a few body parts, got it?"

She slammed the phone down, barely restraining herself from tossing it across the room too. She took a deep, calming breath. Tearing her office apart would get her nothing, but a mess to clean up later, and thanks to Greggo, she had enough of those right now, thank you very much. It also wouldn't get her the shipment of prized Gwar horns she'd promised to one of her best paying clients either. She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples as she went through a mental list of her contacts. If Greggo failed, she'd have to get it released herself. Her head throbbed. Dammit, she didn't have a contact in customs anymore. A tap sounded on her door and she glanced up to see Bruce, one of her mechanics standing there. He was holding a small black box with a red flashing light in one huge paw, and even with the scraggly black beard covering most of his face, she could tell he didn't look happy.

"If it's more bad news—I don't want to know," she groaned. He didn't say anything just entered her office and placed the device on her desk. She pushed at it with her pen. "Am I supposed to know what this means?" she asked him, raising a brow.

"It's a tracking device, Boss. We found it underneath the Fury your friend turned in the other day," Bruce said, crossing his meaty, tattooed arms over his huge barrel chest.

Petra's brows shot up. "Really?"

"Looks like someone, other than yourself is interested in your ex's whereabouts."

And Petra was pretty damned sure who that person was too. She tapped her lip with the tip of her pen for a second as she decided how to play this newest turn of events.

Bruce went to pick it up again, but she grabbed his thick wrist, stopping him. He shot her a look of surprise. "Don't you want me to destroy it?" he asked.

Petra shook her head. "And spoil my fun when Spike shows up here and finds me instead of Angelus? No way," she said, chuckling. It had been far too long since she'd messed with the blond vampire's head. He was so easy to piss off, after all. She grinned. "No. Let's leave this little baby right here, Bruce. This just might turn into the _only_ thing that goes right for me today," she said, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Just be on the look-out for an obnoxious blond with a British accent. He'll probably be driving a 56 De Soto and it'll be after sunset." She grinned. "Frisk him for weapons, but don't do the usual detaining—just show him in, alright?"

He nodded, but looked wary. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely—I can handle him, trust me," she said with a wink.

Bruce nodded, "Right Boss." He turned to leave.

"Wait," she called and he stopped and turned back at the door. "Tell Vick I need that address I asked him for—like pronto. If Tony can't get it for me, call Big Sal…maybe he's heard something."

The beefy man nodded and left. A few minutes later Vick came in. Respectfully, he took his hat off and handed her a slip of paper. "Here it is, Boss. I was on the phone with Tony while you were talking to Bruce—figured once we found that little baby on the car," he motioned to the tracking device, "you'd want this A.S.A.P."

Petra took the offered paper and grinned when she noticed the Haceta Head address printed there. She'd known he'd shack up someplace pretty like that. "See Vick, this is why I pay you the big-bucks, always thinking ahead," she praised.

He snorted. "That and I like my body parts right where they are too," he teased.

Petra flushed. "So did the whole crew hear my meltdown with Greggo, or what?"

He shrugged. "Hey, you have a right to be pissed—that little weasel has put you in a hell of a bind." He cleared his throat. "Um…Boss, I know you never like to involve family in business, but I might be able to help with getting that cargo out if you're interested?"

Petra leaned forward anxiously, Angelus temporarily forgotten. "Vick, right now, I'd take help from the devil himself. What's up?" she asked.

He explained how his brother in-law, Jerry, had recently gotten a job with the Customs Dept. at the airport and was willing to get the cargo released for them.

Her eyes widened. "Why am I just now hearing about this?"

He shrugged. "Well, up until a half hour ago, you had Greggo, and…" He clutched his baseball cap in one fist and shuffled his feet. "Jerry's family. Kind of breaks the no family rule, Boss. But when I heard your conversation earlier, well…" He scratched his balding head. "I figured you might not mind bending your rule so I called him straight away."

She gaped at him. "I'd snap the damned thing in half at this point! Are you serious? Can he really get the shipment released?" Vick nodded, and Petra's face broke into a huge grin. First, a chance to fuck with Spike, now this…"And here I thought today was going straight to hell in a hand-basket," she muttered, chuckling huskily as she opened a drawer on her desk and got out a solid looking metal lock-box. She punched in the combination and it opened with a soft click. "Vick, you've just earned yourself a raise. You've literally saved not only my ass today, but my word too. I could kiss you right now…but I'm sure you'd rather have this," she said counting out a thousand dollars and handing it to him. "That's for you—call it a bonus," she said. "Just let me know how much your brother in-law wants—"

"He's doing it as a favor to me, Boss. No payment necessary."

She shook her head. "Well, I pay for favors like that." She counted out another two thousand, put it in an envelope and handed it to him. "Tell Jerry that's just in appreciation for this favor. If he can get us set up on a regular basis, there'll be a lot more coming."

The old man nodded with a smile. "This is why we're so loyal to you, Boss. You do good business."

She closed the lock box with a snap. "Yeah, well I'm also a bitch when you piss me off—have Bruce get a couple of his guys together and go pay Greggo a little visit for me."

Vick chuckled. "How bad you want him broken up?"

"Don't kill him, but make sure Bruce reminds him loud and clear why it's good to keep your word in this business, okay?"

"Will do, Boss." He put the envelope in the pocket of his shirt. "And thanks for this—Jerry's got a few kids and another on the way and well…this will surely come in handy," he said gruffly.

"If he can get me those horns, he's earned it and then some," she replied. Vick started to leave but she stopped him. "Hey, you said he has kids, right?" Vick nodded. "Don't we have a new Suburban in the lot out back?" Again Vick nodded. "Have it cleaned and detailed, then send it over to his house." He started to say something, but she held up her hand. "I don't want to hear it. It's for his kids. Just call it a thank you, and leave it at that, okay?"

A bit awkwardly the old man put his baseball cap back on and nodded. "That'd be right good of you, Petra. I'm sure he'd appreciate it—well, his wife will at least," he said with a nod and left.

She watched him go, smiling fondly. 'The old man was too proud sometimes', she thought, before she turned her attention back to Angelus and his drama, now that her own was handled. She leaned back in her seat, a small smile playing along her lips as she imagined her ex-lover's face when she showed up announced. She chuckled—hell she might even gift wrap Spike and deliver him as well—that'd give her all the excuse she needed to make an appearance. Now that'd be fun. Petra sighed. She hadn't realized how monotonous her life had become until Angelus had whirl-winded his way back into it.

"All work and no play had made me a very dull girl," she said to herself as she noticed the sun was sinking into the horizon. "Not anymore—let the games begin." She knew Angelus had arrived a few days ago, so Spike should be close. Knowing how impatient the blond was, Petra figured he'd be high-tailing it here just as soon as possible. She sat back to wait for her soon to be arriving un-invited guest. "Oh Spikey, won't you be surprised to see me," she said, twirling her pen idly as her hair lifted and wafted around her face as she let her magic grow, swirling and flowing inside her, until she practically hummed with energy.

**Haceta Head:**

Later as they lay in bed, Angelus asked her what had set her off earlier and Buffy told him about her dream.

He listened quietly until she was finished before commenting. He shook his head at her, stunned she was so oblivious. "You really don't see it, do you?"

She frowned. "See what? That I'm the Slayer sleeping with a demon that every night goes out and kills the people I've been called to protect?" she muttered sarcastically, trying to pull away from him. His grip tightened until she gave struggling and laid her head back on his chest. "Yeah, I see it. I just wish I didn't," she mumbled.

He scowled. "No. Not that." He sat up, put a pillow behind his back and cradled her on his chest, stroking her hair in a soothing, almost tender-like manner. "I'm not the hand pulling your strings, lover—that was the Powers," he told her, tipping her chin so that her eyes met his. "Think about it. I was the one who cut your strings, right?" She nodded. "Then how could I have been the hand guiding you?" he asked.

Her brows drew down. "Um…I don't know. Guess I didn't think of it like that," she murmured.

"And your friends portrayed as a bunch of vipers…?" He chortled with laughter. "Couldn't have said it better myself," he quipped, still giggling. "And that's what they were, Buff, you know it. On your side until you did something they didn't like or agree with, and then they turned on you, didn't they?"

Buffy gave a tiny nod. "Do you think…?" She stopped, and bit her lip.

"That they're looking for you?"

"Yeah," Buffy answered softly.

His eyes darkened. "Do you want them to find you?" he replied instead of answering.

She continued to worry her lip and Angelus waited, his jaw tightening when she didn't answer right away. Finally she raised her eyes and they were glistening wetly. "I don't know," she whispered.

He relaxed. Her answer was honest and more than he'd hoped for so soon. He'd expected to still be battling with her every night at this point, but once again Buff had surprised him by laying her claim on him instead of fighting to escape. But this dream had dredged up her guilt. She was fragile right now and Angelus instinctively knew she needed a gentle hand or that guilt might drive her to do something stupid. Something he'd have to hurt her for and he didn't want that. He rather liked Buff willing and eager when she fucked his brains out.

He cupped her face in her hands and his thumbs wiped her tears away. "Yeah, you do, you just aren't ready to admit it yet," he said. His tone was arrogant, but so him, Buffy relaxed into his touch. "But you will," he added. "When the time comes you'll admit you belong to me," he said kissing her softly.

She gaped at him for a minute, before her brow rose suspiciously. "Okay. You're being too nice…almost sweet…why?"

He shrugged. "What? Just because I don't do the hearts and flowers type crap, doesn't mean I can't be nice to you, Buff."

"Yeah, but why? You and sweet aren't exactly peanut butter and chocolate, so what's the what?"

"Do you want me to be a bastard to you?"

"No. I just want to know if you have an ulterior motive I guess."

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and tapped her nose playfully. "I always have an ulterior motive, lover, you should know that by now," he said, a lazy smile curving his lips upward. "But I'm not always a monster, either." His smile widened, and when he spoke next, he allowed his long lost accent to come through. "I can be quite the charmer when I aim ta be, lass."

His voice sent shivers up her spine. "Like that was ever in doubt," she said with a roll of her eyes. "And that still doesn't answer my question…"

He shrugged. "Look, I told you—be honest with me and don't try and run and we'd get along fine, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you meant it," she muttered, still eyeing him warily.

"Why? When have I ever lied to you?"

That gave her pause. "Never," she admitted.

He nodded succinctly. "Exactly, and I won't. Even if you don't like the truth or want to hear it—I'll always give it to you straight. At least you can depend on that."

She opened her mouth to say something, frowned and closed it again.

He raised a brow, and waited while she gathered her nerve to say whatever was on her mind. Knowing Buff—this could be either highly amusing or highly frustrating.

She took a deep breath and tried again. "Okay, since we're being so honest. How about you answer a question for me?"

He sighed, already knowing where this was heading. She wanted to talk about feelings. He made a face. Great, after starting out so well…his day was about to go to shit. He took her chin in his hand. "I'll answer any questions you have, Buff, as long as you're prepared to hear the truth," he told her seriously. Buffy swallowed hard, but nodded. He reclined against the pillow and put his hand beneath his head. "Fine, ask away."

Her courage fled. "Never mind, I-I think I already know the answer and I don't really need my face rubbed in it," she said softly and went to get out of bed.

He grabbed her wrist. "No, you have something on your mind. Ask me," he demanded.

"No," she refused mutinously, tugging her wrist away. "I don't feel like getting my teeth kicked in right now, thanks anyways," she snapped.

He grabbed her again and this time pulled her across the bed and back onto his chest. She was ready to bolt. He couldn't have that. A gentle hand would serve him well here. "Ask me," he said again, petting her gently as if calming a skittish horse.

Buffy glared at him, but he simply gave her a mysteriously gentle smile and ran his knuckles along her cheek. Her eyes dilated with pleasure and she rubbed her cheek into his hand. She took a deep breath. "I-I wanted to know…What we have together…is-it-for-real-or-are-you-playing-games-with-me?" Her words came out in a rush and were all jumbled together.

He raised a brow and couldn't help teasing her. "Fishing Buff?" She went to pull away, but he held her tight. He could hear her heart pounding and knew it had taken a lot of guts to ask him that. There was the definite possibility of rejection, yet she'd asked anyhow. The cruel taunt he'd been about to deliver died on his lips as he allowed himself to admire her courage, but he'd also promised to never lie to her.

He brushed the hair back from her face. "What do you want from me, Buff? I'm not Soul-Boy. Sweet words of love aren't going to fall from my lips anytime soon. I want you—" He paused. His insatiable lust for her hummed inside his gut and he admitted, "No, I need you, but that's it." He watched as her face fell a bit and was baffled to feel something akin to pain in his chest at the sight. "Don't pout. To a demon, needing you like that is a pretty powerful thing," he said. Her face brightened instantly and he rolled his eyes at how easily she'd gotten him to comply with her need for reassurances. "Happy now?" he asked with his usual sarcasm.

She didn't mind the sarcasm. He'd admitted to needing her. It was a start. "An 'I love you too, Buff' would have been better, but yeah…I'm happy…for now," she added.

He knew that look. She seriously thought he was going to declare his love for her next. She thought she'd changed him—he'd _never _change _that_ much. He couldn't resist taunting her if only a bit. "Don't hold your breath, babe," he warned.

Buffy just smiled—her eyes sparkled and for a moment he was lost in the rosy cheeked beauty of her face—that is until she spoke again. "You have feelings for me Angelus. You're just not ready to admit it," she said, lifting her chin when he scowled at her for turning his earlier words back on him. "But you will."

A primal urge to shove her away from him rushed through him, making his body shudder with rage momentarily, but Angelus kept still as he let the urge wash over him and then fade away. He recognized that feeling—it was the same one that had driven him to try and destroy the world in Sunnydale. This time he refused to be controlled by it. "You're a pistol, Buff. I'll give you that." He realized suddenly he wouldn't want her any other way and laughed in genuine amusement at how she'd turned the tables on him. It was time to turn them back. "Okay. I do have feelings for you, lover—I need you—lust for you. You make me _feel_ excited and horny..." he teased, taking her hand and dragging it down his naked belly to his cock. "See," he purred as he wrapped her hand around his straining penis. "I _feel_ the need to fuck you now..." He winked at her. "Guess I can share my feelings after all, huh?"

Buffy would have rolled her eyes at him if he his other hand hadn't ran up her thigh and slipped between her legs right then. "Oh God!" she gasped as he easily made her forget everything, but him.

"I told you, baby," he murmured lifting her so that she hovered over his cock. "Call me Angelus…" he said with a grin, before he guided her onto him.

No more words were spoken as the lovers got lost in the passion that flared so easily to life between them and it was another hour before Buffy finally got out of bed to take a shower and begin her day (night).

**Petra's Auto Compound:**

Spike pulled into the parking structure of the huge car lot. "What the bloody hell is Angelus doing camped out here?" he muttered. Spike didn't know what to think. This looked nothing like anywhere he'd ever seen Angelus shack up. He'd expected something grand and with a view. The prick had gotten that from his she-bitch of a Sire. He liked pretty things and soft comforts. This didn't make any sense. He glanced at Warren. "Are you sure that sodding thing is workin' properly?"

Warren checked his co-ordinates. "It's right. The car is here," he stated confidently.

The blond vampire glanced around again, shaking his head. "Well, maybe he's figuring this is the last place we'd look for him then," Spike muttered as he opened the door. He glanced at the humans riding with him. "Stay put. I'm gonna go check it out—see if I can spot any signs that Angelus or the Slayer is here."

Dawn watched him go. "Shouldn't we go with him?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "And end up on Angelus' torture list? No thank you. I don't even know why we're here. He's had her for almost a week. I'm sure she probably has no desire to leave him anymore." The Scoobies all glared at her and she shrugged. "What? It's true. From what I've heard Angelus is a monster in bed and gives amazing orgasms. Why would she wish to leave that?"

Xander flushed as the rest of the Scooby gang turned their glares on him. "Um…An, can we not talk about the Buffster having sex with the evil version of her ex-honey?"

"But she probably is. He's very handsome. Would you rather pretend it isn't happening? What's the point in that? Denial is non-productive and makes no sense," she said in her usual blunt manner. Xander sighed and Anya cupped his face and gave him a smooch. "Oh don't worry; you're still my little cookie-face…"

Dawn wriggled away from the couple. "Okay, now I know I'd rather be with Spike…" she muttered.

Giles made a face. "Yes, as strange as that is—so would I," he commented, frowning at the couple in the back seat.

Willow rolled her eyes, but kept her eyes focused on the compound. "I feel a lot of magic here," she whispered to Giles.

That got the Watcher's attention. "Maybe we should follow Spike after all, yes?"

Willow nodded and despite the complaints from Dawn, the Wicca and the Watcher followed after the blond vampire, leaving the teenager in the car with the rest of the gang.

****Inside the compound:****

Spike noticed the lights were on inside the building. It looked like a mechanics bay with an office attached. The hairs on his neck and arms raised and he swatted the back of his neck as the magical energy here made him feel like bugs were crawling on him. "Bloody hell," he grumbled. "Figures the big ape's got a bleeding witch or something here." He moved around quietly, sneaking from car to car, hiding behind each as he moved closer to the building. He noticed a few guys wearing grey mechanics uniforms moving around inside and his eyes narrowed as he spotted the Angel-mobile parked in one of the bays.

"Gotcha," Spike said, with a crafty smile.

Just then Willow and Giles ducked behind the car he was hiding next to and Spike turned on them gasping. "Bloody hell, hasn't anyone ever told you never sneak up on a bloke like that?"

Willow ignored him. "Do you feel the magic here?"

Spike nodded. "Feels like bugs crawling all over me," he growled.

Suddenly the light illuminating the lot was blocked out as if a mountain had moved in front of it. "Ain't no bugs here 'cept maybe the one you guys put on the Fury."

As one, Giles, Willow, and Spike all looked up to see to whom the gruff voice belonged to. Their eyes widened at the sight of the behemoth standing before them holding a huge wrench in one of his mighty fists.

Spike stood up and smirked. "Never was one for sneaking around anyhow. Let's do this then," he said, bouncing back as if preparing for an attack.

Bruce chuckled. "Ain't no need for that, man. The Boss is waiting for you," he said, causing Spike to stop and frown.

"He is?" the blond vampire asked, scowling.

"_He_? What he?" Bruce laughed. "You mean _she_ don't you?" he said as several more guys came out most of them wielding weapons. He glanced at Willow and Giles. "You two wait here." He motioned to Spike. "You come with me—she's waiting for you."

Spike's eyes went golden, his fists clenched and he looked like he was about to resist. In response one of the guys behind the mechanic pulled a gun out of the waistband of his pants and aimed it at Willow's head. Bruce's white teeth flashed behind his bushy beard as he crossed his arms over his chest drawing attention to the bulging muscles there. He winked at Spike. "Betcha a hundred bucks he gets her before you get me."

Spike growled, but grudgingly backed down. "Lead the bloody way, ya big ape," he growled.

Bruce laughed at Spike's obvious anger. He motioned to two of his men. "Stay here and make our other guests comfortable, while I take Blondie here to see the Boss," he said. He glanced at Spike. "Well, come on," he growled. Two other men followed behind Spike as he followed Bruce to Petra's office. Bruce glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "It's your own damned fault this went ugly. The Boss had a nice welcome planned for you. Told me to show ya in and everything, you're the one who decided to get growly." They stopped at the door to the office and Bruce grabbed Spike's arm in a brutal grip. "Listen up. I got one solution for vamps that show me or the Boss teeth and it's sharp—wooden, and pointy. Got it?"

Spike yanked his arm away. "Bloody clear as crystal," he snarled. Spike couldn't resist. He leaned up on his toes to get as far in the big man's face as he could. "And I'd bloody well like ta see you try it, ya tosser!"

Bruce ignored the insult and opened the door. Spike stepped through not sure who was waiting for him on the other side. It was dark. His preternatural sight took in a blond sitting behind a desk, but he couldn't make out her features, but he could feel her power.

Petra tapped her nails on the desk. "Hey Spike—long time no see," she taunted just as she flipped on the light.

Spike's cerulean blue eyes widened when he recognized her. "What the…?" He shook his head. "How?" She didn't say anything, but a slow grin spread across her face and he groaned audibly at seeing Petra sitting there smiling at him like a cat that has a canary caught between her sharp claws. The visual wasn't too far off and that made it even worse. The bint hated him. Spike rolled his eyes. "Bugger me," he muttered, knowing this was not going to go well for him.

********

_****Okay guys, hope you liked this chappie. I wanted to show some growth between Angelus and Buffy—even though he's fighting it the entire way…he is so gone though, right?? lol!**_

**_Hey, I don't know if any of you watched Bones last night, but OH MY GOD--does that man have a nummy body, or what?? Lord have mercy--he's hot! After seing his sexy belly so close up--I had to go and add the part about his sexy little treasure trail to this fic! lol! damn, he's fine. Okay, sorry--but half naked David just totally distracts me. lol!_**

_**Anyways, you know the drill feed the musie-beast so she feeds me. She's been a tad stingy lately, but I'm gonna take her down to the basement tonight and beat some creativity out of her! lol! OR you guys could just R&R and being the good little review whore she is—she'll kick out some new updates!! ;) :) :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Born of Darkness**

**A fic by Jenna**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Petra. lol! :)**

**Short A/N guys: Basically Merry Christmas—Happy Holidays and all that. lol!! God, do I sound jaded, or what? No seriously--Yay!! It's Christmas--have a merry one and thank you for R&Ring. I love ya bunches. :) :) :)**

**xoxo**

**Jen**

Now on with the show:

**Chappie 16**

**Haceta Head:**

Buffy left Angelus in bed and headed off to find Connor for a little alone time with the boy before her 'ever selfish of her time' lover awoke again. She found him with Fred. While Buffy detested the puppy-dog looks of yearning Fred cast Angelus' way, she was grateful the woman was here to help care for Connor. Angelus would never allow her to spend the time with Connor needed to make sure the little sweetie pie was always properly cared for so Fred really was a life-saver.

With that in mind, Buffy plastered a smile on her face as she greeted her. "Hi Fred," she said cheerily.

The slender Texan looked down and away nervously. "H-hi Buffy. He's been fed and changed. I was just about to put him down for a nap," she added.

Buffy shook her head and unfastened Connor from his swing. "Oh nooo—little man isn't ready for a nap yet," she said giggling as Connor reached out and wrapped a tiny fist in her hair. The boy grinned at her and Buffy's delighted laughter rang out. "Look at him. He's ready to play." Buffy cuddled him to her chest. "So am I, so go ahead and rest or whatever. I'll watch him now."

Fred hesitated, shifting from foot to foot so Buffy tried to reassure her it was okay. "Seriously Fred, I got him—Angelus is still in bed, so take this time to do whatever it is _you_ want to do for a change, okay?"

Fred's eyes lit up, before she lowered them quickly. She gave a small nod. "Um…thanks," she mumbled and practically flew out of the room.

Buffy watched her go with a raised brow. What had made her look so happy right before she lit out of here? Buffy frowned. Maybe she shouldn't have told her to _do _what she 'wanted' to do, because what—or rather, _whom_, Fred wanted to do, was Angelus. A scowl crossed Buffy's features. No, she wouldn't—would she? With Connor in her arms, Buffy quickly followed the girl up the stairs. If she was anywhere near their room…Buffy's eyes flashed. There'd be hell to pay. Stealthily Buffy crept after Fred, but when the girl went right to her room and shut the door, the Slayer felt silly.

She looked down at Connor and made a face. "Okay—can we say 'crazy-Buffy'?" she said in a sing-song voice, giggling again when Connor smiled at her and made a gurgling sound as he reached out and took hold of the tip of her nose. Buffy glanced once more at Fred's door, looked down the hall to where Angelus slept, then she turned and headed back down the hallway, cooing and making faces at Connor. She was so wrapped up in the little boy she failed to notice Fred's door opening again. The brunette glanced around nervously before silently creeping down the hall towards the room Buffy shared with Angelus…

**Petra's Auto Compound:**

The blonde half demon/witch crossed her arms over her ample chest and gave a soft taunting little laugh. "Bugger you?" She wrinkled her nose and her lips made a moue of distaste. "Not in this lifetime."

"Sod off ya, witch. Are you seriously still brassed off at me after all this time?"

Petra's smile got crafty. "I'm 'brassed' off as you put it because you show up here at my business unannounced. I'm also brassed off because you're the idiot that got Angelus cursed and then ate the only people that could get rid of his soul."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault the ponce ate that Gypsy girl—why the hell are you blaming me for that?"

"Because you're the dumbass that told Darla about me and him fucking around!" she snapped. He opened his mouth to deny it, but Petra stopped his lies with a wave of her hand. His body tightened and Spike sputtered for breath he didn't need as he levitated in the air. He groaned as it felt like his body was about to pop like a juicy plum.

"Petra—stop," he choked as he started to twirl around in the air helplessly.

"Had enough?" she taunted and closed her hand. He felt to the floor panting and sweating. She smirked and sat forward in her chair. "Don't bother lying to me, jackass—your 'Princess' ratted you out to me years ago after she saw it in the stars," she said mimicking Dru's voice and wide eyed glassy gaze. She raised a brow and crossed her arms again. "Now what I want to know is why? And if you lie to me Spikey, I swear I'm going to find out if you'll turn to dust when I blow you up or whether you'll just send blood and guts flying all over my office!" She tapped her pen against her lip thoughtfully. "Hey, I wonder if your vamp body would reanimate itself after something like that." She chuckled. "Hmmm, you know, that might be interesting to see actually…" She leaned back in her seat and waved a hand at him. "I take it back—go ahead—lie to me," she taunted.

Spike got to his feet, dusted himself off, and adjusted his jacket with as much dignity as he could muster considering he was shaking in his Doc Martens. He pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it before he thought better and asked if she minded. She smirked, but shook her head no. Spike lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply. "Look, you can kill me if you want, but I didn't just run off to Darla and spill my guts, ya know?" he said, defending his actions. "Maybe if you and the big ape hadn't disappeared for that week in Vienna to shag yourselves half to death, Darla wouldn't have lost her bleeding gord, but you did and she was pissed." He blew out another cloud of smoke and raised a brow. "You remember how the bint was--especially where her '_darling-boy'_ was concerned," he bit out.

Petra nodded. She did indeed. "Yeah, she could be a real bitch," she said with a sigh.

His eyes widened. "A bitch…?" He gave a short bark of laughter. "Oi Pet, if that ain't the understatement of the century…" he muttered. "Grand-mum could bloody well make Angelus look like a teddy bear when she was royally pissed and you know it." His stance was aggressive as he recounted the torture Darla had put him and Drusilla through. "She was more than pissed when you guys took off together, Petra—she was bloody furious and we suffered, but you and the lummox—you didn't care, so why the hell should I care that he got what he deserved?"

Petra nodded. "Okay, so maybe you aren't guilty of that, but what about eating the Rom? I'm still debating whether that was just dumb luck for you or part of a clever plan, but…" She smirked. "I'm leaning towards dumb luck because I just don't think you're that smart"

Insulted Spike puffed his chest out. "I was smart enough to get rid of the ponce in Sunnydale," he bragged.

Petra's eyes blazed. "Go ahead—keep running that big mouth." She waved her hand at him negligently and Spike began to spin in the air again. He sputtered an apology and she allowed him to drop like a sack of flour. "Like I said—not too bright," she said with a grin. "That's why I know there's no way you planned that, but Darla might have. Did she plan it, Spike?" she asked softly.

He shrugged. "How the bloody hell would I know? Darla wasn't one for sharing, ya know?"

Petra chuckled. "Exactly, so why would she offer Angelus a favored daughter of the Rom? She had to know they'd retaliate. She was a bitch, but she wasn't stupid." Spike hesitated and Petra lifted him off his feet again with a wave of her hand. "Don't bother lying—I'll get it out of you. The only question is how much suffering you'll go through before you tell me."

"Bugger that! Fine," Spike snapped and she dropped him back to his feet. "Darla knew they'd come after him and when they did we'd be forced to leave before you got there. Happy now?" he muttered. Petra's aquamarine eyes narrowed and Spike held up his hands. "Hey now—before you go all witchy on me again, I had nothing to do with it. Didn't even know about it until after she tried to get the Rom to remove the curse," he said.

Petra nodded. She believed him. "Okay, you just saved your life, Spike," she said. "But you're still fucked," she said and waved a hand, flinging him hard against the wall of her office. Her filing cabinet rattled and pictures smashed to the floor as the blonde's body crashed against the hard plaster. He fell to the floor gasping, but she didn't let him recover before she flung him up to bounce him off the ceiling and then down, slamming him hard against the floor where he lay unconscious.

Petra got to her feet. She walked around her desk and nudged him with the toe of her Jimmy Choo pump. "Out like a light," she said with a grin. "Oh you're so not gonna be a happy camper when you wake up, Spikey, " she said to the blech-blonde as he lay there uncunscious. She stepped over him gingerly and went to the doorway. "Hey Bruce…" she called. "I need you to get in here..." She glanced back at Spike and chuckled. "Oh, and bring the chains."

**Haceta Head:**

Angelus had just opened his eyes when the door to his room slowly swung open with a soft creak. At first he thought it was Buffy coming back for another romp, but when no one came in, his suspicions rose and he sniffed at the air, trying to catch his intruder's scent. The rapid, fluttering heartbeat told him who it was before he even caught her scent. Well, well, well, so little Fred was turning into a peeper, huh? He supposed she was getting anxious since he'd pretty much ignored her ever since the night in her room. Buffy groping him and pulling 'a-peeper' on him earlier was to be expected, but Fred doing it was a surprise. This was a pretty ballsy move for his timid little Texas. Angelus was intrigued. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, deciding to see just how adventurous or desperate she'd become.

*****XX*****

Downstairs and totally unaware of what her lover was up to, Buffy was lying on the floor on her belly in the video/television room with Connor. They were playing peek-a-boo and listening to Barney the Purple Dinosaur on the TV singing about how he likes to eat 'Apples and Bananas' Buffy was doing her best to sing along with the silly song, but the 'Ooples and Baneenees' part threw her and she stumbled through the verse, laughing with delight when Connor didn't care and giggled at her anyways. The boy waved his tiny hands and feet and laughed at her antics and Buffy was enthralled until her Slayer senses suddenly went off sending tingles shooting through her. Her head whipped up and she gasped in shock to see Gunn standing there in the open doorway. Buffy froze before leaning across Connor and covering him with her body. Quicker than a blink of an eye, she got to her feet and positioned herself between the newly made vampire and the baby.

"What are you doing roaming the house? I thought Angelus told you to stay in your room."

Gunn shrugged and looked around as if trying to figure out what he was doing too. "I was bored and hungry," he said staying in the doorway.

He didn't make a threatening move towards her, but Buffy got into a defensive stance anyhow. "There's no snacks here, so back off!" she snapped.

He took two steps back and held his hands up in surrender. "I know—I wasn't gonna eat the kid. Angelus would dust me in a heartbeat if I did that." Buffy relaxed her posture just a bit as he stepped away from her and the baby, but she was still wary. She couldn't help but notice Gunn looked so sad and lost and she studied him for a minute before he raised his eyes and his deep brown gaze met hers. His eyes were deep and dark, and tortured. Almost like Angel's, but she knew he didn't have a soul. Still, her heart softened towards him just the tiniest bit.

"I remember you know?" he said softly. "I mean, I remember who I was. I can see myself fighting vamps—killing 'em—dusting 'em." He made a face. "And now…" He looked down. His chest heaved and his big fists clenched as he seemed to fight something internal. He raised his gaze again and he shook his head. "Now, I am one—how sick is that. Sometimes I wish he'd just killed me."

Buffy had long believed, ever since Spike had explained the difference between a minion and a childe, that some vampires could make a choice whether to be vicious killers or not. She'd seen it, now she wanted to try and prove it. "You don't have to be a monster, you know?" she told him softly.

His head turned her way and his face showed his confusion. "Huh?"

She stepped closer to him. "Listen to me. I know what Angelus says, but it doesn't have to be that way." She was getting excited now, wanting to test her theory. "He made you his childe, not a minion. You still have the memories of who you were. You don't have to blindly follow him. He makes the choice to be the way he is. In the last seven years that I've been the Slayer—I've met vamps who didn't just mindlessly hunt and kill. They hung out at Willie's, drank beer, played darts…I didn't have to dust them because they weren't a threat."

Gunn shook his head slowly. "But I don't have a soul—not like Angel did. Isn't that what made him good?"

She shook her head. "No, Angel made a choice to be good." Buffy noticed Connor was starting to drift off. "Hold that thought," she said, picking him up. She fastened him into his rocker-swing, but kept a wary eye on Gunn just in case he made a move at her or the baby. She got Connor safe before she made her way over to Gunn. "I need you to take a step back for me, Gunn, okay?" she said giving him a small smile.

The big vampire docilely did as she asked and Buffy nodded in satisfaction. Maybe there was hope for him, yet. "Good," she said. "Now I'm going to lock Connor in here—just in case, and then you and me are going to the kitchen, okay?"

Again Gunn nodded and stepped even further away from Buffy, giving her a wide berth as she shut and locked the double doors that led to the room. "There," she said. "Okay, let's go," she said waving her arm, indicating she wanted Gunn to precede her to the kitchen.

"Still don't trust me?" he asked with a wry grin.

Her answering smile was just as dry. "Not yet, but I think there might be a chance to save you from being a monster and I'm willing to help you if you're willing to try and control your urges," she said.

He seemed to contemplate that for a minute. "You'd really do that?"

"Yeah, but you're going to be doing most of the work, and it won't be easy, so don't think it will be." They entered the kitchen and Buffy flipped on the lights, illuminating the room in fluorescent light. Gunn blinked rapidly and Buffy turned off one of the overhead lights. "Better?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay—you sit there," she said directing him to the huge center island that served as a table and a chopping block. She opened the large refrigerator door and pulled out a container.

"Is that blood?" Gunn asked, licking his lips.

Buffy glanced at him over her shoulder. He was still sitting, but the hunger was there in his voice. "Yes, and I'm going to warm some up for you, but you have to stay right there," she said. Then almost as an after thought—warning, she reminded him how many wooden objects were in this room.

He glanced at the metal container holding about six different kinds of wooden spoons and nodded in understanding. "Got it," he said.

"Good, because I really don't want to dust you," she teased as she poured a generous portion of blood into a large coffee mug. She put it in the microwave, pressed the button to turn it on and when it started to turn inside, Buffy turned back to Gunn. She stood across the island from him—still giving herself plenty of room to defend herself—just in case. "Okay, you asked me earlier if Angel was good because he had a soul." She placed her hands on the island, leaning forward a bit so she could look him squarely in the eye as she explained her theory. "In a sense that made a difference, but that's not the whole story. Having a soul only made Angel feel remorse for his actions. It didn't make him fight and it didn't make him decide to stop killing." She shrugged. "Think about it Gunn, how many humans out there do horrible things—things that would even make a vampire cringe, yet they all have souls."

He pondered that for a second before he nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't even think of putting my hands on a kid and molesting them or something nasty like that," he said, grimacing with utter distaste. "I may want blood, but doing that to a kid—that's just sick," he growled.

Buffy nodded enthusiastically, glad he'd reacted just like she'd expected. "My point exactly," she stated. "Angel didn't fight because he had a soul. He fought because he _chose_ to. He didn't feed off humans because he _chose_ not to. I know for a fact there are groups that cater to feeding vampires. Places where humans will even pay to have vamps feed off them. Angel knew about them too and he was handsome enough to get as many willing donors as he wanted…" She shrugged. "I think his guilt led him to feed off animal blood—plus Angelus was always strong inside him." She frowned. "Always pushing to be free…which he is now," she whispered softly.

As if suddenly realizing how off track she'd gone, Buffy brightened. "_**But,**_ you haven't developed that kind of demon yet, so you won't have that guilt—you're still kind of a virgin as far as the real demony things go…" The bell rung and Buffy got the mug out and handed it to him.

Gunn looked uncomfortable. "Can we not call me that—I'd even prefer newbie—anything but a virgin," he said as he took the mug from her.

Buffy giggled. "Typical male--that's a plus," she teased.

He sniffed at the blood and made a purring sound. "Mmmm," he said. His face shifted and a growl burst from him. Buffy's body tensed and he glanced at her ruefully. "Sorry," he said. "I can't control that yet either."

She understood. "Not a prob. Drink up," she said.

He gulped down the blood in a few swallows. His face went back to human as soon as he fed. "Not bad…" he said wiping his mouth. He pushed the mug at her. "Can I—uh—have more?"

Pleased her experiment with him was going so well Buffy smiled at him. "Sure. You can have as much as you want—see that's the thing about having bagged blood, you can feed as much as you want with no risk to getting caught or staked," she said pouring the rest of the first container into the mug and getting out another one. She filled the mug and popped it back into the microwave before tossing the empty container in the trash.

Gunn rubbed his flat belly. "I think one more mug'll do me—can't eat too much, might get a—"

Buffy laughed. "Blood belly?" she interjected.

His eyes widened and he leaned forward with a frown. "Can I get one of those?"

She giggled. "Not sure," she answered truthfully. Buffy found she liked him and wondered how, if at all, he was different from the man he was before Angelus had turned him. She studied him, her head tilting to the side. He still had kind eyes. "So you fought vamps, right? You even ran your own crew if I remember right."

"Yeah, I did." He paused, sighed and she watched as a deep sense of sadness seemed to overcome him. "I…I even staked my own sister when she was turned…" he whispered.

"Hey, you did the right thing at the time," she said. The bell rung again and Buffy got his mug for him.

"Did I? Now I'm not sure. If I can remember who I was before I was turned—maybe she could too."

Buffy put her hand on his arm. She was fully aware he could try and attack her, but she knew she could take him too. "Gunn, you didn't have the skills to deal with her or the strength to stop her if she tried to kill you. I have both," she stated firmly. "So let's get it straight—your situation and hers—not the same thing, okay?"

He set the empty mug aside and studied her. "Why are you tryin' to help me?"

"Because I still see some good in you," she said simply.

He nodded, but then he frowned. "Angelus—he's my Sire. He's gonna be pissed—you know that, right?" he asked softly, worriedly.

Buffy patted Gunn's arm. "Yeah, I know," she said. "Let me deal with him, and you deal with suppressing your urge to hunt, okay?"

Gunn put his hand on top of hers. "Thank you," he said. "Um…Buffy, could I have just one more tiny cup?"

She giggled. "Only half—don't want you to get that blood gut, remember?"

He grinned. "No, definitely don't want that."

Buffy heated him another mug. She was hopeful. Her easy conversation with him—his lingering compassion and guilt for his sister and his easy going manner had done a lot to confirm her theory that vampires turned as a childe rather than a minion weren't mindless beasts. They retained parts of their personalities. It also reassured her belief that without Angelus' influence, he'd have no problem feeding off bagged blood. Angelus wanted him to be a killer—not Gunn. Well, she was going to change that. Maybe she should start a journal on her progress with him. Gunn could open up a whole new chapter on how to deal with newbie-vampires. If she could help him do the right thing—wouldn't that change the way she could deal with vampires?

Buffy wasn't kidding herself, what she really wanted to know was could she ever change Angelus? Could she ever get him to give up his murderous ways because he felt something for her? Well, if she could get Gunn to change—maybe, just maybe there was hope for Angelus too. Yeah, and maybe she'd win the lottery next week too, but there was always a chance, right?

**Upstairs:**

Fred's heart beat a rapid tattoo in her chest as she made her way into the darkened room. The shutters over the windows drew the room into dark shadows and she blinked her eyes, peering into the room to accustom her eyes to the dim lighting. She could barely make out his body lying on the bed. She crept closer, each step a carefully planned execution of caution. It wouldn't do to have him wake up and catch her. She could see the bed was a mess. The comforter was in a heap, half on, half off the bed and Angelus was lying on his side, tangled amongst the rumpled white sheets. One muscular arm was lying curled in front of him and the other was raised above his head. The silk sheets rode very low on his hips and a well shaped, hairy calf and thigh was exposed, as was the entirety of his hairless upper body. She licked her lips at the decadent sight of him. He looked wanton. Like one of Donatello's nudes she'd studied in college. He was far too beautiful to be evil.

That is until his eyes opened like they were now. Fred made a *squeak* sound and turned on her heel to run, but he was too fast and his hand shot out and caught her arm. He sat up in bed, seemingly uncaring that the sheet pooled so low on his belly that the hair that surrounded his groin was visible. He raised a brow and his infamous smirk curled the corner of his mouth upward. "Peeping Fred?" he said, twisting her wrist until she fell to her knees whimpering in pain. He made a *tsking* sound. "Really—you're getting to be quite the little perv aren't you?" he taunted cruelly. "What's next? Should I check behind the shower curtain before I take a shower?"

"I-I'm sorry," Fred cried, grasping his hand and trying to loosen his hold on her wrist. Her skin was burning and her bones ached where he gripped her. The fingers of her hand were started to tingle sharply from loss of blood circulation. "Please, you're hurting me," she gasped.

"But you want me to hurt you…" He raised a brow, and didn't relax his hold, if anything he tightened it.

The pain was excruciating and Fred started to cry. Angelus smiled, keeping her there on her knees for several moments before he finally let up the pressure. Fred gave a soft grateful moan as he let her go, that is until the sudden blood flowing into her numb fingers made them tingle like little electrical currents were racing into them. "Ow," she said, shaking her hand.

"What are you doing, Fred?" he asked, leaning back in bed. He reclined on his side and propped his head in his hand waiting for an answer.

Fred sat cross legged on the floor, staring up at him. "I-I…" She took a deep breath. "I missed you," she finally blurted out.

His lashes swept down and Fred licked her lips as she waited for his response. His eyes opened again and he stared at her—a cruel smile made its way across his face, giving him a wicked type of beauty that made you believe in the devil. "So you decided to sneak in my room and do a 'peeping Tom' or in your case…'Peeping Fred' on me—is that it?"

"No, I…" His eyes narrowed and she remembered how he warned her never to lie to her. "Yes," she admitted. "I wanted to see you."

He chuckled softly, huskily. "You really are one sick little girl, aren't you?" Fred didn't know how to answer that, so she kept quiet. He sighed. "Go to your room, Fred." Her face fell, and he laughed. "Don't pout kitten—I have plans for you today. Go to your room and wait for me—I'll be there in a little while." Fred jumped to her feet and Angelus sat up and swung his long legs over the side of the bed. "Where's Buff?" he asked, running a hand over his chest and scratching lightly at his lean belly.

Fred watched that hand, her eyes widened as she noticed he was totally naked under the sheet. She could just glimpse his penis as it rested on his upper thigh. "I—um…" she licked her lips, her eyes glued to his crotch. "Okay," she breathed.

Angelus followed her gaze and glanced down. He rolled his eyes when he realized she was staring at his semi-hard cock. "Close your mouth Fred, the fish out of water look really isn't flattering," he said. He put his toes against her chest and pushed, laughing as she tipped over backwards, landing on her back. "Get before I decide to punish you for coming in here."

Fred scrambled to her feet and headed for the door, but Angelus' voice stopped her at the door. "Oh and Fred—if I ever catch you sneaking in my room again—I'm going to peel the flesh from your back and feed it to you, alright?" he said, standing up and letting the sheet drop at just that moment.

Fred went catatonic at the sight of his gorgeous body totally naked. She just stood there and stared, drinking in every little detail until his sharp bark of "Did you hear me?" caused her to jump. "I-I heard you," she said, looking away from him.

Angelus strode past her and towards the bathroom. "Good, now get the fuck out of here," he snapped.

Fred backed out the door, glancing over her shoulder as she did so looking for Buffy. She rushed back to her room, stomach fluttering at the thoughts that were forming as she wondered what Angelus had in mind for her when he came to her room…

**Los Angeles:**

Lindsey strolled in Lilah's office. He was wearing a smirk that said very clearly he knew something she didn't. She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair and waved him over to sit with her. "Okay, let's not play our usual game of cat and mouse—you obviously know where he is, so spill it…" She gritted her teeth. "Please."

"I really like the way you say please, Lilah," Lindsey said strutting over to the chair and falling back into the plush leather with a negligent slouch. The female attorney's eyes narrowed and Lindsey chuckled and let the game slide. He sat up all business. "Okay, he took the Slayer to Oregon—"

"Huh?" Lilah interrupted. "Why Oregon?"

Lindsey frowned. "Who cares," he said with a shrug. "Point is, we know where he is, right?"

"Right," Lilah agreed. "Okay, so where in Oregon? God, doesn't it rain there like all the time?" she grumbled.

Lindsey ignored her complaints. "He has a beach front property on Haceta Head. We have the address and a tact team moving in now. The helicopter is on its way and very shortly you'll be getting your wish Lilah. You'll finally be meeting the 'great-Angelus' himself," Lindsey taunted.

Lilah frowned. "Wait—what do you mean—_**I'll**_ be meeting him?"

"Oh no. I have no urge to meet that son-of-a-bitch," Lindsey said firmly. He got up from the chair and went over to Lilah's mini bar. He smirked at her as he poured himself a drink. "I just want the kid. Nothing more," he said, saluting her with the glass before tossing it back.

"Well, I don't really want to meet him either, you know?" she said crossing her arms over her chest. "But we're partners remember?"

Lindsey gave her a Cheshire cat grin. "No. No we're really not, see you still work here. Me?" he smirked. "I don't, so I don't have to do the follow up and deal with Angelus. All I have to do is get the kid and get out." He chuckled. "_You're _the one who has to make sure everything is copasetic between the Senior Partners and Angelus—not me," he said, unable to keep the grin off his face.

Lilah looked like she was going to smack him and Lindsey held up his hands. "Hey, don't blame me—it's in your contract," he said still grinning.

Lilah stormed over to her bar and poured herself a shot. "You're a prick, you know that, Linds?"

He chuckled. "Maybe I should write a song about that—huh, Lilah?" he teased.

The chop-chop-chop of a helicopter was clearly heard landing on the roof when Lindsey turned to Lilah and winked. "It's show-time…" He paused and his face got serious. "Better get your game face on Lilah because I can honestly say—with this prick, you're seriously gonna need it," the ex-lawyer warned before he strode out the door and left her standing there gaping after him and more than a little nervous at meeting Angel's soul-less alter-ego.

**Haceta Head:**

Angelus almost went to Fred's room first, but he wanted to check on Buff first—he was stunned on what he walked in on. Buffy and Gunn were sitting in the kitchen and Buffy was chatting with him animatedly about the difference between minions and childer.

"What-the-fuck-is going on here?" he snarled softly.

Buffy and Gunn both jumped and whipped their heads his way. Varying degrees of guilt crossed their features before Buffy's chin lifted and she leapt off the couch and confronted him. "Nothing," she said. "I'm just showing Gunn another way to live that's all."

He stood very still. Not a muscle twitched except the one in his jaw. Buffy had about an instant to realize just how angry he was before his hand shot out quicker than a cat and yanked her up in the air by her hair. "You fucking what?!" he roared shaking her like she was nothing but a pom-pom. "Who gave you the right to school my child?"

Gunn cowered and Buffy screamed in pain. She'd never seen him this angry. "You little bitch!" he snarled and tossed her across the room. "Don't you ever interfere with my childer again, do you hear me?" he raged, picking her up by the front of her shirt and shaking her again.

Buffy had had enough. "Fuck off!" she snapped and brought her feet up braced them against his chest and pushed. He went flying. She somersaulted in the air and landed on her feet. She loved him, but she was sick of his bullying. She raised her fists. "Come at me again like that 'bitch'…" she snapped, "and you'll find a piece of wood in that dead organ you call a heart—got it?"

Gunn and Angelus both gaped at her. She was in all her Slayer glory. Furious and deadly. Angelus knew hse was bluffing and recovered first.

He stalked her. "You're really gonna stake me, lover?" he taunted, strolling along the island and flipping spoons at her. "Here—here and here…" he said as he walked right up to her and handed her a spoon. "Do it." He closed his eyes. "End me," he said very softly.

"Don't," Buffy panted. "Don't keep pushing me," she was almost pleading. She couldn't do it, but she couldn't let him make Gunn into a killer either.

"I'm not pushing—I'm telling you to do it," he growled, wrapping her fingers around the handle and bringing it to his chest. "Don't threaten me, just do it, lover, that is if you got the balls..." he purred as he began to push her hand towards his heart.

Buffy yanked her hand out of his grasp, then growled and drove the spoon forward. She buried the wooden handle in the right side of Angelus' chest.

His eyes widened and he glanced down at his chest. He groaned in pain and raised his eyes to hers. "You missed," he said with a smirk.

"You know I didn't," she said quietly, glaring up at him, chest heaving.

He pulled the spoon out, grunting with pain before he dropped it on the island. He glanced at Gunn. "Leave," he growled.

Gunn got up to go, but Buffy stopped him. "No, Gunn. Stay. He can't tell you what to do if you don't let him, remember?"

Angelus' eyes almost bulged. "What the fuck are you doing, Buff?"

"I'm taking charge of Gunn's training," she said, lifting her chin again.

"You think you have me whipped is that it?" His voice was soft. Menacingly quiet. "You're so fucking wrong, lover," he said his lip curling. He turned on his heel. "Gunn, you're dust if you listen to her—Buff keep it up and Connor is snack food!" he snarled and left the room.

Gunn was almost whimpering as his vampire senses resonated with his Sire's rage. Buffy knelt beside him and wrapped her arm around his broad shoulders. "Ssshh, I won't let him hurt you—it's his way. He's blowing off steam,"she soothed, rubbing his shoulders gently.

Gunn raised his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Buffy wished she was, but she put on her bravest face. "I'll handle Angelus, okay? I promise," she said and prayed she was speaking the truth.

****xx****

Upstairs, Fred's door slammed against the wall as Angelus stormed in. Fred was kneeling on the bed and she jumped when the door banged open, but upon seeing Angelus, she immediately assumed a submissive position again. Rather than pleasing him as it should have—it just pissed him off more and he snatched her up by her hair and drug her off the bed.

"You think begging will save you?" he snarled. He lifted her in the air until her feet were dangling and she was whimpering and kicking trying to alleviate the pain in her scalp. He shook her until her hair tore from her head. Fred screamed in agony and Angelus purred. "Now that's more like it," he said and slung her over his shoulder. He placed a hand on her ass, rubbing and petting it gently for a moment before slapping it hard. "You wanted to belong to me Texas—well you're about to get a crash course on what I expect from my slaves—call it Angelus 101," he taunted and carried her out of her room and down the hall to the door that led to the basement.

_**Okay guys, I know I didn't have any smut in this but several people mentioned that Buffy seemed to be doing nothing but having sex with Angelus so I gave her a mission. Happy?? lol! But—now Angelus has one too and he's pissed…Okay, I'll post more, but it's Christmas and I just couldn't post torture on or right before Christmas!! :) :) :)**_

_**Okay, feed the musie and she'll feed me—Merry Christmas—Happy Holidays or Happy whatever you celebrate…lol! ;)**_

_**It doesn't matter we're all human beings who believe—so just enjoy whatever time you have you're your loved ones and have a great holidays everyone. **_

_**Love ya all bunches,**_

_**Jenna**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Born of Darkness **

**A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters—though—GOD—I wish I owned Angelus! Oh the nasty things I'd have him—ooops, sorry—*blushes* Wow, lost it there… Okay, on with the show, right?**

**Thank you to all of you who R&R! Happy New Year you guys!! This is a short authors note—just want to say I love ya all—bunches!! **

****Chappie 17****

**Haceta Head:**

Angelus' constant growls terrified her as he carried her down the steps and into the dark, gloomy basement. He flipped on a light and Fred gave a soft gasp at how different the place looked since the last time she'd been down here. Where before the basement was just dank and empty—dark and a little creepy, now it actually looked scary with a set of manacles hanging from the ceiling and several odd pieces of furniture that, even from her upside down view, Fred could tell were obviously some sort of bondage/torture equipment.

"Stay," he demanded, giving her upturned bottom a swat before he set her on her feet. Fred swayed from the sudden rush of blood flow to her brain, and he grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. "Not yet, Texas—when I want you on your knees, I'll tell you," he taunted with a cruel smirk.

Fred trembled under his dark scowl. "Why are you so angry?" she asked wringing her hands nervously as her eyes flickered over the cage in the corner, to something that looked like a huge X fastened to the wall.

"Why do you care? This is what you wanted, right? Some quality time with me—well, you're getting your wish, so don't bitch, or I'll just take you back to your room and find someone else to play with—is that what you want?"

His dark eyes raked over her in a way that made her belly clench. "N-no," she whispered, clutching her hands together to stop their shaking. Her eyes wandered around the room again. "What is all this stuff?" she asked, studying the X device again.

Angelus glanced over at what she was staring at. "That's called a St. Andrew's cross," he explained. "There's restraints attached to each corner of the cross and it's adjustable, that way I can move you into all different kinds of pleasurable or painful positions."

"Oh," she said softly, relaxing until her eyes landed on a wooden chair with steel arm and leg cuffs attached to it. There was even a neck manacle built in to the back of the chair. It was an intimidating looking device, but what made her suck in a sharp breath and flame bright red was the massive phallic-like addition built into the center of the wooden seat. It was by far the lewdest thing she'd ever seen, not to mention it looked more than a tad uncomfortable. "What is that-that…thing?" she gasped, backing away from the chair as if it might spring to life and gobble her up if she got too close to it.

Angelus chuckled softly. "It's called a 'Humbling Chair'." He gripped her wrist and pulled her next to him. Her eyes were the size of saucers as she gaped at the device and he flashed a teasing smile. "Aw come on kitten—that cock isn't any bigger than I am, but you're dying to have me up inside you, right?" She flushed even redder, but didn't deny his raunchy statement. Angelus grinned. "If you can't handle that—you could never handle me," he chided.

To her shame Fred felt a tingle of lust rush through her at the thought of Angelus using some these items on her. She noticed him smiling down at her and knew he sensed it. She surveyed the bondage furniture, some of which ranged from weird and somewhat intimidating to downright lewd and scary. "Where did you get all this stuff," she asked, waving a hand at the various devices.

His mood began to lighten at her obvious fear mixed with a healthy dose of excitement and curiosity. He winked. "The Internet—what a marvelous invention that is," he said as he began to explain what each piece was and how it worked. "I can't believe how easy it is to have something like that delivered now-a-days." He motioned towards the obscene chair that Fred still gave a wide berth to. "Back in the day I needed a special carpenter to make me my bondage furniture, and then it would take months for delivery. Thanks to the Internet I had all this delivered in days and some of these things I've never even seen before, much less used." He paused with a shrug. "But then again, a hundred years ago they didn't have power generated fuck machines, battery operated dildos and electric shock nipple clamps either." His eyes glittered with excitement. "I'm telling you, it's a demon's paradise out there." His smile was bordering on contagious. "I had to buy one of everything!"

Fred made an *mm-hmm* sound as she took stock of all the ways this was wrong, but she couldn't deny she wanted this. Maybe it was Pylea—maybe it was just him, but she wanted to give herself to him, wanted him to teach her about all the ways he could make her body sing. She took a deep (courage gathering) breath and turned to him. "Okay, I'm ready," she whispered.

His lip curled. "Really? Just like that?" he asked, raising a brow. She tucked her hair behind her ears and nodded, meeting his eyes dead on. He shook his head, chuckling softly. "Fred, you really are a strange little creature, you know that?"

"Well I think what defines strange is a person's concept of the word, don't you? Pain isn't strange to me. In Pylea pain was an everyday part of my life—then there was the hunger and the fear of being captured again, being touched by those…things. They were disgusting…" Her eyes dilated as she gazed at him. "You're so…handsome—almost pretty…it just seems right somehow," she murmured.

He nodded. "You're right. It is in the definition—to me pain is natural—it's just as natural and enjoyable as pleasure," he said, walking around her. "You feel that too, don't you, Texas?" She gave a tiny nod. "I know. I can smell your excitement." He paused in front of her. "Fine, let's begin your instruction." He began to unbutton his shirt. "From here on out, down here, you will call me Master and nothing but—are we clear?"

"Yes," she answered.

His hands paused in the unbuttoning. "Yes, what?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes…Master," Fred whispered and lowered her eyes submissively.

Angelus purred, pleased with her response and resumed taking his shirt off. "Good girl." He shrugged off the expensive silk and hung it on a hook that jutted out of the wall.

Fred stared at his naked chest. "Wh-why are y-you undressing?"

His brows lowered. "Did I give you permission to speak?" He crossed the room and gripped her by the chin. "You speak when spoken to and only then if I've asked you a question. Are we clear Texas?"

She nodded vigorously, "Y-yes M-Master."

He laughed softly. "Good girl, and before you get your hopes up—no, I'm not going to fuck you…" He shrugged. "It's just that blood is a bitch to get out of silk and—" Fred gasped and her eyes widened. Angelus raised a brow. "Come on, sweetness…you're giving yourself to me—surely you knew there was going to be blood involved?" She lowered her head and Angelus studied her. He actually liked the skinny girl—even if she wasn't really his type. "Look Fred—I'll give you one chance and one chance only…if you want to run—now is the time." He shrugged. "You can go back to being Connor's baby-sitter with no hard feelings." His eyes darkened, "But if you stay—I _will_ hurt you. I will use your body and make you scream in pain, so if you want to go—go now."

Fred trembled, shifted from foot to foot before she sank to her knees in front of him. "I don't want to go," she said.

His smile widened, became cruel and lascivious. "Okay then…first things first…have you ever cleaned a boot with your tongue, kitten?" he asked as he stuck his booted foot right up against her face. She shook her head no and he smiled. "Well, there a first time for everything, right?" He waited and when she just stared at his foot, he tapped the steel toe of his boot against her lips. "What the fuck are you waiting for, slave? Lick it clean," he demanded harshly.

****Upstairs:**

Buffy was helping Gunn to not have a major meltdown after his Sire's reaction.

"Gunn, I'm telling you…he'll calm down. I know him. He's angry, but he won't dust you. I promise."

Gunn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, maybe he won't dust you, but me?" He shrugged and his body seemed to just melt and shiver as he collapsed on a stool. "He ain't lookin' for a booty call this way, if ya know what I mean?" He looked down at his clenched fists. "He's gonna dust me--maybe it's what I desderve..."

Buffy felt a smile tug at her lips at the way the handsome black man ducked his head, like he was embarrassed. He was so…human right then, she could almost—almost forget he was a vamp. "No, you don't and I won't let him," she stated firmly. "If he tries it, I'll…well…I'll tell him he won't be getting any more booty calls this way, how's that?"

Gunn grinned. "Yeah right. Tell _that_ to someone who can't 'hear' you two every night!"

Buffy's face turned the shade of a ripe tomato. "Y-you um…hear us?"

He nodded. "No matter how many pillows I put over my head," he admitted, chuckling at her 'swallowed an egg' expression.

"Oh God," Buffy breathed, mortified. "That's just…Oh God—why are you listening?"

"What part of the 'no matter how many pillows' part, didn't you get?" he shot back with an eye roll.

"Oh. Right. Good point. " She frowned as she waved a hand at her face to cool its burning. "Okay, well, now that we've gotten past that little embarrassing moment—let's move on, shall we?"

"To where?" Gunn asked. "The part where Angelus stakes my ass because I disobeyed him?"

"No," Buffy replied. "To the part where you prove that not all vampires have to be evil. I know you have it in you, Gunn. I see the good in you."

"I think you're confusing me with Angel," he grumbled. "You don't even wanna know what I did last night."

Buffy's brows drew down. "No, I probably don't, but that was last night, and this is now," she insisted brightly. "Things have changed. You don't have to do what Angelus does. You can be yourself," she added with a smile.

He looked away and his features darkened. "And just who _is _that?" he asked, shaking his head. "Cause I'm not sure I know anymore." His big fists clenched, and he looked sick, Buffy felt for him. With a soft sound of sympathy, she reached across the island and placed her hand on his, but he shrugged her off. "All I know is the man I was wouldn't have ripped a woman's throat out and enjoyed it—so who the fuck am I, Buffy?" His face was stricken. "I wish you could tell me, cause I don't know anymore. Am I Gunn the vamp or Gunn, the dude who used to dust motherfuckers like me?"

"You're neither," she said softly. "You can't be the human you used to be, but you don't have to be the guy who just kills for pleasure either—you can make a choice," she explained. "You can be just Gunn, a vampire who chooses not to kill." He rolled his eyes at her in disbelief, and Buffy hastened to reassure him. "Gunn, I see the humanity in you." Her eyes searched his. "You feel it…don't you?" He looked away, but he nodded, and Buffy almost clapped her hands in excitement. "I know. I totally see it in you too—it just proves what I've been saying…not all vampires have to kill. Angelus does, but that's because he wants to be—"

"Then why are you with him?" Gunn asked suddenly.

Buffy's diatribe halted and she frowned. "I…" She shook her head. "Sometimes, I don't know, maybe it's because he's so magnetic." She shrugged. "He makes me feel when I haven't felt in a long time…All I know is I can't seem to stake him—or let him go, so I'm here, just like you—tied to him." She went to the fridge and grabbed two beers. "Want one?"

"Hell yeah," he said, taking the chilled bottle from her. He twisted the cap and took a long swig. Wiping his mouth, he said, "You know, I think that's the one thing I'm glad I don't have in common with Angel—I still like human things like beer, pizza and chips and salsa." He took another swallow of his beer. "Man, you know that dude never ate anything but blood—like he was afraid to be human, but hated being a vampire too."

Buffy nodded. "I know. Angel was basically miserable a good part of the time, right?"

"Yeah." He raised his head and stared at her. "I don't wanna be like that, Buffy. I'd rather be staked."

She took a sip of her beer as she hopped back on her stool. "You don't have to be. Angel chose to be unhappy—well kind of." She sighed and her expression changed, became dreamy. "_**We**_—Angel and I…we were happy for a minute there. I was so in love with him and he loved me too." Her eyes got a far-away, soft look to them that made Gunn suck in a sharp, un-needed breath. She radiated beauty right then--like the sun rising. "He even gave me an Irish Wedding ring once." She wrapped her hands around the beer bottle tightly. "It was a Cladagh ring--he had one and I had one--in his time that would have made us married," she confided softly.

Gunn hunched forward. He didn't remember everything about being human, but he was sure he'd never heard anything like that about Buffy and Angel. "Really?" he asked. "Cause the way Cordy made it seem—it was like you two were bad from the get-go."

Buffy gave a dramatic eye roll. "That doesn't surprise me—she was always jealous." She shook her head. "She doesn't know anything about me and Angel, Gunn. Trust me. I barely talked to her when we were together, and neither did he, so she has no idea how we felt—none." She smiled, "There was a time when me and Angel were really-really good. He saved my life and I saved his. We patrolled together, fought together, we had each others backs and we were in love. It was perfect…" she frowned and her lower lip jutted, "that is until it…really…was…perfect. 'Perfect-happiness' that is and then the whole curse thing and its loophole came out, and there was crying and killing, trauma and drama…" She sighed. "That was bad, but before that—it was beautiful. Really-really beautiful—Queen C wouldn't have any idea about that, so don't listen to her."

Gunn stared in awe at the transformation in her face when she talked about Angel. She was so pretty—so…happy. Angelus had taken that away. "Cordy's dead," he blurted out, watching as the happiness drained form her face.

Her knees wobbled and Buffy's mouth dropped as she absorbed that. "She's—what?" Then before Gunn could explain her eyes widened and she breathed, "Angelus?" He nodded and Buffy put her hands over her mouth to stop the screaming as she swallowed hard. "Oh God," she breathed, sickened.

Immediately sorry for dropping that bomb on her like that, Gunn hastened to soothe her guilt. "It ain't your fault, girl. He'd already done that long before he got to Sunnydale and truthfully, I think it had more to do with how Cordy bashed Angel than anything. She had a way of complimenting while insulting you at the same time…" He shook his head, "Used to make my head spin truthfully."

"Yeah, I remember," she answered, her mind reeling at the confirmation that Angel's crew was pretty much dead. She'd had a feeling, but she'd never asked what had happened—well, now she knew. "What about Wes?" she asked. Gunn just shook his head and Buffy nodded. "Yeah, that's what Angelus does—he kills anything that Angel loved."

Gunn snorted. "I know Angel didn't love Wes and I don't think he loved Cordy—depended on her maybe, but she was his link to the Powers. They had a weird thing going those two--she bashed him—never let him forget if he didn't toe her line, she'd stake his ass, and he accepted that…almost like he deserved it." He frowned as he seemed to try and find the right words to explain. "Ya know? Angel seemed to like that shit—like he wanted to punish himself or something." He shrugged. "Hell, come to think of it…we all did it. Wes, me and Cordy—we all let him know he was on borrowed time, never let him forget he was different," he said with a sigh. "You know I never told him he was my friend. Never saw him as a friend actually…I was always clear—he went bad and I'd stake him." Gunn finished off his beer and set the empty bottle down. "That was wrong. Dude was good and I never saw that." He leaned forward. "Can I ask you something?" Buffy nodded. "Do you think its Karma that Angel's bad self turned me?"

Buffy looked down and bit her lip. "Angelus hates everything about Angel, so yeah, I think that had something to do with it, but…" Buffy hedged, trying to word her thoughts carefully, "there had to be something about you Gunn…something Angelus saw in you…" she confessed, hoping he wouldn't take that the wrong way.

He did. "So I already had a bad side, is that what you're sayin'?" he asked, rearing back and looking horrified.

Buffy shook her head. "Slow down…" she ordered. "Don't go all psycho vamp on me here. You asked me a question and I'm answering it. If this is going to work, Gunn, I will tell you the truth, okay?"

He nodded and sat back down. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Buffy nodded. "Good." She took a sip of her beer as she gathered her thoughts. "Had you let me finish…" she said with a grin, "I was going to say it was nothing like that. It was probably your courage—a vampire keeps traits that were the human they used to be and Angelus admires strength and courage. Angel once told me that was why Angelus was so angry—Liam—that was Angel's human name…" she said. "Well, anyways...Liam's father abused him. Called him a waste of skin and a scoundrel—said he'd never make anything of himself." Her green eyes were sad as she glanced at Gunn. "The first thing Angelus did was show his father exactly what he was right before he killed him. See? Angelus was reacting to Liam's pain." Buffy got up and grabbed them two more beers. She handed Gunn his, "Angel got all that guilt and then the tons of guilt from the things Angelus did after that…" she said as she sat back down on her stool.

She waved her hand. "But he dealt. Sometimes not in a good way—he liked to brood and sulk, but he was Angel, and I loved him, even after he left me."

Gunn's eyes gleamed as he listened to her. "Tell me about that, will you? I mean, I only saw a fucked up little rendition of Cordy and Wes acting out your thing when Angel went to meet you…" He stopped. "Damn, you died too, right?"

Buffy swallowed. "Yeah," she admitted softly.

He frowned. "You died when we were in—oh damn," he muttered as it sank in just 'when' Buffy died and what Angel was doing. "If he'd known…"

"Yeah," she said cutting him off. "There was a time he would have…he'd have 'felt' my need for him, but he'd let me go, Gunn. I knew it, accepted it…" She sighed, wiped at her eyes and stepped away from the painful subject of Angel. "Tell me about Fred," Buffy suddenly asked. "Why does she give Angelus the 'puppy-dog-eyes'?"

Gunn shrugged. "That goes back to Pylea…from what I heard, Angel saved her. They were gonna cut her head off as a traitor or a criminal or something like that and man, all I can say is from Fred's telling it, the scene was like some 'knight in shining armor-moment' if ya know what I mean? Angel grabbed her up from the killing block, tossed her up on a horse then jumped up his-self and rode away with her…thus saving her from the monsters."

Buffy frowned. "The monsters?" She raised a brow. "What does that mean?"

Gunn shrugged. "Don't know really—maybe the green dudes on Pylea—she was pretty haggard when we found her, but that's what she said when she talked about Angel, 'Handsome man saved me from the monsters'. It was almost like a prayer to her. Maybe it was because Angel was the one supposed to swing the ax, but he rescued her instead."

Buffy's brows shot up ion surprise. "What?"

Gunn shrugged. "Yeah, Angel had the ax in his hand, but didn't kill her…he saved her."

Buffy leaned forward and her brow creased as she realized the dependency Fred had for her lover. It all made sense now. Whether as Angel or Angelus--he'd literally saved—(spared) her life—twice! "Gunn, can you tell me everything that's happened between Angel and Fred since then?"

His lip curled. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

She shook her head, then sighed. "Sometimes," she admitted. "But the thing is—Angelus isn't Angel. He'll use her need and hurt her with it…I need you to tell me everything that's happened between Angel or Angelus and Fred…please, I promise I won't tell Angelus," she cajoled.

Gunn hesitated, but Buffy was helping him—he wanted to help her too. "Sure," he replied and proceeded to explain to her Fred's 'big-crush' on Angel and everything that had happened between to them and the crew before and after Angel lost his soul.

****XXXX****

****Petra's:**

"Did you round up the humans he was with?" Petra asked Vick as she wheeled out her custom built, 1996 Harley Davidson Evo Soft-tail Chopper. He nodded. "And they're all sleeping peacefully now, I take it?"she asked, manuevering the big bike out of the garage.

"Yeah, they're all snoozing away. Those trank darts your buddy got you pack a pretty powerful punch. They'll be out for hours."

"Good," Petra said, "then I'm gonna head out for awhile. You can handle things here, right."

It wasn't said as a question so Vick didn't answer. He did, however, raise a brow at her change of clothes. Gone was the sophisticated business attire she usually sported and in its place was tight jeans, a tank top that read, 'Life is a bed of Roses…But watch out for the Pricks', and bulky leather jacket, with steel toed, knee high motorcycle boots. He grinned. "You're taking Clyde?" he asked, mentioning Petra's 'pet' name for her motorcycle.

She shrugged as she carefully kicked the stand down for the bike and leaned it to rest. "Yeah, I feel like a ride and Haceta Head is such a pretty place, ya know?" she said with a grin. "And what better way to show up—unannounced, mind you, than on Clyde and bearing a blond gift, hmmm?"

Vick shrugged as he appreciated 'Clyde'. The motorcycle was black, with a raked, stretched frame. Fluorescent green ghost flames danced along the tank and fenders and the 107 cubic inch S&S motor was so shiny you could see your reflection in it. "I'm thinking nothing says style and a 'fuck-you' attitude like 'Clyde'," he said with a broad grin.

"Exactly," Petra agreed. "Angelus will love him…even if he does get pissed at me for the drop in," she added.

Vick took his hat off and scratched his balding head. "But how do you expect to get 'Blondie' on the back of this…what with him unconscious and all?"

Petra tossed Vick several bungee cords. "Just strap him on." She laughed. "It's not the first time Spike's ridden bitch and I bet it won't be the last…" she said, giggling. "Especially once Angelus sees him…bet he'll get a real reminder of what it feels like to piss off your Sire."

Vick made a face—he wasn't even gonna touch that one. He turned and waved to the guys holding Spike in the mechanic's bay. "Bring him out and make sure his hands are secured," he ordered, "he's riding with the Boss."

Petra put her long blond hair in a pony-tail, and then tucked it under the collar of her sturdy leather jacket before pulling on a pair of leather riding gloves. "When the wake up, let Spikey's friends go after I leave—oh and give that little red head my card, will you?"

Vick rubbed his chin. "Why? I can't imagine she's gonna be too happy she was drugged and held captive."

Petra shrugged. "If she's hanging around Spike, she's used to the bizarre—this shouldn't be anything to her, plus she has power and lots of it. She sent a blast of magic my way that almost knocked me off my feet when I took Spike out—did you see that?"

Vick's steely grey brows drew down. "Yeah, it almost got her shot," he grumbled.

"I know—you know why I told you guys to hold off, right?" She went up to him and poked his chest playfully. "I know how protective you are of me, but I was cool. I had her handled; I didn't need to have her killed. She could be a valuable asset somewhere down the line, Vick-my-man. Remember, never burn a bridge before you have to," she said. "But I love you guys for going all 'Rambo' on them for me," she added softly, winking at him.

Just then Bruce and his crew carried out Spike. "Where do you want him, Boss?" Bruce asked, carrying the smaller man in his beefy arms as if he weighed less than a pound.

Petra eyed them and burst into laughter. "What I wish I had was a camera—Spike looks like a 'Prom Queen' that's had one too many on her first date with a biker!"

Everyone laughed and Bruce nodded to one of his crew. "Give her your phone, man." He glanced at Petra. "This takes like 3.0 mega-pixel photos, Boss…" The guy handed Petra the phone and she giggled and aimed it at Spike being held in the tattooed arms of Bruce. "Want me to lay one on him?" the bearded biker teased. Considering Bruce was known around the shop as a 'pussy-hound'—totally 'hetero' the thought of him macking on Spike for the camera was hilarious.

"Yeah do it," Petra laughed. "Make it a good one too—I wanna see tongue," she crowed, giggling uncontrollably as the big biker bent Spike over his arm and nuzzled the vampire.

She snapped several pics. "Oh my God, Angelus is going to die over these," she chortled.

Just then Spike lifted his head. "What the…?" The world tilted and a woozy Spike shook his head in an attempt to clear his fogged vision. He turned and glared at Petra—his limbs still felt numb. Too numb to move and his glare wasn't nearly as fierce because of it. "What the bloody hell are ya doing to me?" he slurred. Bruce dipped his head and Spike's eyes bulged and he made a face and tried to get away, but Bruce was big and strong and Spike was drugged—he wasn't going anywhere. "Ugh! Get out of my face you big lummox, ya soddin' poof, what the—no—"

Bruce clamped his mouth over the struggling vampire and Petra snapped another picture, laughing. "Oh Spikey—that would have looked so better for you, had you not waken up," she taunted before handing the camera back. "Send those to my phone will you?"

Spike was struggling so fiercely, Bruce cuffed him upside the head—hard, knocking the already woozy vampire out again. He glanced at Petra and winked audaciously. "Sure thing, Boss, and hey if you get tired of him…" He laughed. "He is kind of pretty—bet some of the brothers might want a turn at him."

Petra laughed, but she shook her head. "Jackass," she muttered. "I'd never do that. He may be annoying, but he's still like family. And seriously…Bruce, he's a killer. I mean deadly—quick as a cat and just as crafty, so don't ever come at him disrespectfully—unless I'm here and I ask you too, that is," she said grinning. "That way I can handle Spike's tantrum. The only reason he seemed like a puppy tonight is because he has some damned chip in his head that's pretty much neutered him." Her finely arched blond brows drew down. "I think that's bullshit by the way, and I've already made arrangements to get that shit removed from his head too," she griped.

Her crew looked surprised and began to protest, but Petra shrugged it off. "Hey, I told you he gets on my nerves, but to do that to a vampire is _so_ not right. I made a couple of calls and got the low down last night—it was some government boys that pulled his fangs—called themselves; The Inniative." She glanced at Vick. "You remember them—wanted me to invest in some project 317 or something like that, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Vick said, "It was that Dr. Lady's thing, right? Called herself a demon psychologist or something fancy like that."

Petra smirked. "Yeah, Dr. Walsh, the one who looked like she had a piece of re-bar shoved up her tight ass. She squeaked when she walked," she added with a smirk. Petra watched Bruce and another member of her crew strap Spike to her motorcycle before she turned to Vick with a frown, "You know why I'm doing this, right?" Vick looked sceptical, and Petra explained, "Look, Spikey can't even defend himself with that damend chip, and not only is that just not any fun at all…" she mused, "it's a lousy way for him to live. It's not fair and even if he does piss me off--I'm going to help him," she stated firmly.

Vick shrugged, not wanting her to turn her famous temper on him. "Hey, but from what you told me about that guy," he said, motioning to Spike. "Maybe pulling his teeth wasn't such a bad thing," he said.

Petra patted Vick's jaw affectionately and laughed. "Nah, he's annoying, but really he's just a big pussycat once you know what makes him tick." She winked playfully, "Kind of like you." Vick scowled, but it was a total facade of a scowl and Petra giggled girlishly. "Not to mention it helps if you're a witch and can yank his nuts off in the blink of an eye—he tends to get a lot tamer," she dead-panned.

He made a face for all man kind at that visual and handed her the *DOT* helmet she preferred. "Yeah, well I think I'll leave that one to you, Boss."

Petra took the helmet with a grin at her foreman and strapped it on before she threw a shapely leg over the big bike and sat down. She leaned forward and gripped the handlebars. "Okay, strap his arms around me." Bruce quickly got Spike hooked to Petra's small frame with a series of bungee cords.

Once the blond vampire was strung up and attached to her tiny body, he stood back and nodded. "He's good," the huge man said folding his brawny arms across his chest.

"Cool, thanks Bruce," she said as she pushed the electric start button for 'Clyde'. The huge engine fired right up with a loud grumbling blalhp-blahlp-blahlp-like roar. Petra slipped her riding glasses on and flashed her crew a teasing smile. "Alright wish me luck, and if I'm not back by morning—Angelus ate me and not in the good way!" she teased with a saucy smile.

Her crew rolled their eyes. It had been obvious during his brief visit before that Angelus was extremely fond of Petra. Too fond to do anything more than growl at her for the drop in, even if he was royally pissed.

Vick shook his head at her. "If I even thought for a second you were serious, I'd be riding with you."

Petra blew him a kiss. "Thanks Daddy, but I think I can handle one ex-lover and his annoying childe on my own—it's the Slayer that should be interesting," she said with a wink. Vick suddenly looked worried, but Petra simply smiled. "Don't scowl—your face will freeze like that." If anything his scowl got worse and Petra gave in with a sigh. "Look, you know I can handle myself, but if it'll make you feel better, I promise I'll call when I get there, okay?" she assured him.

Her foreman and close friend nodded. "Alright, but don't forget cause me and the boys here will be waiting."

Petra glanced at the rag-tag group of men who worked for her and knew they would wait for her to check in. They were a loyal bunch. She teasingly drew and X over her chest. "There, I crossed my heart, now if you'll excuse me I got a hot date between my thighs and I'm ready to let him go…" She revved the big engine. "See ya," she called out as the Evo sprung to life and roared away.

One of the guys nudged Bruce. "Hey, what if that vamp wakes up while they're driving?"

Vick and Bruce exchanged looks and a chuckle, before Bruce turned to the guy and said, "Man, for his sake—that vamp had better stay asleep. I know Petra, and he gives her a lick of trouble while she's on Clyde…" He laughed. "Shee-it dude, that bike is her baby. She may feel sorry for 'Blondie', but it ain't gonna matter if she's doing a hundred down the highway—it comes down to 'Clyde' getting dinged up or that vamp getting fucked up? I got one word for what'd happen—road-kill," he said with a wink.

They all laughed and headed back into the shop to deal with the captured humans the vampire had brought with him.

When the other guys were out of earshot, Bruce pulled Vick aside. "Hey, I'm not to cool with letting that little red-head go, man. Did you see the fire in that broad's eyes before we darted her? She was mighty pissed and I don't know about you, but I felt that power—made my hair dance, kinda like Petra does. Ain't no way in hell I want some pissed off witch letting go on my ass. I like my body parts exactly where they are, if ya know what I mean?"

Vick nodded. "Yeah, but Petra wants us to let em go. So that's what we're gonna do."

"Are you crazy? Then she'll turn us all into toads or something. I say we give her another does of the tranquilizer and then just dump all of em off somewhere close to a bus stop or something, and get the hell out of this thing."

Vick shook his head. "No, we wait for Petra to call and clear it with her first."

"Okay," Bruce agreed. He had too much respect for his boss to defy her orders. "But how about while we're waiting…I give our little friends another dose of happy-sleepy time, alright?"

"Alright," Vick said and went into his small, crowded office. He got on the phone and dialed a number. "Hey Tony," he said when the other line was answered. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor. Petra got a couple of uninvited guests tonight…I need you to get me all the information you can on a little town in California called Sunnydale…I need to know what she's dealing with here, alright?" Vick nodded. "Great—the quicker the better, Tony." He paused and smiled. "I appreciate it—we owe ya, man," he said and hung up.

Vick was too protective of Petra to just let these people go. He needed to make sure they wouldn't be a threat to her later on down the line. He grabbed a beer out of his tiny fridge and kicked his feet up on his desk, flipped on his T.V. to one of the reality T.V. shows that were flooding the market and relaxed. He took a long swallow of the ice cold brew and gave a satisfied sigh as the chilled Becks went down his throat smoothly. It had been a long day and it might be a longer night depending on what Tony could find out…

Good thing he had a six-pack in the fridge.

****XXXX****

**Haceta Head:**

With one last swat, Angelus set aside the flogger he held and grabbed the soft cotton towel he'd set aside. He whistled softly as he began wiping down his chest. Little spatters of blood covered him and he purred as he ran a finger across his nipple then brought it to his lips. He suckled, and his eyes closed in pleasure. Fred was sweet. He crossed the room to where his little slave was naked and bound, strung up in a harness about four feet off the ground. The 'hangman' device looked just like the game. One long pole was about six feet high and vertical. It was attached to a concrete casing to support the other pole connected to it which was about five feet long and ran horizontally. The horizonatl pole had a swing attached to it. Fred was bound in that. Her arms were raised and cuffed to one of the O links attached to the pole above her head and her legs were bent behind her, her feet were chained to another O link manacle at the other end of the pole and her body was supported by a leather harness that was attached in between the O links. She was blindfolded and a ball-gag was shoved into her mouth and strapped around her head.

Angelus licked his lips. She looked libidinous. Like a debauched, twisted work of art, suspended as she was in mid-air--naked, bound and gagged, but needy--so aching for him he could smell her arousal. She was the very picture of 'Innocence Lost' and Angelus felt his cock twitch, he couldn't help but admire his handiwork. She was panting softly and her slender back was crisscrossed with welts from the flogger, decorations of the beautiful pain he'd given her. Her sweet blood trickled down her back to pool in the little dimple of her ass—he was enchanted with the sight and his cock pulsed even more.

He gripped himself as he studied her trembling, bloodied form. She was so perfectly submissive—so sexy in her pain that for the first time, he had to actually restrain himself from fucking her. "Jesus Fred," he growled. "You're beautiful, kitten…" he praised as he trailed his hand down the battered, torn flesh of her back, inhaling every hiss of pain she gave. His cock jumped when she cried out at a particularly deep gash. He wanted to give in to his demonic side—the animal inside him that said 'fuck her', but Buff's reaction to that betrayal stopped him.

Fred moaned behind her gag and arched into his touch—still eager for more of him and he yanked his hand away like it burned. "Fuck," he gritted out. She was too tempting like this. Fred would welcome him. She'd rejoice at having him inside her and right then, his dick was so hard it hurt and he wanted to bury himself in her, but the truth was, if he fucked his submissive little slave, Buff would have a seizure. She'd lose it and most likely kick him out of her bed for like—eternity. His brows drew down and his cock took notice and eased up the pressure. That would never do, God dammit! He couldn't give in to his even baser needs. He'd made a promise to Buffy that no one but her would have his cock…he had to keep that. He hated liars. At least that's what he told himself because the other explanation was untennable--he'd never let Buff control him that much. He 'chose' not give in to his needs--Buff had nothing to do with it except that he _wanted _to make her happy--nothing more--nothing less.

He almost believed that...but Angelus wasn't a fool. He had feelings for the Slayer. "Shit," he growled.

He backed away from his slave. "Texas, you're perfect," he murmured again, petting her almost gently—she'd taken the pain he'd given her like a trooper, now she needed some pleasure. He removed the ball gag, gave her a drink of water then re-attached the gag. He placed a lingering kiss to the side of her throat as his hand slipped between her thighs "You've made me very happy…" he said, nipping at her throat as he fingered her quickly and efficiently—within seconds Fred was climaxing under his hand. "Good girl," he said softly, stroking her until she calmed down. He backed away. "That should tide you over…I'll be back, kitten." He grinned as she whimpered and struggled to get free. "I'd tell you not to go anywhere, but we both know that'd be silly—right?"

She began to cry. He knew she wanted 'ALL' of him, but he refused to be lured into putting his cock inside her. He inhaled her pain, smiling. "Go ahead…cry, I think you're forgetting I'm a demon, baby—pain, tears, sex, blood, cum—all of it—every sensation—I love it…" he taunted. "It doesn't matter what emotion it is, its all a demon's paradise to me. If you want to cry—go ahead—I'm still not going to give you my cock, love," he taunted cruelly. He couldn't have Buff leave him. Fred was fun and he needed the release she gave him, but Buffy was essential. She was his mate, as much as it galled him to admit it, he needed Buff about as much as he needed fucking blood.

With one last look at Fred, Angelus turned off the light and left the room. "Fucking Slayer—she's damn well dug her claws in deep," he muttered as he headed up the stairs…

****XXXX****

**Upstairs in the kitchen:**

Gunn and Buffy were still chatting. Gunn had told her everything about Fred, Angel, Darla and Angel—pretty much everything.

Buffy was still absorbing some of the information when Gunn sat forward. "Hey, can I be real?" Buffy made a face, but nodded. He leaned forward. "Okay, so you loved Angel—right?" She nodded again and Gunn sighed. "So why are you with Angelus?" he shrugged. "I mean besides the fact that they have the same body… or is that it?" he asked.

Buffy shook her head. "That makes me attracted to him, yeah, but it's more…" She sighed."Angelus has a lot more layers than he shows. He can be…tender. He just doesn't like to let that side of himself out, but he's let me see it and once I saw that part of him—"

"You think you can change him." Gunn answered.

Buffy sighed. "Yeah, stupid, right?"

"I don't know. I know he was real anxious to get home before you worried and he didn't want me to get you pissed—so I'd say he's already changed himself for you even if he don't know about it yet."

"So you see it too?" He nodded and Buffy's face lightened. A radiant smile broke out across her face, and Gunn's jaw dropped as he stared at her beauty. She giggled. "I so _knew_ there was a reason I liked you!" she teased. "Hey and thanks Gunn for everything you told me about Angel—Fred and well, everything…I really needed to hear that."

He glanced away. "Um…yeah, no problem, just do me a favor and if you bring it up to my Sire—you got it of Google, alright?" he teased as he got up and threw his empty bottle in the trash. He paused and yawned. "Hey…would you mind if I went back to bed? I'm kinda beat and I want to be at full strength when—if Angelus comes to kick my ass."

"Sure go ahead, but he's not going to kick your ass." Gunn raised a skeptical brow that said 'yeah right' more clearly than had he spoken the words out loud. Buffy went to him and took his hands in hers. "I'll help you, okay?"

"Okay," he replied softly. Impulsively Gunn hugged her and while at first Buffy tensed up, still wary, when the big man did nothing but hug her, she hugged him back. After a moment or two he pulled back. "Sorry," he said, ducking his head. "I—it's just—it trips me out how you care and that's tough." He shook his head at her. "Man, you coulda—should've just rammed a stake in my heart and been done with it, but instead you give a damn. You're trying to help me—even going up against my Sire for it and I don't know what to say about that, except thank you," he said softly.

He turned quickly and left the kitchen before Buffy could respond, but as she watched him go, she grinned. "No problem and your welcome," she called after him, giggling softly at how successful her first attempt to tame a demon was becoming. Now if she could only tame the one demon she really wanted.

Yeah, like that was gonna happen, but she could still hope, right? Speaking of that dark sexy demon…where was he? Buffy tossed her empty beer bottle in the trash can, heated up some blood for Angelus and went in search of her lover, fully ready (and willing) to make amends for stabbing him in the chest earlier. After all, in the end he'd let her have her way—Gunn had stayed. Then there was the fact that she_ so_ enjoyed the way Angelus demanded her apologies…

**_**XXXXX***_**

TBC with PURE-HOT-RAUNCHY Buffy/Angelus smut!! :) :) :)

Be warned guys—the next chappie—PURE PWP chappie!

*****XXXX*****

**A/N:**

**Okay guys, first off, Happy New Year. When I first started this chappie it was actually way different, it had a major B/A smut scene, (I'll post that as a solo PWP chappie tomorrow) but I wanted to go into Fred & Angelus' S/M relationship a bit more… You know, I've been flamed for this and honestly, my response is this, 'Hey if it bothers you that much—don't read this fic, okay??' Cause while I can, and will promise all of you—this is NOT-I repeat—NOT a sexual relationship…Angelus is still a demon—hello??! And I think I've tried to show how Buffy is the ONLY one he wants, the thing with Fred is just another way to show that, plus it keeps Angelus—Angelus. I refuse to give in to the pressure to make him a grumpier, but just as besotted version of Angel! If that's what you want—serious, don't read this fic, okay? Because I'm NOT doing it! I hate that. Angelus was a different animal altogether than Angel, and he would NOT let Buffy control him like that--at least not that whimpy-like. **

**Look, the way I see it, Buffy and Angelus are complicated. Man are they ever. They're dark as well as light, but the one thing that stays true in my fic is that they're obsessed with each other. He wants her more than anything, but Angelus is astill a demon with needs, so if you're cool with that—yay! If not, don't flame me for the Fred/Angelus thing—it's not going to change. She gives him something Buffy hasn't…(yet)…*hint-hint* and that's the freedom to be the demon he is. PLUS in my last chappie Buffy won something from Angelus—it shows a change in him…she got Gunn. That's a HUGE thing. So, please—if you love me… :)—bear with me and just wait and see where I take this, okay?? **

**Thank you and Happy New Year everyone!! 2010, baby! Oh yeah!! **

***Jen does a little dance***

**Okay, now click that button and feed my greedy musie—you know the drill—you feed her—she feeds me! Then we're all a big group of 'Happy Campers'! Yay!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Born of Darkness **

**A fic by: Jen**

**Rating: A major M here… :)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I own none of the characters if I did there would have NEVER been a Spuffy or *gag* worse C/Angel.**

**A/N: Okay, I need to post a *warning* here--this chappie is strictly for adult viewing. Violence and sex pretty much makes up the entirety of this post—so if you're too young, please don't read this. Kay? :)**

**Okay guys, this is a short A/N—I'm tired and I want to get this posted. I know I was supposed to give this to you a week ago, but I'm sorry—I came down with the flu and was sick-sick-sick for a week now! PLUS—I didn't like it the way it was and after I re-read it, I changed a lot of it. So here you go…I know it's late, but I hope you like it. I'll be working on some replies tomorrow and I'll also be editing the next chappie of 'SHG' so please don't growl at me about a new chappie. It's done, I just need to finish a few editing things, okay? Yay!! :) :) :) Now, enough of my babble, right...on with the show.**

**xoxo**

**_Jen_**

****Chappie 18****

Angelus had just snapped the pad-lock into place and was coming out of the basement when Buffy met him at the top of the stairs. He was whistling, pleased with Fred's first tutelage into bondage until he glanced up and saw Buffy there, waiting for him. His brows drew down as he remembered her actions with Gunn—she'd went behind his back—that pissed him off more than anything. He noticed the cup in her hand and smelled the blood. Was she trying to neuter him now, too? A low growl rumbled up from his chest. If she thought she was going to turn him into a 'grumpier-but now I can get groiny with him' version of 'Soul-Boy'! She was in for a rude awakening. It wasn't gonna happen.

His lip curled as his eyes went from the cup back up to her face. "Is that for me?" he asked, almost pleasantly.

Buffy nodded. "I was hoping we could talk…you know about the whole Gunn thing."

She was blocking his way and he frowned. "Can we not talk on the steps?" he asked, waiting for her to get out of his way.

Buffy stepped aside. "I'm sorry, Angelus," she said softly as he brushed past her. She noticed the new pad-lock on the basement door. "What were you doing in the basement?" she asked, mildly curious and totally unexpecting his answer.

He paused, and his eyes glittered with angry malice as he brutally told her the truth. "I was playing with Fred—you know how she's been dying for some quality time with me…" he said airily, as if he was telling her the time and not dropping a bomb that would rip her guts out and make her heart bleed.

The air was sucked from her lungs and her knees wobbled. It was like he'd punched her in the stomach and she froze as his words seemed to echo throughout her entire being in an almost slow motion kind of twisted horror. "Wh-what?!" she choked out, as the hand holding the mug of blood shook so badly she spilled the contents all over her herself and the floor, but Buffy didn't even notice. It was like her entire being was focused on three words, and all she could hear was 'playing with Fred-playing with Fred' over and over again.

"I _said_ I was playing with Fred—are you deaf now? Do you need me to say it in sign language too?"

Chills swept over her and her stomach heaved "No, I heard you," she whispered. The cup fell from her nerveless fingers, and neither of them gave it a second glance as it bounced on the hard, stone tiled floor, shattering into a hundred pieces of broken ceramic and spraying blood everywhere. "You—did you—?" Her arms wrapped around her waist, and she bent over as if she had a cramp. "Oh God—why?" she asked, gazing up at him with twin pools of tortured hazel agony.

He inhaled her pain. It excited him, she deserved this, especially after the shit she pulled with Gunn; Angelus had wanted it to be _her _down in his basement, truthfully. He reached out and stroked her cheek. "You fucked with my childe—I retaliated—happy now?" His eyes drifted down to the ruined mug and puddle of blood splashed between them. The thick fluid was like a battle line and while he may not have actually crossed it and fucked Fred, he'd be damned if he'd let her know the truth. "You spilled," he whispered huskily, before pushing her aside to step over the bloody line and into what he knew was going to be all-out-warfare.

"Doesn't matter anyways," he said arrogantly, as he breezed past her. "I don't drink from a mug, babe. I like my blood fresh from the tap—all hot, scared and lusty—makes it sweeter," he said, a teasing, yet wicked smile on his face.

Buffy grabbed his arm in a fierce grip, and he bit back the wince of pain as he glanced down at her bloody little hand gripping the sleeve of his shirt. He yanked his arm away. "You've ruined my shirt—just like you're trying to ruin my childe…" He shrugged her off him. "You really think you have me whipped don't you?" He laughed softly as he headed into the kitchen. "You're so fucking wrong." He nodded his head towards the basement. "Go on…go downstairs and you'll see how wrong you are. Fred's down there naked…" He winked. "All pretty and chained up for me. She cried so perfectly. Really, she was fucking beautiful—you should have seen it," he crowed, smiling with exagerrated pleasure.

Buffy looked sick as she backed away from him. Her lower lip jutted and her face scrunched up into an agonized frown. "Stop it," she said. "You're disgusting." She shook her head at him as if denying his cruel words. "I hate you."

He laughed. "You hate me?" He crossed his arms and regarded her doubtfully. "Why Buff, that's not what you were crying out earlier today when my cock was deep inside you—it was 'I love you, Angelus', then...remember?" His smile was cold—calculating even. He leaned close as if to tell her a secret. "Come on—tell the truth, is that what you thought when you were peeping at my naked body earlier? That I was disgusting?"

She pushed him away. "Stop it. I won't let you do this to me—why are you being so mean?"

Angelus stalked her, he was relentless, like the predator he was. "Uh-oh--flashbacks to your seventeenth birthday..." he sing-songed coldly. She backed away from him and he followed after her. "Let's see," he mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "why am I being so mean--hmm...let me think...?" He rolled his eyes at her as he snorted in disbelief. "You're kidding right?" His eyes flashed. "You fucked with something I made, baby. You told me you love me—but you're trying to change everything I am!" he spat.

He was furious, but tried to hide it behind an arrogant smirk of dispassionate aloofness. "Where's all that love now?" he asked. "Is it all gone because I played with someone else?"

"Maybe I'll find another playmate too!" Buffy quipped, too angry to think straight.

His eyes narrowed and he reached out and grabbed her by the arm, yanking her to him. "I'll kill you and whoever you fuck!" he gritted out, before he pulled himself together and let her go.

Buffy's eyes widened and she rubbed her arm before his reaction struck home and she smiled, "Wow, you seem a little angry there...jealous?"

He purposely chiose to misinterpret her question. "What the fuck did you think I was going to do after you hijacked Gunn?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know, but that's the only question I want to talk about right now.' His eyes flashed dangerously as he stepped close to her and towered over her angrily. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I wanted to help him," she said.

"That's my childe, Buff. He belongs to me and yet you went behind my back and tried to turn him against me. How did you think I was going to react to that?" he snarled. "Did you think I'd roll over and take it like a man?" He shook his head. "You don't really know me, do you, lover?" He made a *tsking* sound as he moved past her and into the kitchen. "Better study up on some of those Watcher Diaries babe," he said over his shoulder. "Everyone knows I don't like being boxed into a corner—I tend to retaliate."

Buffy's eyes shot daggers at his back as she followed after him. He was being heartless again and it was making her want to curl up in a corner and cry. "Why do you need to retaliate?" she asked, clenching her fists tightly. "I've let you be who you are—the only thing I wanted was to help Gunn!" She tried blinking back her tears, but they over flowed and streamed down her face. "You're such a bastard!" she yelled at him, stomping her foot in anger. "Nothing but a-a-cruel, rotten—big jerk-guy that will no doubt end up on the wrong end of a stake someday!"

He giggled in that callous way he used to when she was younger. "Insults Buff? I thought we were beyond that by now," he said as he went to a cabinet beside the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of 'Pure Pot Still Whiskey'. It was very old and Irish, from his private stock that dated back to the late 1800's and brewed in a distillery out of Galway. Buffy hurled a few more insults his way, finishing with calling him a 'son-of-a-bitch' as he opened the bottle and poured himself a generous shot. He took a sip, made an *mmm* sound before he turned back to her and winked. "C'mon babe, no need to bring my mother into this," he said teasingly, taking another sip of his whiskey. "You got a beef with me—fine, but I think 'dear-ol'-mom' suffered enough when I ate her, don't you think?" he asked, grinning at her unrepentantly as he leaned a hip against the counter. His body seemed relaxed, but he was tense—ready to retaliate if she chose to attack him.

Buffy face scrunched up into a moue of distaste. "Okay—eeew doesn't even begin to cover that statement." She stopped, and glared at him thoughtfully. "Why do you do that?"

He was about to take another sip of his drink when she asked that and his hand paused mid-air. "What?" he asked, going for bland, but the mischievous twinkle in his eye said he clearly knew exactly what she meant.

She expelled a frustrated breath. "You know what. Why do you rub my nose in all the bad things you've done?" she huffed.

He shrugged. "Why do you say you love me, but try and change me?" he shot back, instead of answering. He finished off his drink and poured himself another. "That's not love, baby—it's lust. You lust after my cock and while I can appreciate the sentiment…" He raised his glass as if toasting her, "don't sit there and tell me you love me and then turn those judgy little eyes on me and demand me to be something other than what I am. It doesn't work that way. You either love me or you don't—it's that simple." He shot down the rest of the whiskey and poured another glass. "I never lied to you—you've known what I am from the get-go."

"No, you didn't lie—you kidnapped me, then you pulled a pumpkin on me," Buffy fired right back, angry and hurt too.

He choked on the whiskey and his brows shot up in surprise before they drew down into a puzzled frown. "I pulled a...what the fuck are you talking about, Buff?"

"A pumpkin—you know, I was happy and whole—then you came along, carved me up and pulled all my guts out! Now, I'm nothing but an empty pumpkin," she muttered.

He almost laughed at her analogy, until he realized she was saying he was her jailor and that he'd basically gutted her to boot. His eyes narrowed. "Really?" He gritted his teeth and a muscle ticked in his jaw as he glared at her for a few seconds, before he relaxed and let out a resigned sigh. "You know what…? Fuck it! If that's what you think…" He slammed the glass down hard enough that it shattered sending tiny shards of glass flying. He looked so furious, Buffy took a step back, he noticed and a cruel smirk crossed his features. "Then, I guess I better start acting the part of the evil demon, huh?" he growled, letting his face shift as he snatched up a butcher knife and stalked after her.

Buffy's jaw dropped at the sight of him and the knife. Now he looked scary and she quickly put the island between them. "What are you doing?" she asked, backing away from him, eyeing his every move warily.

He waved the knife and bowed to her as if on a stage. "Hey, just playing my role here, lover—you've written a new script and I'm acting it out accordingly," he said smoothly, circling the island after her. "You said you're my prisoner, and I'm a butcher—carving your guts out…am I right so far?" He didn't bother to wait for her answer. He twirled the knife and continued on, "So as your captor…I've decided I want my _captive_ on her back on this table…right here," he said, smacking the island with the flat of his hand. It made a loud *thwack* sound, and he grinned when Buffy jumped at the sound. "I want your legs spread, but I think I'll keep your guts where they are—" he said wickedly, wagging his brows at her. "Well…at least until I'm done fucking you, that is," he chortled, giving her a crude wink. "Then I might just go ahead and rip em out," he finished as he lunged for her again.

Horrified, Buffy dodged his charge and continued to circle the large wooden center table of the kitchen. "Angelus, stop!" she cried. "I totally didn't mean the whole carving thing to be taken so…" she eyed the knife he held, "literally." She tried to reason with him. "Look, I'm sorry and if this is about Gunn—I'm sorry for that too, but I couldn't just sit by and let you turn him into a killer."

He shook his head at her, laughing softly. "What do you think he is, Buff? A puppy you can potty train?" he asked mockingly. "He_ is_ a killer, baby—he's a fucking vampire, and so am I." He pretended to go right, then faked left and Buffy barely avoided being grabbed. He glared at her. "Guess it was just a matter of time before we all had to remember our roles, huh? The Honeymoon is 'officially'over..."

Buffy realized he was furious because she'd said she was his captive. That wasn't exactly true. The truth was he'd given her free reign of the house for days now. "I'm not your prisoner, Angelus," she finally admitted it to him and herself. She paused and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry I said that. You're right I've stayed because I wanted to…" He kept coming and she panicked again, scurrying out of his deadly reach. "Angelus, please…we don't need to do this" she begged, fearing the rage she saw in his eyes. He made a *unh-unh* sound and reminded her she couldn't get off that easily. Like the deadly animal he was, he kept coming after her and tears were once again filling her eyes. Buffy swiped at them angrily. "Please, you don't have to be like this—you can change…"

He shook his head chidingly. "But what if I don't want to? What then?" he asked, continuing his 'ring around-the center island' chase with her. Suddenly he stopped and studied her sad little face. "You know…I'd forgotten how cute you are when you're miserable." His eyes glittered with malice. "You're really at your all time best when you cry, Buff—it's like something out of Scarlett O'Hara meets the 'Glamorous Ladies of Women's Wrestling!" he taunted, before he took up his stalking of her again. He noticed her hurt expression, but remained aloof to it. "Don't play the ingénue now baby—that roles' long gone." He shrugged. "And here I thought you wanted to be with me…you know, be my leading lady..." He laughed. "Silly me, I thought you were happy what with how you've been jumping my bones every chance you get," he said, each and every word striking at her with ruthless efficiency. He shrugged again as if confused. "But I guess I was mistaken—my bad. Now I see you want me only as the bit part of the pre-requisite bad-guy." He gave a threatening growl and flashed his fangs at her. "Hey not a problem, I promise I'll be as 'demon-y' as you want, lover."

Buffy tried to deny what he was saying, and he took advantage by shoving several of the cooking utensils found on the center island at her with one hand. Her attention shot to the items flying her way, and while she was distracted, he used his preternatural speed to get around the island in a blink of an eye. She realized her mistake an instant too late and he was on her before she could get away again. His grip was painfully tight as he grabbed her arm and tugged her right up to his body. "Go ahead and scream…" he murmured as he ran his fangs along her throat, "for once I really don't give a shit."

"No," she said and began to struggle in earnest. She yanked her arm away, but he grabbed her around the waist and held onto her, pressing his erection up against her backside. She gritted her teeth against the traitorous lust that made her body respond, despite what he was doing. She began to weaken as he gyrated his hips, rubbing himself along her rear end. She gasped and couldn't help the small moan, but when he chuckled, she was reminded of how mean he was being, and she refused to give in and let him taint what they had with this kind of of ugliness. With a little growl of her own, she slammed her head back, wincing at his howl of pain as the back of her skull collided with the bridge of his nose, nearly breaking it. Blood spattered everywhere, in her hair and along her arms, but before he could recover, she took off at a run.

Angelus brought his hands up to his face and quickly assured himself his face wasn't damaged before he leaped over the island and tackled her to the floor. They slid across the slick tiles and rolled until Angelus came out on top, pinning her to the ground.

Blood from his still bleeding nose dripped down onto her forehead. "Get off me!" she screamed and brought her knee up, landing a solid blow to his groin.

He sucked in a sharp breath as her knee connected with his 'family-jewels'. It was a straight on hit. "Oh fuck!" he gasped as his body doubled over in pain and his face shifted back to that of his human visage. "You little bitch!" he groaned, falling over on to his side in agony. His big hands folded over his manhood protectively as wave after wave of raw pain washed over him. He'd forgotten how Buff liked to go for his balls. He lifted his head and glared at her. "You better run..." he gritted out with quiet menace as he waited for his vampire healing to kick in a eliminate the pain.

Buffy didn't hesitate. "Oh God, I'm sorry," she whispered, before she leapt to her feet and took off running. From experience, she knew she'd only have a few seconds. Sure enough, within moments, she heard him coming after her. "Oh God," she said again, scared now.

Her heart was pounding so loud, she could barely distinguish the difference between the thundering rhythm in her chest and the sound of his boots hitting the tiled floor as he chased after her. She tore down the hallway until she came to the wide, two storied entryway of the house. Briefly she considered heading for the front door, but knew instinctively he'd catch her before she could get the door unlocked, so instead she made a mad dash to the right, towards the staircase that led upstairs and the (relative) safety of her room. All her senses were screaming as she grabbed the banister and propelled herself up the first few steps. It was as far as she got. He reached the steps a second after she did and grabbed her shirt from behind. With a snarl, he yanked her backwards with enough force that she crashed into him and sent them both flying back, head over heels to land on the marble floor of the entry-way with an *oomph*.

Angelus took the brunt of the landing since he was behind her and he cursed as his head bounced off the floor painfully. Buffy managed to turn her body, so that she landed on top and facing him. taking advantage of his momentary lapse as he shook his head after hitting it on the ground, she grabbed his shoulders and slammed his head off the stone floor a few more times for good measure, before she punched him in the face and tried to spring off him and escape. He literally saw stars from the force of the blows, but he still managed to roll over and grab her ankle before she could escape. With a curse he twisted it and pulled, yanking her right off her feet.

With a cry of surprise, Buffy fell forward with a thud, hitting her head in the process. Quick as a cat, she rolled onto her back and kicked out at him, catching him in the ear. He grunted in pain, but kept reeling her in, like a fish struggling on the hook. She kicked him over and over and even sat up and clawed at his hand, but he held tight, twisting her leg and pulling her in until she thought the bone in her calf was going to snap. Once he got her close enough, he let go of her leg and used his superior reach advantage to grab her by the hair, while avoiding her blows aimed at his head and shoulders. He wrapped his hand in her blond locks and yanked—hard. Buffy cried out in pain as he banged her head off the floor, before he dragged her up his body and rolled them over so that she was under him, pinned beneath his far heavier frame. He planted his knees on her arms, but she got one loose and smacked him upside the head so hard, his jaw ached and his vision blurred for a moment. He reared back, roaring in anger as he slapped her back, hard enough that her head whipped to the side and she spat up a mouthful of blood.

"Bastard!" she screamed, spitting in his face.

Despite her struggles, Angelus had her secured firmly beneath him as he wiped the bloodied spittle from his face. "You're gonna pay for that—and for going behind my back and trying to ruin my childe too," he growled. He grabbed her arms and yanked them above her head. With one huge hand, he captured both of Buffy's slender wrists in one hand and kept them there, pinned, while the other went to the buttons of her jeans. Angrily he ripped them open. He licked his lips as the scent of her anger was overcome by her fear. He grinned. "_Now_ you're my prisoner—how does it feel?" he taunted, getting right in her face and licking the last traces of blood from her lip, which was split from when he'd hit her. "What's wrong, Buff—not what you were expecting?" he said as he methodically removed the rest of her clothes from her body. He surveyed her naked body. "Well, your guts aren't getting ripped out, but then again—I haven't finished screwing you yet…maybe I'll rape you to death and pull your intestines out after I'm through, hmmm?" he snarled.

She shivered as a sickening terror overwhelmed her senses. "Angelus, don't—oh God, please…it'll ruin everything…" she pleaded as her eyes flooded with tears.

He pushed his sympathy and any feelings of remorse aside. "Oh, you are cute when you cry. Isn't that what a captor would say?" he smirked. She just shook her head, but her big green eyes pleaded with him not to violate her in this way. He ignored her and ran his hands over her body, licking his lips as her nipples hardened despite her obvious fear and reluctance. "We can do this one of two ways…" he rasped out, hard and excited now that he was finally taming her like the demon he was, "you can lie back and enjoy it or you can cry and play the martyr—you're choice."

She swallowed hard. She was sick and her stomach was knotted with dread as all the fight left her and she wilted underneath him. Her chest heaved and she closed her eyes in acceptance, but her tears leaked from between her lids and trailed a silent path of agony down her flushed cheeks. "Don't-do-this," she whimpered again. "Please don't ruin what we have…"

"So it's going to be the martyr role then, huh?" he snarled softly. "Fine." His chest was heaving a bit as he unbuttoned his pants, freeing his thick, weeping erection. He was growling softly as he positioned her body to accept him, but her utter sadness, hopelessness assailed him from all sides and much to his disgust; it didn't turn him on like it should have. His penis was ready, but it wasn't as hard as it usually was when they had sex and to his shock he realized that after having her willing and eager, he didn't really want her like this.

With a curse, Angelus rolled off her. "Fuck me!" he raged as he leaped to his feet and moved away from her. He stared down at her for a moment. She looked like a hurt little lamb and it only pissed him off more. He resisted the urge to kick her. "You know what? This is ridiculous. You don't want to be here, and I can't change—but since I don't want to rape you—just go. Get the fuck out," he muttered and turned and walked away from her, leaving her lying there in the main entrance of the house. With flourish, he swept a hand towards the front door. "Go on…I _release _you. You're no longer my prisoner—get your shit—take Connor with you…and go," he said softly, leaving her lying there on the floor naked and stunned.

Buffy struggled to sit up. Her heart was racing and she shivered at how close they'd come to irreversibly damaging their relationship. She glanced around. There was blood spattered all along the crisp white walls of the entry-way, and a puddle of it was smeared across the white tiles of the marble floor. Her clothes were torn and in disarray around her, but despite the brutality of their situation, one thought resonated in her head. 'He'd stopped.' He hadn't raped her. He hadn't brutalized her because somewhere, maybe very deep, but somewhere—Angelus loved her. She gathered her clothes together and dressed as best she could before following him into his office.

She found him sprawled on the leather couch, looking surly and clutching a bottle of booze in his right hand. His pants were still half open, his shirt was unbuttoned, and he was swigging from the bottle like he planned on getting good and tossed. In that instant he was incredibly sexy and beautiful—like a libidinous erotic fantasy of the ultimate bad boy. He was sin incarnate and irresistible. Her belly clenched with desire.

She must have made a noise or maybe he even smelled her desire because suddenly his head shot up and when he noticed her standing in the doorway, dressed in nothing but her panties and tank top, he snorted and gave her a look of disbelief. "Seriously…after what I almost just did to you—you're going to walk in here dressed like that?" She simply stared at him and he began to scowl under her scrutiny. "What the fuck do you want, Buff?" he grumbled, taking a long pull off the bottle. "I told you I released you," he said, waving the bottle at her. "Why the hell aren't you tap-dancing up the stairs to get the brat and your shit together so you guys can escape the evil demon?" he asked, laughing without humor. He took another swig. "It's what you want, right?"

"Why did you stop?" she asked instead.

He took another long guzzle off the bottle and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Who cares?" he growled. "I did and now you're free—so get free already, will you?"

He looked angry and unhappy. She took another tentative step into the room and his brow shot up. "You're pushing it, baby," he warned with a low grumble. "If you keep it up, I'm not going to give you a pass twice."

"I never said I wanted to go," she said, inching closer to him. What she'd told Gunn was the truth—she was tied to him and whether it was healthy or not, she wanted him. She always had.

He rolled his eyes and snorted again. "It doesn't matter anymore, you and I both know this is going to end badly, and strangely, I have no interest in killing you anymore…" he mused; as if he was surprised that he felt that way. He took another long pull from the bottle and sighed, "But I'll be damned if I wake up with a stake at my heart one day either…so you need to leave…" he waved the bottle at her again and motioned towards the door. "Go on, now before I change my mind."

She ignored his outburst and moved closer until she was standing in between his sprawled legs. Her knees were trembling, but he was worth taking the risk. "Angelus—don't you see? You feel something for me—that's why you stopped." She knelt down and placed a hand on his knee. "Why do you have to hate that? Why can't you just accept that you care about me?"

He shook his head, chuckling softly, but without mirth. "Because I can't," he said, gazing down at her almost sadly. He brushed a lock of hair back from her face. "Don't you see? It makes me want to tear your spleen out…" Buffy made an *eew* face and reared back a bit, and her heart began to race at that as he ran his knuckles along her cheek, but he didn't hurt or lash out at her. Instead he was surprisingly gentle. "Your skin is so soft…" he murmured. "I'll miss that." Then his face hardened and his hand fell away from her face. "You need to go," he told her softly. "I'm not playing this game with you anymore. You can't accept me for the demon I am and I can't admit I care," he sighed, leaning his head back against the couch and closing his eyes.

Her jaw dropped for a second before she snapped it closed and moved even closer to him. She slid both hands up his thighs. "But you can—you just did," she insisted.

"No, I didn't. I said I _can't _admit it—what, are you hard of hearing now?" he growled, peering at her with one eye open and one eye closed. She scooted closer and her hands inched precariously close to his crotch. He bit back the groan her touch caused and sat up. He pushed her hands off him. She was too tempting. "God dammit, what part of 'get out' is giving you the trouble?"

She looked like she was going to cry again and he smirked and tipped the bottle back, swallowing down several long guzzles of the potent whiskey, enjoying the pleasantly hot feel of the booze sliding down his belly—it was like liquid fire—warming him from the inside, kind of like what Buffy gave him, but without the headaches. He was tired of their games. Everything was too complicated with Buff. She wanted more from him than he could give. She wanted to change him, and that was something he was just as determined would never—ever happen.

He sighed as he studied her. Yep, it would be better if she just left now. He had Fred—maybe he could even start things up with Petra again. They'd been really good together once upon a time. He'd even been willing to leave Darla for the sexy little witch at one point. But, if he was honest, he knew having Petra didn't hold the same appeal it once held. He sighed. It was no use. The only one he really wanted was Buffy. He downed some more of the alcohol, deciding he was going to get good and wasted and make himself forget how soft she was—how warm and incredibly passionate. How she whimpered when he fucked her.

When she still hadn't left after several moments of silence, he opened his eyes again and shot her a mocking glare. It sure as hell would be easier to forget if she'd go ahead and leave already. "You know when someone says leave—what usually follows is a vacating of the premises," he said exasperatedly.

"And I said I didn't want to go. You're just being a big-jerk and I'm not going to listen to you. I'm staying and so are you," she said with equal determination.

He blew out a frustrated breath. First, she was his prisoner—now she was an uninvited guest that refused to leave—or maybe he was even her prisoner now—who the fuck knew. He snorted at the irony and ridiculousness of the entire situation. "Buff, I'm warning you—quit playing games with me here. I was generous—I gave you your damned freedom, now take it and go." He put a hand against her shoulder and shoved her. She fell back, landing on her butt with a gasp. He smirked and pushed at her chest with a booted toe. "Go on—vamoose, before I beat you to death for making me feel something for you," he snarled and took another long guzzle off the bottle.

Her heart dropped at his words and she scurried back in between his spread legs. She ran a teasing hand along the hard muscle of his leather encased thigh. "First off—you're so in no condition to beat anyone to death..." She giggled when he scowled at her. "And secondly—you said it again," she told him with a smile. "You said you feel something for me." Without giving it thought, Buffy got to her feet and crawled up on his lap. He glared at her, but didn't push her away. "I'm like totally in the listening mood," she hinted, burying her fingers in the soft hair of his nape and straddling his hips. "If you tell me…I'll do that thing with my hips that you like so much…" she cajoled, leaning down to kiss him.

It was a very-very tempting offer. He loved—_loved_ that swivel hip motion she'd perfected when they had sex. But he was still stubborn and pissed and…well…Angelus, so he turned his face away, avoiding her lips. "Un-unh," he said shaking his head. His words were starting to sound slurred though, and it was obvious he was getting drunk. Buffy decided to capitalize on that. "I didn't say I care, I said get out before I beat you to death—did I stutter?"

While it rankled how hard he fought it, Buffy grinned at his expression—it was somewhere between a pout and a scowl. Her hands drifted over his body. He gasped and squirmed a bit. "No, you said get out before you beat me to death for making you care…_that's_ what we need to talk about…the whole 'caring' part," she said and held his head still to place a tender kiss on his lips.

He wanted to string her up and tear her guts out—make her feel like he felt, but her lips were so soft, so seductive and he was feeling really mellow. She ate at his mouth and he felt the anger give way to lust. The more she touched, the more Angelus' body responded. He was panting softly as he tore his mouth away from hers. "What do you want from me?" he grumbled, trying to avoid any more of her kisses, but she just gripped his head tighter and planted her lips on his again, kissing him voraciously. The passion between them flared red hot, and within moments he was lost in the lust he felt for her, opening his mouth and allowing her tongue in, to play and mate with his own. The kiss got more and more heated until he dug his fingers into her hips and yanked her down hard on his lap. He thrust his hips up and grinded his engorged cock against her wet heat in order to satisfy the need for pressure. He pulled away from her lips, gasping for breath he didn't need. "Buff—what the hell do you think you're doing?" he panted. "I've released you—isn't that what you wanted?"

She tugged at the zipper on his pants, smiling when his impressive cock sprung free. She wrapped her hand around him, marveling at how she barely got her hand around his girth. "I love how big you are," she murmured as she began to stroke him. His throat swallowed convulsively and he groaned as his hips lifted and he arched up and into her touch. "I never said I wanted to leave you, Angelus. I just needed to hear you admit you care—that I'm not just a trophy to you. Like I'm your captured little Slayer—look at how she dances for me kind-a-thingy," she said with a shrug.

He gave a short, breathless laugh as her tiny hand brought him closer to the edge of paradise. "That was your dream, not mine. I never called you a trophy—you're my mate," he said, arching his hips upwards and into her touch. Her smile was radiant and she threw herself at him, eating at his mouth, and jacking him off with an enthusiasm that had him shivering with lust.

"Oh shit," Angelus growled as he felt his control slipping. He grabbed her hand. "Stop, I want to be inside you," he explained, giving in to the need to fuck her. She was all over him, so hot, melting on his body like warmed chocolate. He was buzzed and he wanted her—at least one more time. "Ride me," he hissed against her lips.

Buffy didn't need to be asked twice. She was making a choice. In this one act she was choosing to stay with her demon. "I love you," she whispered as she levered herself up and over him. Their lips touched as she hovered over his erect penis. "Tell me you care, Angelus," she wheedled.

His big hands cradled her ass, and his eyes burned a brilliant saffron gold when he cracked them open to glare at her, but his smile was almost teasing as he said, "Jesus Buff—can we save the talking thing for later? Just fuck me already, will you?"

A small bubble of laughter burst forth and she placed a lingering, wet kiss on his delectable mouth. "You love me," she said softly, causing his brows to immediately snap down into a scowl. She smothered any denial he might have brought forth with her mouth as she took hold of his rigid length and guided it into her dripping entrance. As soon as the head of his cock was inside her, she let his mouth go and he simply groaned softly as he slid inside her. She smirked, savoring the feel of him for a moment before sinking down fully upon him.

It was magical—perfect, and they both moaned low and deep as he filled her completely.

His hands tightened on her waist as her inner walls stretched to allow him entrance. She was so tight—so hot—she burned him alive. His eyes rolled back in his head with the pleasure of being inside Buffy. "Damn," he cursed softly, planting his feet and pumping his hips up and into her.

Buffy crooned as he moved inside her. "I love you," she whispered again, running her hands up and under his shirt so she could feel the smooth, hard muscles of his chest.

He gave an answering purr as they began a slow rhythm of up and down, in and out that very soon had them both straining for that sweet release that was always right there—hovering between them.

She gripped his biceps and undulated in his lap, swiveling her hips in such a way that it had Angelus gritting his teeth as he struggled to maintain the languorous rhythm that felt so amazing. She was beyond tight, and the way she pulsed around him as his cock moved in and out of her made his head spin. She belonged with him—to him. He buried his hands in her hair and his thumbs swept over her flushed cheeks. He tilted her chin, and his golden eyes drilled into her hazel ones. "You realize you just signed the deal, right? You're not leaving now," he told her sliding his hands along her jaw to her neck. His finger traced the puckered flesh of her scar. "You're mine now and you sure as hell can't say you're my prisoner anymore," he muttered, pressing his thumb against that spot, pinching the flesh there and enjoying how she gasped and shivered.

Panting, Buffy continued her up and down movements. The pressure was building and a tingling sensation was starting to flow from her belly to her toes. "I—oh!" she cried, and her breath hitched as he added a swift upward thrust of his hips to his ministrations on her neck. "I'm yours—only yours—I love you," she admitted breathlessly.

He rolled his eyes, but decided to neglect mentioning he never actually admitted that. He wasn't like Spike—he honestly didn't think he could ever love anyone other than himself—truthfully he saw it as a weakness, but he wasn't stupid either and knew he felt 'something' for Buff and it wasn't just sex. But now wasn't the time to dissect his feelings. He closed his eyes and just _felt_ her. Fuck it. Whatever he felt or didn't feel for Buff—it was far too complicated to contemplate while she was sitting on top of his cock.

"Mine," he agreed with a growl, thrusting up harder and harder until the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, along with breathless moans and deep growling lust were the only sounds heard in the room.

At the last moment, just as he felt his body tighten in preparation for orgasm, Angelus buried his hand in her hair and tilted her neck sharply, his face shifted and he buried his fangs in her scar. He gulped at her blood greedily, while his body shuddered uncontrollably as he spilled his cool cum inside the womb of his Slayer.

A few moments later, he pulled back with a gasp. Buffy's blood was like a major rush and his head swam as he held her cradled to his chest. She was still shivering in the throes of her own release and he petted her back, almost gently. "I don't love you," he said, "but I need you, Buff—I'm glad you didn't leave," he admitted, kissing the top of her sweaty brow.

Buffy smiled and made an *mmmm* sound as she brushed a soft kiss across his chin. "Yes you do, but I'm cool with the waiting for you to admit it thing. You're like 'Joe-shy with his emotions-guy', but I know you love me, Angelus," she said softly.

He yanked his head back to frown at her. "I'm not shy—and I _don't_ love you!" he complained. "What the hell do you mean—shy—yeah right!" he scoffed, but she merely kissed him again, sliding her tongue against his passionately until he responded in kind, and despite his aggravation, her kisses lulled him back into a sense of contentment. Not surprisingly, sooner, rather than later, he settled down into a rumbling purr as they made out like teenagers, that soothed and aroused them both.

Many deep, wet kisses later, Buffy lifted her head and grinned at him. She licked her lips. "I don't care what you say—you love me," she stated breathlessly, before she curled up in his lap and placed her head on his naked chest.

Angelus glared down at her. She was already passed out, so he couldn't even deny her accusation. He resisted the urge to shake her awake and tell her she was 'whistling up the wrong the—confusing him with _soul-boy_ again', but she looked so cute all worn out from multiple orgasms and blood loss, that he let her be. Her soft breath teased his nipple as she snuggled closer and whispered 'his' name. It made something inside him shift—Buff was in love with him—not just Angel. Without thought, he wrapped his arms around her tiny body and cradled her closer to him. "Silly Slayer," he murmured. "Falling in love with a demon," he mused, ignoring the twinge in his own chest.

In these quiet moments, when she wasn't watching him, he could relax and let Buffy in. He brushed a kiss along her head, stunned that the knock down-drag out fight they'd had had turned into such an amazing bout of sex."You are my mate," he whispered softly, and his eyes closed. He started to doze off, ready to follow Buff into dream-land when the sound of a motorcycle pulling into his driveway made his eyes snap open…

"What the fuck?!" he growled.

*****XXXXX*****

**Okay, I'm almost done with the next chappie, but I'm also doing the final editing on the next chappie of SHG too—hopefully I can post on both of them within a few days. Again, sorry for the delay in this chappie, but I was sick and after I read my first attempt—I SO like this one better!**

**Now, you know the drill…please feed musie so she can inspire me to get off me bum and write—yay!**

**Love ya,**

**Jenna**


	19. Chapter 19

Born of Darkness

A fic by Jen:

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, except Petra—she's mine. :)

A/N: This fic is dedicated to all you Buffy/Angelus lovers out there and to each and every one of you who have supported it and taken the time to R&R. Musie is inspired by the reviews; they're like little morsels of imagination for her. :) So thanks for all the support, it really means a lot to me. :)

Also, I want to say kudos to Brandi for getting another chappie of Vampire Fairytale up—yay and she was kind enough to let me write some nekkid David for her. :P Since all my fics are at a *sigh* plot stage right now, I was missing the porn, but thanks to Brandi I was able to just let go and write smut. :) Thanks sweetie. :) For some other amazing authors go to my fave list…all these writers are tremendously talented with some really great fics out there and the feedback means the world to all of us…so please check out some of these authors.

Thanks for letting me ramble, now on with the show, right?

xoxo

Jen

**Chappie 19**

**Haceta Head**

'Who in the hell is riding up here on a Harley?' Angelus wondered angrilly as he eased Buffy off him. He winced as he got to his feet. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck—vampire healing aside, when a Slayer of Buffy's caliber beats up on you—you feel it for hours. He ran his tongue over his lip, hissing in pain at the ragged tear he felt there. It was spilt clean in half and he knew he had a black eye too. "Great," he muttered as he tugged his pants up. Their combined fluids and Buff's sweat made the pants harder to get on than normal and Angelus cursed in pain as he had to jump up and down a bit to get them on. He glanced at his still sleeping lover, glad she wasn't seeing this undignified scene. He finally got them up his hips and fastened. His shirt was in tatters so he didn't even bother with it. He ran a hand through his hair as he headed for the door. He touched his swollen eye, whoever the hell this was, they were either going to think he'd been mugged or he was an abused spouse. He giggled at the latter.

The motorcycle's loud rumbling shut off and Angelus peered out the window beside the door in an attempt to see who was here, but the bike was parked out of view and he couldn't see who his visitor was yet. He growled as he waited for his unexpected guest to show themselves. What he saw next though caused his jaw to drop before a husky chuckle escaped him as Petra walked to the door—a hog-tied Spike was behind her, hovering in the air like one of those helium balloons—admittedly a rather big and gruesome one, but the image brought a grin to his face as he opened the door.

He posed in the doorway for a second, one arm raised to grab the upper frame while the other held the door. He took a moment to enjoy the way her eyes traveled over his body hungrily—he was a vain creature, and loved the way women looked at him, even if he wasn't shopping—it suited his ego to know he could have the goods. "Well, well, well…look-ee what the witch dragged in…" he purred with amusement.

Petra couldn't take her eyes off his face. "Thought my drop in would go better if I came bearing gifts," she said with a smirk. "Who beat the shit out of you, love?" she asked as she leaned up on her tip-toes to brush a warm, but careful kiss on his mouth. He didn't hiss or growl, so she playfully slipped him the tongue for just a second, before she pulled back and winked. "Needed just a taste—mmm, you taste like sex and pain." Her eyes traveled over him. "You gonna tell me what happened to you? Because you seriously look like you came out on the wrong end of a fist or two."

He shrugged. "Nothing I haven't been doing for two hundred years."

Petra had no doubt who'd given Angelus his injuries--only one creature on the planet had that kind of strength. "Yeah, but is it wise to work a Slayer up like that, Angelus?" she teased. Her eyes swept over his battered appearance. "Then again, judging from your face I'd say you've already learned that lesson the hard way."

He groaned. "I knew this wasn't just a social call. How'd you find out about Buff?"

She laughed. "Seriously? You're really asking me that? You know I have contacts everywhere." She wasn't bragging, just stating a fact.

He sighed. "Does anyone else know where I am?"

She looked offended. "Of course not, but your Slayer's little friends showed up at my shop tonight..."

"What? What did you do with them?"

"I didn't maim and torture them if that's what you're asking--I just..." she shrugged, "had them tied up, but they have no idea where you are and I gotta tell you, you and your Slayer are the pretty much the hottest topic on the demon black market. Word is, that any intel on your hide-out is fetching a pretty penny and if someone can actually capture the Slayer--that's worth even more."

His eyes narrowed and he growled. He was used to being a topic of discussion, but putting a bounty on Buff--he'd like to see anyone collect that reward--dead men don't get paid. He smirked. "You know me," he said as he let her pass with her 'Spike' balloon. "I aim to give the masses what they need to carry on their meaningless little existences. But if you hear of anyone taking up the action on the Slayer--"

"I'll let you know. Do you think I wouldn't?"

"No, I know you--if I needed you--you'd kill the bastard yourself," he said, chuckling when she nodded and said 'damned straight'. He couldn't help but stare at the bizarre and utterly unglamorous position Spike was in. "So I take it Spikey here was with the Scooby gang, and that's how you got him as a pet? Or is he a kite...?" He chuckled again as he watched the blond vampire hover midair. "Just what exactly did you do to him?"

She handed him Spike. Angelus took the rope, tugging on it and laughing even harder when Spike bobbed like an apple in a barrel of water. He did it again and again—each time it struck a chord in him and he giggled. Petra rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched at Angelus' antics. He _was_ pretty damned cute like this. This side of him was so rarely seen; when it appeared she liked to bask in it. She tugged off her gloves. "Just a little magic, nothing permanent, but he pissed me off when he lead the Scooby gang as you call them to my shop—we had a little show-down. He lost," she said matter of fact as she shrugged off her leather jacket. She hung it on the hook by the door, next to Angelus' duster. Her eyes swept the room. "Nice digs."

He was busy tapping at Spike with his finger, grinning as the blond vampire floated and bobbed in mid-air. "Huh?" he asked, looking her way.

She rolled her eyes again. "Were you easily distracted by bright and shiny things as a child?"

He laughed. "Only if the bright and shiny was a lass with golden hair," he said, switching to the lilting accent she remembered. His eyes glittered with humor as he said, "Let me have my fun, Petra, this is the first time anyone's ever given me a Spikey kite…" He waved his arm. "Hey, if I let go of him do you think he'd just fly away? Like one of those helium balloons..." He laughed. "That'd get him out of my hair--for a while at least, right?"

Petra laughed. "Love, you are cute sometimes." That made him scowl, but she simply patted his cheek "Don't frown, baby. Cute is good—it's…sexy."

He rolled his eyes and quit playing with Spike. Cute? He wasn't…cute, dammit! He was menacing—dark, dangerous…sexy, but not cute. Cute was for puppies and kittens! "Petra, what do you want?" he asked no longer smiling.

She smirked. "Did I piss you off already? Damn, I think that's a record for me. Was it the cute thing?"

He couldn't stay mad at her. She knew him too well. Plus she'd brought him a new play-thing. He still owed Spike for Acathla and for trying to get with Buff. "Whatever," he replied, refusing to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was right. "Thanks for my.." He tugged on Spike. "Gift--he owes me--little prick betrayed me and now it's time for Billy-Boy to pay the piper," he said, a cruel smile spreading across his features.

"I thought you'd see it that way," she said.

He nodded. "That's because you know me, love--wanna drink?" he asked and headed into the kitchen without waiting for her answer, still holding the 'Spike' balloon smirking with satisfaction everytime his new toy bumped his head on a wall or a doorway.

Petra trailed after him taking in the house. It was gorgeous, but not really Angelus' style. He was more gothic. She grinned as she watched him 'tie' Spike to the back of a chair. "Angel picked this house out, didn't he?" she asked, sitting down at one of the stools seated at the island.

He turned to her in surprise, and then shrugged. "So? I like it. It's…peaceful," he said with a smile.

She snorted rudely. "Yeah because you and peacefulness are so compatible," she quipped with a dramatic roll of her eyes. Her face hardened and she frowned at him, disappointed. "Don't lie to me, Angelus—I know you better than that." She took the glass of fine 'Irish' whiskey he handed her. "Your Slayer likes it, right?" she asked before taking a sip of the expensive brew. "You don't have to pretend with me—I know you're in deep with her."

He almost gave a flippant remark about 'how deep', but kept it behind his teeth. Petra was right. She knew him better than that. He sighed and sat down across from her. "She…" He frowned and seemed to struggle for the words he wanted to express. Finally he hunched forward, placing his elbows on the wooden island and cupped his big hands around his glass. He looked down at the whiskey for a minute before raising dark eyes that were filled with emotions Petra had never—ever seen in him. "She makes me feel, Petra," he finally admitted. "She makes me want to please her—I'd rather see her smile than cry," he gritted out, and there was such a conflict of disgust and desire in his voice, Petra was speechless for a moment. He was in love and she felt sad for him that he'd never realized loving someone didn't make him weak.

"Angelus—you have feelings for her. So what? You've had feelings before. Why do you need to push those away? You let me in…why not her?"

"You weren't born to kill my kind," he replied wryly.

She nodded at that and switched tactics. "Okay, but she's with you…doesn't that tell you something? She loves you, right?" He gave a curt nod, but didn't comment and Petra sighed. "Then what's your problem? She's the Slayer—yet she's given herself to you—a demon. Why do you always have to be such a stubborn asshole?!" she muttered.

He laughed. "It's part of my charm." She raised a brow and Angelus sighed. "Fine, you want to know the truth--that 'love-feeling'" he said it like it was a disease, "that people spout off and write poetry about makes me want to rip my guts out—or better yet, hers, and feed them to her, that's why," he growled.

"Well, that won't ever make a 'Hallmark' card," she said with a smirk as she took a moment to study her ex-lover. She liked his new cropped haircut. He was a gorgeous devil that oozed sexuality, but he was so positive he was too evil to love that he stomped on the emotion before it ever had a chance to form. Petra knew a lot of that was Darla's doing. Cruel bitch had always wanted him all to herself. But there had been a time—long ago when she'd been so close to having his black heart. That month in Vienna, Angelus had been falling in love with her—had even wanted to leave Darla and run off with her, but she'd had that deal…and she'd told him to go on to Romania with his bitch of a Sire. The pain; even after all these years, was still too heartbreaking and she closed her eyes, blotting out the past.

Petra took a deep breath and refused the tears that wanted to fill her eyes. She'd missed her opportunity to have this demon's every emotion; maybe the Slayer would be luckier. In her opinion, there was no doubt Angelus was capable of love and when he did fall—it would be forever and with a passion that would consume him—possibly even destroy him if he didn't allow the emotions out.

He noticed her study of him _and_ her tears, but for once—he didn't capitalize and tweak those emotions. He waited for her to get herself back under control. "That's the thing…she does love me, but you know me…I—the thought of it—…" he made a face. "It makes me wanna hurl, lover. You know that." He took her hand. "You're the closest I ever came and look how that worked out."

Petra gaped at him. "_That_ worked out like that because Darla set you up!"

He shook his head in an arrogantly chiding manner that set Petra's teeth on edge. "Oh come on, babe…why would she do that?" he scoffed. "Darla never wanted to lose me," he stated boldly and in a way he was right, but Darla had been afraid she was—losing him and that was why she set him up. "You were the one who was supposed to show and didn't," he said softy.

Her jaw dropped and she stared at him in stunned disbelief before she jumped off her stool, knocking it over in the process. "You can't think…?"

He shrugged. "It was pretty convenient," he said. "You're the most powerful witch I've ever seen, you could have cured the curse—why didn't you show up?"

She kicked the stool out of her way as she stormed around the island. Spike, still floating began to bob and twitch as Petra's emotions flared and her magic energy filled the room. "You're a dumbass!" she snapped, and slapped him hard across the face. Her chest heaved as she fought for control. "You can't seriously think I had something to do with what happened to you in Romania?!"

He grabbed her wrist when she looked like she might slap him again. "Don't," he growled. She yanked her arm away and glared at him, but didn't hit him again. He rubbed his jaw. "I didn't say that exactly. I don't think you had anything to do with the curse, but you could have lifted it, had you shown up when you were supposed to. You said you loved me, but where were you when I needed you?" He shrugged. "See babe—love isn't real. It's just something people say when they want to fuck on a regular basis."

Petra seemed to wilt as it dawned on her she'd had a hand in poisoning him further against letting emotions in. "You're a fool and so am I for letting money come before you—I did love you—I still do--you know that," she said softly. "But it was Darla who got you cursed Angelus, not me and I tried to find the cure, but they'd already destroyed the Rom's village by the time I got there—there was nothing I could do. I didn't even know where you were."

He still looked unconvinced. "Why the hell would Darla want me cursed with a soul?"

Spike's voice suddenly chimed in. "She didn't ya sodding lunkhead—she just wanted you to bloody well stay away from witchy-poo over there…" Petra and Angelus both turned their heads to the suddenly awake, but still hog-tied and floating vampire, "and what better way than to have us all escape from the Rom and their magic. With us on the run, you'd be more likely to stay around." He rolled his blue eyes. "Now do ya get it?" Angelus' eyes narrowed as he contemplated what Spike was saying. Spike struggled with his bonds, relized they weren't going to give and growled, "While you're waiting for that to register in that thick, potato-headed Irish brain of yours—can ya bloody well untie me—not really interested in being a bloody float, tied up like a Christmas goose, if you know what I mean, mate."

Spike was still hogtied so Petra waved her hand and the blond vampire crashed to the floor with a thud and an *oomph* sound, followed by a groan and a curse upon all witches and poncey sires.

****XXX****

**Petra's Shop:**

Giles came awake slowly. His head felt like it weighed about ten stone and his stomach was shaky. They'd been drugged, he knew it in an instant—he could still taste the chemicals. He glanced at his companions. The rest of the Scooby gang was still out cold—whatever they'd been dosed with—it had been powerful. They were in some kind of garage. There was a car suspended on one of those lifts off to his left and another parked next to it—he did a double take as it dawned on him he recognized the car. It was Angel's. "Bloody hell," he muttered. They'd been captured by Angelus then.

He tried to wriggle out of the ropes that held him, but they were tight and wouldn't give even an inch. Giles blew out a frustrated breath. He had no illusions as to what the dark vampire would do to them all—he'd already been Angelus' guest once—it wasn't a memory he liked to go over.

Xander groaned and slowly blinked open his eyes. "Where—what…?"

"Good, you're awake," Giles said. "We've been captured…" He paused, but decided telling the truth was the best option—they had all known this was a possibility when they'd went after Buffy. "By Angelus it appears."

Xander's eyes widened and he grimaced. "Great—so what's the plan besides us dying in the most horrible way possible?"

"Yes, well let's hope it's not that shall we?" Giles looked around again, trying to see if there was anything close by that could sever the ropes binding them, but there was nothing. They were all grouped together in a corner of the garage, no tools no anything was within reach. Which had obviously been Angelus' plan.

"So you're awake?" A gruff voice said from behind them. "Well, a couple of you are at least…"

Giles and Xander craned their necks to get a look at the speaker—it definitely wasn't Angelus and that surprised both of them, but what was even more shocking was their jailer was a man—a veritable mountain of man, but he was definitely human.

"Look G-man, we've found Bigfoot!" Xander cracked.

Giles scowled. "Do be quiet," the watcher said before turning back to the man holding them captive. "Now see here, I don't know what Angelus promised you, but—.

"Don't know Angelus—dude didn't promise me anything."

Giles and Xander both gaped at him. Now this was a stunning turn of events. "Then who are you and why have you kidnapped us?" Giles sputtered.

Bruce chuckled. "I didn't kidnap you, old man—you and your buddies here trespassed on private property and I detained you. Nothing more—nothing less." He shrugged his mighty shoulders. "If you wanna go to the cops—be my guest, but if you press charges—so will we."

Giles nodded slowly. "So you aren't working with Angelus, but you know him, right?"

Bruce didn't answer, he just shrugged again. "Look man, I don't give a rat's ass about any beef you got with this Angelus dude. Ain't my deal, but as long as you split—you're all free to go as soon as the rest of your crew wakes up." He glared at Giles menacingly. "Just don't come back—you ain't welcome here…" he said gruffly, crossing his muscular, tattooed arms over his huge chest, "got it?"

Xander was nodding enthusiastically. It was one thing fighting demons—getting beat up by bikers wasn't nearly so heroic.

"Yes, I believe we do," Giles said just as Willow and Anya groaned and began to rouse. Warren was still out, but Giles wasn't in the mood to wait for the man to wake—they'd drag him unconscious to the car if need be. They were getting a pass to leave and he was taking it. They could regroup and decide how to proceed in finding Buffy once they were away from here. He glanced up at the bearded biker. "And what of Spike—the blond man we were with?"

"You mean the vampire?" Bruce asked, raising a brow.

Giles' eyes widened a bit. "Um—well yes, where is he?"

"Dusted," Bruce lied. Giles and Xander both gaped and the bearded man shrugged. "Hey, dude showed fangs and got a piece of wood for his efforts. I wouldn't worry about him anymore. Now if you wanna get your shit and go—be my guest, but if I see you around here again…" He clenched his huge fists and stepped in close, towering over Giles. "We ain't gonna be so accommodating the next time. This is private property dude, keep off it, understand?"

Giles bristled at the threat, but nodded anyhow. He had no recourse—his duty was to protect humans, even if they were foul tempered and rude. "Yes, I believe do…now if you'd be so kind as to untie us—we'll be on your way and off your property."

Bruce called a couple of guys over. "Untie em and personally escort em off the grounds…"

His men nodded and Bruce got out his phone as soon as they were gone. "Yeah Vick, it's me—they're gone. Should I call the Boss and let her know?" He listened as Vick said he'd call her. "Alright. Yeah, we're doubling guard duty tonight just to be sure…okay man—see ya tomorrow," the mechanic said and hung up the phone.

Bruce watched the taillights fade as his men took the 'prisoners' away. What he'd said was true—he didn't give a rats ass about this Angelus dude, but he loved Petra and Petra cared about Angelus—he'd die and kill to protect his Boss and if that meant protecting Angelus—then so be it, even if dude was a vamp—Petra wanted him protected and if that was her desire—then protected he'd be.

****XX****

**Haceta Head: Kitchen**

A low growl rumbled in Angelus' belly and he got up to teach Spike a lesson for the disrespectful comments, but a soft voice calling him from down the hall froze him in his tracks.

"Angelus?" Buffy was saying as she made her way through the house looking for him. "Where are you baby?"

Hearing the 'baby' comment, Spike shot Angelus a disgruntled look. "Bloody hell," he muttered, "so ya've already got to her then. Great."

Spike's reaction put him in a good mood again, but then he looked at Petra and realized how this might appear—or worse, she'd see Spike and know her little friends were close by. She'd made her choice, but he wasn't taking any chances. "I'll be right back," he growled. "Keep her busy and for fucks sake Petra don't mention that we were lovers okay?" She smirked, but nodded as he grabbed Spike by the back of his collar and pulled him across the kitchen and towards the basement stairs.

"Where are you going?" Petra asked.

"I'm gonna get Spikey comfortable downstairs. I'll be right back—don't tell Buff he's here," Angelus said before he opened the door to the basement and dragged the blond vampire down the stairs, grinning at every *oomph* sound and curse as Spike bounced along behind him down the stairs. He unlocked the pad-lock and flipped on the light. Fred was exactly where he'd left her and he took a momet to admire his handiwork. She was probably thirsty. He slung Spike off to the side and went over to Fred.

"How ya doin kitten?" he purred, petting her head. "Thirsty?"

She nodded, whimpering behind the ball gag. He unbuckled the gag and gave her a small sip of water—she tried to guzzle it, but he pulled the bottle back. "Small sips Fred. You've gone through some trauma—it'll make you sick if you drink too fast and we can't have you puking with a ball-gag in your mouth sweetness—not only is it gross, but it could kill you, now just sip, okay?" he instructed.

Fred gave a tiny nod and took a few more small sips. She licked her dry lips and took in great heaving breaths of air. "Please Angelus—"

He grabbed her by the hair. "What did you call me?"

"I-I m-meant Master—Master p-please c-can you leave the gag out?"

His eyes narrowed, and without replying he grabbed the gag and fastened it around her head, shoving the ball a little deeper into her mouth and fastening it tighter than before. "Now you've earned a punishment for speaking out of turn, Texas…"

He went to the back of the contraption and cranked a handle, tightening Fred's bonds so that her arms were pulled back tighter and into a rather uncomfortable position high up behind her back. She began to sob softly and Angelus smiled, it was a cruel malicious smile. "There…that's better," he said softly.

"You wanted this, Fred—why are you crying?" he asked, leaning in close to the pitifully sobbing woman to run his finger along her flushed cheek. He wiped a tear away and brought it to his lips. "Mmmm, sweet…" he purred, tasting her sorrow. He studied her for a moment, tilting his head to the side as he inhaled her pain. "Do you even know why you're crying?"

She hiccupped brokenly and shook her head. He patted her cheek. "You're crying because you're finally free. You have no worries, no cares—anything you need, I'll give you." He walked around her bound body so that he was facing her and leaned down so that they were eye to eye. "Really, think about how liberating it will be for you to not be responsible for anything…not even when you eat or bathe—your pleasure—your pain—everything you are—everything you do…you no longer have to worry about it because nothing is yours anymore—it's mine" He smiled and ran his knuckles along Fred's cheek. She pressed her cheek into his touch and he smirked."See. Now tell me…isn't that true freedom? Isn't that what you really wanted from me, Fred?"

She stared, lost in his hypnotic gaze. Her tears dried up and she blinked at him. He stroked her cheek again and her big brown eyes dilated as she slowly nodded.

"Good girl," Angelus replied and brushed a kiss along her brow. Fred's soft sigh of pleasure could just be heard behind the gag.

At that moment, Spike, who'd been watching the whole display with an eerie, disgusted sense of déjà-vu, piped up. "Christ on a cross—you're a sick bastard, you know that Angelus?"

Angelus gave Fred one last stroke before he turned deadly golden eyes on his childe. "Since you're in a precarious position at best Billy—I'd shut your yap if I were you!" he snapped.

Spike glanced over at Fred, even bound and gagged, he could tell the chit was beautiful. Slender and coltish, like Drusilla. While the demon in him admired her submissiveness—the man in him was repulsed by what Angelus was doing to her—and to the Slayer. His brilliant blue eyes turned back to his Sire and his lip curled at the older demon's need to destroy the innocence in a person's soul. "Creating one lunatic wasn't enough for you, ya git—you gotta go and make another one? What's next? You gonna have Buffy chained down here too?"

"That's none of your business—get this straight Spikey…anything I do with Buff or Fred, for that matter is none of your fucking business. They're mine."

"Gluttonous sodding ponce is what you are. You prance around declaring everything belongs to you—why? You don't deserve any of it—never did. You never deserved Dru's loyalty—hell, you didn't even deserve Darla's really and you bloody well don't deserve the Slayer's! You're a cruel prick who hurts everyone and everything around you. I hope Buffy realizes that and shoves a—mmpph!"

Angelus shoved a ball gag in Spike's mouth, chuckling at the look of rage on the blond vampire's face. "I'm done listening to you preach to me, boy," he gritted out, tightening the gag to the point where it had to be agonizing for Spike. He glanced down, saw Spike's face had shifted and grinned. "Does that hurt?" His smile widened at the burning hatred in Spike's golden eyes. "Good. Now, I hate to cut this short, but I better get back upstairs before my lover finds my ex-lover sitting in the kitchen…" He winked at Spike. "But don't worry—I'll be back, Spikey—real soon and then I can show you how much I appreciate that shit you pulled in Sunnydale..."

He kicked the humbling chair at Spike and chuckled evilly as Spike's eyes widened as he stared at the chair. "You remember when I had a chair like this in London, don't you, Will? Dru spent hours in it—made her real…humble." He grinned. "Am I going to have to teach you a little humility too?"

Spike began to buck and struggle in his bond. One of the ropes snapped and Angelus grabbed the chains he'd used on Buffy to get her here and wrapped them firmly around Spike. "Unh-un-uh….can't have you leaving my hospitality before I've gotten a chance to actually show you some…now can we?" he taunted as he fastened the pad-lock in place. Angelus grabbed Spike's chin and turned it towards the awful chair. "You might want to think of a way to apologize while I'm gone…or else you're going to learn a whole new side of torture Spikey…" he said cruelly.

With that parting shot, Angelus strolled out, whistling. He could feel Spike's eyes shooting daggers at him and giggled. "Aaahh, power—don't think I'll ever get tired of this feeling," he said loud enough for Spike to hear as he headed back upstairs.

****XXX****

Buffy went upstairs in search of Angelus. She checked their room, the bathroom, before tip toeing into Connor's room. She knew he wouldn't be here, but she wanted to check on the baby. The precious little guy was fast asleep and Buffy paused in her search to just stare in awe at him. That he was Angel's was fascinating—painful in a way too, but that didn't stop Buffy from loving the boy with all her heart. She tucked his blanket more snugly around him, brushed her hand over his soft downy head and left just as quietly as she'd entered.

She shut the door to Connor's room and stood there a moment, indecisively. "Where the hell did he—?" Her words screeched to a halt as a sickening feeling overcame her. "Oh he so better not have!" she growled and rushed down the hall to Fred's room. She paused outside the door, listening. Nothing. Her brows drew down and then she remembered Angelus had been in the basement earlier—with Fred. Buffy's face hardened and she stomped back down the hallway to her room. She didn't want to confront him in nothing but her underwear this time. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top and sat on the bed to put on her sneakers—she wished she had some steel toed boots right about now—one kick with those would keep him out of that bitch's room that was for sure! But…it'd also keep him out of_ her_ bed too, and truth be told, Buffy enjoyed sex with him too much to actually ruin him. She stood up, dressed and ready to find her recalcitrant lover. Her face was determined as she marched down the stairs—if he'd gone to that skinny brunette after being with her…she'd kill him. No, she couldn't do that and they both knew it, but she would kick the crap out of him, hogtie his ass and make him HER prisoner—see how he liked it!

****XXX****

Angelus was whistling as he came back into the kitchen. Petra was pouring herself another glass of his whiskey and glanced up at the sound. "Okay—that whistle means Spike didn't have fun downstairs—right?" She was grinning as she took a sip of the fine brew.

He shrugged. "I didn't have enough time to really hurt him, but I have something special in mind for the little prick if he doesn't learn to shut that trap of his!" He came to stand next to Petra and leaned a hip against the island as he poured himself a good dose of the whiskey.

He shot it down in one shot and Petra's brow rose. "He did piss you off…" she noted. Angelus wasn't one to pound his alcohol. He considered that crass—more a Spike thing to do.

He chuckled huskily. "He's always pissed me off—his very existence pisses me off! What the hell was I thinking when I made that moron?!"

She shrugged. "After Penn left, you wanted another playmate. Someone who could share your love of carousing and brawling—well you certainly got that in spades right?"

At the mention of Penn, Angelus scowled. "Fucking Angel…he killed Penn," he snapped. "Dusted my childe—his childe too in a way." He took a long gulp of the alcohol. "Prissy little do-gooder!"

Petra sighed. "I know. I heard and I'm sorry, but let's not talk about Angel, love—he was a thorn in my side too. You have no idea, but you're back now and he's in the aether somewhere…probably saving the world…or something equally cheesy and heroic like that," she said, rolling her eyes.

He laughed softly and brushed his knuckles along her cheek. "It_ is_ good to see you, Petra…I missed you," he murmured.

That was the scene Buffy walked in on. She stood in the doorway, smoke practically pouring out of her ears as she observed them. They were too intimate to suit her possessive nature and she crossed her arms and tapped a foot as she bit out, "Okay, you've got like one minute to explain before I mop the floor with your ass!"

Both Petra and Angelus' heads whipped about at the sound of her voice and Angelus nearly groaned out loud at the furious expression on his lover's face. He sighed. Great. Perfect timing as always, just when it looked a little—a lot more cozy than it actually was.

He tried to explain. "Buff, this isn't—"

"What it looks like?" she spat. "Don't give me that—I know you. It's exactly what it looks like." She eyed Petra up and down and wanted to crawl away or go put on make-up and do her hair. The woman was beautiful, small and blond and _totally_ Angelus' cup of tea. She turned her hurt/livid green eyes on Angelus and he barely resisted the urge to squirm under her glare. She gave a mirthless short bark of laughter. "Well at least you're consistent," she said softly. Buffy swallowed hard and clenched her fists as a myriad of emotions assailed her. Her heart hurt and she bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed as she brought her emotions under control. She would not—_would not_ cry in front of them.

Her words rankled and as usual his pride usurped his heart and Angelus put on his cold mask of indifference as he faced his angry mate. "Fine—have it your way. It's exactly what it looks like." He swept a hand at Petra. "Buff, this is Petra, she's and old and…" he paused, and his voice dropped to an intimate rasp, "dear friend."

Buffy's eyes blazed as rage took over her emotional tilt-a-whirl again, and Petra almost smacked him upside the head for being such an ass."Really?" Buffy asked, her voice deadly soft as she took a step into the kitchen. Her body was tight, venom and fury were practically dripping from every pore of her body as she was consumed with an almost insane jealousy at seeing Angelus with another woman—especially one as drop-dead gorgeous as this Petra chick. Her eyes drilled into her lover as she stalked closer to him. "Just how dear is dear, lover?"

He refused to be intimidated. "Very," he replied flippantly, crossing his arms over his chest, but his body coiled tight, ready for her in case she jumped him.

That did it for Petra. She had no urge to watch them brawl. "Enough!" she snapped. She poked her finger into Angelus' chest. "Stop it! Why are you letting her think that?" She glanced at Buffy. "He's just pushing your buttons. We haven't been anywhere near that kind of 'dear' in over a century."

In Buffy's book that didn't mean much. Angelus hadn't really been around in the last century. "Because Angel was here and not him. Now he's back…and here you are," Buffy said, still glaring.

Petra paused and her blond brows drew down in a frown. "Shit—hadn't really thought of it like that," she admitted with a self depreciating shrug. "But whatever—he still isn't screwing me, no matter how much I wanted him to the other day—he didn't." Petra shrugged again. "Of course, I didn't know about you then. I just knew that he was back and…well look at him," she said. "Of course I wanted to screw his brains out!"

Buffy's eyes widened at how baldly she'd put that, before they narrowed again as the last part registered in her brain. Angelus almost groaned again. He could almost _see_ the wheels in her head spinning. It was like a hamster on crack. "The other day…? _What _other day? When did you two hook up?" Buffy turned to Angelus and her brow was raised suspiciously. "You didn't tell me you'd run into an old-girlfriend the other day!" she accused.

He shot Petra a 'thanks for blabbing' look. "She gave me the car, Buff," he explained, striving for patience.

"For what? Services rendered?" Buffy nearly screeched. Her jealousy was pouring off her in thick waves and all those feeling were having an effect on Angelus—his body hardened and his eyes flashed gold.

He grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her closer to him. "Put your claws away kitten—didn't you hear what she said? We didn't do anything…" Buffy struggled for a moment, still unsure if she should believe him, but he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and leaned down to nibble on his mark—certainly he wouldn't do that with his other lover in the room—would he? And this Petra was pretty balsy saying she'd wanted to have sex, but Angelus had what…? Denied her?

Angelus rested his chin on her shoulder. "Let me do this again," he said. "Buff—this is Petra and she _is_ a very good friend. Petra—this is Buffy, my…" he paused and Buffy took the decision out of his hands.

"His mate," she stated with a lift of her chin, practically daring him to deny it.

Petra grinned at Angelus' disgruntled expression. "Nice to finally meet you, Slayer—heard a lot about you."

"Really, from who?" she glanced over her shoulder at Angelus and her eyes narrowed in anger again to think of him talking about her with his ex-lover.

"Not from me," he groused. When she just studied him as if trying to decide if he was lying, he rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest already, lover." He lowered his head so his lips were right by her ear. "We're only friends now—nothing more, so quit glaring at me," he whispered, sending little shivers down Buffy's spine as his soft lips brushed the shell of her ear.

Petra looked away from them. She was happy for him, but it hurt to see him so obviously in love, even if he didn't want it or even had a clue it had happened to him. Buffy had managed what no other woman alive or dead had ever done—she'd caught the 'Scourge of Europe'—the hook was set, and he would struggle and fight it, but really all the Slayer had to do now was reel him in.

Petra decided then and there she'd help her, not for Buffy's sake, but Angelus'. This love for Buffy would destroy him and most likely everything around him if he didn't allow it to blossom. Buffy would need help getting him to admit it, but Petra believed it could be done--she could be just as stubborn as her ex and one look at Buffy had the demonic witch convinced the Slayer was definitely up to the challenge.

****XXX****

Okay guys, I know—NO smut in this chappie, but several people had asked for a little more background on Petra and Angelus' relationship so I wanted to provide that. Also, I also wanted to set the stage for Buffy and Petra meeting and to the part where Buffy gets her confidence back. What better way to get her fired up than another woman and jealousy? And not Fred because in this fic as I've mentioned, Fred isn't really a threat to her "relationship" with Angelus—she's a toy to him, but someone like Petra—strong and independent—now _that_ is exactly the kind of woman Angelus would go for—look at how long he was with Darla.

Anyhow—enough of my ramble. I'm working on the next chappie, but as some of you know I've had a rough couple of weeks, but things are getting better now. Thank you for all your well wishes…it means a lot to me. **:) :) :)**

**Now feed the musie beast her treats so she doesn't pout! ;) She's such a review whore, you know. lol! :) :P**


	20. Chapter 20

**Born of Darkness**

_A fic by Jenna_

_Rating M_

_Disclaimer: Joss owns all do not sue me! This is written purely for my pleasure._

_Okay—I am a serious ass for not posting in so-so-so-so long, but in my defense—musie went on strike. I am sorry. I am and I don't blame people if they've abandoned this fic…I have SO many open and uncompleted fics…but I am trying. I promise. Thank you to any and all who still follow this and any of my fics…you do mean the world to me._

**You** the readers…you are my muse for this…

_xoxo_

_Jen _

_:) :) :) :) _

**Here's where we left off:**

_Petra grinned at Angelus' disgruntled expression. "Nice to finally meet you, Slayer—heard a lot about you."_

_"Really, from who?" she glanced over her shoulder at Angelus and her eyes narrowed in anger again to think of him talking about her with his ex-lover._

_"Not from me," he groused. When she just studied him as if trying to decide if he was lying, he rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest already, lover." He lowered his head so his lips were right by her ear. "We're only friends now—nothing more, so quit glaring at me," he whispered, sending little shivers down Buffy's spine as his soft lips brushed the shell of her ear._

_Petra looked away from them. She was happy for him, but it hurt to see him so obviously in love, even if he didn't want it or even had a clue it had happened to him. Buffy had managed what no other woman alive or dead had ever done—she'd caught the 'Scourge of Europe'—the hook was set, and he would struggle and fight it, but really all the Slayer had to do now was reel him in._

_Petra decided then and there she'd help her, not for Buffy's sake, but Angelus'. This love for Buffy would destroy him and most likely everything around him if he didn't allow it to blossom. Buffy would need help getting him to admit it, but Petra believed it could be done-she _could be just as stubborn as her ex and one look at Buffy had the demonic witch convinced the Slayer was definitely up to the challenge.

****Okay guys...**

**Chappie 20**

**_Pain and Love:_**

At first the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, but after the initial uncomfortability passed, Buffy decided she liked the beautiful witch. Petra was bright, brutally honest and had a wicked sense of humor Buffy could appreciate. She spoke her mind no matter what, something Buffy had found lacking in most people. Petra was like a breath of fresh air and Buffy wanted to know more about her-especially about her past with Angelus.

After chatting with each other for about an hour, it hadn't even mattered that she'd_ had_ a past with Angelus. Petra answered each and every question Buffy had posed to her without pause and the Slayer knew an honest nature when she saw one. Without thought, she responded in kind and it didn't take long before they were sipping Angelus' very expensive booze and gossiping like old friends.

All of which made Angelus more than a bit uncomfortable. His eyes narrowed to mere slits as he watched his ex-lover and his current become BFF'S. This was _not_ on his agenda. Nothing was as disconcerting as having two women you've been intimate with swapping stories. It made him as nervous as a long-tailed-cat in a room full of rocking chairs and he rapidly went over his options on how to get himself out of this whole girl-bonding-chit-chat.

Aiming for unobtrusive, he casually wedged himself between them and turned to his lover. "Buff," he said, taking her hand, "maybe you should go check on the kid, hmm? I think I hear him crying." He nudged her towards the doorway of the kitchen, obviously trying to get her to leave.

Buffy dug her heels in. "Nope," she said, popping the 'P'. "He's fine." She pointed at the baby monitor. "I'd hear him if he wasn't." The quiet silence of the little walkie-talkie acknowledged the truth in that statement and Angelus glared balefully at the contraption that dared call him a liar. Buffy grinned. "What's the matter, lover? Afraid we're gonna compare notes?"

Dark brown eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. A low growl rumbled in his belly at how close to the truth she was. He snorted. "Not at all." Bluffing, Angelus determined he'd never let her see him sweat, instead a wicked smile curled his lips and he said, "Chat all you want—hell bond—become BFF'S for all I care. I'll be down in the basement playing with my new toy…" He paused, watching Buffy carefully. He winked when he saw the anger on her face. Feeling comfortable that he'd regained the upper hand, Angelus gave Buffy an elaborate bow. "Enjoy yourself, lover—I know I will…"

Buffy was around the island in a heartbeat, blocking his path. "You're so not going down there…" she snapped, hands on her hips, determined they'd brawl all over again before she let him go _play_ with Fred anymore!

Petra gave a small shake of her head, laughing softly as she watched Buffy go head to head with Angelus as if he wasn't twice her size. Yeah, she was the Slayer, but Angelus was still a Master Vampire. "She's got cahonies the size of cantaloupes, love."

"Great visual, Petra," he growled, keeping a wary eye on his angry little lover. "Maybe you could put the pom-poms down and keep your comments behind your teeth, hmm?"

"Oh come on, where's the fun in that?" Angelus' head swung her way again, but before he could say a word Petra scoffed, "Oh come on, you hate whiny, clingy broads—Buffy's perfect for you." The blonde witch eyed Buffy with admiration. "Bet you keep him on his toes, right?" she asked with a smirk.

Buffy flashed a brilliant 'Colgate' smile. "I prefer him on his back, but yeah toes are good too!" she teased, ignoring Angelus' growl.

"And _you'd_ be cuter with a gag in your mouth, lover," he retorted, but his body was far more relaxed—the initial rage was over and it was obvious there wouldn't be another brawl tonight. "Let's see if I can accommodate that, hmm?"

Petra finished her drink and grabbed her motorcycle gloves. "And _that_ is my cue to leave."+

Buffy shook her head and grabbed Petra's hand. "No, you don't have to…"

Petra took one look at Angelus' face and chuckled. It was obvious he wanted her gone. His desire to make up with his Slayer was palpable, but Petra couldn't help but twist the screw just a little bit more. After all she did like watching him angry—he was so sexy when he was pissed! "Well…maybe I could stay…"

"Or maybe you could take a rain-check…" Angelus hinted, taking her arm, preparing to escort her out.

Petra pulled her arm from his grasp. "No need to get pushy, babe. I can see when I'm the third wheel…" She gave Buffy a wink, "That is unless that invitation for me to stay was more than just you being polite?"

Buffy stared at her blankly for a moment before it dawned on her what the witch meant. She gasped and Angelus chuckled as Petra's innuendo struck home. Buffy was a red as a cherry tomato. "Stop it," he chided the witch. "She's human and twenty-something…"

Buffy raised her chin, blatantly staring Angelus down. "_And_ she's right here and totally able to speak for herself."

He laughed softly before shrugging. "So she is." He paused, sighing, "Fine then. Petra would you care to join me and Buffy for—"

Buffy clapped a hand over his mouth. "Movie night," Buffy supplied, keeping her handover Angelus' mouth, daring him to contradict her. "Because we're like…big with the all-night video sessions…every Sunday—major event! Angelus likes horror, but I'm a fan of The Princes Bride." Angelus rolled his eyes and Buffy's faux-cheesy smile widened. "It's bring your own booze, but we supply the pop-corn," she offered, her hand still over her lovers' mouth despite the fangs nipping at her palm.

Petra laughed. "Uh-ookkaaay. Whatever," she said with a shrug before tugging on her gloves. "Buffy, it was really a pleasure. We have to do a girls' night out—just the two of us."

Petra couldn't hide her amusement as Angelus removed Buffy's hand from his mouth and stalked across the room to snatch up his bottle of booze. "Are we past the BFF stage?" he quipped, pouring himself a healthy shot of Irish whiskey.

"I think he doesn't want you going out with me," Petra commented to Buffy as Angelus poured himself another glass and downed the expensive brew in one shot.

Angelus tipped the bottle and filled the glass again. Picking up the glass, he swirled it lazily, watching the amber liquid slosh about the expensive cut crystal of the fine china. "Petra," he said raising his dark eyes, "Remember what I told you about passion?" He paused and smiled, showing fang. "It's in all of us. Lying in wait…" His eyes went to Buffy, "until it awakens, opens its jaws and howls..." He licked his lips. "Don't fuck with my passion…" he warned softly.

Buffy noticed Angelus' irritation and marveled at it. He was jealous. If she wasn't seeing it for herself, she wouldn't have believed it, but it was so obvious that she could barely contain her excitement. Jealous meant he cared…right? Buffy gave Petra a beaming smile. "Um…sounds like fun. It's been so long since I did the whole girl-girl thing."

Angelus coughed up his whiskey. "Jesus Buff-girl on girl—" Buffy's face flushed as his words seemed to hang there. The dark eyed demon suddenly threw his head back and laughed wickedly. "Now _that's_ an image I can deal with…"

Buffy wasn't as amused and her hands went to her hips as her chin rose stubbornly. The smile she gave him was just a tad _too_ sweet. "Really?" She crossed her arms. "Go ahead—care to share?"

Shrugging Angelus poured himself another drink. "What? I'm a red-blooded vamp. Girl on girl action is something I'd never turn down!" He wagged his brows at Buffy licentiously, "especially if one of those girls is you, lover…"

Buffy scoffed, but the blush on her cheeks told the story. His answer had pleased her more than she was willing to admit. "Yeah, well dream on. It _**so **_isn't gonna happen."

Petra smirked as Angelus turned to her. "Okay, again that is definitely my cue to leave," she said, picking up her helmet. She winked at Angelus. "I'll be in touch." She nodded to Buffy as she headed down the hallway to the door. "Again, it was nice to meet you, Buffy." A sound came from the basement and Angelus paused, glaring at the door. Petra took the moment to pull Buffy aside. "He cares more than he admits—don't give up on him," she hissed quickly.

Angelus' head snapped up. He'd heard the quickly whispered phrase and it was obvious by his expression he was not happy. "Tsk-tsk-gossiping, Petra?" he growled. "I thought that sort of human bullshit was beneath you. Don't fill her head with words and emotions I don't understand. It'll end badly for her if you do," he warned gruffly.

Petra stepped back, ignoring Angelus' 'stink-eye' and Buffy's angry/hurt expression. These two had a rough road ahead, but Petra was sure Angelus loved the blonde Slayer—the trick was getting him to admit it. "Okay…" she said airily. "Time to jet…" She hugged Buffy quickly-tightly. "He's an ass, but he loves you…" she whispered, very-very quietly in the Slayer's ear. "Just let him figure it out on his own…" she added, hoping Buffy would take her advice as it was meant.

Next was Angelus. He still looked pissed, but she grabbed him and hugged him—after a moment he wrapped his arms around her and lifted the small witch off her feet. "Quit trying to play cupid," he growled in her ear. "It won't work." He set her on her feet and smirked, "I am who I am and I won't change," he said to both of the women who held a spot in his dark heart. "I care. I need, but I will never love," he stated, pushing Petra away, crossing his arms over his chest and recklessly staring Buffy down as if that was the final word on the matter.

Buffy shared a glance with Petra. "And he wonders why we can't get along…" the blond Slayer quipped, but there was an underlying sadness there and Petra wanted to shake some sense into Angelus.

The blonde's eyes drilled into the arrogant eyes of her former lover—he was caught—he just didn't know it. Petra hoped she'd be around to see him come to heel. She smiled softly and sighed. "I know, but he's not a lost cause." She gave Angelus a naughty smirk. "Good luck with taming him, Slayer." Angelus' eyes widened, but she waved a hand at him, silencing him before he could spew any more venom on his feelings of love. "Relax," she said to him, very serious now. "That bitch of a sire of yours skewed your thoughts on love. We both know she was damaged. Fuck her. Forget the past and let yourself be happy, Angelus. You deserve it," she finished softly.

Buffy gaped between them. To say she was stunned was putting it lightly. Instead of snarling at his ex-lover, Angelus simply raised a brow, choosing to remain silent for once.

Petra nodded, pleased. "If I hear anymore about what we discussed earlier, I'll call…" She winked at him, "until then I think you have your hands full here. Be good." And with that she was gone. A second later they heard the big engine of the Harley fire up. It rumbled outside for a minute before the engine was gunned and before long it faded out as Petra headed off down the road.

In the kitchen Angelus turned to Buffy. His brows were lowered and from the way he clenched his jaw, it was obvious he wanted to say something. Buffy bit her lip—he looked ready to explode. A muscle ticked in the side of his cheek and he paced back and forth for a moment. Buffy waited for the inevitable diatribe of venomous rage, but it didn't come instead his shoulders seemed to sag and he looked confused-agitated. "Fuck!" he cursed, running a hand through his spiky hair.

Buffy moved towards him. "Angelus…?" He turned away quickly, cursing under his breath. She stopped, gnawing her lip again, unsure of how to approach him. This was a whole new side to his multi-faceted personality. She wrapped her arms around her middle. "What's wrong?" she asked, lower lip jutting just a bit.

His eyes seemed glued to that lip, chest rising and falling with agitated, but unneeded breaths. His fangs dropped again and he swallowed, growling. "Dammit! Don't look at me like that, Buff…"

Buffy's eyes widened at his unprovoked attack. "Okay. Color me confused-what look do you mean exactly?" she asked, licking her lips nervously.

Angelus' eyes followed her tongue and he gave a soft groan. His eyes dilated and he made a move towards her before stopping himself abruptly. "Stop fucking doing that!" he snarled, raking his hand through his hair. "I don't love you. I don't—it's just lust! Petra's fucking crazy…" he muttered, glancing around like a cornered animal. "I can't love—I—fuck!"

His eyes were wild—angry, but Buffy could have sworn there was something akin to fear in those saffron orbs too and it knocked the wind out of her. She tried to say something, anything to get him to open up and admit what he was feeling, but before she could pick her jaw up off the ground to actually comment, he'd fled the kitchen as if the sun was rising and nipping at his heels.

Buffy watched him go with an expression that was a perfect blend of surprise-hope and consternation. She'd seen it, but she couldn't believe it. Angelus had been the one to run this time. A small smile tugged at her lips. Well, this was a new turn of events. She shook her head. "What the hell just happened?" she whispered softly, still staring at the hall where he'd taken off.

Trying to keep busy, Buffy went over his actions as she straightened up the kitchen. She washed the few dishes in the sink, made Connor up his nighttime bottles and finished up by wiping up the counters and rinsing out the sink. Once she was done with the mundane chores, she made herself a sandwich, poured herself a glass of iced tea and took her meal to the center island to eat.

Munching on ham and cheese, Buffy went over Angelus' reactions. He had literally went off the deep end, but no matter how she looked at it, each time she came up with the same conclusion—he protested his love _too_ much.

There was a saying "Me thinks doth protest too much." Well, Buffy was sure that could have been penned for Angelus at this point. She smiled as she finished her supper. He loved her. She was sure of it. It warmed her heart and gave her the courage to fight for him. He loved her. She placed her plate in the sink and rinsed out her glass. Now all she had to do was get her stubborn demon to admit it.

After feeding Connor, Buffy made her way to the bathroom…She remembered the little treasure chest of naughtiness she'd found in the closet and smirked. Oh yes, tonight she was going to make use of that. She went to the closet, found a very sexy black corset number with garters and heels to match and pulled it out. Her green eyes danced. Oh yeah, tonight she was putting operation 'Seduce-Angelus' into action. Holding up the tiny lace thong, Buffy giggled as she imagined his reaction. He wouldn't know what hit him…

****B/A****************xxxxx***************B/A*******************xxxxx*************B/A****

**Downstairs:**

Spike wriggled a hand in an effort to get out of the manacles Angelus had put him in. He winced, hissing in pain as the flesh tore from his knuckle as he yanked his hand out. "Angelus and his chains…" the blond haired vampire grumbled as he finally got the hand free. "Aaagghhh!" he snarled, shaking his hand instinctually recoiling from the pain. Blood went flying, but Spike paid it no mind, going to work on the other restraint instead. "Poncey bastard!" he muttered as he struggled to get the left manacle off too. "Bloody well should'a killed the prick when I had the chance back in Sunnydale!" he snarled, growling again as the bone of his hand was exposed as he finally managed to get it free. "Sleep tight, you arrogant prick—we'll be seeing each other real soon," he said, lapping at the wound until it started to heal.

A muffled whimper caught his attention and his eyes swung to the slender brunette chained up across the room. Another of Angelus' projects! Spike made a face of disgust. Wasn't the bastard happy with the mess he'd made of Dru? No, he had to go and try to create another one! _Not if he had anything to say about it._ Spike bent down and managed to twist and turn until he got his foot free. He groaned as his ankle snapped. His Doc Marten boot was still lodged in the foot manacle, but at least one leg was free. He cursed, muttering in painj as he went to work on getting the other foot out. A few more colorful curses and another broken ankle later, Spike was freed from his chains.

"Okay you soddin' prick-let's have that reunion, hmm?" he purred, trudging up the stairs with a sharpened piece of wood clutched firmly in his hand.

************B/A*********************B/A************B/A**********B/A**********************B/A***************

**Sunnydale:**

Outside Giles' home, the Scooby gang were trudging back home, defeated in their attempt to find Buffy, they were downtrodden, slumped shouldered and ready to crawl away to lick their wounds when the *whoosh-whoosh-whoosh* of a helicopter caught their attention. They all glanced up, shielding their eyes as a bright fluorescent spotlight appeared, shining down and illuminating the gang as they stood at the entrance to Giles' apartment complex. Varying degrees of surprise were on the faces of the gang as they stood there, stupefied. A rope dropped from the copter and a couple slid down that rope to effortlessly land on the ground several feet from the gang.

Giles was the first to recognize the man. "Ahem," Giles said, clearing his throat, "Riley? Is that you?"

The big blond nodded, flashing a smile before his expression turned serious. "Sorry to drop in on you like this, but we have a problem…"

Giles noticed the attractive and fit woman standing beside Riley, but didn't comment. "Yes, well then, let's go inside, shall we?"

Riley looked around, frowning. "Where's Buffy?"

After everything they'd been through tonight already, Willow felt no need to be nice to Riley. Maybe if he wouldn't have left Buffy things might have turned out differently. "Oh so now you care-huh?" she sneered.

That took Riley aback. "I—of course I care." He put his hands on his hips and gave each one of the Scoobies a cold, hard glance. "Why are you mad at me? I wasn't the one still hung up on my ex!" he fired back, obviously agitated. The woman standing next to Riley put her hand on his arm and he visibly calmed.

Xander took note of the pretty woman and raised a brow at Riley. "So, the Initiative's hiring women now, huh? I thought Buffy was the exception to that rule."

"I'm not with the Initiative anymore. I'm in Special-Ops." He took hold of the blonde's hand, "This is Sam…" He fidgeted a bit before saying, "my wife." He winced as the expected shock gave way to furious babbling as all the Scoobies' began talking at once. He held up a hand to silence their questions. "I know this is a surprise and I want to explain—I just don't have the time. We've been up for forty-eight hours tracking something big and bad. It's come to Sunnydale and I need Buffy's help."

Xander let out an exaggerated laugh. "Okay—am I the only one who hates the cryptic?" He made a face and rolled his eyes at Willow. "Why is it that Buffy's ex-boyfriends' always seem to show up when something bad is coming?"

Giles shut him up with a disapproving glare as he ushered Riley and his…wife into his house. Pausing to get his bearings, Giles took off his glasses and polished them in a habit he'd had for many years. "Well, first of all, Buffy isn't here."

Riley's brow shot up and he sighed. "Okay, when will she be back?"

"I'm not really sure," Giles replied softly.

"You say that as if she isn't coming back."

With a long sigh, Giles put the glasses back on. "I think you might want to sit down…" he said. Riley's eyes widened, but he did as he was asked and sat down next to his wife. Giles then gave the soldier a brief rundown on the events of the last week.

Riley leaped to his feet. "So she went back and gave that son-of-a-bitch a happy?" he spat. "Why? What the hell was she thinking? How could she endanger everyone like that?"

Willow bristled like a hissing cat. She marched up to Riley and wagged an accusing finger his way. "FYI-Mr. 'I'm-an-all-important-soldier-guy'—Buffy didn't give Angel the happy. From what I can gather he got that when he had a son…" Riley's eyes bugged and he opened his mouth to-most likely- grill her about the baby of a vampire, but Willow shut him down. She crossed her arms and gave him her 'serious-face'. "Don't ask," she told him, "I won't tell you." His eyes narrowed, but Willow didn't give him a chance to say anything as she went on with her diatribe. "And where do you get off pointing fingers anyways? You up and bailed on her…we didn't even hear a peep from you when she died! At least Angel came for her funeral. Where were you?" she asked, green eyes flashing.

Riley stopped dead in his tracks, jaw hanging. "She—what the hell do you mean she died? How? When?"

Giles went into his kitchen to prepare a pot of tea. He glanced at Riley over the counter-bar, "Yes, well as much as I'd like to satisfy your curiosity, I think it a bit more pressing that we concentrate on what you're searching for. Yes?"

Riley sighed, his face showing his frustration. "Yeah, fine, you're right," he agreed.

Giles put a pot of water on the stove. "Very good," he said, "now why don't you tell us what it is that brought you to Sunnydale..."

*****B/A***B/A***xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***B/A***B/A***xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***B/A***B/A***xxxxxxxx**

**Haceata Head:**

Angelus muttered to himself as he wore a groove in the rug of the library with his pacing. "She's trying to un-man me. Make me a pathetic fucking fool for love…" He made a face, "Ugh…like Spike!" His entire body froze and he looked like he was going to wretch. "No!" He grabbed the bottle of booze and tipped it back, taking several large swallows. "I'd rather stake myself!"

"Don't let me stop you, ya soddin tosser!" Angelus' head whipped about, there was a *whoosh* and the dark-eyed demon turned just in time to avoid the wooden missile aiming for his heart. "Bullocks..." Spike muttered. "Missed."

Angelus' eyes went from the stake buried in the wall where he'd been standing back to Spike. His eyes flashed gold and his face shifted. He flashed fang and growled, "Spikey-you picked the wrong time to fuck with me, boyo!" He pulled the stake from the wall and threw it at Spike. The blonde barely dodged the projectile and Angelus grinned. "But if you've decided you want to die...don't let me get in the way of your death wish…" Spike glared and Angelus chuckled darkly. He felt alive-_finally_-something or someone to take all these—feelings out on! He clenched his big fists and attacked Spike with efficient ruthlessness.

For a while, Spike gave as good as he got. He egged Angelus on with his sarcastic barbs, throwing some solid blows while evading most of the heavier, more muscular vampire's deadly attacks and charges, but soon Angelus' age, strength and cruel cunning got the upper hand and Spike found himself continualy on the defensive. Literally defending his unlife.

After a particular vicious kick to the head, Spike backed away, clearly looking for an avenue of escape as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Angelus paused, smelling victory he smirked at the younger vampire as he stalked him. "Come on, Willy—you're not giving up already, are you? Here I thought you were a bad-ass-always spouting off-raising your chin to me and the world..." His eyes danced with vicious glee as he taunted and danced around the smaller vampire. "You're not scared of me are you, Spikey?"

In that moment Spike realized Angelus had been toying with him the whole time and even as fear made his knees weak he raised that chin again and as usual the blonde vampire spoke with his usual brash arrogance. Saying what he thought before thinking it through. "Oh for fucks sake you bloody ponce—just come on then-kill me if you got the stones..." He flashed a bloody smile. "We're both dead men here." He waved Agelus on, licking at the blood that was dripping down his chin. "No need to be shy now ya poof!"

Angelus paused. "Poof? Me?" He laughed. "Funny, that wasn't what Dru used to scream when I was fucking her-fucking her with you outside the room if I recall..." A slow sinister smile curled the dark vampire's lips upward and Angelus licked his lips exagerratedly, "I think she called me...daddy..." he purred, giving Spike an audacious wink.

Spike's eyes blazed, but quicker than he could blink the bigger vampire had taken advantage of his anger and was upon him, grabbing him by the leather jacket and hoisting up and off the ground.

"Let me go, you ponce!" Spike snapped.

Angelus kept hold of Spike's collar with one hand, while the other grabbed Spike by the throat. Spike sputtered and choked, but Angelus lifted him off his feet as if he weighed but a pound and ran with him backwards several feet before slamming him into the paneled wall. Spike grunted in pain. Angelus wasn't through with him yet. Nose to nose the older vampire smiled cruelly. "Is this more to your likin', Spikey? Whose the poof now, you little prick?" he snarled, shaking Spike like a rag-doll.

Spike gasped, wheezing in and out as he tried to pull Angelus' hand off him, but Angelus was too strong-too angry and too fired up to be stopped. The dark vampire's smile widened as he squeezed Spike's neck harder. "What was that, boy? I can't hear you for all the choking." He laughed and slammed Spike onto his back onto the hard wooden floor, giggling when the smaller vampire coughed up a face full of blood upon impact. "Ouch. That looks like that hurt," Angelus quipped. He grabbed Spike by his collar and hefted him upwards again. "Now, what was it that I threatened to do to you if you pissed me off again?" Angelus tossed Spike across the room, smirking when he crashed into a table, bounced across it and landed on the floor, sprawled on his back. Angelus snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah…I told you I'd introduce you to the 'Humbling-Chair'!"

Spike's eyes bulged and he leaped to his feet, stumbling as his knees buckled. "Sod off you bloody bastard!" he snarled, making a mad, hobbled dash for the door despite his broken and bleeding body.

Angelus sped across the room to block his path. "Unh-un-uh…who said you could leave the party, Willy-boy?"

Spike saw the fist coming, but was far too injured to stop it. It hit him square in the jaw, knocking him up and off his feet and into blessed unconsciousness. Unfortunately that wasn't to last. The next thing the blonde vampire knew he was waking up in Angelus' basement, gagged and tied to a chair as his Sire staked his hands and feet to the wooden frame while whistling a catchy rendition of 'Danny-Boy'.

Once Angelus had his beligerent childe secured, he tugged on his hands-smirking when Spike bit back the screams of pain as the wood slid in and out of his flesh. Angelus smirked down at Spike's wrists."How's that feel, William? Still defiant?" Spike's head hung and he refused to look at Angelus. Angelus merely grinned and pulled a large water drum over to Spike's chair. He kicked the plastic container, startling Spike-cerulean blue eyes snapped open and glared at Angelus with open hostility.

Angelus smirked. "Ya know..." he began as he lined up several jugs next to the drum, "one of the things that helped Dru…? It was confessin' her sins. She used to pray for her God to save her." Angelus winked. "Did ya know that?" Spike's blue eyes followed Angelus' movements warily as the older vampire took the lid off the 50 gallon drum and proceeded to fill up the jugs he'd accumulated with the water inside. Angelus paused after the tenth jug. He took off the gloves he was wearing and hissed as he looked at his red-burning hands. "They don't make gloves like thye used to..." he murmured as he leaned down so that he was at ear level with Spike. He grabbed the platinum blonde by his wavy-gelled locks and tilted his head back. "Confess your sins and maybe if you're lucky, you little fuck, God will have mercy on you…" Angelus' eyes glittered with malice and his smile was scary-even to a vampire. "because I sure as hell won't…" he whispered softly.

And with those chilling words Angelus proceeded to dump the jugs of water over Spike's head. Jug after jug of holy water, giving him a violent, sizzling and lethal cleansing in the dangerous water. His flesh was peeling off his face. His skin burned to the bone-melting. Spike jerked his head away, yanking at his bonds, but the wooden stakes in his hands and ankles made his plight all the worse and soon he was writhing behind the gag, watching in horror as the bones in his hands and wrists were exposed. Angelus' chuckles rang in his ears. The only thing overpowering that malicious chatter was the agonized screams in his head, which in reality, were nothing more than pitiful *ooomphs* and pathetic halfhearted snarls that stayed muffled behind the gag Angelus had shoved down Spike's throat.

With a whimpered oath Spike shut his eyes and though he tried not to, he gave himself over to death. Angelus could and would dust him if it pleased him.

"Wakey-wakey..." Angelus sing-songed, dribbling the holy water over Spike's eyes.

Spike howled behind his gag as his eyes bled and layer after layer of the skin on his face peeled away.

"Beg..." Angelus taunted.

Spike shook his head. Angelus dujmped more water on his face and head. "Beg..." he said again, "and I'll let you live."

Spike shook his head again, refusing to beg Angelus for mercy.

Angelus merely grinned. "Yeah, it really wouldn't matter..." he said with a sadistic taunting. Both vampires knew it wouldn't matter if Spike got on his knees and called Angelus God because when it came to William...the older demon had nothing-not love-not patience and certainly not mercy.

Across the room Fred whimpered behind her own gag as she watched the flesh fall off the blonde in the chair. For the first time she realized the precarious position she'd put herself in. She'd desired Angelus, but now she was seeing what he was actually capable of-it scared the shit out of her. Fred swallowed her bile as Spike's burning flesh singed her senses, making her nose twitch. She wanted to puke and finally the brunette physicist realized she'd chosen to give herself to a monster. Granted the dark eyed demon had fascinated her longer than was healthy, and truthfully, he still did, but Fred's rose colored glasses had been torn off tomnight. Angelus could be cruel-deadly cruel and for the very first time since he'd taken her hostage Fred closed her eyes and silently, yet fervently prayed…

****Upstairs:**

Buffy stepped from the shower, freshly washed, shaven and with a firm plan in mind. Tonight she was going to seduce her demon and make him admit he loved her. She wrapped a towel around her hair and another around her body before exiting the bathroom. She paused, listening for Angelus, but the house was silent. She hoped he wasn't still pouting or worse…'what if he'd left?'

Buffy opened the door to the double glass doors that led outside to the terrace off her and Angelus' room. Uncaring of her state of undress she rushed over to the balcony and peered down into the driveway. Spotting all the cars, she breathed a sigh of relief and quickly made her way back inside to get ready.

Smiling she laid the corset number on the bed. Buffy quickly applied her favorite vanilla lotion to her still damp body before getting dressed. It only took her a few minutes to blow-dry her hair and do her make-up. Buffy kept the make-up to a minimum, applying only a very light dusting of bronzing powder to her cheeks, neck and chest, mascara and finishing with a peachy-gold lip gloss that added to her 'golden-Slayer' look. She completed the whole persona with large gold bangle earrings, thigh high garters and her Jimmy-Choo peep toed to-die-for-pumps.

Buffy blushed as she surveyed herself in the mirror. The corset was tight-pushing her breasts up and out. Buffy had to admire the new-found cleavagew it gave her. Her breasts were perky, but not bountiful. In this outfit-they looked downright voluptuous and she couldn't help but be pleased. Her legs looked toned and tight in the black thigh-high stockings and the lacy garters just gave her a look of pure naughty. Buffy ran a hand through her hair, fluffing it. She puckered her lips as if to blow a kiss and smiled. 'Oh yeah, she looked like a predator, alright!' She stared at her reflection for a moment more before she crossed the room to the closet. Her ehart pounded as she opened the chest inside and pulled out a few other items—such as the riding crop, padded handcuffs and a very interesting set of jeweled nipple clamps…

Buffy *thwapped* the crop across her palm. She smirked imagining her lover if she weilded this at him. She giggled, swinging the crop again. It made a *swooshing* sound and she smirked, finally getting how hot it was to be bad.

Buffy put the finishing touch on her outfit. A biker-Dom-motorcycle hat. She tilted it, adjusting the cap and giving it a jaunty angle. She laughed, her glossy lips sparkling. Buffy stood in front of the floor length mirror surveying her reflection as she tapped the crop against her thigh. She looked dangerous and sexy. Feeling silly-she stuck her tongue out at the scary girl there, but the smile that graced her features was brilliant. Tonight she was going to show her lover a whole new side of herself. She pointed the crop at the mirror and blew a kiss...Oh yeah, tonight Angelus was going to meet the Slayer alright...

*****B/A***B/A*****

**Gunn's Room:**

Gunn opened the door as soon as his 'master' knocked. "Angelus, you know that me and Buff—well, we were talkin' and all, but seriously man, you're my Sire. I don't—can't have you thinkin' I'd disrespect you like that—"

Angelus held up his hand. Getting reacquainted with Spikey had reminded him of true belligerence. Gunn was nowhere near that. "I know," he said, stopping his childe's mad rush of apologies. "It's alright. I know you and Buff weren't plotting, but I want you to remember something, Gunn…" His voice lowered to an almost dangerous growl. "Buffy is mine. You _are_ mine, but that doesn't mean she is yours…Cross that line and you will meet the sun." He paused and his eyes flashed. "Are we clear?"

Gunn's undead heart would have been pounding if it still beat. He gulped and bobbed his head a bit frantically. "Absolutely, as clear as fuckin' crystal, man. I swear it'll never happen. Buff is yours-no doubt about that-got it…"

Angelus sighed. "I don't need it sung in a song, Gunn. Just remember that the next time she wants you to join her bleeding heart club," he said. Gunn nodded again and Angelus was satisfied. He waved a hand towards the stairs. "We're not hunting tonight, but Fred was kind enough to offer up some blood…" Angelus smirked, "There's a mug on the counter. Stay out of the basement and don't leave the house tonight," Angelus finished, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Gunn asked before he could stop himself.

Angelus didn't even pause. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'll be in my room—fucking the fight out of my little Slayer tonight." At that he did pause and he was up close and in Gunn's face again before the bald headed vampire could blink. Angelus pinned the bigger, but young vampire against the wall. "Knock on my door tonight, childe and you will be in my basement tomorrow. That is a promise…so I suggest you find something to entertain yourself that precludes downstairs and outside…got it?" he snarled softly, shaking Gunn as if he was not a six foot three two hundred pound wall of vampire muscle.

Gunn nodded his head, bobbing up and down so quickly he looked like one of those bobble head dolls. It would have been comical if it wasn't for the terror in his eyes as he faced Angelus. "Y-yes S-sire. I got it. I got it…"

"Good," Angelus purred, patting Gunn on the cheek. He stared at his childe for a moment before he inhaled. "Mmmm…" he purred, scenting the air again, "she's out…" Angelus turned to leave before stopping and looking back at Gunn. "You're alright, Charlie…I'm glad I turned you instead of killing you, ya know that?" he said, and then much to Gunn's surprise he flashed a genuine smile and clapped the younger vampire on the shoulder in a rare show of camaraderie. "Have a good night, boyo—the fresh blood is on the counter in the kitchen. If you need more I left a few O-neg bags in the fridge. Help yourself." Gunn's jaw dropped even further when Angelus practically did an Irish-Jig down the hall to the stairs that led to his and Buffy's room. He whistled a jaunty tune softly as he took the stairs two at a time, obviously in a terrific mood suddenly.

Watching him, Gunn simply shook his head and reminded himself to not even bother trying to figure Angelus out… That was ONE thing he remembered from Angel—the demon had no rhyme or reason—it simply was.

**UPSTAIRS:**

She heard him whistling long before he got to the room. The tune reminded her of Sunnydale and some not so great times, but things were different-they were different. She wanted him now and she would have him! That was that! He flung open the door, smirking, but Buffy was waiting for him, poised to strike like the predator she was...he had about one second to gape at her outfit before she had him pinned to the bed on his back. She straddled his hips and grinded against the bulge she found there.

"Hello, lover…" she purred, quickly cuffing his captured wrists to the bed…

**XXX***B/A***XXX***B/A****************XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*****************B/A***XXX***B/A***XXX**

**Okay guys, I know—awful to leave it there, right? BUT the next part is going to be a PWP smut-fest…it is already 3000 words of porn and it was just getting too long so I decided to end this here and simply make the next chappie almost all PWP…

Now…I know I have been awful in updating this, but I lost my spark. I'm sorry, but musie was on strike. I want to say thank you to Courtney-Brandi, Lia and of course—Vix and Roxi—all of you have made me FEEL for B&A again…I love you guys bunches and bunches…

Oh btw: To Brandi-part of the porn from this chappie seemed perfect for your fic sweetie, so I've set it aside and decided to make it yours for your fic. I owe you a smut scene—right? ;) Anyhow, I'll get it out to you today or tomorrow—just want to fine tune it a bit-kay? :) Then you can go over it and see if you like it. :) Hope you do and sorry it's late. :)

xoxo

Jen


	21. Chapter 21

**Born of Darkness **

**A fic by: Jen**

**Rating: NC-17. This fic contains language-violence and graphic sexual situations and content—if you aren't old enough—don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing-so don't sue.**

**Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me through the topsy-turvy world of my musie! You ROCK! I want to dedicate this chappie to frosty600—Courtney, Vix, Lia, and Brandi Rochon…you guys just make me so freaking proud to be a B/A/Aus shipper…your fics are superb and I love the all of you girls dearly! You INSPIRE me! Thank you, ladies…**

****Now Rox—before you get in a huff—**_**YOU**_** are my other muse—(besides the beast) so I'm not going to dedi a chappie specifically when pretty much EVERY chappie is dedicated to you-per-se. (lol) You and Summer(where is she now?) *sad-face* got me back into Angelus and I love you all the bestest…so don't hate the dedi-players! lol! lol! lol! :D :D :D **

**Okay...enuff silliness...I want all you who support me and my fics to know how much I appreciate it..thank you! :)**

**Really, the feedback makes my day…**

**xoxo**

**Jenna**

_****xxx***B/Aus**xxx**B/Aus**xxx**B/Aus**xxx**B/Aus**xxx**B/Aus**xxx**B/Aus**xxx**B/Aus*****_

_****Last time:**_

_UPSTAIRS:_

_She heard him whistling long before he got to the room. The tune reminded her of Sunnydale and some not so great times, but things were different-they were different. She wanted him now and she would have him! That was that! He flung open the door, smirking, but Buffy was waiting for him, poised to strike like the predator she was...he had about one second to gape at her outfit before she had him pinned to the bed on his back. She straddled his hips and grinded against the bulge she found there._

_"Hello, lover…" she purred, cuffing his captured wrists to the bed…_

****B/Aus**xx**B/Aus**xx**B/Aus**xx**B/Aus**xx**B/Aus**xx**B/Aus**xx**B/Aus**xx**B/Aus**xx**B/Aus****

**Chappie 21**

"What game is this, Buff?" he growled, tugging at the restraints she had him in. They didn't budge and he gave another soft snarl, tugging harder. "You know I like to be on top, babe—unchain me," he demanded.

Buffy placed her hands on his chest, letting her fingers do the walking as she explored the perfect physique that fascinated her so thoroughly. "No," she stated, wriggling her hips harder against his erection.

Angelus couldn't help but arch into her. He may not like being chained up, but he _did_ like Buffy's hot little body bearing down on his groin. She tore his shirt open, sending buttons flying pell-mell across the room. "There…" she murmured, gazing down at his pale, muscled chest, "perfect."

He gaped at her aggressiveness. "Buff-what the hell has gotten into—fuck!" he gasped when she suddenly raked her nails across his chest and nipples, drawing blood. His body trembled. That was a little too close to vampiric behavior and while normally that would have pleased him—being tied up (against his will) wasn't his cup of tea. He smirked at her. "Getting in touch with your wilder side, are we?"

She giggled, running one pink tipped finger around the injured areola of his nipple. "Maybe…"

Angelus growled at the impish grin on her face. "Untie me lover and I'll show you wild…"

Buffy stared at the bright red drop of blood for a moment before sucking it into her mouth—tasting him. Angelus growled again and Buffy moaned teasingly. "Ooohh I so don't think so." His eyes narrowed and Buffy leaned down, her soft blond hair brushing against Angelus' clenched jaw to nip and nibble at the corded muscles of his throat. "It's time you realized something…lover…" she whispered against his cool flesh, laving her love bites with her tongue.

Suppressing the moan her hot tongue on his skin inspired, Angelus waited, his entire body tense and horny as she rubbed her scantily clad body all over his. "What?" His fists clenched and he just barely managed to keep the yearning out of his husky voice.

Buffy's hands got even more daring, drifting down his heaving abdomen to his impressive package. She cupped him, giving a gentle, but firm squeeze. Angelus bucked his hips and Buffy's smile widened, pleased with his reaction. "_You,_ are mine. _This…"_ she said, tightening her grip on his leather clad cock, "is_ mine_. Put it in anyone else and I promise you…I'll cut it off." She ignored the way his jaw tightened and his eyes flashed golden fire. It was time he realized this mating thing was a two way street and she wasn't going to tolerate any kind of 'playtime' with any other woman, but her. The grip she had on him tightened until he hissed in pain and flashed his fangs at her. She leaned down and kissed him, swirling her tongue along a fang, knicking it and kissing him deeply.

Angelus groaned, deepening the kiss heatedly as her powerful blood flooded his mouth. She tasted like raw power and sunshine-it was pure ecstasy. He moaned again, sucking on her tongue. "Buffy..."

She mashed her mouth against his, ending his sentence and dominating the kiss for a moment before sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. She suckled it, nursing that soft lush bit of flesh before biting it hard enough to make him bleed. He growled, rearing back and Buffy gave him a bloody grin before letting him go. She sat up, sensing his hunger as she made a show of licking the blood off her lips and chin. Buffy ran a finger along his lower lip and jaw. He was horny-excited. She could feel the bulge under her and his fangs were dropped-definitely a sign of arousal. She kissed him again, gently this time, taking her time. He opend, even moaned softly and Buffy felt her tummy clench with desire, but she forced herself to play her game. She leaned back, raking her nails along his hard belly. "Keep your pants on and we'll get along just peachy," she said licking his blood away with a flourish that had Angelus' libido soaring.

Though stunned at her show of possessiveness, Angelus stared up at her intently for several seconds, trying to guess her game. It was obvious she wanted to torment him, but why? Finally he decided he didn't care-he could give as good as he got. He pumped his hips upwards hard and fast-enjoying her quick gasp as his cock hit her center. "Jealous, Buff?" he asked with a smirk and a chuckle.

She knew his game too and this time Buffy was determined she would be the winner of their match. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned down to lick the blood off his lip, teasing him as she nibbled at his lush lower lip. "Yes," she admitted softly, sitting back on her heels to stare intently at him. "I am. What of it?"

Buffy smirked and Angelus could almost read her thoughts on her forehead...it was like a neon sign was flashing the words-'There take that'! He was surprised she was opening up after they're fight and his eyes widened, giving proof of that before he recovered and his expression went back to teasing again. "Really...well isn't that...interesting...I thought you wanted to stake me and any children I might ever have too..."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Nope, your kids are safe-they're not jerks even if you are most of the time," she quipped.

"Ouch! What happened to I love you?"

"I still do."

"So chaining me to the bed was just another way to say I love you-is that waht you're telling me, Buff-cuz I don't buy it," he snapped.

"No, chaining you to the bed was my way of claimning you."

"Possessive suddenly, aren't we? Feeling insecure?"

"No, it was liberating actually," she stated, lifting her chin. "Now I can say your mine and be cool with it."

Her hazel eyes were deep, dark—conquering-he recognized it. He'd felt just like it many times in his un-life. Angelus' stomach tightened-he wasn't prey, dammit. "Buff…" he warned, not at all comfortable with the predatory look in her eye.

She ignored him. "Don't," she ordered. "I'm not listening to any more of your cave-man demands on obedience, Angelus!" she snapped. "I'm the Slayer—I'm _your_ Slayer. You've said it over and over and…" She paused, smiling at him teasingly, "Well, guess what? I'm starting to buy it," she said, "_but _as your Slayer, you _will _start treating me like your mate or I'm just going to go primeval on every woman you show an interest in—got it, lover?" She smirked and pinched his nipple hard enough for him to snarl at her. She winked. "I'd remember that the next time you get the urge to wander." She scooted down his body and Angelus began to struggle again as she pulled a pair of manacles from underneath the bed and attached them to each post at the foot of the bed.

This was going too far. She was serious. Angelus refused to be _claimed_! "God dammit, Buffy," he snapped, kicking at her as she struggled to get his boot off. "You're not going to chain me to the bed like a fucking pet-or a fucking sex-toy!" Buffy giggled at that description and he shot her a furious glance, bucking and writhing on the bed, calling her names that made her ears burn and her face blush.

Buffy tossed aside one boot and went to work on the other one. "Oh, calm down—you might just enjoy yourself," she said, finally getting both boots off. She reached for the ankle chains again and Angelus exploded. Another round of curses flowed from his lips—some of which were in Gaelic so she had no idea what he'd called her and with that, Buffy had had enough. In a flash she scrambled back up his body and leaned over his naked chest to rummage in the drawer of the bedside table.

Angelus paused in his poisonous ranting to flick his gaze at her curiously, "What the fuck are you looking for now?" he growled, rattling his chains again, the veins in his neck bulging as he struggled to get free. She ignored him, furthering his rage. "I'm warning you, baby, if you don't let me go right now, I'll rip these posts off and when I get free, I'm going to—"

"Aha-finally!" Buffy crowed as she pulled a bright red scarf out of the drawer. Before Angelus could finish his threat she'd shoved the flamboyant silk into his mouth, looped it around his head and tied it, successfully gagging him and ending his angry diatribe. His eyes blazed and the scarf huffed and puffed, his yells muffled as he raged at this newest indignity. Buffy sat back on her heels observing his tantrum. She clapped a hand over her mouth so as not to giggle at the murderous look on his face, but since this night was important to this relationship they'd developed she'd risk his ire. It needed to be done—Buffy needed him to see her as his partner. He'd run rough-shod over her for too long and tonight she wasn't just laying claim to her title as Slayer again—she was laying her claim on Angelus too—in a way he'd never-ever doubt again.

Buffy hopped off him and moved back to the foot of the bed. Her eyes traveled hungrily over his semi-nude body, licking her lips. "Now all I have to do is get your pants off and chain your ankles…"

Angelus nearly came undone. Not since he was a newborn fledge and under Darla's thumb, had a woman wielded this kind of power over him. He'd sworn after dealing with his sire's twisted games, he'd never let anyone have any kind of control over him. Yet here he was, tied to a bed and under Buffy's control. Angelus huffed and puffed, furiously trying to get out of the situation he found himself in. But eventually Buffy got his right ankle shackled. He heard the latch click with a metal clang and snarled angrily, kicking at her with his left foot when she grabbed that ankle, but quicker than he'd thought possible she had him spread eagled and fully restrained. He glared at her, watching her warily as she picked up the riding crop. He shook his head-threatening her with his eyes to cease and desist, but Buffy was through listening—the time for playing nice was gone. He needed to understand she was his equal in every way.

*******B/Aus**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****************************************************************************************** ***************************************************************B/Aus**************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sunnydale:**

"Suvolte demon—rare, lethal and nearly extinct—not nearly enough. Sam and I've been tracking it through Central America for nearly a month. It's a killing machine—starts as soon as it's hatched," Riley explained, handing Giles an official Government report stamped classified-Black-Ops.

"This one is three months old and growing fast," Sam added.

"And you tracked it here?" Giles surmised.

Riley nodded. "We followed the body parts…"

"So this thing shredded your guys and now you want some payback?" Xander cut in, "well, we'd love to help, but we have a little crisis of our own to deal with." He glared at the rest of the room. "Anyone else thinking we need Buffy here?" He snapped his fingers. "Oh that's right she's in the hands of her psycho ex." Riley's jaw clenched and Xander sneered, "Sorry, but that's kind of the bigger problem for us since I don't see this egg layer hunting us down and killing us in ways Wes Craven hasn't dreamed up."

Riley pulled Sam aside and they had a brief, but intense conversation. Rejoining the group, Riley went into the new plan. "Okay, Sam and I will help you get Buffy back, but first we need to find the Suvolte's nest and destroy the eggs." Xander started to argue, but Riley cut him off. "Listen one of these things went through an entire village in less than an hour—no one was left alive." The soldiers' eyes were deadly serious as he said, "imagine what an entire nest could do to this town." Giles took his glasses off again and began to clean them as the severity of the situation finally sunk home with the Scoobies.

"But Angelus—" Xander started.

"Isn't here," Riley cut in. The blonde sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I want to help Buffy and I will, but if she was here she'd say the same thing I am. First we find the nest—take care of the immediate threat to her town—then save her."

"He's right," Giles said, slipping his glasses back on. "Any idea on the timetable the eggs will hatch on?" he asked Riley as he picked up one of his books and quickly began to search for any reference to a Suvolte demon.

"Any day—maybe hour from now. We lost it yesterday and the gestation period is forty-eight hours. Tops," Sam said.

"That doesn't give us much time," Giles said turning to Willow, "Do you think you can do a locator spell?"

"I can do the magicks," she said, nodding. "Though it'd be quicker if I had some of its blood…"

"Got it," Sam said. She flipped open her utility belt, pulled out a small vial and handed it to Willow.

Willow took the vial and headed into the kitchen. A few minutes passed as everyone waited to see if Willow could locate the demon. Sam and Riley sat off to the side of the group, talking quietly. Xander was perched on the edge of the couch—waiting for something-anything to happen. Giles had his nose buried in a book while Dawn glared daggers at her sisters' ex and the woman who was married to him.

It took far longer than expected. Finally Willow came out of the kitchen followed by Tara. The red head's shoulders were slumped and her brows were knitted. "I—" Willow paused. "Something's wrong. I couldn't do the spell," she said softly.

Xander leaped to his feet. "What? Why?"

Willow ignored his outburst as she explained. "My powers—something's happened…they're all…wonky."

Giles set his book down. "You can't do a simple locator spell?" he asked, shocked. Willow nodded and Giles sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Well, this _is_ troubling."

Willow pushed aside her own panic at having no powers. Now wasn't the time to wonder how and whys. "But we got the spell done." The group looked up at her, obviously surprised _and_ relieved.

"How?" Xander asked. "I thought you said you were like wicca-challenged."

Willow motioned to her blonde girlfriend. "Tara did it."

Several murmurs of appreciation was heard from the group. "I say, well done," Giles said, smiling at the shy blonde witch.

Tara returned the smile, but it was obvious she wasn't used to gratitude aimed at her as she blushed and looked away. "It was n-nothing really. Willow found the spell and w-we used some of the demon's blood to place it. See pretty simple, really."

Willow took her hand. "Don't let her fool you. It wasn't just a Wicca-101 spell. Tara found the demon-it's in a crypt in SunnyRest..." She smiled at the shy blonde, "she was great," she chirped, though it was obvious despite her enthusiasm that she was still confused and upset that her powers were out of whack.

Tara blushed even further at Willow's praise. "It wasn't anything. You found it -and y-you could have done it easier if your powers weren't—" She bit her lip, cutting off the rest of her sentence. "We'll find out what happened, honey. It's probably Angelus. You told me you were the one who cursed him before so it makes sense that he'd target you first." She squeezed Willow's hand and in the other she held out a glowing pink stone. "The spell is on this. All we have to do is follow to the d-demon's nest and—"

"Mr. and Mrs. Finn here can make with the killin…" Xander chimed in.

"Sam stood up, grabbed her utility belt and began strapping it around her slender waist. "Sounds good to me," she said flashing her husband a loving smile. "Hopefully we can get this thing neutralized before it does any damage."

The group got their weapons together, everyone seemingly lost in their own thoughts as they prepared to fight the demon.

Once ready, Dawn pulled Riley aside. "Are you going to help us rescue Buffy once this is over?" she hissed.

Riley phone beeped, but for once he ignored protocol. Dawn needed reassurance and he wanted to give it to her. "Yes," he told her. She looked skeptical and Riley hesitated to explain because his and Buffy's relationship wasn't something he wanted to discuss. It was still painful, but finally he said, "I know you're mad at me, Dawn, but you don't know the whole story between me and Buffy. I was…complicated," he finished softly.

Her eyes searched his. "I know. I don't want the gory details. I just want to know if you still care enough to show up when she needs you."

"I do," he said firmly.

Her eyes brightened and she nodded, hugging him. "Thanks," she whispered.

Blatantly eavesdropping, Xander picked up a baseball bat. "Okay…as much as I'd lie to contribute to the Dr. Phil moment…" he said, slapping the business-end of the Louisville Slugger against his palm, "I say, let's go scramble us some demon eggs…"

*******xxxxxxxxxxxB/Aus************xxxxxxxxxxxx*************B/Aus**********xxxxxxxxxxxx******B/Aus************

**Haceata Head:**

Gunn was sweating as he creeped down the basement stairs. He knew he shouldn't be going down here, but the screams…they were awful. He'd tried to ignore them as he drank his blood, but they wouldn't stop. They hurt his ears and made his fangs ache. A part of him enjoyed them and for that alone he needed them to stop.

The loud creeking of one of the stairs had Gunn freezing midstride. "Angelus…?" he whispered, praying his sire wasn't about to jump out at him and lock him up down here too. The dark vampire had said he would be in his room for the night-but that didn't necessarily make it true. This could very well be a cleverly designed ploy to test Gunn's ability to follow direction, but the screams—they sounded so real—so full of pain. He softly called his Sire's name again, but again there was no answer, only the whimpers from another voice other than the vampire who turned him. Relief washed over Gunn. Angelus wasn't down there. Without the fear of impending doom and immediate death Gunn confidently continued down the stairs and into his Sire's lair. Once inside the room, he stopped, staring at the two figures restrained inside the dark confines of the basement. His senses told him one was a vampire—the other was human, the heartbeat was fluttering wildly in the room and Gunn's vampire instincts went wild. His face shifted and he felt his hunger kick in. Flipping on the light his eyes went to the slender brunette chained up to some sort of bondage swing. He recognized her.

"Fred-what are you doing down here?" She was naked. Beyond his control he got hard and excited. She smelled so good. Gunn growled as he licked his fangs. He couldn't help it—he wanted to fuck and eat her.

Across the room, an injured, but healing Spike noticed the look of bloodlust-fuck and feed look on Gunn's demonic face. He glanced at Fred. She'd chewed through the gag Angelus had put in her mouth and now she was babbling to Gunn, begging him top help—as if he was going to go against Angelus and save either of them. Not bloody likely. Spike nearly groaned aloud. The naïve woman was totally oblivious to the fact that Gunn was looking at her like a snack. The big guy was young. The blonde vampire knew a newbie when he saw one and at this stage, the fight-fuck-feed instincts were nearly impossible to control. Naked, bliund and bleeding, Fred was like a gift-wrapped a-la-carte meal.

Gunn was practically drooling. "Bloody hell…" he muttered, getting Gunn's attention off the human and onto him. "Leave the bint alone, mate," he croaked, licking his swollen, blistered lips, "Angelus has done enough damage without you adding to it."

Gunn turned to him, golden eyes glowing brightly. He clenched his big fists, "From the looks of you, I'm gonna say your opinion don't mean shit to Angelus, so keep it to yourself, man."

Spike had to agree, but still…if the git touched to Angelus' plaything—there's be hell to pay. Spike knew his old sire well enough to know the prick didn't share. Biting without permission would bring about another lesson in obedience and Spike had had enough of Angelus' punishment for two lifetimes-thank you very fucking much! He didn't need another session because this newbie got peckish. "If you eat the chit—you'll be joining me down here…_man_…trust me," Spike said drolly, chuckling at the sudden fear Angelus' name inspired in the big fledge, despite the pain it caused.

"Aahh, I see you're getting it. Now, be a good boy and untie and I'll promise not to tell Daddy…"

******xxxxxxxxxxx****B/Aus****xxxxxxxxxxx****B/Aus****xxxxxxxxxxxx****B/Aus****xxxxxxxxxxxx****B/Aus******

**Upstairs**:

"So…where were we?" Buffy purred, trailing the riding crop along the inside of Angelus' naked thigh. His chest, belly and thighs bore several marks where she'd laid the firm leather to his flesh already, but as she brought the frayed tip higher, over his pubic bone, coming perilously close to his groin, Angelus began to writhe in his restraints—raising his hips and bringing her attention to the long, thick cock riding high on his muscled belly. "Mmmm, right about here…" she said watching with appreciation as he sucked in a sharp breath, his already flat stomach concaving as she ran the leather along the impressive length of his erection. He bucked his hips, letting out a muffled roar when she swirled the crop around the weeping tip before giving it a playful swat with the whip. His entire body arched off the bed, only his wrists and leg restraints kept him in place. "Beautiful…" Buffy breathed, staring at his nude body. He was a work of art—a magnificent animal and Buffy bit her bottom lip, stifling her own whimper of pleasure at having him under her control. "Yes, we were definitely here…" she said breathlessly, giving his thick penis another firm slap with the crop.

He hissed behind the gag, but his eyes rolled back and he moaned, panting and trembling. His eyes were a brilliant shade of amber, but his face remained human. He wasn't fighting her anymore. Buffy moved to untie the gag. This wasn't as much fun without hearing his seductive voice letting her know what he was feeling.

His eyes flew to her face when she began untying the scarf. Buffy paused, "Promise, no name calling this time?" He glowered at her for a moment, but when Buffy moved away as if to leave the gag, Angelus gave a quick nod. "Good boy," she cooed and untied the silk from around his face, being careful not to put her fingers near his teeth—he'd promised no name calling, but he just might bite. Buffy was under no illusions—Angelus was still royally pissed at being forced into this role tonight. Normally that would have worried her, but she was sure he had feelings for her now and she was just as positive she'd enjoy his punishment—when she finally did release him.

"I'm no boy baby," were the first words out of his mouth, "I'll be sure to remind you of that slowly and painfully once I'm free."

Buffy giggled. "Oh, I'm sure you will…" She sauntered around the bed until she was at the foot again.

Angelus' eyes traveled over her form. "I gotta tell you, lover, I like the wardrobe change," he said licking his lips. "Especially the corset and fuck-me-pumps. Leave those on when you're riding my cock."

"Who said it'll be your cock I'll be riding—maybe I want you to put that mouth of yours to better use than taunting me," she said with a smirk, trailing the crop along her own well toned thigh teasingly, noticing how his eyes followed the movement. He whispered how good the leather looked against her tanned flesh and if possible his dick got even harder. Buffy felt an answering pull in her belly as a new wave of wet heat pooled there. Buffy turned, giving him a spectacular view of her curvy rear end. She bent over just a bit, and looked back at him over her shoulder, batting her lashes at him and giving a seductive little smile. "Like this, baby," she said, tapping the frayed leather against one nicely rounded cheek.

"Yes," he growled, rattling his chains. "Let me up, Buff and I'll show you exactly how I like it…"

Buffy went to the dresser across the room and plugged in the CD player she'd previously put there for the occasion. She shuffled through a few disks before selecting one. She glanced over her shoulder at her naked and bound vampire—his brown eyes glowed back at her and she smiled. Perfect. She put it in and hit 'play'. There was a quiet hum before a dark sultry beat thumped from the speakers. The song was slow and sexy. Hypnotic and the blonde Slayer began dancing, swaying her hips as she moved to the rhythmic beat. It was Nine Inch Nalis' 'Closer' and it was a song that suited her far too complicated feelings for Angel/Angelus perfectly.

"Listen to the words, lover," she sing-songed, running her hands up her body, lifting her hair and twirling around so that her back was to Angelus. She danced provocatively, singing along, changing the words of the first verse to _'I let you violate me-I let you desecrate me-I let you penetrate me-I let you complicate me…'_ Angelus watched her dance not really understanding her meaning until he really listened…

Her words amde him hot and bothered-aggressive and possessive. He did want to violate Buffy-penetrating her was soemthing that he fucking ahd wet dreams about and God help him if he ever-ever desecrated her-she damned well better be a vampire because he'd never-ever kill her.

She pouted at him pretilly, using the tight whip as a tool, milking his arousal as she played with his body and her own. He perked up when she slid the thin crop between her legs, tapping the frayed edge against the moist crotch of her panties. She moved to the song, singing and using the whip...

**_Help me, I broke apart my insides_  
_Help me, I've got no soul to sell_  
_Help me, you're the only thing that works for me_  
_Help me get away from myself_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
_I wanna feel you from the inside_  
_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed*_

He was about to explode! "Jesus fucking Christ, Buff…" he panted, trying to get free so he could give her what she wanted…

The sound of heavy breathing, chains shifting and soft growls made Buffy more daring and she got even more into the song, twisting and turning, undulating as she unlaced the corset, flashing Angelus a tantalizing view of her perky breasts as she danced. He growled in lust and Buffy lost herself in the erotic beat of the song, undressing slowly, gyrating to the music in a sensuous dance designed to entice, and entice it did.

_**You get me closer to God_  
_You can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings_  
_You can have my absence of faith; you can have my everything_

_Help me tear down my reason_  
_Help me, it's your sex I can smell_  
_Help me, you make me perfect_  
_Help me become somebody else_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
_I wanna feel you from the inside_  
_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to God_  
_Through every forest, above the trees_  
_Within my stomach, scraped off my knees_  
_I drink the honey inside your hive_  
_You are the reason I stay alive*_

Angelus was a willing voyeur as she gave him the strip-tease of his un-life. She was perfection—all hot, bronzed flesh-toned and sweet. He was beyond enchanted. He was fucking hooked. He itched to touch her as she shimmied around the room wearing nothing but a naughty little lacy thong, black lace thigh-high stockings and those damn 'come-fuck-me' heels. He was hard enough to drive steel through plywood…It was actually painful.

"Buff…" he panted, planting his feet on the mattress and bucking his hips, using his own methods of seduction. Buffy was as addicted to him as he was to her so he used his body to remind her why she wanted him a willing participant in this game of hers. Buffy turned; still dancing. Her arms were over her head, buried in her hair and she was undulating, swiveling her hips in a way that made Angelus thinkj of hot, sweaty sex. Her hazel eyes landed on his arousal and she stared, licking those lush pink lips of hers. He growled and the scent of her answering need filled the room. The tension between them was thick—lust hovering like the invisible elephant in the room. They both knew it was there, but neither would admit to it.

Finally Angelus relented, another first for him. "Come on, baby…get over here," he urged. She turned and faced him, still writhing to the hypnotic beat of the music. Her body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and Angrelus let out another growl. Fuck-she was sexy! "You know you want it too, lover—why deny yourself?" he cajoled, begging without begging.

She nodded. "I do, _but_ I want to hear _you_ beg for once…" she taunted, shaking her hair wildly—letting him see the side of the Slayer that she'd kept leashed for far too long. Buffy was claiming her mate. He had to prove himself worthy now. She crawled up on the mattress on her hands and knees and turned around facing his feet. Her blonde hair trailed down her back and her naked breasts swung free as she straddled him, wriggling her nearly naked ass up close and in his face. Angelus snarled, yanking at his chains. L:ifting his head as far as he could go he fluttered his tongue out—she was right there…He needed to taste…

Buffy giggled impishly and leaped forward, just a bit, but far enough to keep her tasty treats away from her lovers' lips. "You want..? Tell me how bad…" she taunted, pumping her hips back, arching her hips and driving Angelus crazy with the peek-a-boo-pussy show.

His face shifted and he lunged for her. All control gone. He needed her, but his restraints kept him firmly attached to the bed. "Buff…" he gritted out, jaw clenching, his body shuddered as lust unlike any he'd ever known raged inside him. "I need you. Get that sexy ass over here, lover and fuck me like you've been promising me for the last hour!" he said, trying for demanding, but they both heard the plea underlying the order. Angelus; Scourge of Europe needed the Slayer and they both knew it.

She gave him a coquettish look over her shoulder and teased him further by pulling off her thong with excruciating slowness. She shimmied her hips and Angelus responded with a grumbling purr of desire. Buffy batted her lashes at him. "Tell me you want me," she said as she slid the tiny bit of black lace down her thighs. "Tell me you want me like I want you." She kicked off the thong and on her hands and knees, she spread her thighs just a bit, flashing him and letting him see just enough of her pouty lips and glistening golden curls to really get his motor revving.

"I want you," he repeated, beyond caring if he looked weak.

"Tell me you love me…" she begged, backing up until, her dripping core was hovering over his mouth. "Tell me…tell me you love me like I love you, Angelus…" she whimpered, putting her wet folds against his lips for a brief second.

"I—l" Angelus lunged up and attached his lips to her clit. "Mmmm, fuck…Buff…" he groaned as her sweet taste flooded his mouth. "So good," he purred, lapping at her while Buffy cried out, sitting back on her heels. She let him lick and suck at her for a moment, totally lost and absorbed in the amazing pleasure he was giving her with his mouth, tongue and fingers.

"Tell me…" she whined, grinding against his face. Her nails bit into his shoulders and Buffy humped Angelus' mouth. His tongue was magical-really it should be registered as a deadly weapon. Buffy was writhing, panting and crying. He felt so good-so soft-so sweet. "Pleease…" she pleaded, sliding her finger along her folds as his tongue worked her clit-she was right there. Right on the edge. "Please, Angelus, I love you—tell me…"

The words almost tripped right off his tongue and Angelus put a brakes on those thoughts. "Buffy…" he growled, trembling at how close he'd come to crossing the line of no return. The day he told Buffy he loved her was the day he'd never be the same. Pushing aside those thoughts, Angelus focused on the more pleasurable acts of his relationship with Buffy as he gripped her hips and brought her down hard on his mouth. He used his tongue and fingers to bring her to orgasm quickly, swirling and tapping at her clit as his fingers tickled and teased her G-spot. Angelus reveled in her taste, drawing out her reactions before taking that sweet nub into his mouth and suckling it with gentle firmness. She came undone in his hands. His golden Goddess—she was everything to him. It was time to admit defeat. Angelus had to admit he wanted her desperately and much to his consternation, he was very close to begging her to love him too. Never had any woman held this much power over him. Not since Darla. But unlike Buffy, his Sire's attraction had always had as much to do with the fact that she was a vampire courtesan who knew a man's body inside and out as it did with any feelings beyond their sexual/blood connection. Darla was a magnificent fuck—always had been. She'd shown him things—blown the top of his head off even, but he'd never loved her. Never. He hadn't even thought himself capable of such an emotion. Buffy was different—as different as night and day. She made him feel and her hold on him surpassed anything he'd ever known. She was his obsession. His mate. He loved her and no matter how he'd tried to fight it she was in his heart—an organ he'd have sworn he didn't possess until she'd managed to worm her way into it.

Buffy fell back, panting. She curled up next to him. "Angelus…" she sighed, throwing her arm over her eyes as she tried to get her breathing under control again.

Before she could recover he'd rolled her under him. With one thrust he was a part of her. Deep inside. Buffy wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him in her loving embrace.

"I love you. Love you, Angelus," she murmured against his neck as he moved inside her body.

Angelus recoiled, but she held him even tighter. He felt it like a disease-a cancer spreading throughout his bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, but emotions were a crazy thing. To Angelus they were an oozing sickness that couldn't be stopped. He tried-God fucking knows, but he was fast finding out he couldn't help himself. The words bubbled up in his throat like vomit and he wanted to bite his own freaking tongue off before uttering them, but he was helpless they wouldn't be denied. Angelus was in love...

He pulled her on top of his chest. His brown eyes searched her face, looking for deception, but he found none. She loved him—he knew that. He couldn't say no anymore. He tucked a sray lock of hair behind her ear and said the three words Buffy never thought she'd hear from him…

"I love you…" he said, wonder and disgust warring equally.

Buffy squealed in delight and attacked him, hugging him so fiercely-he feared for his un-life!

"Don't expect me to say it again unless you're going to do that on my dick!" he growled.

Buffy wasn't fooled. He loved her. It was killing him, but he actually loved her! Seeing her euphoria Angelus wasted no time in making it about fucking. He flippe dher onto her belly, hefted her up and entered her from behind, thrusting into her tight sheath with vigorous enthusiam. She was his obsession-he had to rid himself of this love. It made him sick. Angelus placed his hand on her back, pressing her face first into the mattress as he pounded her into the bed. She aided him by arching back into his driving thrusts. She was pure nirvana and those damend words sprang to his lips againj. He bit them back, snarling. "Such a pretty little pussy..." he panted crudely.

Buffy looked at him over her shoulder. "I love you."

"Don't!" he snapped, but his balls tightened at her words and his belly clenched. Those words made him feel high. Ugh!

"I love you-I love yuo-love you-love you-love you..." Buffy chanted, meeting Angelus' dark eyes until he threw his head back and roared his release.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck!" he panted, thrusting into her once-twice more before coming hard-shooting jets of cool sperm deep into Buffy's womb. He collapsed on her back. "I love you..." he admitted-fianlly giving in.

Later and after many, many orgasms, Buffy and Angelus finally came together, sharing blood and mating. It happened quite by accident really. Buffy was riding him-leisurely, actually. Angelus was blissed out on the sex and blood and was basically just holding her hips gently as she moved up and down his cock. His eyes were closed and he was in a state of euphoria when it happened. Angelus' cock hit Buffy's G-spot over and over and when she came this time Buffy bit Angelus. Bit him hard enough to break the skin. His blood gushed forth and she drank. His eyes snapped open and he came with a violent shudder and scream as she fed on him. He immediately sank his fangs into her and they fucked and fed on each other for several seconds-not long enough for Buffy to turn vampire, but long enough to mate.

Angelus groaned deeply when Buffy finally let him go. They'd mated now. A growl of lust rumbled in his chest as Buffy suckled and lave his healihng wound. She'd bit him-he was stunned, but sharing blood was te final part of the mating ritual. Angelus continued to sip her powerful-intoxicating blood. She was beyond nirvana-she was perfection-sheer bliss. No wonder the damned soul had lost his soul-Buffy was as close to heaven as he was ever going to get. His cock hardened inside her and he thrust deep again.

"Angelus!" she gasped. "I-how?"

He chuckled. "Vamp stamina, babe."

It didn't take any convincing at all to get her back in the mood. Within seconds they were rolling on the bed, moaning each others' name as Angelus pumped his hips, sliding in and out of Buffy's wet sheath. Their sex was so easy-hot and natural. Buffy had already accepted him-now all that was left was for Angelus to accept Buffy.

He got to his knees, hooking her thighs over his elbows as he fucked her. "Buffy-Buffy-Buffy!" he groaned.

"I love you!" Buffy screamed as she came again, her fourth and most spectacular orgasm hitting her with the force of a run-a-way bus.

Angelus' balls drew up and he was a goner. He bit his lip, but it came out again..."MINE!" he roared as he held her to him, shivering as he spilled his cool semen deep into her womb…

Angelus tucked her into his chest..."I love you...dammit," he said softly.

**XXXX*******XXXXX******B/A******XXXXXX******B/A*****XXXXXX*****B/A*****XXXXX****B/A******

**Outside the room:**

Spike smirked, "Well now, isn't that bloody well interesting. That'll be the death of you-ya prick..." he snarled softly, creeping away to plot his revenge...

*****B/Aus****xxxxxxxxxx******B/Aus*****xxxxxxxxxx*****B/Aus*****xxxxxxxxx****B/Aus****

_**A/N****Okay guys, I know this was different than the porn fest promised but I just thought this furthered the fic more so I deleted some of the smut—sorry, but I think the B/Aus scenes were still hot—right? **_

_**Let me know if I succeeded in that endeavor. I wanted it to be sexy—but deeper—erotic. I hope I made that possible. Anyhow, please feed the musie beast—she needs treats to create! Lol!**_

_**Kay…hugs and Happy Thanksgiving to you all! :) :) :)**_

_**Jen**_


End file.
